El remolino galáctico
by SHIROHIGE 1500
Summary: Tras la Guerra nuestro héroe bigotudo obtiene un regalo, la inmortalidad, un regalo que lo a dejado ver miles de cosas que los ninjas comunes nunca pudieron ver, eso incluyo una galaxia muy muy lejana, Naruto usuario de la fuerza, Naruto OP, Narutoxharem, limones en el futuro.
1. Guerra

**Hola y bienvenidos al primer capítulo de mi nueva y segunda historia, la cual como tal vez ya ****vieron en la sección donde ****están**** será un crossover de "Naruto" y "Star Wars: The Clone Wars", y bien para que algunos se den ****alguna**** idea de más o menos el contexto de la historia pero sin muchos spoilers les comento ****que estoy tomando algunos elementos del ****desafió**** hecho por ****'****DarkSage93',**** de una vez ****diré**** que no estoy seguro que elementos usare, ya tengo este primer capítulo pensado con algunas de las características que pide el reto, pero no estoy seguro de si mientras ****desarrollo**** la historia ****seguiré**** todas las especificaciones o las olvidare y la ****escribiré**** diferente al reto, puede que sea solo 2 o tres de los elementos, o puede que sean todos, ya veremos, pero si ****diré**** una cosa que de todas formas ****estará**** posiblemente en la descripción, el emparejamiento sera de un harem compuesto por unas 5 mujeres como dice el reto, aun pienso si ****pondré**** una mujer o dos más pero de una vez les digo, que ya tengo a las por ahora 5 chicas del harem elegidos, y ninguna esta a discusión de cambio, como otro punto, les aviso que puede que ****diga**** el harem dentro d capítulos más a futuro, aunque también puede que lo deje como un secreto, ya veremos lo que la fuerza quiere que pase.**

**Bueno sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo, que las fuerza los guíe y ¡DISFRUTEN!.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto, Star Wars o sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado, flashbacks)_

_Comunicándose: __Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales sensibles __comunicándose mentalmente/por radios, etc._

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales ****sensibles**** hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales _**_**sensibles**** pensado****)**_

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, Energía, Ataques de fuerza, _****_etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1_****_: Guerra _**

Guerra, una palabra, una actividad que trae muchas cosas, las cuales pueden ser buenas si estas en el lado ganador, o malas si estas en el lado perdedor, esta es una verdad que por desgracia o por fortuna muchos soldados que fueron a esta actividad descubrieron tarde o temprano, y para Naruto Uzumaki, nuestro protagonista de marcas en las mejillas, el cual participo en la cuarta gran guerra mundial shinobi, no fue diferente, de hecho, aun a su pesar no pudo negar que esta infernal guerra que de días paso a durar semanas y de semanas a meses, la misma guerra que se llevó cientos de vidas de ambos bandos, le había dejado una gran cantidad de otras lecciones y verdades que no había visto antes cuando era más joven e inexperto, lecciones que le hicieron madurar y ver que tenía que dejar esa mascara que se había puesto hace tantos años, una máscara de un chico ignorante, escandalosos y estúpido, una máscara que se había puesto hace tantos años para ocultar su dolor, el del que todos en su propia aldea, la aldea que se supone debería estar llena de sus compañeros y amigos lo dejaba de lado e incluso le desearon la muerte, y que se volvió tan parte de él que ya no la pudo diferenciar de su auténtico él.

Pero esta guerra le hizo ver que el tiempo de llevar puesta la máscara había terminado, y había llegado el momento de dejar salir su personalidad seria (sin dejar de lado la parte juguetona de su máscara que de hecho disfrutaba), el de usar todo su poder y talento ocultos para ayudar lo mejor posible en esta guerra, esto si quería que todos sus amigos sobrevivieran.

Pero para su pesar, ni siquiera el uso de todo su poder, la ayuda de sus amigos, y la de los bijuu, le ayudo a cambiar el final que le llego a sus amigos y a este mundo, uno que para su pesar fue necesario, pero no fue malo para nadie más que para él.

"¿Creen que estuvo bien lo que hice, el cómo terminaron las cosas?" pregunto Naruto aparentemente a nadie en particular pues no había nadie cercano a su alrededor, o por lo menos eso parecía en el exterior, ya que en realidad la preguntando estaba dirigida a las nueve entidades que ahora habitaban en su interior.

* * *

_**-Espacio mental-**_

En su espacio mental, la representación de su consciencia que tenía forma de un sistema de alcantarillado combinado con lo que parecía un diseño de búnker con el suelo cubierto de agua hasta los tobillos, se podía ver a nueve grandes figuras que miraban al chico que estaba entre ellos, sus miradas reflejaban la tristeza que sentían al ver el pesar de su ahora pequeño amigo 'humano', los nueve seres a los que se hace mención no eran otros que los nueve bijus, las bestias supuestamente más poderosas de su mundo, desde al Shukaku mejor conocido como el bijuu de una cola o el mapache de arena, hasta el poderoso Kurama también conocido por el título del zorro de las nueve colas, cada uno ante la pregunta del chico no pudieron encontrar una respuesta de inmediato, pero después de un rato de pensarlo el primero en hablar fue el gran zorro de pelo naranja, pensado que al ser el que más tiempo estuvo con él, no pudo pensar que era en parte su responsabilidad decir algo que lo haría sentir mejor.

**"Ya no te mortifiques por eso kit, sabes que fue lo mejor para todos ellos, y para ti si les hubieras dejado tal como estaban habría sido como dejar una bomba de tiempo..."**

**"La cual posiblemente cuando detone causaría otra guerra igual o peor que esta, o algún evento peor que una guerra" **continuo la declaración su hermano menor con apariencia de pulpo/buey de ocho colas, Gyuki.

**"Además de que como dijiste, si no lo hubieras hecho te habrías maldecido por siempre, si tuviéramos que culpar a alguien por este desastre sería a ese Uchiha traidor" **finalizo el biju hecho de fuego de nombre Matatabi el discurso para tratar de hacer sentir mejor al chico que para sus cortos 17 años había pasado por muchas cosas.

Al ver que ya no quedaba nada más que decir, Kurama solo pudo suspirar y asentir a las palabras de sus hermanos **"Si, lo que ellos dijeron, no es tu culpa ya no te mortifiques por eso" **decía mientras recordaba los eventos que trajeron el final que ahora su nave tenía que presenciar y enfrentar.

* * *

_**-Flashback (Un poco bastante largo)-**_

_El día de la Alianza empezó como lo había hecho desde hace varios meses, los que tuvieron que hacer guardia durante la noche pasaron a sus tiendas a descansar dejando a sus relevos para que cuidaran el campamento, los que durmieron durante la noche se levantaban para tomar su desayuno de raciones, platicar y planear algunas estrategias y prepararse para otro día de grandes batallas. Tras la rutina mañanera todas las fuerzas disponibles se movilizaron para el siguiente campo de batalla el cual sin saberlo sería el último de esta guerra._

_La batalla había sido algo digno de ver para cualquiera que fuera un espectador, parecía que Madara en un último esfuerzo desesperado por ganar la guerra había movilizado a todos sus zetsus blancos para tratar de destruir a sus enemigos al querer abrumarlos con grandes números, una estrategia que resulto menos que efectiva gracias a que los ninjas tanto de clanes diversos como normales eran mejores peleadores que los zetsus cabeza hueca, esto más el agregarle que iban acompañados por los cinco kages que fueron llamados a la pelea, ya que al pensar que sería la última como un seguro se pidió su asistencia, y como ultimó, tanto Naruto que ya había creado una fuerte amistad con el bijuu en su interior alias Kurama como Killer Bee y su compañero interior Gyuki que usaban sus respectivos mantos de chakra de cola para la pelea estaba en el frente destruyendo a todos los enemigos que se cruzaban en su camino, pues solo se podía decir que las probabilidades no eran favorables para el bando del Uchiha._

_Oh eso fue hasta que el tal Madara se quitó la máscara con lo cual revelo su verdadera rostro y con eso su auténtica identidad, demostrando de una vez que esta persona no era quien se hacía llamar, en vez de la cara del tan afamado y poderoso Uchiha que se enfrentó a Hashirama Senju, se vio la de un hombre obviamente más joven el cual revelo ser Obito Uchiha, el ex compañero de Kakashi Hatake que se creía muerto desde la anterior guerra, a partir de ese punto las cosas se fueron al carajo para la Alianza Shinobi._

_Tras su revelación que trajo un gran shock, Obito invoco al Gedō Mazō (Estatua Demoníaca del Camino Exterior) y a los 6 cuerpos de los jinchurikis que había matado para sacar sus bijus anteriormente, cuerpos que utilizo como contenedores y marionetas para que usaran el poder de las bestias de colas que se había guardado en la monstruosa estatua, para después mandarlos a que pelearan contra las fuerzas de los continentes elementales, lo cual resulto ser mejor táctica que la anterior de lanzar a sus zetsus sin un plan real, prueba de ello a los cientos, casi miles de ninjas que mataron las marionetas en ahora forma de bijuu mientras estaban en shock, ese fue el primer evento que trajo el fin de la guerra y la desgracia para Naruto._

_En realidad esta además de ser el primer gran problema al que se enfrentaron, fue el más fácil de tratar, ya que después de la sorpresa inicial los ninjas hicieron lo más sensato por hacer, lo cual fue el apartarse y dejar que sus propios jinchurikis trataran con esto, ósea Naruto y Killer Bee, lo cual hicieron con relativa facilidad, incluso el jinchuriki pelirrubio logro entrar en el espacio mental compartido de cada bijuu donde cada uno después de una plática motivadora que solo podía dar el, y que le dieran sus nombres, cada uno le dio un poco de chakra antes de que fueran sellado de nueva cuenta en el Gedō Mazō._

_Tras el haber tratado con esto vino casi de forma inmediata el segundo gran problema, el cual vino en la forma de un Kabuto que parecía que no había terminado de jugar con los muertos, pues resucito y trajo al campo de batalla a nada más y nada menos que al auténtico Madara Uchiha, el cual con sus grandes habilidades de combate, el cuerpo inmortal que dio el **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Jutsu de Invocación: Resurrección del Mundo Impuro)**_**_,_**_ su _**_Sharingan (Ojo Copiador Giratorio)_**_ sus evoluciones y para gran sorpresa de todos su _**_Rinnegan (Ojo de Sa_****_ṃ_****_sāra)_**_ (Que consiguió al implantarse las células de Hashirama), logro diezmar a casi la mitad de la alianza Shinobi antes de que siquiera pudieran decir siquiera la palabra 'kunai'._

_Tras pelear por un rato y estando satisfecho con la destrucción que había hecho, Madara dejo de atacar para que como un buen villano siempre hace, el empezar a soltar el típico discurso del chico malo donde revelo que él fue el quien había originalmente planeado el secuestrar a los jinchurikis y usar el poder de sus bestias de cola, y el iniciar esta guerra incluso después de su muerte, así como la razón del eso, el cual fue usar el poder de los bijus para recrear a el Juubi y que usaran el poder de este para usar el _**_Tsukiyomi Infinito,_**_ meter a todo el mundo en una ilusión infinita, y así según el par de Uchihas el traer la paz verdadera._

_No había que decir que a nadie le gusto para nada la idea, por lo que todos se armaron para pelear y detener el plan, hasta que llego el tercer gran problema._

_Ya que parecía que no se necesitaba todo el chakra de las bestias de colas para resucitar al Juubi, incluso con el poco chakra que habían sacado del tentáculo del ocho colas y el chakra del nueve colas sacado de los hermanos Ginkaku y Kinkaku, fue más que suficiente para invocarlo y con esta versión incompleta pero aun poderosa del Juubi, Madara y Obito siguieron con el ataque contra el ejército de miles de ninjas frente a ellos, las cosas parecía que habían terminado para Naruto y sus amigos, pues nada de lo que hacían parecía que afectara al ser, hasta que llego una ayuda para nada esperada._

_La ayuda vino en la forma del escuadrón Taka de Sasuke acompañada por los 4 hokages anteriores traídos a la vida temporalmente por el_ _**Edo Tensei**__ que uso un Orochimaru revivido de alguna manera que los actuales presentes desconocían. A pesar de los pequeños números de los refuerzos, resultaron ser elementos tan poderosos que le dieron la vuelta a la situación, logrando retener a la bestia de múltiples colas, y permitiendo que los demás ninjas pudieran pelear y asestar verdaderos golpes._

_Después de este punto las cosas se volvieron demasiado complicadas para que incluso los bijus o el mismo Naruto que lo vivieron lo entendieran, Obito absorbido al 10 colas volviéndose su jinchuriki, tras una pelea y un discurso motivador de Naruto se arrepintió de sus acciones, les regreso sus formas físicas a los bijus y trato de revivir a los que mato en la guerra, solo para que zetsu negro lo traicionara y lo obligara a revivir al Uchiha de pelo largo, el cual venció a las nueve bestias de cola a la vez, los absorbió a todos incluyendo la mitad de Kurama en el cuerpo de Naruto, logrando tanto volverse el nuevo jinchuriki del 10 colas como dejar al último Uzumaki en una especie de limbo entre la vida y la muerte junto con Sasuke y el chakra residual de las bestias de cola que estaba en el cuerpo de Naruto, en donde conocieron y se reunieron con su aparente antepasado, el sabio de los seis caminos que les explico su historia junto con el de las familias de ambos, y les dio parte de sus poderes a cada uno para que pudieran vencer a Madara y detener la resurrección de la madre del chakra, alias Kaguya Otsutsuki, el cual sin saberlo Madara, había empezada a causarlo._

_Regresaron a la vida de forma completa Naruto y Sasuke con una nueva gama de poderes, incluyendo el manto de chakra del sabio de los seis caminos, el poder usar todos los sub elementos que le daban los bijuu y la capacidad de usar las bolas de las búsqueda de la verdad para Naruto, mientras que Sasuke obtuvo una nueva forma del_ **_Dōjutsu (Técnica Ocular)_** _que fusiono el _**_Rinnegan _**_y el _**_Sharingan_**_ el cual le dio además de las ya poderosas habilidades de sus ojos rojos le proporciono los diversos e increíbles poderes que dio el ojo morado de controlar la gravedad, la creación de poderosos genjutsu, etc._

_Con las nuevas habilidades se enfrentaron a Madara logrando abrumarlo, y en un acto desesperado Madara logro activar el _**_Tsukuyomi Infinito,_**_ metiendo a todo el mundo en la ilusión infinita, incluyendo a Sakura, Kakashi, los únicos que no se vieron afectados por este fueron los mismos Naruto, Sasuke y los cuatro hokages revividos por el_ _**Edo Tensei**_ gracias_ al **Susanoo (Dios del Mar)** del segundo, lo que los dejo solos contra Madara, Madara viendo a los hokages aun activos decidió que con sus cuerpos inmortales serían una molestia, por lo que usando su nuevo poder destruyo la técnica que los mantenía vivo dejando solo a los jóvenes contra el viejo Uchiha, hasta que Zetsu negro traiciono al mencionado y trajo a la vida de nuevo a Kaguya, con la cual también pelearon a través de diversas dimensiones, tras una larga confrontación entre los tres, los dos más jóvenes lograron darle un golpe decisivo a la mujer con lo que les dio el tiempo suficiente para sellarla de forma efectiva, con esto hecho solo restaba el darles un lugar donde quedarse a los bijuu y el liberar a todo el mundo de la ilusión...o eso fue lo que pensó Naruto, pero parecía que Sasuke tenía otros planes en mente._

_Le declaro abiertamente sus planes a Naruto de matar a los actuales Kages y usar el nuevo poder que había obtenido para destruir el sistema shinobi y gobernar el mundo, siendo Naruto quien era no podía dejar que el hiciera esto, por lo que enfrento por una última vez a quien alguna vez considero un amigo y hermano, en el lugar donde ocurrió su primer confrontación, el Valle Del Fin, la pelea duro más que cualquier otra pelea que alguno de los dos hubieran tenido, y sin duda fue la más destructiva también, destruyendo montañas y bosques por igual, al final, Sasuke se confió pensando que Naruto era más débil que él y que sería demasiado 'blando' para matarlo._

_Grandes errores, pues Naruto para su pesar, vio que el que alguna vez fue su amigo y hermano ya no existía, que se había consumido tanto por el odio y sus deseos de venganza que ya no tenía alguna salvación, por lo que en su ataque final Naruto uso todo su poder para destruir el ataque de Sasuke y que aun tuviera el poder suficiente para matar al chico, cosa que hizo._

_Pero surgió el gran problema de que sin el chakra Yin de Sasuke no podría liberar el _**_Tsukuyomi_**_ que mantenía a todo el mundo atrapado, o eso fue hasta que le surgió una idea que consulto con la proyección de chakra de Hagoromo, la cual fue si le podía dar el mismo ese chakra o había alguna forma de conseguirlo para liberar al mundo de la ilusión, la respuesta le causo un escalofría a Naruto y un pesar muy grande._

_Ahora se podía ver como estaba Naruto enfrente de su antepasado en forma de fantasma a base de chakra, se podía ver a Hagoromo el cual estaba igual que siempre, con sus ojos morados con círculos concéntricos, el ojo rojo en su frente, los cuernos en su cabeza, el pelo y la barba grises desordenados, las arrugas en su piel y el kimono blanco con tomoes alrededor de su cuello._

_Mientras que Naruto no se podía decir que fuera igual, de hecho, en el pasado quedo el niño ingenuo que vestía con naranja, ahora era un adolescente, casi adulto de 17 años, el cual media seis pies de alto (Un metro ochenta centímetros), que dejo crecer su cabello para que se pareciera al de su padre, con una cola de caballo baja que le llegaba a la nuca y dos explosiones de pelo que enmarcaban su rostro, y que ahora cambio su mono naranja por una playera negra tipo anbu que estaba debajo de un chaleco anti balas verde, unos pantalones negros anbu con un porta kunais y shurikens en su lado derecho, unas botas estilo ninja con puntas de acero y su túnica de salvia de color roja con llamas negras en la base, ropa que por la pelea ahora esta rasgada en la parte de arriba dejando ver que debajo de la playera usaba una playera de malla que dejaba ver su musculoso pero delgado cuerpo._

**"Es posible el hacerlo, pero no sin un gran precio"**_ comentó el antiguo fantasma hecho a base de chakra a su descendiente._

"Dime cómo hacerlo no importa que es lo que tenga que hacer, lo haré y cargare con las consecuencias" _dijo con alegría en su voz Naruto ante el pensamiento de que podría salvar a sus amigos, condenadas sean las consecuencias, no podrían ser tan malas._

_Hagoromo suspiro, la verdad no esperaba que siguiera con esa actitud después de lo que diría_**_ "Espero que no te arrepientas después de lo que te diré" _****"Primero me temo que como antes te di a ti y a Sasuke una gran cantidad de mi chakra disponible, no podría darte el suficiente chakra para que liberaras la técnica, tendrías que conseguirlo del cuerpo de Sasuke"**

"¿Y cómo podría hacer eso?" _pregunto, esperando que fuera un procedimiento simple, es cierto que no era tan tonto como todo el mundo creía, pero tampoco podía entender un procedimiento del tipo cirugía corazón abierto o algo por el estilo, por lo menos no por ahora, después de que retomara su entrenamiento con sellos posiblemente hasta entendería el origen del universo, hablando de forma figurada._

**"Pues... tendrías que sacarle el ojo a Sasuke e implantártelo..."**

"..."

**"..."**

"¿Eh?" _pregunto tontamente con la cara un poco blanca mientras repetidamente se limpiaba el oído creyendo que había oído mal _"Disculpa, pero creo que oí mal, acaso dijiste que tenía que sacarle los ojos a Sasuke y ponérmelos"

**"De hecho sí, escuchaste mal" **_la declaración hizo que Naruto dejara escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo _**"Por qué dije ojo, no ojos, más específicamente el que tiene el **_**Rinne Sharingan (Ojo Copiador Giratorio de Sa**__**ṃ**__**sāra)**_**" **_o eso fue hasta que aclaró el 'mal entendido' provocando que el pelirrubio ahora si se pusiera casi tan blanco como Orochimaru ante el solo pensamiento_ **"Ese ojo te permitirá tomar el chakra Yin del cuerpo de Sasuke y sincronizarlo con el tu chakra Yang y liberar el **_**Tsukuyomi Infinito,**_** ¿entiendes?"**

_A su pesar y después de recuperar un poco el color, Naruto entendió que al ser la única manera tendría que hacerlo aun cuando la simple idea le ponía la piel de gallina, es decir, tendría en su cráneo el ojo de otra persona, aunque en realidad eso era un precio considerablemente pequeño para liberar a sus amigos y a todo el mundo _"Bien, entonces... Ya tengo el cómo conseguir el chakra necesario, pero entonces ¿Cuál es el precio que tendría que pagar para liberar a todos?, ¿O el precio es el que tener que llevar el ojo de alguien más en mis cráneo?"

_Hagoromo solo pudo suspirar mientras negaba con la cabeza _**"No, en realidad es más de un posible riesgo o precio el que podrías tener que pagar" **_Eso dejo desconcertado a Naruto, ¿más de un riesgo? _**"Lo primero sería el posible riesgo para tu cuerpo, escucha, tienes que considerar que el **_**Tsukuyomi Infinito**_** a diferencia de un genjutsu normal que se aplica a una sola persona, este se le aplica a cientos de millones de personas a la vez, y el liberarlos a todos sería una tarea que podría hacer un Otsutsuki o un jinchuriki del 10 colas, sin alguna consecuencia para sus cuerpos que son casi inmortales y que tiene una gran cantidad de chakra que es necesario para liberarlo, pero tú, no niego que tengas un cuerpo extremadamente resistente, y tienes todo el chakra necesario gracias a que ahora tienes a mis hijos en tu interior, pero sigue siendo un cuerpo mortal, que podría sufrir grandes consecuencias por la sobre exposición a él chakra de ellos y del chakra Yin-Yang, que por desgracia no conozco, podría ser que no te pase nada en realidad físicamente, o podrías ser destruido a nivel celular"**

_Bien, eso no sonaba bien, por lo que le comento su antepasado incluso podría terminar como una mancha en el suelo, ok, oficialmente esa no era la forma en que el esperaba morir, pero bueno, eso no lo detendría de salvar a sus amigos, tendría que implantarse el ojo de su ex amigo muerto, lo haría, tendría que posiblemente morir siendo desintegrado para que sus compañeros volvieran a sus vidas, adelante, lo haría sin dudar, cosa que le dijo a Hagoromo _"No hay problema con eso, supongo, en realidad es algo que me esperaba, no la parte de morir de forma dudosa, si no la parte de, bueno, morir, así que si esas son todas las consecuencias, ya podemos empezar"_ dijo Naruto con convicción mientras se daba la vuelta para ir al cadáver de Sasuke._

**"Me temo que eso no es todo Naruto"** _esa pequeña frase detuvo en seco a Naruto, al hacerlo se dio vuelta y regreso para ver que tenía que decir Hagoromo _**"Hay un segundo riesgo, no para ti, si no para los que serán en si liberados de la ilusión" **_bien, esto ya le empezaba a preocupar al rubio _**"El caso, es que es posible que al liberar la ilusión te olviden junto con el cómo usar él y lo que es chakra"**_ termino de decir dejando en un completo y total shock a Naruto, ahora sí que estaba preocupado por eso, es decir todos lo olvidarían, si bien podía vivir con que olvidaran el que era el chakra, ya que podría enseñarles él lo que era, pero que lo olvidaran, todos sus amigos y conocidos, Ayame, Teuchi, Konohamaru, el equipo Konohamaru, Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka, Sakura, Hinata, todos si lo miraban en la calle, un restaurante, en la aldea, algún bosque cercano, solo lo mirarían como a un extraño, un extraño que los miraría de forma añorante y triste mientras lo veía pasar._

"No hay otra forma ¿verdad?" _pregunto Naruto en una forma tan triste que su voz se quebró, y tanto en el interior de su mente donde estaban los biju, como en el exterior donde lo veía Hagoromo, las seres hechos a base de chakra que lo veían no pudieron evitarse sentirse mal ante la terrible suerte del salvador de este mundo, viviendo toda una vida de soledad desde joven siendo rechazado por todos, peleando a lo largo de los años para que lo respetaran y se ganara el amor de su pueblo, y ahora estaba condenado a o morir mientras salvaba a su mundo solamente para ser olvidado por el mismo mundo que salvo, ser un héroe sin reconocimiento que salvaría a todo el mundo, y en el caso de que sobreviviera, estaría solo en lo que le quedara de vida._

_Hagoromo solamente negó con la cabeza con gran pesar por lo que su descendiente tendría que pasar _**"Me temo que no, si quieres liberarlos a todos no hay otra opción, lo siento chico" **_tras las palabras del sabio el rubio solo pudo darse vuelta mientras veía el cadáver del que alguna vez fue su compañero de equipo, mientras lo veía se podía ver que el joven adolescente estaba pensando profundamente en sus dos únicas opciones, la primera el liberar a todos de la ilusión eterna en el proceso salvar a todo el mundo, posiblemente morir en el proceso y nunca ser recordado, o dos, no hacerlo, dejar que todos se quedaran en los capullos del árbol de dios viviendo un mundo ilusorio de mentira mientras los drenaban del chakra y se volvían lentamente en zetsus blancos._

_Bueno, viendo las opciones, los pros y los contras, Naruto solo pudo tomar una decisión, se dio vuelta y se acercó al cuerpo de Sasuke,_ "Viendo las cosas como están, supongo que no hay otra opción" _dijo mientras metía los dedos de su mano en la cuenca izquierda del cuerpo de Sasuke donde se encontraba el poderoso **Rinne Sharingan,** tras lo cual con su mano restante arrancarse igualmente su ojo izquierdo lo que libero un pequeño torrente y un escalofrió por el dolor generado _"Mierda, esto duele más de lo que pensé, Madara y Obito lo hacían ver tan fácil, bueno ahora...la parte desagradable"

**"¿Estás seguro de esto chico?"**_ pregunto Kurama en el espacio mental de Naruto un poco preocupado por lo que le pasaría a su ahora nave compartida por sus hermanos._

**"Nadie te juzgaría por no querer hacerlo, es decir hay muchos riesgos y pocos beneficios en caso de que funcione"**_ continuo con la línea de pensamiento Shukaku estando de acuerdo por primera vez en muchos siglos con su hermano mayor._

"Sí, sé que hay demasiados riesgos, y sé que podría morir, pero... si no lo hago, si dejo que todos mueran, y sé que yo pude haber hecho algo para salvarlos, simplemente no podría vivir conmigo mismo, me condenaría toda la vida" _dijo mientras dolorosamente se insertaba el ojo del ahora muerto Uchiha en su cuenca vacía y dejaba que su factor curativo se encargara de unir los nervios al ojo y el cerebro._

_Hagoromo solo miro como después de que el ultimo Uzumaki y su descendiente se implantara el ojo en su cuenta lo paso de largo y siguió caminando hasta la montaña más cercana que le dio una vista directa al Shinju (Dios Árbol) con los miles de capullos con las personas dentro de estos, cuando llego a la montaña Hagoromo se dio la vuelta y lo siguió flotando con la ayuda de las _**_Gudoudamas (Bolas de la Búsqueda de la Verdad)_**_ debajo de él, _**"Así que ya has tomado tu decisión, lamento mucho lo que tendrás que pasar"**

"No te preocupes viejo sabio, creo... que desde que empezó la guerra...en parte esperaba que esto pasara, no la situación tan particularmente rara en sí, me esperaba la parte de posiblemente morir, e incluso el tener que hacer algo que no me gustaría hacer para salvar a muchas personas, pero aun así, da un poco de miedo, el no saber que me pasara, pero bueno, son las cosas que deben hacerse a veces" _dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a ponerse en una posición para invocar el chakra necesario y el poder soportar la posible carga que vendría con este al mismo tiempo._

_**"Eres un chico demasiado bueno para este mundo Naruto, espero y me equivoque, que puedas sobrevivir y que lleves una buena vida" **_**"Te deseo mucha suerte Naruto, yo tengo que irme, espero que puedas sobrevivir y si lo haces, que pueda verte cuando reúna el suficiente chakra de la naturaleza para que pueda manifestarme, hasta siempre"** _fue la última frase que dijo el antiguo sabio de los seis caminos antes de que su forma se disolviera en la nada dejando solamente al que posiblemente después del día de hoy sería el último shinobi tal como se conocen al día de hoy._

"Nos vemos viejo sabio" _dijo aun sabiendo que ya no se encontraba el viejo milenario _"Ahora ¡hagamos esto!" _junto las manos para formar el signo del carnero tras lo cual se arrodillo y junto todo el chakra que tenía y el que le dieron los bijuu para liberar la técnica ilusoria mundial _"¡AHHHHHH!"

_**-Fin **_**_Flashback_**_**-**_

* * *

**_-Espacio mental-_**

Y ahora, los nueve hermanos en forma de animales veían las aparentes consecuencias que su nave estaba experimentado después de haber destruido la técnica ilusoria, la primera consecuencia que experimento Naruto, o por lo menos que se podía ver fue la apariencia física del joven, no le faltaba ninguna extremidad, de hecho ahora le sobraban, no se quedó calvo, su pelo ahí seguía, y como era más que obvio, seguía vivo, ¿en qué cambio?

Pues para empezar, sin la parte superior estorbando ahora se veía que tenía un cuerpo con músculos un poco más grande lo que le dio un físico un poco superior al de un nadador olímpico, también en vez de medir seis pies de alto (Un metro ochenta centímetros), el Uzumaki se alzaba en una altura de seis pies con cinco pulgadas (Dos metros más o menos), eso sin contar los cuernos, si, parecía que por la sobre exposición que sufrió Naruto al chakra de sus amigos animalescos, junto con el chakra Yin-Yang, el chico había tanto adquirido algunas características de sus amigos, como despertado ciertas cosas que su genética tenía dormida.

Como primer modificación notable dada por los seres de chakra serían los cuatro cuernos a los lados de su cabeza dados por Gyuki pues eran exactamente iguales a los del original, incluso al cuerno bajo izquierdo le faltaba la parte cortada, lo segundo sería su ojo derecho azul que aún conservaba, su color no había cambiado seguía siendo tan azul como el mar más cristalino, pero lo que sí se modifico fue su pupila la cual ahora estaba rasgada como los ojos de Kurama, sus marcas en las mejillas ahora estaban tan gruesa y definidas, sus colmillos y uñas crecieron como cuando usaba el chakra corrupto de su amigo zorruno, en el tronco de su cuerpo se podían ver diversos tatuajes y marcas tribales semejantes a las de Shukaku y Matatabi, y por último en su espalda baja se veía una cola larga y roja como la de un mono siendo obviamente la característica dada por Son Goku.

Mientras que el cambió que recibió por genética fue solo uno, pero uno que cualquiera que lo viera y lo hubiera conocido en algún punto se daría cuenta casi de inmediato, ya que era algo que lo caracterizaba, el color de su pelo el cual cambio de su color amarillo como los rayos del sol como el de su padre, a un color tan rojo como la sangre similar al de su madre siendo obviamente su herencia Uzumaki actuando, lo único que seguía igual de su pelo era lo puntiagudo que era.

Bueno, la nueva apariencia era más que claro para los nueve seres dentro del chico que fue una consecuencia del liberar el jutsu de rango mundial, pero aparte de eso hasta el momento no se apreciaba ninguna otra consecuencia que en realidad pudiera considerarse negativa que le hubiera ocurrido al ahora pelirrojo, es decir parecía que la concentración de tanto chakra le había dado una mejora física y algunos apéndices y armas en su cuerpo extras, aunque claro, eso en realidad era solo lo que se podía apreciar a primera vista, si en realidad había cambiado de alguna otra manera la física interna o externa de su cuerpo, solo quedaría dejar que el tiempo pase y ver qué otra cosa había sido modificada.

"Supongo...que es cierto" dijo Naruto sacando a sus amigos del análisis que le estaban haciendo a su persona "pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme muy mal por esto, por mí, y por ellos"

**"¿Por ellos?"** pregunto confundido Saiken la babosa de seis colas, ya que en realidad no les veía nada a los humanos que habían salido de los capullos, **"¿Por qué te sentirías mal por ellos? si ellos están bien, solo no recuerdan algunas partes de su vida donde usaron el chakra"**

"No es del todo cierto Saiken, veras, en esta situación no solo yo salgo perdiendo al no poder ver a mis amigos nunca más, si no porque también al quitarles el conocimiento de lo que es el chakra a todos, también les quite a muchas personas las carreras por las que trabajaron tan duramente, en especial para aquellos en los que sus carreras existían a base de la existencia del mismo, como el de ser ninjas, también está la cuestión de que sin este mismo varios campos que dependían del uso de chakra retrocederán a un punto en el que podría ser peligroso, como en la medicina"

**"Supongo que es cierto, entiendo el punto, pero entonces los humanos normales solo tendrían que adaptarse a la falta de chakra como lo han hecho siempre para superar los obstáculos" **las palabras que vinieron de la boca de Son Goku llamo la atención de todos en especial de Naruto por lo que se voltearon para ver lo que diría **"Creando herramientas para eso"**

Al escuchar las palabras que dijo el gran simio en forma de gorila, Naruto no pudo evitar ver lo cierto de las mismas, los humanos antes de que se les diera el chakra habían estado adaptándose a las situaciones que se les presentaron, ya sea el buscar las formas más fácil de superarlas, o el crear alguna herramienta o maquinaria para vencerla.

Y ahora Naruto, esperaba que de nuevo la humanidad que ya no podía/recordar cómo usar el chakra, pudiera superar de nuevo las adversidades como en el pasado, o de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, esperaba que lo hicieran mejor, que no hicieran herramientas más avanzadas para destruirse entre ellos.

**"Aunque hay algo que no entiendo" **las palabras no vinieron de otro más que el Shukaku quien estaba en lo que parecía una pose pensativa con una de sus manos delanteras rascándose una de sus orejas.

"¿Qué es Shukaku?"

**"¿Por qué dices que no podrías ver a tus amigos? Entiendo que no te recuerdan, pero no podrías ir con ellos y empezar de cero, conocerse de nuevo, volver a formar lazos, lo hiciste una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo ¿No?"** pregunto el mapache gigante de arena dando a conocer sus dudas ya que sinceramente no podía ver nada más de lo que ya había dicho.

"Pues... tendrías razón, podría hacer eso, el ir con ellos y tratar de conocernos de nuevo, si no fuera por...todo esto" se señaló completamente, tomándose más tiempo en los más que notables cuernos y cola.

**"Sigo sin entender"** pregunto mientras se rascaba de nuevo la cabeza, es decir, a su parecer los nuevo cambios de Naruto lo hacían ver más rudo e increíble, seguramente los que fueron sus amigos pensarían lo mismos.

Pero en vez de ser Naruto el que le respondió, la respuesta vino de una de sus hermana mayor, Kokuo la caballo delfín de cinco colas **"Le temerán" **comenzó la explicación con una voz que tenía pesar y experiencia con una situación similar **"Y en caso de que no le llegaran a temerle, siempre tendrán dudas de él y lo que es" **viendo que en la cara de su hermano pequeño aun habían dudas decidió explicar más a fondo **"Acaso no recuerdas lo que vimos en las memorias de Naruto cuando entramos en su cuerpo, el cómo actuó su aldea por las simples marcas en las mejillas..."**

**"Un pueblo lleno de ninjas..." **siguió la explicación de Kokuo su hermano más joven pero de los más sabios, Isobu la tortuga acorazada de tres colas **"Un pueblo lleno de gente que estaban acostumbrados a cientos de cosas que serían más peligrosas por cosas aún más lógicas las cuales aceptaron sin miedo, le temieron a un simple niño que era huérfano, desnutrido, y débil, solamente por unas marcas en las mejillas que lo hacían ver como el 'malvado zorro' que los ataco una noche, eso y por qué no pudieron entender la diferencia entre un simple sello que mantenía a nuestro hermano 'enjaulado' y la jaula, aun cuando tuvieron el conocimiento para entenderlo"**

**"Ahora imagina a todo un mundo, que ha olvidado lo que es el chakra y todo lo relacionado con él, los milagros que podría hacer, los inmensos animales que podían invocar con ellos, y obviamente a nosotros, que olvidaran todo eso, y de la nada llega alguien como Naruto, con su aspecto aunque muy guapo y excitante" **dijo con un ronroneo en la parte final Matatabi la gata de dos colas hecha de fuego, sacándoles una pequeña gota de sudor en la nuca a algunos de los presentes y un pequeño sonrojo a Naruto **"No podemos negar que también es muy intimidante para aquellos que no lo conozcan o lo hayan visto antes"**

Con eso dicho, la explicación termino deshaciendo las dudas iniciales de Shukaku **"B-bien, entiendo eso..."**

"¿Pero?" interrogo Naruto viendo que aunque le habían aclarado varías preguntas, aún tenía una duda persistente.

**"Pero... ¿por qué entonces no usas el jutsu de transformación para ocultar tu identidad hasta que te conozcan bien y no les importe tu exterior?"**

Bien, eso dejo a los otro ocho seres ahí con duda, si ocho, no conté o ustedes contaron mal porque uno aclaró eso sabiendo por que no sería viable "Para empezar, porque no puedo usarlo" la frase hizo que todos cambiaran su atención directamente al centro del lugar donde se encontraba el ahora pelirrojo, "Ya lo intente mientras ustedes aún estaban inconscientes recuperando su chakra después de que liberamos el **_Tsukuyomi (_**_**Dios de la Luna)**_ y en ese momento descubrí una nueva consecuencia" las palabras dejaron con duda a los bijuu "Chakra, mucho chakra, parece que el hacer que tanto chakra pasara por mi sistema circulatorio a la vez, más las propiedades curativas que me dieron junto a la mías que lo sanaron cada vez que se desgarraban, hicieron que tanto mis conductos como mis bobinas se hiciera varias veces más grande, lo que me dio muchísimo más chakra"

**"¿Que tanto?"** preguntaron Chomei y Kurama a la vez.

"Siendo sinceros no estoy seguro, pero si antes tenía mis reservas casi tan grandes como las tuyas" señalo a Son Goku "Creo que ahora son dos veces más grandes, casi tan grandes como las tuyas" señalo a Gyuki, dejando en el proceso impresionados al resto de las bestias de cola "Aunque es solo una suposición, aun no recupero todo mi chakra, pero volviendo al punto inicial, parece que ahora después de la expansión y el conseguir tanto chakra volví a tener el mismo problema que tenía cuando estaba en la academia y en mis inicios de genin, el control de mi chakra, el cual ahora no es más que basura, ahora dejo salir tanto chakra que ni siquiera puedo hacer el jutsu de transformación sin que cause una pequeña explosión, ni hablemos de mantenerla por largos periodos de tiempo, ahora tendré que hacer el entrenamiento de control de chakra desde el principio y buscar maneras mucho más exigentes de entrenar mi control"

**"Entiendo, pero..." **comenzó Shukaku.

**"¿Donde puedes hacer tu entrenamiento y mantenerte aislado del resto del mundo?" **termino la pregunta Kurama.

"Creo...que tengo una idea de a dónde podría ir"

* * *

**_-Mundo real-_**

Con la última palabra dicha en su mente, Naruto regreso su mente a su cuerpo real y se volteo para ver por última vez antes de irse a los que eran sus amigos que se encontraban cerca de los restos del árbol de dios, los cuales miraban a su alrededor claramente tratando de orientase y recordar el por qué todos ellos estaban en este lugar tan extraño para sus mente.

Después de haberlos visto por lo que para el parecieron horas pero siendo en realidad unos cuantos minutos, el pelirrojo se sintió listo para irse, hasta que en un momento de increíble coincidencia la mirada de nada menos que Hinata y Sakura se cruzó con la de Naruto que se encontraba en la montaña más cercana, para su inmensa sorpresa, ellas mantuvieron la mirada con él durante un largo rato, y parece que esto llamo la atención de los cercanos "Eh...Hinata ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tanto...miras?" le pregunto Kiba que estaba cerca, tras lo que siguió la mirada pero mientras empezaba a ver lo que llamo su atención su voz empezó a apagarse en la última pregunta.

"¿Qué pasa Kiba?" preguntó también Shino solo para seguir exactamente los mismos pasos de sus dos compañeros de equipo quedando de igual manera impactado.

El proceso siguió hasta que casi la mitad de la Alianza miraban a la forma de Naruto sin la parte superior de su ropa lo que dejaba ver sus tatuajes y sus nuevas características junto con su capa de sabio a su espada, el chico se quedó congelado, no supo porque, sabía que él tenía que irse antes de que algo malo pasara, pero no pudo, se quedó en ese mismo lugar, mirando los ojos de esas dos hermosas mujeres a las que amaba, el tener que dejarlas, sabiendo que ya no lo recordaban, era de las cosas más dolorosas que había tenido que hacer, pero era lo mejor, con eso dicho, solo pronuncio unas palabras antes de que no fuera visto en mucho tiempo por algún humano vivo "Hasta siempre, espero lo mejor para ustedes"

Y para sorpresa de todos sus espectadores, Naruto desapareció en un borrón seguido de un pequeño huracán de viento y pequeños rayos que cubrió el que alguna vez fue su lugar "¿Q-que diablos fue eso?" pregunto un poco asustado Chōji ante la vista de un ser tan extraño y espeluznante a su parecer.

"No lo sé... pero siento...que lo conocía" respondía de forma un tanto triste y distante Hinata, ya que vio algo en los ojos del ser desconocido, algo que le traía una sensación en la parte posterior de su cerebro, como si algo quisiera salir al verlo, uno o varios recuerdos.

La declaración que fue escuchada por varios de sus amigos los dejo con varias dudas, aunque viendo que parecía querer llorar por ese tema dejaron el tema para no volver a ser mencionado más.

Mientras que para Hinata el ser se volvió el 'extraño conocido', para el resto de la alianza shinobi y las personas que escucharon historias del ser fueron refiriendo a el de muchas maneras, desde un posible demonio, monstruo o ser malvado, hasta algún posible ser divino, o salvador del mundo que los miraba aun, siempre hubo un nombre para llamarlo mientras se siguiera la descripción exacta del hombre que Hinata y sus compañeros de generación describieron, un nombre que vino de cada uno de ellos en sus lechos de muerte entre lágrimas de dolor, y tristeza por el olvidar tanto tiempo a un héroe y solo recordarlo tanto tiempo después, el nombre que dijeron fue uno que interpretaron de muchas maneras, el nombre que dieron siempre sin excepción fue el nombre de 'Naruto' aunque muchos pensando que eran desviaros de gente en su vejes lo interpretaron como...'el remolino'.

* * *

**_-Cerca de las tierras de las olas, 15 minutos después de la desaparición-_**

En un bosque cercano de las tierras de las olas, en la calma de una pradera se podía ver como la vida silvestre empezaba a volver a su rumbo normal después del desastre del plan de la Luna de Obito, esto ocurría sin ningún tipo de interrupción por la mano de los humanos, desde el viento que corría por el campo y las hojas de los árboles, hasta los pequeños animales que volvían a sus hogares en las madrigueras bajo tierra y los árboles.

"¡Oaaaa!" o era así hasta que se vio aparecer un remolino de agua en el medio de un claro del que salió disparo un ser grande que se terminó estrellando contra un árbol mientras a la vez se escuchó el grito de un hombre "Auch, diablos...esa fue una muy mala idea" dijo la forma que revelo ser claramente un acostado en el césped Naruto, el cual mientras se levantaba de su posición acostada en el suelo miro a su alrededor y estudiaba el lugar, "Creo que sobrecargue demasiado el _**Shunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante)**_..." dijo mientras llegaba a su nariz el olor de la sal y el mar "Pero parece que también hizo el trabajo"

_"Y... ¿se puede saber cuál es el plan que tu mentecita está tramando?, o ¿por lo menos nos planeas decir a dónde vamos?"_ pregunto mentalmente Kurama a su contenedor, preguntándose qué lugar cercano a este podría ser adecuado para que Naruto entrenara para aprender a controlar sus nuevas habilidades sin que nadie lo viera y sin que molestara a nadie.

La zona le era conocida al zorro de algunos de los paseos que había tomado por el rumbo junto con la misión que tubo Naruto cuando hace algunos años, y aunque concordaba en la parte de que había varías zonas boscosas donde no había pueblos cercanos que lo pudieran ver, no podía decir que en realidad el lugar le diera la privacidad necesaria, pues cualquier viajero que decidiera ser muy curioso y encontrar otra ruta más rápida podría encontrarlo, ni contaba con las medidas de seguridad que se requerían para que sus ejercicios no causaran algún daño si se descontrolaban.

"El lugar al que vamos está cerca de aquí, se puede decir que fue alguna vez nuestro hogar, un lugar donde nadie, ni si quiera los mejores ninjas fueron capaces de entrar, así que ahora que nadie puede usar chakra será el lugar perfecto para hacer de nuestra casa" contesto en voz alta viendo que no había nadie cerca mientras caminaba a la dirección de donde venía el olor al agua, en la mente del ahora cornudo pelirrojo se podía ver como todos los biju levantaban a su manera una de sus cejas ante la descripción que les dio del lugar al que iban, ya que la descripción solo podía coincidir con una cosa según algunos de ellos, la cual sería la aldea de Konoha pues estaba relativamente cerca, según recordaban era el hogar tanto del como de Kurama y la familia de Naruto, además de que al ser de las aldeas más poderosas del mundo casi ningún ninja podía entrar a menos que fuera invitado.

_"¿Entonces vamos a Konoha? pensé que iríamos a un lugar aislado donde no estuvieran tus amigos"_ la pregunta de Kokuo hizo que Naruto se detuviera en seco de su caminata.

"¿De qué hablan? Es más que obvio que no iré a Konoha, si ese fuera el lugar lo hubiera descrito"

_"Eh, pero tú lo describiste o ¿no?"_ pregunto Saiken.

_"No en realidad"_ aclaro Kurama dejando con caras de duda a Shukaku, Kokuo y Saiken _"Si se dan cuenta, de la descripción que nos dio todo correspondería, si no fuera por dijo que es un lugar en donde nadie, repito 'NADIE' ha logrado entrar, solo conozco un lugar con esa descripción"_

Tras unos minutos de pensamiento profundo de parte de los hermanos menores por fin fue Kokuo quien dio la respuesta _"Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta del Remolino)"_

* * *

**_-Tres horas después-_**

Tras un tiempo total de tres horas de viaje, en donde la primera media hora fue usada para llegar al puerto más cercano lugar en el que robo un bote mientras nadie lo veía, el cual utilizo para seguir un viaje de otras dos horas y media, se podía ver el destino del chico, confirmando la suposición de la caballo delfín, pues frente a ellos habían una gran extensión de agua llena de cientos de remolinos que eran lo que caracterizaban los alrededores de la antigua aldea hogar de los Uzumaki.

"Bien, parece que llegamos, pero..."

_"¿Que pasa kit?"_ pregunto Kurama viendo que la falta de movimiento, y las dudas que parecía tener.

"Bien, la cuestión es que, por lo que se, se supone que solo un Uzumaki pueden pasar por los remolinos, eso o por lo menos sabían cómo pasar por ellos sin que se los lleven al fondo del mar, pero la cuestión ahora es... que yo no sé cómo hacerlo, no sé si como Uzumaki debería saber alguna ruta segura que me deje librar los remolinos, o debería buscar una forma de hacer que se detengan para pasar por medio de sellos o tal vez..."

**"brrs shdses aff shede~" **los pensamientos en voz alta de Naruto pararon cuando escucho lo que parecía un susurro a su derecha, lado al que volteo rápidamente.

"Chicos..."

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Naruto, Gyuki interrumpió su oración mientras se comunicaba mentalmente con el _"Sí, también lo escuchamos chico, todo lo que oyes nosotros también, pero, no entendimos nada de lo que dijo"_

"Sí yo tampoco" después de repasarlo por unos segundos decidió descartar ese pequeño ruido "A lo mejor fue solo el viento, ahora debemos concentrarnos de nuevo en como cru-"

La frase fue detenida antes de completarse por un nuevo sonido **"Brrs shdses los remolinos~"** el cual fue justamente el mismo ruido con la única diferencia de que la parte final se escuchó de forma más clara y en vez del lado derecho de Naruto se escuchó a su izquierda.

"Ok, ahora sí escuche algo" susurro para sí mismo y para sus amigos bijuu procurando el cuidar no hablar muy fuerte en caso de que el ruido fuera de alguna persona que por alguna extraña razón hubiera llegado a este lugar, aunque lo raro es que no sintió a nadie cerca de sus alrededores, ningún rastro de chakra que fuera de nivel humano, ninguna emoción negativa humana, tampoco alguna firma de chakra de algún animal de invocación.

_"Sí, en definitiva alguien o algo te quiere decir algo, pero la cuestión es ¿Que te quiere decir? y ¿Por qué?"_ dijo Matatabi.

**"Soro crdsa los remolinos~" **se escuchó por tercera vez la voz justo detrás de Naruto, cosa que logro sobresaltarlo, haciendo que en un acto reflejo sacara un kunai de su porta kunais y se pusiera en una posición defensiva.

"¡¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?! ¡MUÉSTRATE!" grito esperando que la persona, ser o lo que fuera que estuviera tratando de hacerle esta broma de mal gusto saliera de su escondite, y la verdad esperara que lo hiciera, es cierto que normalmente apreciaría una broma por su pasado como el rey de las bromas, pero el hecho de haber tenido que matar a un ex amigo, librar una guerra, llevar su cuerpo hasta los límites, y tener que aislarse porque sus amigos podrían tenerle miedo ahora que no sabían del chakra no lo dejo con el mejor humor del mundo, y que una voz que espectral que venía de quien sabe dónde le estuviera susurrando al oído algo dándole en el proceso escalofríos tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Después de unos 5 minutos de solo escuchar el agua dando vueltas a su alrededor Naruto guardo su kunai en su lugar pero y se puso de nuevo completamente de pie con el fin de reanudar su búsqueda de la clave para pasar los remolinos, eso claro sin bajar la guardia en caso de que otra vez la voz inentendible se escuchara.

**"Solo cruza los** **remolinos~"** se escuchó por cuarta vez la voz, pero en vez de venir en una sola dirección el sonido, parecía que en realidad se escuchaba por todos lados a la vez, como si una multitud que estaba a su alrededor hablara en un susurro tan coordinado que hiciera que en vez de varias voces súper puestas se escuchara solo una gran voz.

"¿Qué solo cruce...los remolinos?" se preguntó tanto así mismo como a la persona o a la voz que hizo la pregunta.

_"Si es un consejo para llegar de forma 'segura' a Uzu, debe ser o el consejo más tonto que he escuchado o la forma de tratar de matarnos más _estúpida, ¿o no hermano?" dijo Chomei mientras miraba a Kurama esperando una respuesta, el cual solo estaba callado mientras parecía pensar en algo.

Acción que compartió Naruto en el exterior, pensando, reflexionando en lo que escucho de la voz, y lo que sintió al escucharla, hasta que por fin dijo una palabra "...Cruzaremos" dijo de forma segura dejando en shock a sus amigos.

_"¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?! ¡Por si lo olvidas, si el bote se hunde, algunos no sabemos nadar, mucho menos en remolinos!"_ grito de forma asustada Shukaku, bueno era obvio, agua y arena nunca se mezclaron bien.

"Aunque los remolinos se traguen el bote podría salir fácilmente nadando ya que parece que el cambio me dio una mejora física además de la del chakra, y ¿se te olvida Shukaku que estas en mi cabeza, o estomago o donde quiera que estén en mi cuerpo?, no te mojaras en absoluto"

Con lo dicho Shukaku no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por su propia ignorancia pero no le quito un sentimiento que compartió su hermano pulpo buey _"Aunque el resto de nosotros entendemos eso"_ hizo una pausa viendo al mapache de arena quien no pudo evitarse sentirse aún más avergonzado antes de seguir _"Aun tengo que cuestionar el ¿por qué estas si quiera considerando escuchar la sugerencia de una voz desconocida que le susurra a la gente desconocida?"_

Suspirando Naruto contesto fácilmente la pregunta con otra pregunta, pero no dirigida a Gyuki "¿Lo sentiste tú también verdad Kurama?"

Los bijuus en la mente de Naruto miraron al mencionado en busca de una respuesta _"Si también lo _sentí, la voz no tenía ningún sentimiento maligno..." dijo dejando con curiosidad al resto de los presentes ya que ninguno tenía la habilidad sensorial para sentir las emociones de las personas como la de Kurama, por lo que las palabras del gran ser zorruno los dejo con dudas _"De hecho, parecía que sus sentimientos indicaba que nos quiere ayudar, bueno en realidad te quería ayudar _específicamente a ti Naruto"

"Exactamente, por eso es que estoy considerando el seguir su consejo Gyuki, hasta ahora la habilidad de Kurama nunca ha fallado, y ya que adquirí su misma habilidad después de que tome su chakra en el entrenamiento donde me ayudaste, y que mientras lo usaba nunca se equivocó, solamente puedo decir que usando eso como una forma de juzgar la seguridad de la declaración...recen por que esto funcione" con la última palabra dicha el pelirrojo tomo el par de remos a cada lado del bote y empezó a remar para acercarse a los remolinos.

Mientras la distancia entre el bote y el primer remolino empezaba a hacerse cada vez más corta Naruto no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de emociones que iban desde una pequeña pizca de ansiedad ante la posibilidad de que la voz le estuviera mintiendo y el bote se hundiera, hasta la emoción de posiblemente conocer el lugar que alguna vez fue el hogar de su ancestral familia y ver si podía encontrar algo de su herencia.

Dejando las emociones de lado pudo ver como el remolino casi tocaba la parte frontal del bote, y mientras más se acercaba su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, esperando ver lo que ocurriría, que sería lo que le permitiría pasar por este lugar, que camino se terminaría abriendo para llegar a su nuevo hogar, al final, la espera termino dejando ver por fin lo que pasaría al seguir el consejo de esa voz misteriosa.

De forma extraña cuando el primer remolino toco la pequeña barca Naruto pudo sentir el como una corriente de chakra extremadamente pequeña, casi imperceptible para nadie además de él o de cualquiera que tuviera una capacidad sensorial como la de él, pasaba por toda la madera del pequeño vehículo acuático, uno que en vez de pasar por todo el barco, una vez llego a él se detuvo y empezó a pasar a su cuerpo, pasando por cada parte de su cuerpo, como si lo estuviera estudiando, analizando, buscando algún componente especifico, cosa que al parecer encontró, pues de una forma mucho más rápida de lo que podía parpadear la corriente de chakra dejo su cuerpo y viajo por el bote hasta regresar al remolino, con lo cual pareció desencadenar una orden para detener a otros remolinos haciendo un camino directamente en frente del bote de una manera extraña, pues el camino era solo un poco más grande que el bote y cruzaba de forma completamente recta dejando incluso remolinos que seguían girando aun cuando extrañamente solo quedaba la mitad o un cuarto de estos.

"Bien, no me esperaba que eso pasara, pero debo decir que eso es increíble, ¿No creen?" preguntó al final mientras empezaba a remar cruzando el camino de aguas.

_"No puedo decir que no lo es, aunque he visto cosas más impresionantes"_ respondió Son.

"Si, no lo dudo Goku" dijo mientras pasaba por donde estuvo el primer remolino, el cual cuando paso vio cómo se volvía a empezar a formar "Bien debo de decir que ese es un buen sistema de seguridad, ahora no tendré que preocuparme por el tener que activarlo cada vez que tenga que salir" tras eso siguió un camino que de forma sorprendente fue muy largo, pues tomo un tiempo cercano a las 2 horas para empezar a ver tierra.

"Bien, tomo más tiempo del que pensé pero parece que ya llegamos" dijo cuándo el bote empezó a pasar por la zona de aguas más bajas, por lo que bajo del mismo mientras arrastraba el bote y con una cuerda ataba el bote a una rama de un árbol cercano "Con eso hecho, solo queda decir, por fin estoy en casa" dijo mientras se daba vuelta para ver la entrada medio destruida de la que alguna vez fue la poderosa aldea de Uzushiogakure, la cual paso viendo el interior de la aldea la cual estaba llena de los restos de escombros de casas y edificios destruidos, algunos habiendo caído a un río que parecía pasar por toda la aldea.

_"Bien, siendo sinceros no esperaba esto de la aldea que se decía albergaba a uno si no es que el clan más poderoso del mundo"_ comento Saiken, pues habiendo escuchado muchas historias de este mítico lugar gracias a sus jinchurikis que vivían cerca de la zona, se había construido una imagen un tanto...diferente a la que estaba viendo ahora.

"En realidad esto es un poco mejor de lo que esperaba" comento Naruto haciendo que Saiken adquiriera una cara dudosa "Por lo que me dijeron se suponía que no quedaba ni una roca después de que acabo la guerra" dijo mientras tomaba una roca tan grande como el "Pero parece que solo fueron exageraciones" termino mientras lanzaba la roca al mar creando varias ondas en el agua.

_"Sí pero dejando eso de lado, este es lugar perfecto para que entrenes y vivas, aunque _tendrás que hacer algunas reconstrucciones" aporto Isobu.

"Sí tienes razón Isobu, ahora empecemos con esto..." dijo mientras veía a su alrededor "Por qué viene mucho trabajo por delante"

* * *

_**-¿? de años después (Ahora viene una larga explicación donde al final diré el tiempo pasado)-**_

En la inmensidad del espacio, cercano a un gran planta de color naranja con líneas blancas, se podía ver una nave espacial que pasaba junto a este planeta, esta era pequeña, siendo apenas lo suficiente grande como para poder tener un pasajero y los suministros para la misma cantidad de gente, la nave tenía una forma semejante a la de un misil con las únicas diferencias de que había una parte lisa para caminar, y que en la punta en vez de ser como la de una lanza, estaba plana, la nave estaba pintada completamente de blanco, con cuatro pequeños alerones en la parte de atrás cerca del propulsor y otros tres en el medio dejando solo la parte lisa sin alerón, en la parte delantera se podía ver un vidrio polarizado que cubría gran parte delantera y que tenía en la punta un pequeño logo de color azul con la palabra NASA en el centro, mientras que por dentro se podía ver cómo era totalmente limpio y tecnológico con puertas automáticas presurizadas, un pequeño espacio donde estaba una cama y la clara zona de descanso del piloto, mientras que en el centro de control ubicado en la punta de la nave se podían ver cientos de computadoras, controles y un asiento donde estaba el conductor ahora manejando la nave por los confines del espacio hacia el gran planeta.

Todo estaba en silencio dentro de la nave siendo perturbado este solamente por el ocasional _'bip'_ de la maquinaria que funcionaba y mantenía seguro al piloto, hasta que unas de las pantallas a los lados de donde estaba el piloto cobro vida mostrando el mensaje _**'Llamada entrante'**_, el cual cuando vio el piloto, dejo salir un suspiro que parecía ser de desesperación, antes de mover su mano derecha y tocar el botón que permitiría iniciar las comunicaciones.

"Hola control, por décima vez en el día" dijo el conductor con un tono que le hacía ver a quien le estuviera llamando que estaba fastidiado con el numero exagerado de veces que lo llamaron en el transcurso de un solo día.

_"Hola capitán Naruto Uzumaki, solo llamando para ver cómo va su viaje y para preguntar ¿si no ha visto algo extraño por su zona?"_ respondió un hombre genérico de constitución normal, gafas y pelo negro, perdiendo completamente el tono del ahora revelado piloto Naruto el cual gracias a un henge se veía igual que cuando termino la guerra, solo que con el pelo rojo característico de su clan, solo que en vez de sus ropas ninjas habituales traía puesto un traje de astronauta solo que sin la parte superior del casco.

La pregunta le pareció un poco extraña a Naruto pues en ninguna de las otras nueve ocasiones que le llamaron le hicieron tal pregunta solamente le habían llamado para saber cómo estaba y si seguía funcionando la nave "Eh, aparte de un planeta gigante, estrellas y la oscuridad del espacio, nada más fuera de lo común, ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?"

El hombre que hablaba en nombre de la NASA solo asintió _"Sí, parece que hemos detectado algunas fluctuaciones de energía cerca de sus coordenadas, no sabemos que pueda ser pero recomendaría que te mantengas alerta por cualquier cosa"_

"Entendido control, no te preocupes, sabes que soy su mejor piloto, sea lo que sea lo podre manejar" respondió confiadamente Naruto.

_"Como sea, solo mantente atento, control fuera"_ termino en un tono un tanto molesto, y con eso la computadora de la nave del Uzumaki dejo de recibir la señal de comunicación dejándolo de nueva cuenta con el silencio del espacio.

_"Vaya, debería relajarse ese sujeto"_ dijo una voz en la cabeza de Naruto que el identifico bastante bien, siendo Matatabi.

"Sí lo sé, parece que si le afecto que no fuera el elegido para esta misión" respondió Naruto.

_"Sí, aunque en parte lo entiendo, también me habría enojado si me hubiera perdido estas vistas"_ comento Kokuo mientras veía a través de los ojos de Naruto viendo la hermosa vista del planeta Júpiter por el que orbitaban siendo rodeado de cientos de hermosas estrellas.

_"Saben, aun no puedo creer que ya haya pasado tanto tiempo desde que la gente se olvidó del chakra, y que ahora puedan construir estas cosas para viajar al espacio lo hace aún más irreal"_ dio a conocer su opinión Gyuki.

"Si... han pasado tantas cosas desde esos tiempos ¿verdad?" pregunto a sus amigos internos mientras todos recordaban su tiempo pasado.

* * *

**_-Flashback/Recuerdos-_**

_Y de hecho así fue, durante los primeros años de su ahora nueva vida solitaria se la paso viviendo en Uzushiogakure, donde Naruto se la paso tanto entrenando para recuperar su control perdido de chakra, como en el reconstruir poco a poco la aldea de sus antepasados, tomando cada uno una cantidad de tiempo mucho mayor a la esperada, como en el de reconstruir la aldea, pues aunque contaba con la ventaja de los clones de sombra que podía crear llegando a ser casi a ser mil de su lado, fue una tarea que lo tomo varios años el lograr, pues aunque contaba con conocimiento de construcción adquirido mientras ayudaba a reconstruir la aldea de la hoja después del ataque de Pain, seguía siendo conocimientos casi básicos de la tarea, por lo que además de empezar a entrenar para recuperar su control de chakra, tuvo que aprender por experiencia propia a construir edificios, casas y demás, cosa que le tomo en total unos 10 años._

_Tiempo donde además de aprender a construir y adquirir su control de chakra, investigo su propio cuerpo a fondo (los cambios después de la guerra, no vayan a ser mal pensados) con el fin de ver si había adquirido alguna otra modificación, mejora o defecto, además de su apariencia y sus grandes reservas de chakra, y para su inmensa sorpresa sí que sufrió varios cambios y regalos, lo primero que noto fue su aparente cuerpo súper mejorado, ya que parecía que fue tan mejorado al punto de que todas sus habilidades físicas se súper potenciaron a niveles semejantes a cuando entraba en el modo sabio, tanto su fuerza, su velocidad y sus reflejos eran igual a cuando reunía el chakra de la naturaleza, no cabe decir que cuando probo el entrar al modo sabio sus habilidades llegaron a un nivel que con la fuerza del golpe de uno solo de sus dedos a un edificio...pues se necesitó otros 5 días para volver a construir unas 3 casas más._

_En segundo lugar además del viento, ahora era afín a todos los 5 elementos básicos, ósea 'Tierra, Agua, Fuego y Rayo', en tercer lugar descubrió que también había adquirido los sub elementos junto con algunas habilidades que tenían sus amigos animalescos, siendo entre estos los que se podían enlistar se tendría el _**_Jiton (Liberación de Imán)_******_de Shukaku que además le dio el control sobre la arena como a Gaara, el control sobre las llamas azules de Matatabi, la creación y control de corales de Isobu junto con sus habilidad de controlar el agua con extrema facilidad, además de que fue capaz de si quería hacer aparecer la coraza de la tortuga camarón pero con forma de una armadura, el _**_Yōton (Liberación de Lava)_**_ de Son Goku, el _**_Futton (Liberación de Vapor)_**_ de Kokuo, la habilidad de crear cualquier elemento corrosivo en formas de agua y vapor junto con burbujas con diferentes habilidades de Saiken, la habilidad de controlar y comunicarse con los insectos de Chomei junto con el hacer aparecer una versión más grande se las alas del escarabajo en su espalda junto con la habilidad de hacer aparecer aguijón , el poder producir y disparar tinta como Gyuki, mientras que como último en vez de obtener algún sub elemento de Kurama obtuvo una súper mejora de su habilidad regenerativa al punto de que en pruebas/accidentes de construcción pudo incluso volver a hacer crecer algunas partes pequeñas de su cuerpo como dedos en cuestión de unas horas o minutos si hacía que se enfocaran su regeneración._

_Y bueno, en realidad no hacía falta decir que para controlar todos los elementos básicos, y todas esas habilidad para que tuviera un control similar a la que tenían los bijuus, y como bono final el aprender que hacía y como encontrar una forma de desactivar el _**_Rinne Sharingan _**_que le quito a Sasuke, tomo bastante tiempo, siendo poco más de 30 años, y con estos tiempos vino el cuarto cambio, aparente inmortalidad, la cuestión es que ahora gracias a su regeneración natural, su ya de por si longevidad gracias a su herencia Uzumaki, más la regeneración que le dio Kurama y los demás bijus, lo hicieron tan poderosa que sus células, tejidos y órganos se curaban tan rápido que no les daba tiempo para deteriorarse dándole un cuerpo que no envejecía, por lo tanto obteniendo tanto la inmortal ante el tiempo o enfermedades, como la juventud eterna ya que no envejecía un día más de la apariencia de 20 años, aunque no sabía si era totalmente inmortal pues la verdad no es que se fuera a cortar la cabeza o atravesar el corazón sin saber si podía sobrevivir a eso solo para ver si volvían a crecer._

_Pero no solo se la paso investigando y entrenando su propio cuerpo, o reconstruyendo la ciudad de sus antepasados, eso en realidad fue más bien en los primeros años de su nueva y larga vida inmortal, también empezó a estudiar y practicar el antiguo arte del Fūinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado) con el cual también empezó a experimentar, esto con la ayuda de varios rollos que fue encontrando en varios escondites de la aldea de los remolinos y algunos que también le dejo su padrino Jiraiya, pero ¿esto para que lo estaba queriendo aprender? se preguntaran, pues para aprender a cómo detectar fantasmas, y no, no tiene nada que ver con que les tenga miedo, porque de hecho ya no les tiene miedo, lo hacía principal por la voz del día de su llegada, pues esa no fue la única vez que le susurro algo al oído, un claro ejemplo de esto fue de una ocasión que le susurro después de 10 años de aislamiento en Uzushiogakure, justo cuando después de que había recuperado su control de chakra, en esta ocasión le dijo que la aldea de la hoja sería atacada, pero por algo que no podrían enfrentar, algo con chakra._

_Aunque en realidad en ese momento no lo dijo así con todas sus letras, solo le dijo unas pocas palabras, y algo similar a unas sensaciones que extrañamente le recordó a lo que sintió en el ataque de Pain, las cuales unió y entendiendo el mensaje, no sabía si confiar en esa voz de la cual aún no sabía de donde venía, una que parecía hablar en cualquier momento al azar, y por un segundo pensó en ignorarlo para seguir con su entrenamiento, pero recapitulo las cosas, cierto, no sabía de donde venía la voz, cierto, tampoco sabía de quien era, pero, aunque solo le había hablado una vez, en esa única ocasión le había ayudado, le había dicho la clave de como regresar al hogar de su clan._

_Así que viendo las cosas como habían transcurrido, decidió darle voto de confianza por esta vez, y para evitar las posibles muertes innecesarias de gente inocente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo salió de su refugio para ayudar el que alguna vez su hogar, cosa que fue lo mejor, pues parecía que un tal Toneri junto con miles de marionetas que el controlaba y que provenían de la Luna, habían venido a la tierra, específicamente a la aldea de la Hoja, para tratar de secuestrar a Hinata y robar los ojos _**_Byakugan (Ojo Blanco)_**_ de Hanabi, cosa que no permitió, por lo que usando un bastón Bo que trajo con él, sus clones de sombra para enfrentar a las marionetas y una capa que solo dejaba ver de vez en cuando su cola de mono, peleo solo contra todo el ejército marioneta y a Toneri, vendiéndolos con poco esfuerzo con todas sus nuevas habilidades, logrando enviarlos de regreso a la Luna donde protegiendo a la aldea de su posible destrucción, y sin saberlo, también originando a lo largo de la tierra la leyenda del gran Sun Wu-Kong._

_Después de ese episodio que le mostró el cómo su habilidades empezaban a crecer y el que aún hay muchos peligros que este mundo no podía enfrentar solos, volvió a la Aldea de los Remolinos para seguir entrenando y volverse tan fuerte como para volverse el protector de la tierra._

_Aunque después de 20 años del ataque de Toneri, vino un segundo ataque pero que estaba constituido por tres Otsutsukis, un llamado Momoshiki, su aparente padre, y un tipo raro que le gustaba usar una caña de pescar para la pelea, en esta ocasión igualmente había casi terminado de entrenar los nuevos poderes que les había dado sus amigos, lo que le dio la advertencia fue de nuevo esa voz misteriosa, el cual le aconsejo ir a los restos del árbol de dios, consejo el cual siguió, pues en realidad esta voz tenía un buen historial de asertividad hasta ahora, por lo que le hizo caso, y fue al lugar en donde encontró al trio Otsutsuki, que enfrento, y también venció, aunque no sin un gran esfuerzo y dejar una gran cambio en la tierra, pues la pelea entre las cuatro fue tan intensa que dividió el mega continente en el que vivían en cinco, vaya que ese fue un gran cambio, aunque por fortuna para nuestro protagonista la aldea de los Remolinos estuvo en el mismo continente en el que el termino y pudo seguir con sus entrenamientos._

_De hecho en unos de sus entrenamientos logro el por fin descubrir un poco de esta voz que tanto le hablaba, esto ocurrió una vez que él estuvo practicando su modo sabio mientras meditaba, medito de forma tan profunda que entro en contacto con esta cosa que le hablaba, la cual resulto ser una gran entidad que se hacía llamar así misma "La fuerza" una entidad formada por cientos de miles de millones de partículas las cuales estaban en todo lo que había en el universo, desde en el grano de arena más pequeña hasta en el planeta más lejano, o eso fue lo que le dijo._

_Le dijo que en realidad había intentado llegar a él y ayudarlo a entrar en las enseñanzas de la fuerza, pero que nunca había podido hacerlo por diversas razones que no le quiso comentar, de igual manera nunca le quiso decir el por qué quería enseñarle, aunque siendo sinceros no le importaba mucho, es decir el aprender algo nuevo que sonaba increíble no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, por lo que después de estar consciente de esta entidad empezó a entrenar con la fuerza en algunas cuantas cosas, como el que era la misma fuerza, de que estaba constituida, y como empezar a entrenar para usar los poderes de la fuerza._

_Después de eso, en una forma resumida, sus salidas de su hogar fueron casi siempre de la misma forma, la ahora llamada 'Fuerza' le hablaba, el salía y ayudaba el mundo dejando una nueva leyenda para contar, leyendas que le dio muchos nombres en este lugar donde termino su hogar, lugar que poco después descubrió que llamaron continente Asiático, en este lugar lo llamaron Susanoo, Asura, Indra, Yamata no Orochi, Dios, Kami, Oni, entre muchos otros, tantos que ya no los podía recordar, y no solo fue así en Asia._

_Cuando el mismo decidió explorar estos nuevos continentes y ver lo que ocurría en ellos también de vez en cuando le susurraba la 'Fuerza' para hacer algunas acciones que le daban fama que a veces no deseaba, el viajo por todo el mundo fue desde Europa hasta el continente Americano antes de que el mismo fuera descubierto años después por los Españoles, y siempre que usaba sus poderes para detener disputas, o para que no ocurrieran grandes desastres, le llamaban de tantas maneras que siendo sinceros ya recordaba pocas, las pocas que recordaba fueron, Quetzalcóatl, Zeus, Cronos, Ra, Merlín, Arturo, Jesús, Jehová, Dios y el Diablo siendo algunas de las que recordaba porque fueron de las más famosas y reconocidas incluso fuera de sus respectivas culturas._

_**-Fin **_**_Flashback/Recuerdo-_**

* * *

**_-Regreso al mundo real-_**

Y ahora, después de más de 5000 años de haber vivido en la tierra, siendo un piloto y militar condecorado de los Estados Unidos de América lugar donde vivía, y con un henge (En la forma de sus días en la guerra con pelo rojo) que ocultaba su verdadera apariencia que tenía los regalos de sus amigos, la 'Fuerza' (De la cual ya había terminado su entrenamiento y de aprender varios de sus secretos) le había dicho que entrara en el curso para ser el piloto para la misión en el espacio que iría hasta Júpiter por razones que desconocía.

**_"-ALERTA ROJA- -ALERTA ROJA-" _**Un grito computarizado constante y varias luces rojas lo sacaron de sus recuerdos y mirar lo que estaba pasando.

_"¿Qué rayos está pasando?"_ gruño Kurama mientras se despertaba y levantaba de su siesta para ver la razón de tanto ruido.

"Es lo que estoy viendo" dijo un poco nervioso Naruto mientras revisaba los controles para ver qué era lo que activaría tal alerta, sin embargo tuvo que detenerse abruptamente cuando toda su nave tembló violentamente tirando a Naruto de su asiento de conductor, para después empezar a ser arrastrada fuera de su curso original.

**_"Llamada entrante"_** cuando Naruto se levantó para intentar sentarse de nuevo en la silla miro que en su monitor de comunicaciones salía de nuevo el mensaje de una llamada, gruñendo de frustración toco el botón para aceptar la llamada entrante mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla.

"Más vale que valga la pena, porque algo acaba de golpear mi nave y tengo que ver si no es grave..." dijo con un tono más que enojado el ultimo Shinobi solo para perder todo el color de su cuerpo mientras veía en la ventana lo que había golpeado su nave.

_"Pues justamente te quería hablar de eso, recibimos la señal de tu nave estaba cambiando de curso, ya has identificado la causa"_ preguntaba el hombre que apareció en la llamada anterior ignorando la cara blanca del Uzumaki mientras veía en su computadora las estadísticas de la nave.

"Pues de hecho sí, y son muy malas noticias" dijo mientras movía los controles de su nave de forma frenética tratando de salir del curso actual que seguía su nave consiguiendo resultados lamentables.

_"¿Y qué es?"_ pregunto preocupado después de en realidad ver la cara blanca y preocupada del normalmente intrépido, alegre y positivo piloto militar.

"Un...maldito...agujero negro" termino haciendo que el que estaba hablando con Naruto se pusiera igualmente blanco.

_"Bien...eso es muy malo"_

"¡No! ¡¿Tú crees?!" grito exaltado pues uno de los peligros más grandes del universo conocido hasta ahora para los humanos en forma de un gran remolino que se tragaba todo, estaba justo enfrente del mientras lo arrastraba a sus confines.

_"C-calma señor, c-creo que podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo a salir de su campo de atracción, pero tendrá que escucharme atentamente"_ dijo mientras esperaba la confirmación de el pelirrojo, cosa que obtuvo en un asentimiento de cabeza mientras seguía sin quitar la vista del frente _"Bien, entonces señor, lo que tiene que hacer es-"_

Aunque ya no pudo escuchar nada de la conversación porque 'La Fuerza' decidió darle un nuevo mensaje **"Cruza el remolino"** le dijo al oído, cosa que dejo pasmado tanto a Naruto como a sus amigos bijuu, pues no tuvo que ser un genio para entender el mensaje, lo único con la forma de un maldito remolino estaba en frente de él, y no parecía para nada seguro, por lo que solo pudo decir algo en su cabeza.

_"¿Qué?"_ pregunto con la conmoción clara en su voz.

_**"Cruza el remolino" **_repitió la voz de la fuerza, pero esta vez directamente en su mente para que no solo el si no que sus amigos lo escucharan por sus propios oídos y no a través de los de su barco compartido, y como el mismo Naruto, sus amigos estaban más que impactados.

* * *

_**-Espacio mental-**_

**"¡¿Acaso está loco?!"** pregunto exaltado Shukaku, él no era el más listo de entre todos sus hermanos, él lo sabía, pero incluso él sabía los peligros de un hoyo negro, por lo que le pareció más que ridículo que esta llamada 'Fuerza' que decía ser tan sabedora le estuviera pidiendo a Naruto que se metiera en esa cosa, le parecía más que ridículo y estúpido **"Que ni crea que lo escucharemos esta vez, eso es seguro que nos mata-".**

**"Lo haremos" **dijo Kurama, dejando silenciado a Shukaku y a cualquiera de sus hermanos.

**"¿Qué? ¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza hermano?"** pregunto Kokuo.

**"No, de hecho estoy igual de cuerdo que siempre"**

**"¿Entonces por qué propones hagamos algo tan arriesgado?" **cuestiono esta vez Matatabi sin ver alguna buena razón del por qué hacer algo tan peligroso y posiblemente mortal.

**"Por qué esta tal 'Fuerza' siempre que le ha dicho algo a Naruto, que le ha encomendado una tarea, siempre ha sido por una razón y nunca fue una tarea que él no pudiera manejar"** afirmo Gyuki, mientras recibía asentimientos de sus hermanos más sabios, como lo eran Son Goku, Isobu, Chomei y obviamente Kurama.

**"Además, parece que Naruto ya había tomado la decisión antes que nosotros" **comento Chomei haciendo que todos miraran lo que estaba haciendo el ultimo Shinobi a través de sus ojos.

Y lo que vieron solo pudo hacer que el perro de Arena soltara una oración que describía bastante bien lo que pensaba **"Oh, mierda"**

* * *

**_-Mundo Real-_**

Sí solo eso se podía decir, pues Naruto ya hacía tiempo que había apagado el transmisor que lo comunicaba con el control de la tierra, abrochado los cinturones, tomado los controles de la nave y empezado a dirigir la nave de forma más rápida hacia el agujero negro, mientras temblaba la misma e ignoraba todos los avisos de las computadoras del peligro inminente al que se acercaba.

"Espero que esto...*gruñido*... no sea algo que vaya a lamentar" gruño Naruto mientras le rezaba a todas las deidades que conoció, interpreto, y a la Fuerza, que este viaje entre remolinos terminara bien.

Ahora Naruto miraba como poco a poco el agujero de oscuridad se acercaba a su nave, y el cómo este sería su desgracia o su portal a un nuevo mundo de aventuras, no lo sabía, pero eso mismo lo dejaba muy emocionado, y ese fue su último pensamiento, antes de pasar por el agujero negro y caer en la inconsciencia.

_**-Fin capítulo 1-**_

* * *

**Y con esto terminamos el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, ahora quiero decir que disfrute mucho de hacer este capítulo por que por fin pude empezar a hacer una historia crossover, entre Naruto y Star Wars, dos grandes franquicias que siempre he visto y disfruto desde que era un niño, ahora quiero aclarar algunas cosas con respecto a esta historia, aunque esta historia esta en la sección de 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars' debo aclarar que empezare la historia antes de esta parte de la franquicia, de hecho lo ****haré**** algunos años antes de 'La amenaza fantasma' para que Naruto se pueda mezclar con el entorno, pueda aprender el lenguaje basic, junto con algunos otros lenguajes, y que pueda hacer ciertas cosas que cambiaran la historia, así que no esperen que de inmediato en el siguiente episodio ya salte a la guerra ****destruyendo**** droides de combate a diestra y siniestra.**

**Bueno sin más que decir lean, compartan, comenten, y que la fuerza los acompañe.**

**-Ja ne-**


	2. Nueva galaxia, nueva vida

**Bienvenidos de nuevo mis lectores, la fuerza me dijo que vendrían para leer este ****recién**** salido capítulo de mi nueva historia, la cual espero estén disfrutando de leer casi tanto como el yo disfruto escribirla, bien ahora, solo quiero decir que para aquellos lectores que estaban esperando que este capítulo de actualización fuera de mi otra historia osea "El ninja gorila zorruno de Sainan High" lamento ****decepcionarlos****, pero la verdad es que estoy por decirlo así, en un ataque de inspiración con esta nueva historia que me obliga a escribir más capítulos de este mismo, pero no se preocupen, por que la ****próxima vez que ****actualice**** después de que suba este capítulo sera de esa historia, lo prometo.**

**Bueno, ahora sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo que la fuerza los guíe y ¡DISFRUTEN!.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto, Star Wars o sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado, flashbacks)_

_Comunicándose: __Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales sensibles __comunicándose mentalmente/por radios, etc._

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales ****sensibles**** hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales _**_**sensibles**** pensado****)**_

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, Energía, Ataques de fuerza, _****_etc._**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Nueva galaxia, nueva vida.**_

Varios de los viajes en los que estuvo Naruto a lo largo de su vida fueron en alguna medida ajetreados, desde el primer viaje que tuvo en su primer caballo que termino corriendo asustado a toda velocidad en terreno montañoso después de ver una serpiente, hasta en las primeras pruebas de prototipos de aviones y maquinas voladoras que casi siempre terminaron en choques e incendios espontáneos, pero ahora no podía negar que este había sido el viaje más ajetreado, movido, aterrador, y doloroso que en su vida había experimentado, él podía jurar que mientras pasaba por el maldito torbellino de oscuridad pudo sentir el como la fuerza gravitatoria comprimía, desgarraba y re acomodaba todos sus intestinos y órganos internos, lo que a su vez puso a prueba su poderoso factor curativo, el cual hoy más que nuca bendijo sin parar Naruto.

"Bien, nota mental...*gruñido*... nunca más viajar a través de agujeros negros" dijo en un gruñido mientras a la vez se levantaba y comprobaba el estado de su cuerpo.

_"Sí, te pedimos por favor que sigas esa nota al pie de la letra amigo y no lo olvides"_ le comunico en un bufido mentalmente Gyuki, pues aunque para ellos no fue tan malo el viaje, si sintieron parte del daño que sufrió el pelirrojo gracias a su conexión con él.

"Créanme, para nada quiero repetir esa experiencia en el corto, mediano o largo plazo" dijo mientras se veía en el reflejo del vidrio de la nave, notando en el proceso que su disfraz a base de henge se había disipado, dejando ver su aspecto animalesco de nuevo, viendo sus cuernos, sus dos ojos azules con pupilas rasgados (gracias a que por fin descubrió el cómo desactivar ese condenado **_Rinnegan_**), algunas de sus marcas tribales que se veían en su cuello gracias a que su traje blanco de astronauta no cubría parte de ellos y su ahora largo pelo rojo, pues lo había dejado crecer hasta que llegaba a la parte baja de su espalda dejándolo libre como el estilo de Madara (Sí, me encanta como se ve ese estilo de cabello) "Bueno, no creo que sea necesario que siga con el disfraz ahora que no hay nadie a quien engañar" razono mientras se dirigía al centro de control para ver si la nave aún era funcional y ver en donde había terminado.

Tocando un par de botones en la consola de control, comprobó rápidamente que de forma sorprendente, la fuerza gravitatoria del hoyo negro no había afectado de forma muy sería a su nave, y que era en la medida de lo posible, funcional, la únicas cosas que parecían haber sido afectadas al punto de ser inservibles eran el sistema de comunicación, de paracaídas y aterrizaje, aunque los primeros dos no eran estrictamente necesarios razón por la que no se preocupó mucho de la falla de esos dos, aunque si le preocupo el ultimó, pues sin eso tendría que primero, encontrar un planeta cercano donde pudiera aterrizar y que tuviera lo necesario para que se pudiera abastecer de recursos, segundo el encontrar una zona segura donde el aterrizaje sea lo suficiente seguro como para que lo que está adentro de la nave sobreviva, o sea él y su dotación de ramen de contrabando, y tercero el planear una ruta de aterrizaje que permitiera disminuir lo suficiente la velocidad como para que no se destruyera al impacto el vehículo espacial.

Pues ya que, tendría que resolver eso cuando se le presentara la oportunidad, ahora viendo por su ventana intento buscar entre las estrellas alguna constelación que le sirviera para orientarse, cosa que por raro que pareciera, no encontró, por lo que viendo la falta de recursos de orientación, tuvo que hacerlo a la vieja manera "Ok, entonces lo primero, tendremos que navegar hasta encontrar un planeta que pueda identificar, o mínimo en el que pueda aterrizar"

Y con eso empezó un largo, largo viaje a través del aparente espacio vació de planetas.

* * *

**_-1 mes después-_**

Era oficial, Naruto se estaba empezando a desesperar, aunque claro, después de 1 mes de continuo de viaje en el espacio, el que casi se le acabe el combustible a su nave, y no encontrar ni un solo maldito planeta, desesperaría a cualquiera, porque la verdad no quería quedarse en el espacio hasta que alguna otra persona o raza extraterrestre lo encontrara, porque no iba a dejar su nave, cierto que él podía viajar y sobrevivir cierto tiempo en el vació del espacio, pero no sabía si encontraría un planeta en el tiempo que pudiera estar en el espacio, así que estaba empezando a buscar alternativas para tener que moverse en la inmensidad del espacio hasta encontrar un planeta.

**_'Bip' 'Bip'_**

Sus pensamientos y divagaciones se detuvieron cuando escucho el sonido de un tablero de control a su derecha, el cual cuando miro descubrió que era el de una cámara puesta en uno de los costados de su nave, y el sonido le indicaba que había captado una imagen fuera de una estrella normal, por lo que pensando que sería un meteorito que pasaba a su lado, casi sin ganas presiono un botón que le mostraría lo que capto la cámara, pero grande fue su sorpresa y dicha cuando en la pantalla en vez de una pequeña o gran roca espacial se mostraba un gran planeta de un color café arenoso, "¡WOOHOO! Por fin, un planeta!" grito emocionado al ver el planeta, no se veía que tuviera mucha vegetación, pero siendo sinceros en este punto no le importaba mucho, por lo que sin pensarlo más empezó a redirigir la nave al planeta desconocido, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Tras unos minutos de conducir a una buena velocidad con el poco combustible que le quedaba, Naruto empezaba a sentir los efectos gravitatorios del planeta empezando a atraer su nave a la superficie del planeta, y mientras más se acercaba se daba cuenta del tamaño del mismo, el cual parecía medir más o menos lo mismo que la tierra a primera vista, y como este tenía una luna la cual por el momento ignoro mientras la esquivaba fácilmente antes de empezar a entrar en el enorme cuerpo de tierra, también se dio cuenta que de hecho el planeta no parecía tener alguna forma de vida inteligente, o por lo menos no al nivel humano, pues no veía rastros de ciudades grandes que iluminaran el suelo o algún satélite artificial, por lo que no esperaba encontrar mucha cosa en el planeta, tal vez encontrar un yacimiento de algún combustible que le permitiera llenar el tanque de su vehículo para poder volver al espacio y encontrar un mejor planeta, claro si es que seguía funcionando, ohhh, que equivocado estaba el chico.

* * *

**_-Mandalore ciudad capital minutos después-_**

En un punto del gran planeta de color arena se podía ver un gran domo de color plateado con varías aberturas de las cuales salían de vez en cuando uno que otro vehículo que parecía flotar, esta era la ciudad capital del sistema Mandalore, Keldabe, lugar en donde residían cientos de miles de mandalorianos, entre ellos en uno de los edificios más grande la ciudad se podía ver a una mujer muy hermosa mujer que estaba sentada en lo que parecía un trono **(N/A: **No la describo por que siendo sinceros no tengo ni puta idea de cómo describir su ropa o ella misma, pero ustedes saben cómo se ve, si no, para eso está Master Google**) **custodiado por varios hombres con una armadura gris de cuerpo completo y un casco que dejaba ver sus rostros, esta mujer era la actual líder del mundo, la duquesa Satine Kryze, la cual tenía un rostro abatido mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada en su mano.

La razón del cómo se veía era que su día no había sido para nada bueno, primero tuvo que volver a entrar en otra acalorada discusión con aquellos que estaban en contra de sus ideas de volver de Mandalore un mundo pacifico al olvidar las viejas y bárbaras tradiciones de los guerreros mandalorianos, para que bajaran las armas y terminaran esta guerra civil en pos de un futuro mejor para su pueblo, mientras ellos alegaban de que no se podía dejar miles de años de tradiciones guerreras, y que si no se detenía en esa _'tontería' _como ellos la llamaron, se verían a tomar acciones más drásticas, cosa que en realidad le disgustaba y preocupaba mucho, es decir, ya habían empezado una guerra por estas tradiciones, ¿qué podía ser más drástico que eso?

Después de eso por consejo de su Ministros de Defensa, decidió el llamar a la Orden Jedi para solicitar que le mandaran un par de Jedis para que funcionaran de guarda espaldas para ella y su hermana pequeña en caso de que la guerra civil se volviera aun peor, cosa que el llamado Consejo acepto hacer, pero diciéndole que tardaría por lo menos un día en llegar, cosa que pudo aceptar, pero aun así, no la dejo más tranquila, y para acabar su pésimo día, tuvo que volver a negar la petición de la República de regresar a su gobierno a cambio de ayuda para acabar con la guerra que ocurría en su pueblo por enésima vez, la verdad es que dejo ese gobierno por que se había vuelto tan corrupto, que dejaban cientos de sistemas sin recursos solo para que los cancilleres de casi cada sistema se llenara los bolsillos de más créditos, no iba a volver a un sistema así, no señor, aunque parecían que sus corruptas mentes no lograban procesar algo tan simple..

"*suspiro* Este día no puede ser peor" dijo en un tono derrotado y cansado, solo esperaba que el resto del día y la tarde fuera mejor, lástima que sus plegarías no fueron escuchadas.

Un hombre con una armadura de la policía mandaloriana similar a los hombres al lado del trono de Satine entro corriendo por las puertas del gran salón hasta llegar a los pies del trono en donde de la forma más respetuosa pero sin dejar de ser rápido, comenzó a dar un mensaje "Mi señora, tenemos noticias, parece que una nave ha entrado al planeta"

El mensaje tomo desprevenida a la Duquesa, normalmente no venían hasta el salón del trono solo por una nave entrando en el espacio planetario a menos que no estuviera en los registros de espera, casi de forma inmediato pensó en que podría ser la nave con el par de Jedis que solicito como protección, pero lo descarto pues se supone que llegarían hasta mañana y que si hubieran llegado antes le hubieran avisado, "Dígame, ¿Ya se estableció comunicaciones con la tripulación de la nave?"

"Me temo que no señora, es que pasa algo raro con sus comunicaciones, es como si no tuvieran un sistema compatible con las nuestras" respondió de forma apurada el guardia.

Eso era raro, principalmente por que no importaba el modelo de la nave, siempre tenían un sistema de comunicación que era compatible con todos, eso le trajo otra pregunta "¿Qué clase de nave es? ¿Ya se identificó el modelo?"

"Pues, eso es un poco complicado de explicar, vera, si hemos logrado identificar la clase de nave que es, pero lo raro es de que no hay ningún modelo igual o similar a este" dijo mientras sacaba un holodisco del cual salió la imagen de la nave, logrando hacer que no solo la duquesa sino que también todos sus guardias levantaran una ceja ante el raro diseño "Y parece que no puede detenerse, no ha bajado la velocidad desde que entró en la atmósfera del planeta" dijo interrumpiendo el análisis de los presentes para empezar a preocuparse por la noticia recién dada.

Eso en definitiva era malo, "¡¿En dónde caerá con su curso actual?!" preguntó Satine asustada de que llegará a estrellarse con la ciudad y que en el proceso lastimara a cientos o miles de los habitantes.

El soldado mostró una cara un poco más relajada como un indicador de que por lo menos sería una buena noticia lo que diría, "Pues esa es la parte buena, parece que se estrellara a unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de los límites de la ciudad" afirmo.

Satine suspiro ante eso, ya hubiera sido muy malo si la nave fuera a colisionar con la ciudad "Bueno, eso es una cosa menos de la que preocuparnos, ¿Hay vida en la nave?" pregunto cómo una ocurrencia tardía Satine, pregunta a la cual recibió un asentimiento de parte de su guardia informante "Bien, entonces, como supongo que no hay una forma de detener la colisión de esta nave, una vez que colisione necesitare que se mande una unidad de rescate para ver si el conductor llego a sobrevivir, y de ser así quiero que lo traigan para que se le aplique un tratamiento médico de ser necesario, y habrá que interrogarlo para saber por qué razón entro al planeta de esa manera" ordeno al soldado que estaba frente a él, el cual asintió "¿En cuánto tiempo está estimado que aterri-" la última pregunta fue detenida cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo en un lugar no muy lejano a donde estaban, lo que la hizo suspirar por quien sabe vez más "Olvídalo, solo manda al equipo de rescate", este día sí que había sido ajetreado para ella.

* * *

**_-A 15 kilómetros de la ciudad, 20 minutos después-_**

El reunir a un equipo de rescate siempre fue la parte fácil y rápida de un rescate, llegar a la zona de aterrizaje de la nave, aún más fácil, pero nunca es sencillo el tratar de abrir una nave casi fundida por su entrada en la estratosfera para sacar al aparente muerto o inconsciente conductor de una nave extraña y aparentemente muy arcaica que ahora era totalmente negra.

"Esto está tomando mucho tiempo, ni siquiera puedo ver dónde está la maldita puerta, o la ventana de esta cosa, todo está negro" dijo disgustado el soldado 1 mientras golpeaba algunas partes al azar de la nave con su porra.

"Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta abrir esta cosa y llevar el cadáver a la duquesa" dijo el soldado 2 pensando que nadie podría sobrevivir a que su nave se estrellara así, mientras de igual forma golpeaba algunas partes de la nave con su propia porra.

"Silencio ustedes dos, si tienen tiempo para hablar úsenlo para buscar la-" el soldado 3 se detuvo cuando golpeo algo con su porra que se resquebrajo y dejo una pequeña marca de telaraña en una parte del pedazo de metal fundido "Bueno, creo que lo encontré" dijo el último hombre para que de un golpe rompiera lo que parecía ser la ventana negra, revelando la cabina del conductor vacía.

El soldado 2 miro la cabina por encima del hombro de quien rompió el cristal, obteniendo una mirada extrañada ante la cabina vacía "Mmm, que raro, debe haber sido lanzado al final de la nave por el choque" razono mientras que los otros dos soldados asentían y entraban uno por uno para ver el interior de la cosa, lo que los dejo confundidos pues el interior parecía demasiado reducido incluso para ser una capsula de escape pues apenas podía pasar una persona con suficiente espacio para darse vuelta de ser necesario.

"Que nave tan extraña, es muy pequeña" dijo el soldado 3 que había entrado primero y miraba diversas partes de la nave, captando en el proceso diversos controles para cosas que desconocía hasta que sus ojos captaron el color piel en el fondo de la nave entre varias cajas, "Hey, creo que encontré al piloto" dijo mientras se acercaba y metía la mano entre las cajas para tomar lo que estaba entre ellas, llegando a tomar lo que parecía una muñeca por el grosor antes de tirar fuerte hacía el, sin lograr sacar nada en el primer intento por el aparente increíble peso de la persona que no esperaba, por lo que en un segundo intento y usando toda su fuerza, logro el sacar el cuerpo boca arriba de un Naruto inconsciente.

Los otros dos soldados miraron por sobre el hombro de su compañero soldado quedando igual de extrañados e impresionados por lo que veían, pues frente a ellos había un ser totalmente extraño, su aspecto no se parecía en nada a ninguna raza alienígena que hubieran visto o de la que hubieran escuchado antes, lo que los llevo a pensar que habían descubierto alguna clase de alienígena nuevo, "¿Está vivo?" pregunto uno de los soldados detrás del que lo había descubierto.

Pregunta que para ser confirmada, el soldado que la descubrió se acercó y movió su mano a donde se supone debería sentirse el pulso en su cuello, el cual encontró totalmente normal "Parece que sí, siento su pulso, es normal para humanos, parece que solo esta inconsciente o dormido" dijo mientras retiraba la mano del cuello del hombre joven, y analizaba más a fondo su cuerpo buscando alguna herida "No parece herido, bien, nos ahorraremos la parte de llevarlo a un hospital y podemos llevarlo directo a la duquesa en cuanto despierte" dijo recibiendo asentimientos de los otros dos ocupantes consientes de la nave "Bien, ayúdenme a levantarlo" ordeno mientras trataba de cargarlo por medio de los brazos "Es más pesado de lo que parece..."

* * *

**_-Una hora después-_**

Después de un arduo trabajo tratando de sacar el cuerpo de su invitado inconsciente, el equipo de rescate paso a hacer un rápido chequeo de la nave en busca de alguna cosa peligrosa, valiosa o importante, chequeo en el que después de una media hora resulto con la adquisición de varios contenedores de lo que parecía según las imágenes un tipo de sopa deshidratada, y un gran pergamino el cual no importaba que hicieran, no pudieron abrir.

Los cuales después de ser puestos de forma segura en un vehículo de trasporte junto al inconsciente Naruto empezaron el camino de regreso a la ciudad capital, viaje que no tomo más de unos cuantos minutos, para que después de haber entrado en la ciudad seguir el camino de forma directa hasta llegar al palacio donde con ayuda de una camilla flotante transportaron al aun dormido pelirrojo y dejarlo frente a una Satine de espaldas que miraba por la ventana.

"Hemos regresado mi señora, y hemos traído al superviviente" anuncio el soldado 3 mientras se ponía de forma recta frente a su gobernante, la cual se dio vuelta lentamente dejando de ver a su pueblo para poner toda su atención en el asunto actual.

"¿Al superviviente? ¿Quiere decir que solo se salvó una persona en el choque?" pregunto mientras se empezaba a dirigir a su soldado sin ver a Naruto en la camilla pues los otros dos soldados estaban frente a él tapando su vista del mencionado.

"Más bien, parece que era la única persona que estaba en la nave" corrigió el mismo soldado "La nave de hecho por sus medidas puedo decir que estaba diseñada para llevar a solo una persona mientras volara"

"Entiendo, ¿en dónde está el superviviente?" pregunto la duquesa.

"Lo hemos traído, como no parecía presentar lesiones pensamos que sería mejor que lo viera antes de determinar que pasara con el" aclaro haciendo que sus compañeros soldados empezaran a traer la camilla flotante "Aunque debería advertirle mi señora, que su apariencia... puede ser es un poco extraña"

La monarca rubia levanto una ceja ante el comentario, pero en vez de preguntar a qué se refería decidió verlo por sus propios ojos y de esa forma aclarar sus dudas, aunque cuando lo vio, recostado en la cama, se despejo la duda que le había generado su soldado, para ser remplazado por cientos de dudas en su cabeza, pues nunca había visto a un ser como el ¿Que era el?, ¿Por qué estaba en su planeta?, ¿Era un enemigo o un aliado?, ¿Era inteligente?, ¿Escapaba de algo?, ¿Esas marcas de bigotes eran reales?, esas y muchas otras preguntas se hacían en su cabeza mientras miraba al extraño que se había estrellado en su planeta.

"¿Traía algo con él? ¿Armas, mercancía, contrabando?" pregunto Satine a sus soldados que negaron con la cabeza.

"Lo único que traía eran estos botes con lo que parece alguna clase de comida y este pergamino" contesto el soldado 2 mientras levantaba los botes de ramen instantáneo y a la vez señalaba con la cabeza el rollo que traía su compañero, haciendo que su líder se acercara a verlos por curiosidad, todo esto sin notar los movimientos de Naruto y el cómo sus parpados se empezaban a abrir.

* * *

**_-POV Naruto-_**

El aterrizaje había sido peor de lo que imagine, aun sin paracaídas o el tren de aterrizaje pensé que podría hacer que la cosa cayera bien si lograba que entrara en el ángulo y el lugar correcto como me dijeron en el programa de entrenamiento, pues lo intente, y ahora sé que funciona, pero que sin el paracaídas el choque es más fuerte de lo que me gustaría, tan fuerte que incluso me saco de mi asiento con todo y cinturón de seguridad para terminar golpeándome la cabeza con el techo y dejarme de inmediato inconsciente, de hecho me recordó por alguna razón a cuando Ba-chan golpeaba a Ero-sennin por ser pervertido.

Pensé que ahora podía entender un poco el dolor de mi viejo sensei, aunque este me causo una pequeña jaqueca, una que empecé a sentir en cuanto empecé a despertar por los ruidos a mi alrededor de personas hablando en un lenguaje extraño, espera, ¿personas?, si, no podía ser nada más, los ruidos que oía no se escuchaba como si fueran ruidos de animales comunicándose entre ellos, podía oír patrones cuando decían sus extrañas palabras, una estructura, una que otra oración o silaba que se repetía, eso solo podía significar que este planeta estaba habitado por vida inteligente, vida alienígena, no sabía lo que me esperaría, quizás serían como esos seres de cabeza grande ojos saltones con pieles grises de esas películas antiguas, o podrían tener la apariencia de seres reptilianos, y tampoco sabía se serían seres amistosos u hostiles, por lo que lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos para ver lo que me esperaba.

Cuando lo hice lo que vi fue _"¿Un techo?"_ me pregunte en mi cabeza, bueno eso puede que fuera lo más obvio pues estaba acostado, aunque no me podía quejar, era un lindo y limpio techo de color azul, pero eso no es lo que quería ver, quería ver a los primeros alienígenas que había visto en mi vida (sin contar a los Otsutsukis, claro) por lo que agudice mis oídos para saber de dónde veía la conversación, no fue difícil encontrar el origen aun con el pequeño zumbido en mis oídos, por lo que le di vuelta a mi cuello para que mi cabeza pudiera ver el origen de las voces, y de nuevo no fue lo que esperaba, pues ahí no muy lejos de la izquierda de mí y mi cama había cuatro personas pero que se veían claramente humanas, tres hombres y una mujer, y todos con ropas que jamás había visto, aunque también note que entre sus manos estaba mi pergamino con todas mis cosas y equipo ninja, y con los paquetes de ramen que logre meter de contrabando..._"¡¿Espera que?! ¡¿Cómo diablos sacaron mi ramen de el pergamino en el que lo...?! Ah cierto, se rompió en el re ingreso... ¡Un segundo eso no importe!" _"¡OI DEJEN MI RAMEN LADRONES DE LA COMIDA DE LOS DIOSES!" salte de la cama mientras me ponía en una posición de combate y les grite de forma inconsciente en mi lengua materna, japonés sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de eso.

**_-Fin POV Naruto-_**

* * *

**_-Vista general (A partir de este punto las líneas de los personajes que hablen en basic serán escritas con subrayado hasta que diga lo contrario) -_**

El gran salón del trono de mandalore se quedó en un completo y total silencio, de un lado un extranjero para los habitantes de este mundo que sin pensarlo soltó un grito sin saberlo a la líder del mismo, y del otro una monarca y tres de sus soldados que no entendieron ni una palabra de lo que les acababa de decir su nuevo y ahora despierto visitante mientras tenían y husmeaban sus pertenencias.

El silencio pareció alargarse durante varios minutos empezando a generar un ambiente cada vez más tenso, aunque el silencio le permitió a Naruto el ver el error de gritarle a unas personas desconocidas que posiblemente lo ayudaron a salir de su nave, después de estrellarse en su planeta sin previo aviso _"Sí tal vez debiste pensar en eso antes de abrir tu bocota" _dijo entre risas Kurama al ver como se ponía en ridículo frente a sus anfitriones.

_"¡No ayudas bola de pelos! ¡Mejor cállate!"_ respondió enojado de forma mental Naruto, cosa que hizo que Kurama soltara una respuesta igualmente, desatando así una discusión mental en su interior.

Mientras el pelirrojo seguía discutiendo en su mente con su amigo zorruno, en el mundo real el silencio seguía, viendo Satine que este silencio seguiría hasta que alguien dijera algo, y viendo que su invitado no parecía querer decir nada en el corto plazo, decidió que ella sería quien rompería el silencio "Disculpa, pero no entendimos lo que dijiste, ¿Lo podrías repetir?" pregunto Satine usando el idioma basic para tratar de ver si entendía o sabia este idioma.

La voz de Satine logro hacer que Naruto dejara su discusión mental para mirar y concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo las personas, aunque no es que funcionara mucho "¿Qué dijo?" pregunto con una cara completa de confusión al haber procesado las palabras de la mujer rubia y no entender ni una sola palabra de las mismas.

Satine no tuvo que ser un genio para interpretar la cara y tono confuso del chico con marcas en las mejillas, era más que obvio que el tipo no podía entender el idioma basic, y ella no tenía ni idea del idioma que estaba hablando, así que de forma temprana se chocaron con una gran barrera para obtener información y aclarar sus dudas cada uno, la barrera del lenguaje.

Cosa que igualmente noto Naruto _"Bien esto no ira a ningún lado hasta que podamos encontrar la manera de comunicarnos" _comenzó en sus pensamientos hasta que pareció recordar algo importante que lo hizo entrar en una pose de pensamiento, que todos notaron, en especial sus amigos bijus que escuchaban el mar de pensamientos que pasaban tan rápido en su cabeza que incluso les era difícil a ellos el entender una palabra de lo que decía.

_"Oye Naruto-kun, ¿se puede saber en qué tanto piensas?"_ preguntó Matabi curiosa por saber que descubrimiento o recordatorio haría que Naruto entrara en un tren de pensamiento tan intenso.

_"¿Eh? a lo siento Matatabi-chan, a veces se me olvida que no solo yo comparto mi mente, lo que pasa es que acabo de recordar un par de trucos que tal vez me podrían ayudar a comunicarme con ellos, y estaba tratando de decidir cuál usar"_

_"¿En serio? ¿Y qué trucos podrían ser ese?"_ Pregunto Son Goku.

_"Pues, acabo de recordar que tengo un truco tanto en el departamento de las habilidades de fuerza como con chakra para poder comunicarme con ellos" _los bijus miraron extrañados lo que dijo el Uzumaki, no recordaban que alguna vez mientras estaban con él, él hubiera entrenado o practicado algo con una función de traductor intergaláctico _"Bien creo que ya decidí cual usar"_ decidió en su cabeza mientras en el mundo real se acercaba un poco al cuarteto de personas frente a él.

El largo silencio de su invitado, seguido del repentino acercamiento del extraño sin haber dado si quiera una ilusión o idea de sus intenciones, hizo que los soldados entraran en su modo de alerta y entraran en una posición protectora entre su monarca y el posible atacante mientras se ponían en posiciones rígidas con armas y escudos listos para atacar o defender de ser necesario, cosa que Naruto como antiguo Shinobi noto, por lo que para apaciguar las aguas puso sus manos en signo universal de rendición, levantándolas para mostrar que no quería herirlos, y aunque no hizo que los soldados bajaran sus armas si los hizo relajar un poco.

Viendo que por el momento estaban un poco más calmados, decidió el intentar comunicarles su pedido por el que se había acercado en primer lugar, esto empezando con un "OI" fuerte para después empezar a señalar detrás de ellos, cuando notaron a donde señalaba uno de los soldados junto con Satine miro hacia atrás sin encontrar nada extraño lo que los confundió.

"¿Que estas señalando?" dirigió la pregunta el soldado que estaba en frente a Naruto olvidando o no importándole que no le entendiera.

Naruto escuchando el tono de pregunta y viendo que no notaron que señalaba su gran pergamino que estaba detrás de ellos para que se lo pasara supuso de forma correcta que no habían entendido el mensaje, por lo que lanzando un suspiro frustrado, vio que solo le quedaba hacer un poco de mímica para intentar comunicarles su pedido.

Una vez que levanto las manos para que le pusieran atención, empezó a tratar de mandar su mensaje al primero poner sus manos separadas la una de la otra dejando un espacio más o menos igual de grande que el de su rollo, seguido del volver a señalar detrás de Satine, y terminar el pedido de un movimiento de lanzamiento hacía el, lo que dejo confundido a los soldados, mientras que Satine empezó a unir los puntos de las señales.

Dándose vuelta encontró la única cosa que tenía más o menos el tamaño que había imitado con sus manos, siendo el gran rollo traído por sus soldados que estaba estudiando hace solo unos minutos, de forma un tanto dudosa levanto con un poco de dificultad por su tamaño el rollo, paso a sus soldados quienes estaban a punto de saltar para ponerse frente a su monarcas, solo para ser detenidos por una mano apaciguadora de la misma, cuando vio que sus soldados aunque lo hicieron de mala gana, se detuvieron y dejaron que ella se acercara, lo que hizo hasta estar a uno pasos de el para mostrarle el rollo al aparente chico joven "¿Es esto lo que quieres?" pregunto en basic mientras ofrecía el pergamino.

Naruto viendo que por fin había funcionado su mímica y entendiendo en parte la pregunta que hizo Satine por sus acciones asintió para después acercarse lentamente, para no asustarla a ella o a sus guardias, una vez que su gran e imponente forma estuvo e menos de un paso de la más pequeña forma de la duquesa, tomo lentamente su pergamino de sus manos, para con pergamino en mano regresar a su lugar de origen para darles la sensación de seguridad que daba la lejanía, donde para la continua confusión de sus espectadores se mordió el dedo pulgar hasta causar una herida que le saco sangre, sangre que unto en lo que parecía ser el sello que impedía que se abriera el papel, cosa que resulto disolver el sello y dejar que el rollo se abriera de forma completa, en donde en vez de ver oraciones que formaran historias, imágenes u oraciones largas, vieron que a lo largo de todo el rollo, solo había una letra o palabra grande rodeado de varios líneas y marcas de aspecto rúnico y tribal.

"¿Que rayos?"

"¿Acaso así será como escriben? es una forma muy rara de hacerlo"

"No lo sé, a lo mejor y sean códigos especiales para misiones, o en caso de su muerte" eran las teorías que se decían entre sí los soldados mientras Satine miraba con curiosidad lo que hacía escrito en el rollo tratando de resolver o entender algo antes de que el alienígena de origen desconocido lo pasara descartando el escrito por alguna razón y cubriendo el anterior con el papel de la palabra siguiente.

_"A vamos, en donde..." _decía de forma impaciente en su mente Naruto mientras pasaba cada vez más del rollo sin encontrar lo que buscaba _"No me digas que no lo empaque, juraría que lo hice...¡aquí esta!" _con un suspiro aliviado el pelirrojo miro el kanji de sello que había estado buscando en su rollo, el cual una vez toco y genero una pequeña carga de chakra, para sorpresa de sus espectadores, se generó una pequeña nube de humo, de la cual una vez se disipo se vio el cómo de la nada había aparecido una pequeña pila de cuadros de papel junto con una pluma de madera y un frasco de tinta.

"¿P-pero qué? ¿De dónde salieron esas cosas?"

"No lo sé, pero de seguro lo tenía oculto entre sus ropas, ¡¿acaso no lo registraste?!"

"¡Claro que lo registre, cuando lo hice no tenía nada!"

"¡Pues entonces no lo revisaste bien, porque es más que imposible que lo haya sacado de ese pergamino¡" mientras los guardias seguían discutiendo, Satine miro fijamente a Naruto, mirando fascinada el trabajo que estaba empezando a hacer su invitado, admirando el como el hombre de aspecto tan grande e imponente, estaba haciendo de una forma tan meticulosa y cuidadosa trazos en la pequeña hoja de papel, el cómo parecía hacer cada línea, punto o forma amorfa de una manera precisa, y sin dejar caer una sola gota de tinta si él no quería hacerlo, pero su fascinación solo se elevó más cuando vio el cómo después de que acabara el primer cuadro de papel con la palabra, paso a hacer un segundo, un tercer y después un cuarto cuadro, todos hechos de forma tan exacta y similar al primero, que de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos ella pensaría que habrían sido hechos o copiados por alguna máquina.

"Bien espero que funcionen estas cosas" la discusión entre los guardias fue callada cuando escucharon la nueva oración que vino justamente de la persona de la que estaban discutiendo, viendo el como la pila de papel, la pluma y el bote de pintura había desaparecido en quién sabe dónde, el pergamino se había vuelto a enrollar y estaba puesto ahora a su lado, y como ahora en cada mano tenía 2 pequeños cuadros de papel con dos nuevas letras o palabras de su idioma rodeados de líneas y marcas de aspecto rúnicos que no entendían para nada.

Se volvió a acercar lentamente a ellos lo que los hizo volver a entrar en modo de defensa/espera, solo para ver que no era necesario pues el oji azul se había detenido unos pocos metros delante de ellos para dejar los papeles en el suelo en una fila frente a ellos y a Satine, cosa que una vez hizo volvió a su lugar al lado de su pergamino, después de un rato de no pasar nada uno de los soldados decidió hacerle la pregunta a Naruto que los otros tres también querían hacer "¿Acaso quieres que tomemos los papeles?"

Sin aun poder entender lo que decían sus anfitriones, Naruto solo pudo suponer que le preguntaron ¿el para que servían los papeles? o ¿el que quisiera que hicieran con ellos?, decidió responder la pregunta de nuevo con mímica usando una acción que podría responder cualquiera de las dos preguntas, tomando un cuadro de papel en blanco que tenía en su manga del traje les mostró el que debería hacer con él, lo cual fue para esta ocasión el tener que poner el papel en su pecho.

"¿Quiere que pongamos el papel en nuestro pecho?"

"Eso parece"

"¿Deberíamos? Podría ser una trampa"

"Puede ser, no sabemos de lo que es capaz, es posible que lo que hizo con el papel y la pluma sea magia como la que usan las brujas de Dathomir" Satine no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con sus guardias, a simple vista solo eran cuatro pequeños pedazos de papel con algunos garabatos bien hechos, pero ya habían visto hacer aparecer materiales de la nada con ayuda de un rollo de papel, por lo que pensar que podría hacer algo como un explosivo con unos garabatos, una forma de control mental, una forma de atrapar a las personas o quien sabe que más.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que de seguir así, las cosas nunca avanzarían de este punto, los dos grupos se quedarían en este punto medio hasta que alguno de los dos decidiera ceder ya sea ellos tomando los pedazos de papel y poniéndolos en sus respectivos pechos, o que el hasta ahora desconocido tomara las hojas de papel e intentar algún medio de comunicación además de la mímica, después de pensarlo bastante llego a la conclusión de que sus guardias no cederían en el corto plazo, y el hombre parecía de los hombres que podían ser pacientes "No me quedare aquí por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que alguno de ustedes decida ceder en esta tonta competencia de voluntades" comento llamando la atención de todos los hombres, en especial la de Naruto al ver el carácter que tenía la mujer la cual le recordó a una vieja conocida igualmente rubia, pero más joven e igual o más bonita según sus ojos.

La mujer que le empezaba a agradar se acercó lentamente hasta estar justo enfrente de la pequeña línea formada por los cuatro cuadros de papel garabateados, inclinándose tomo una de las hojas en sus manos y miro al hombre frente a él "¿Quieres que me lo ponga en el pecho?" la pregunta junto con la acción de su mano señalando el papel que recogió para después señalar su pecho, aunque no se entendía las palabras, le dio la idea de lo que había preguntado a Naruto, pregunta que él respondió con un asentimiento, asentimiento el cual ella devolvió como indicación de que había entendido, soltando un pequeño suspiro acerco lo que para su percepción fue de una manera lenta el cuadro de papel al área de su pecho, un poco temerosa de lo que podría hacer el papel una vez entrara en contacto con su persona, pero igualmente a hacerlo, para cuando toco el papel las ropas sobre su pecho sintió algo extraño, como si un pequeño pulso de electricidad, o energía pasara del papel a su cerebro y de regreso, cosa que causo que se tocara la cabeza "¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pasa con mi cabeza?"

"Oh eso debe ser el chakra trabajando, no te preocupes, pasara pronto el malestar" dijo una voz en basic que ella no reconoció, pero entre la sensación curiosa en su cabeza, y el que estuviera analizando un poco los patrones del papel en su pecho, el cual parecía haberse pegado de alguna manera a la parte delantera de su ropa, ignoro este hecho junto con el de que la misma voz parecía venir justamente de enfrente de ella.

"¿Chakra? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto a la persona quien lo menciono, pero no lo dejo contestar, pues en el mismo momento se dio cuenta de los puntos extraños de esta persona que hablo hace unos segundos, levantando la vista del papel de forma tan rápida que ella misma pensó que fue un milagro el no haberse roto el cuello en el proceso, mirando con sorpresa el origen de la voz lo señalo con un dedo acusador para después preguntar y declarar "¡Basic!, ¡¿Acabas de hablar basic?!"

Naruto en vez de parecer intimidado ante el la voz firme de Satine, lo que ella esperaba al inicio que pasara, se veía más bien curioso "Con que basic, ¿así llaman su lenguaje? bueno, eh oído peores" dijo mientras parecía recordar nombres graciosos pues en su rostro se veía una sonrisa, solo para borrarla unos segundos después y volver a hablar con su anfitriona ahora que se podían entender "En cuanto a tu pregunta, se podría decir tanto que sí, como que no" viendo la cara de la mujer y el como esperaba una explicación continuo hablando "Te lo explicare señorita..."

Escuchando el tono final alargado que le dio el chico después de la última palabra entendió y respondió por cortesía "Satine, Duquesa Satine Kryze"

"Bien, un gusto Satine Kryze, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y volviendo al tema, te lo explicare, pero me gustaría que les pidieras primero a tus amigos que se también se pongan el sello" la palabra que utilizo, 'sello', por unos segundos le pareció extraña, hasta que pensando un poco vio que a lo único a lo que se podía referir era obviamente a los papeles con trazos que hizo.

Satine miro entre sus hombres y el ahora llamado Naruto "¿Oh si no que? ¿No me darás la explicación?" pregunto en un tono tranquilo y a la vez un poco altanero, esto con el propósito de probar las posibles intenciones y el cómo reaccionaría a una negativa o un reto, buscando el más pequeño movimiento de su cara, alguna mueca o el más pequeño tic que mostrara su descontento con su actitud, alguna señal de que tener el papel en su pecho, o de tenerlo a él en su planeta no era sabio, pero para su sorpresa, no mostró ninguna de las cosas que buscaba, pero si vio que su cara cambiaba a una pensativa.

"Pues... no me molestaría explicártelo aunque ellos no lo tuvieran, pero prefería que se lo pusieran para no tener que explicarme dos veces, pero bueno, es tu casa, soy tu invitado inesperado, tú decides" francamente no esperaba esa reacción de parte del pelirrojo, actuando de forma muy cordial, y con buenos modales, incluso diciendo de forma indirecta la aparente función que tenían esos papeles.

Satine viendo que aun esperaba una respuesta, y tras el ver de su actuar, tomo una decisión sobre el pedido que le había hecho, decisión que le dio a conocer "Solo espera un segundo, ahora se los pido" después de comunicar su decisión, la cual le causo una pequeña sonrisa a su oyente, se acercó a sus soldados, a los cuales les hablo unos minutos, tras los cuales se acercaron a los llamado sellos, y aunque su líder les había comentado de que por ahora podían confiar en el hombre, no pudieron el aun actuar de forma dudosa y precavida a su alrededor mientras tomaban el papel y cada uno se lo ponía en el pecho, donde al igual que en el caso de Satine, se pegaron a sus armaduras y empezaron a sentir la corriente de energía a sus cabezas.

(A partir de ahora se tomara como que todos se entienden entre sí)

"Eso se sintió extraño" comento el primer soldado mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano.

"Sí, como si algo pasara a mi cabeza" dijo el segundo soldado.

"Bueno, eso es normal, debe ser el chakra que pasa a sus cabezas" comento Naruto, cosa que notaron los tres hombres y miraron al hablante sorprendidos, estaban a punto de gritar, y exigirles una explicación de por qué no había hablado antes con ellos si podía hacerlo, solo para ser interrumpidos por el mismo hombre que levanto su mano derecha en una señal de alto "Sé que tiene dudas, pero antes de que digan algo, primero me gustaría que nos presentáramos, así que, un gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y como ya es el nombre de la linda señorita, me gustaría conocer el de ustedes"

El pequeño comentario despistado de Naruto con respecto a lo que pensaba de la imagen de Satine, causo que la susodicha desarrollara un muy leve sonrojo que pasó desapercibido para el resto.

Mientras que Satine se concentraba en recuperar la calma, los soldados se miraron entre si antes de que el primer soldado decidiera hablar primero "Mi nombre es Zholl Getchell"

Seguido del vino el segundo soldado "Me llamo Sol Sonter"

Y quedando solo el último soldado para presentarse "Y yo soy Oren Martano"

"Y con las presentaciones hechas, supongo que ahora pasamos a la parte del interrogatorio, empezando con la pregunta de la señorita" dijo señalando a Satine, la cual miro a Naruto para no perderse de la respuesta "En sí, lo que pasa es que yo no estoy en realidad hablando en 'basic', como lo llaman ustedes, lo que pasa en realidad es que ahora ustedes traducen mis palabras en su idioma llamado basic"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Zholl, confundido ante el significado de las palabras, ya que parecía decir que ahora ellos podían hablar en el mismo idioma que Naruto les hablaba sin haber sabido o hablado de este.

Ante la confusión de los hombres, el humano shinobi señalo los papeles en sus pechos "Verán, con esos sellos en sus pechos ahora pueden entender todo lo que digo" la declaración hizo que las 4 personas miraran los pechos en sus pechos, curiosos, un poco asombrados, y al final dudosos.

"Eso se escucha..."

"¡Como algo imposible!" las palabras de Satine fueron cortadas a media frase por el grito indignado de Zholl, pues veía como un insulto a sus capacidades mentales, el que el creyera que se tragarían el cuento de que un simple pedazo de papel ahora los hacía capaces de entenderlo.

"Si, supuse que dirían eso, pero si quieren les puedo explicar cómo hice esos sellos y el con que lo hice, para que fuera posible que hicieran este tipo de cosa".

Antes de que pudieran decir algo alguno de los hombres, Satine decidió adelantarse a sus tres hombres y expresar su opinión "Me gustaría escuchar esa explicación"

Sonriendo ante las palabras de la mujer, asintió en dirección hacia ella, para después sentarse en el suelo "Entonces les aconsejaría que se sentaran, porque esta será una explicación muy larga"

Una predicción que fue bastante correcta, pues después de que todos estuvieran sentados y cómodos, empezó una muy larga explicación, en la que se incluyeron cosas como lo que era, refiriéndose a él como un shinobi que pertenecía al clan Uzumaki, una descripción un tanto básica de lo que era el chakra, algunas habilidades básicas de las que era capaz de hacer la gente con esta energía, y algunas de las ramas en las que se podían dividir las habilidades resultantes, lo que le llevo a explicar lo que era el fūinjutsu, sus muchas funciones y el cómo uso esta rama hace unos momentos para poder hacer que pudieran tanto ellos entenderlo como el mismo hacerlo, momento en el que decidió hacer una pregunta Satine.

"Disculpa, tengo una pregunta" su interrupción causo que el la viera, parando su explicación esperando su pregunta "Pues entiendo que el llamado junifutsu-"

"Fūinjutsu" corrigió Naruto, divertido ante el error de pronunciación de la mujer.

"Sí, fūinjutsu" se auto corrigió para seguir con su pregunta "Bien, entiendo que puede hacer muchas cosas si tienes el conocimiento, pero, por eso mismo me sale la duda de ¿Cómo puede hacer que traduzca el basic a tu idioma y a la inversa si somos las primeras personas a las que has conocido que lo hablamos?" una pregunta que fue valida, ya que según la explicación que les dio, el fūinjutsu aunque una rama con habilidades increíbles y con funciones casi infinitas, estaba sujeta a el conocimiento y la imaginación, aunque tuviera la imaginación para hacer los sellos, si no tenía el conocimiento sobre su idioma sería imposible el usar estos sellos para traducir.

"Pues eso lo conseguí hacer de forma muy fácil, para hacer que los sellos funcionaran no solo use mi conocimiento e información, también use el suyo" respondió Naruto a la pregunta, causando que los tres oyentes lo miraran de forma inquisitiva.

"Explique" pidió Satine entrecerrando los ojos.

"Ok, lo que quiero decir es que en esta ocasión lo que hice es algo así como una conexión entre el sello y la parte de sus cerebros encargada del idioma" dijo dejando un poco impactados a los Mandalorianos "La conexión va desde la parte del sello en donde yo puse por decir así todo el diccionario de mi idioma, parte en donde pasan el sonido de mis palabras, donde a la vez busca el significado de las mismas y de inmediato pasa a la sección de su cerebro que controla el idioma para buscar una palabra que recuerde el significado, y una vez encontrada la palabra, el sello hace que ustedes escuchen la traducción, y para la parte de yo escuchando es algo similar, solo que hice un sello conectado a los que están en sus pechos, este es casi igual, solo que también toma y guarda la información que procesan esos y poco a poco la guarda en mi memoria, así que mientras hablamos voy aprendiendo su idioma" termino la explicación dejando a un grupo impresionado "¿A que soy genial, o no? Bien, ahora es mi turno para hacer preguntas"

Satine dejo de la su impresión en cuanto escucho tenía una pregunta para ella, "Si, claro, di tu pregunta"

"Mmmm, pues para empezar, ¿Me pueden decir en donde me encuentro?, es que parecen humanos como los de mi planeta de origen, pero estoy seguro de que este planeta no es la Tierra, así como que estoy casi seguro de que esta tampoco es mi galaxia de origen, pues no reconozco ninguna constelación cercana"

La última declaración dejo muy impactada no solo a Satine, sino también a sus guardias, pues si lo que decía era cierto, podía significar que era un alienígena proveniente de las zonas desconocida, o de alguna galaxia lejana, bien, ya tenía casi claro cuál sería sus siguiente pregunta, mientras por cortesía tendría que explicarle en donde había parado "En este momento te encuentras en el planeta Mandalore, en la ciudad capital del planeta llamado Keldade..." con esas palabras empezó un explicación un poco larga, no tanta como la de Naruto, pero si se llevó un poco de tiempo, en esta se comentó sobre el planeta Mandalore, un poco de su cultura tanto la guerrera pasada como la pacifista que querían empezar a adaptar, comento de algunos eventos que habían ocurrido en la historia de la galaxia en las que formo parte.

"Ok... eso es muy informativo" dijo mientras miraba a la mujer que le había dado la información "Aunque no puedo evitar sentir que me estas omitiendo algo" comento causando que se tensaran un poco "Lo sentí mucho cuando empezaste a hablar sobre el cambio de cultura por el que están pasando"

"¿P-pero cómo? ¿Acaso-"

Estaba formulando la pregunta Oren, solo para ser detenido por el pelirrojo que ya prediciendo la pregunta la contesto antes de dejar que se terminara de formular "Se lo que preguntaras, y no, no puedo leer las mentes de las personas, pero tengo la habilidad pasiva de sentir las emociones de los demás, y cuando empezaron a hablar del cambio cultural, empecé a detectar un poco de angustia y miedo relacionada con el tema" hablo mientras cada palabra causaba que todos, en especial Satine, se tensaran ante su descubrimiento "Lo que me lleva a solo dos conclusiones, la primera, que el cambio no fue tu idea, que no querías el cambio, pero estas siendo obligada por un tercero a hacerlo, ya sea por alguna intimidación, chantaje o amenaza" comenzó a decir mirando la reacción que estaban teniendo ante su conjetura, aunque viendo que no surtió el efecto que esperaría obtener por acertar la descarto rápidamente para después dar su segunda teoría "Y la segunda, así como la que pienso es la más acertada, es que no le gusto este cambio a todos, lo que ha causado algunos disturbios menores, o que en un caso extremo se iniciara una guerra por eso" dijo, haciendo que Satine se asustara por lo acertado de sus palabras.

Emociones que sintió Naruto, por lo que sonrió burlonamente hacía Satine, sonrisa que vio la monarca lo que le dio a entender que se había dado cuenta de la verdad, estaba a punto de hablar para explicar la situación, pero para su desgracia, no hubo la necesidad de hacerlo, pues un gran estruendo se escuchó a las afuera del palacio seguido de un temblor que agito todo el palacio "Y creo que eso confirma mi teoría" fue lo único que dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de su posición sentada, y se movía hacía su pergamino de forma despreocupada, sin parecer importarle que posiblemente entraría un grupo de gente agresiva con armamento en cualquier momento, el cual después de que tomo desenrollo, y paso a mover su mirada por este buscando algo nuevo. Deteniéndose un segundo de su búsqueda, al notar la falta de ruido en la sala se dio vuelta para mirar a Satine y sus hombres los cuales parecían congelados y extrañados al ver la falta de preocupación en las acciones del pelirrojo, en respuesta a esto Naruto simplemente los miro "Sí fuera tu empezaría a mandar a tus hombres para que traten de controlar la situación allá afuera, claro si no quieres que entren antes de que estemos listos"

Las palabras ayudaron a que Satine reaccionara, para seguir el consejo de Naruto y mandara a sus tres hombres presentes Zholl, Sonter y Martano a las zona de afuera para que ayudaran a controlar en lo posible la situación, una vez hecho se volteo a ver al shinobi, que para su sorpresa estaba de nuevo calmado, y retomando su búsqueda en su gran pergamino, una búsqueda que termino rápido, deteniéndose en un extraño sello que ella no reconoció como sería obvio, cosa que estaba molestando a la mujer "¿Cómo es que estas tan calmado?" la pregunta en el tono enojado hizo que Naruto levantara la vista del sello que estuvo buscando "¡¿Acaso no te afecta que una batalla se esté desarrollando afuera?!"

Naruto lucho contra el impulso de encogerse ante el grito de la mujer, no podía entender por qué las mujeres sin importar el mundo parecían tener un mal carácter, en su lugar respondió la pregunta que había formulado "Estoy calmado, porque A, no es mi primera vez en una situación como esta, y B, si me alterara no me podría preparar para cuando llegara el momento de pelear"

"¿Pelear? ¿Planeas pelear? Sabes lo estúpido que eso suena, ni siquiera sabes a lo que te podrías enfrentar" ella aunque no sabía mucho de él, sabía que por lo menos de lo que le contaron sus hombres y de lo que vieron en la nave de él, tenía una tecnología tan atrasada que era posible que ni siquiera conociera o tuvieran la idea del concepto de lo que era un blaster, por lo que escuchar que iba a pelear con posible tecnología que sería ineficaz ante las armaduras de los soldados de la rebelión, para ella se escuchaba como suicidio.

El simplemente se encogió de hombros, "No es la primera vez que tendría que pelear a ciegas, solo tendría que adaptarme en la marcha, como siempre lo he hecho"

"Pero-" la réplica que estaba preparando Satine sería parada cuando la puerta de entrada que estaba a solo unos metros detrás de ella fue destruida con una explosión que venía con un buen poder, lo que a su vez lanzo escombros junto con algunos soldados adentro del gran salón, y directo a ella, viendo todo lo que se aproximaba hacia ella, Satine se agacho mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza para tratar de protegerse del mayor daño posible, en esa posición espero a recibir una gran cantidad de dolor, ya fuera por quemaduras causadas por el fuego de la explosión o por los escombros golpeándola, pero no sintió nada de eso.

Levantando la cabeza de entre sus manos para que su vista no solo viera el piso, la duquesa paso la mirada al lugar entre ella y la entrada recién explotada, y para su sorpresa y en parte alivio, vio a Naruto junto con lo que parecía un inmenso bloque de algún metal puesto entre ella y la puerta explotada, sirviendo estos de forma clara como un escudo entre ella y los escombros.

"*Silbido* Ese sí que es un timbre potente" comento Naruto con un poco de humor mientras rodeaba el bloque de metal que estaba entre la puerta y el hombre para ver lo ocurrido, lo que dejo a Satine para ver el bloque de metal frente a ella que tapaba su vista de la entrada, el cual en realidad revelo ser alguna especie de arma, pues aunque no fuera una combatiente sabía cómo identificar un arma, y el gran filo a lo largo de uno de los extremos junto con la empuñadura le daba a entender que era alguna clase de espada, la cual a su opinión era imposible que alguna persona pudiera blandir por su gran tamaño, o por lo menos no en otra forma que no fuera un escudo como lo uso Naruto, también noto el extraño diseño que le recordó por un segundo a un cuchillo de carnicero con el gran hoyo cerca de un extremo y la parte semicircular en el filo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza un poco, dejo el análisis de la gran arma, para en su lugar mirar a su alrededor y darse una idea de la situación en la que se encontraba tras la explosión.

Y se encontró con el horror de ver su palacio muy destruido, los escombros por la fuerza a la que fueron lanzados chocando en varios de los cristales y muros destruyéndolos parcial o completamente, pero eso no fue lo que la horrorizo, al fin y al cabo se podía reconstruir, lo que la horrorizo en verdad fue que junto a los escombros, varios de sus hombres de la policía del planeta estaban tirados en el suelo con sus armaduras una vez brillantes, ahora cubiertos de hollín, quemaduras y sangre, algunos estaban removiéndose, gimiendo y quejándose por los dolores que causaron las heridas de la explosión, mientras que otros estaban completamente inmóviles y en silencio, no sabía si fue por la falta de consciencia o por que pasaron a mejor vida, y en este momento no tenía la fuerza mental para verificar, una vez que esto fuera tratado y si salía viva de esto se encargaría de mandarle el debido respeto a los familiares de los que hayan muerto aquí y agradecer apropiadamente a los que sobrevivieron.

Su mente un segundo después regreso a la otra persona además de ella que podía levantarse, su salvador, Naruto, ya había pasado un largo rato desde que él había pasado de largo la gran espada para ver quien sabe que del otro lado en donde se originó la explosión, posiblemente ya se había encontrado con un gran número de mandalorianos que lo habían rodeado y sometido con sus armas superiores, asustada por la simple idea en un grado mayor del que debería sin saber por qué, se acercó a la espada y miro al otro lado mientras acercaba su cara al aro al lado del filo para protegerse lo mejor posible y aun así ver, cuando lo hizo confirmo que Naruto ahora estaba, como había predicho, rodeado de varios hombres y mujeres vestidos con las antiguas armaduras de su gente, con sus jet packs en sus espadas que contaban con misiles, sus lanza llamas en sus brazos, todos apuntando sus blaster al shinobi pelirrojo en el centro de su círculo mortal.

Uno de ellos, posiblemente el líder de la operación si su armadura de colores distintos y más llamativos al del resto era alguna indicación hablo, su voz siendo alterada por el micrófono de su casco "¡¿Quién o qué rayos eres?! ¡¿Y en donde está la Duquesa Satine?!" pregunto/grito el hombre en armadura mientras apuntaba el blaster directo a la cabeza del Uzumaki inmortal.

Para el mandaloriano atacante esta fue una visión un tanto extraña, cuando empezó el ataque a el palacio no se esperaba encontrar con nada más que la resistencia de los guardias débiles de la duquesa, junto con alguno que otro político, no con el hombre frente a él que claramente no cumplía ninguna de las descripciones, pues en vez de tener la armadura de un guardia, o ropas más formales de político, tenía una especie de traje acolchado blanco, junto con su apariencia obviamente no humana (Si supiera) totalmente desconocida para él, le dejo un poco desconcertado, preguntándose quién o que sería el, ¿Alguna clase de caza recompensas? ¿Uno de los jedi que se suponía mandaría la orden como protección para la duquesa? aunque esa última parecía difícil de creer, según lo que sabía de cuando interfirieron las comunicaciones del palacio real, no llegarían hasta el día siguiente, razón por la que estaban atacando hoy.

Pensando en las posibles opciones simplemente lo clasifico como algo sin importancia y se dijo que era un caza recompensas, para regresar a su interrogatorio y volver con su misión "¡Vamos, responde, que no tenemos tu tiempo!" grito el hombre armado al hombre más alto que el, poniendo ahora la punta del arma en su frente.

Naruto simplemente levanto un poco la vista para ver el arma ahora apuntando a su frente sin parecer en lo más mínimo intimidado, más bien, parecía curioso ante el arma en su cabeza, Naruto miro el arma que estaba cerca de su cráneo, no pudiendo evitar ver el gran parecido que tenía con una pistola normal de su mundo, solo que con un aspecto más futurista, lo intrigo bastante, quería verla desde un mejor ángulo, y saber que tan diferente era de las armas de su mundo.

El mandaloriano que apuntaba a Naruto se empezaba a impacientar con la persona frente a él, su aparente falta de miedo, la osadía de no responderle cuando lo estaba amenazando, el que los viera como si no fuera una amenaza, le empezaba a crispar los nervios, pero el colmo de todo fue cuando este idiota cabeza roja se atrevió a mirar abajo, mirar algo que parecía tener en sus manos, la verdad no vio que era ni le importaba, el que este idiota se atreviera a mirar a otro lado mientras los ignoraba como si no fuera nada lo enfureció tanto que solo pudo ver rojo "¡¿Cómo te atreves a mirar a otro lado maldito imbécil?!" cuando el hombre no dejo de mirar lo que estuviera en sus manos simplemente exploto, y disparo...o trato de disparar.

Cuando no escucho la familiar explosión saliendo del cañón de su arma y sintió por primera vez el vació entre sus dedos, se dio cuenta por primera vez de que su arma había desaparecido de su mano, la sorpresa fue en aumento cuando bajo un poco la vista encontrando en el proceso su arma, en nada más y nada menos que en las manos del tipo de traje blanco, dándole vueltas y mirando desde todos los ángulos posibles, aunque no fue el único sorprendido.

Todos los presentes, incluso Satine que veía desde la distancia solo pudieron ver con los ojos muy abiertos lo que paso, pues en un segundo, en un movimiento totalmente imperceptible para todos, Naruto de alguna manera había robado el arma de su amenazante sin que el mismo se diera cuenta, arma que ahora estaba estudiando en sus manos.

Después de como la quinta o sexta vuelta que le dio al arma Naruto decidió hablar, "Respondiendo en orden a tus preguntas amigo, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, lo que soy, pues se me podría llamar un shinobi del clan Uzumaki" la voz de un Naruto hablando un basic muy acentuado pero medianamente decente saco a todos de su sorpresa haciendo que los mandalorianos a su alrededor volvieran a apuntar sus armas a su persona, mientras que el que estaba justo en frente del solo tomo el otro blaster que tenía en su cinturón y le apunto de nuevo a su cabeza "Y con respecto a esa Duquesa Satine, ¿para qué quieren saber su paradero?"

Antes cuando Naruto trato la situación con tanta calma al hombre mandaloriano le molesto mucho esa actitud, le molesto, pensando que solo era un tipo presumido que por ser medianamente fuerte se creía mejor que todos ellos, guerreros consumados, ahora lo aterro de sobremanera, lo aterro, porque ahora sabía que si fuera el caso, tendría las habilidades para respaldarlo, si podía robarle un blaster que él tenía en las manos sin que lo notara después de tanto tiempo, no tenía duda de que podría matarlo a él y sus compañeros igual de rápido.

Por lo que pensando de forma muy cuidadosa sus palabras estaba a punto de decir sus razones de una forma endulzada para que incluso si cabía la posibilidad este hombre con extraños cuernos morados les ayudara "P-para-"

Aunque tanto pensar parece que no serviría para nada por la decisión que tomo el hombre al que intentaba engañar "Sabes que, no me importa mucho, ya que ustedes no van a pasar de aquí después de lo que le hicieron a todas estas personas" dijo con un tono que claramente desbordaba furia mientras por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a su izquierda a Sol, Oren y Zholl acostados, no muertos, si no inconscientes por la explosión.

Puede que los conociera desde hace poco, y aunque su actitud no hubiera sido la mejor mientras hablaban, entendía que era por miedo ante un ser desconocido como el llegando de la nada a su planeta en una bola de metal fundido estrellándose en su patio trasero, por lo que como un pago por no experimentar con él o hacer quien sabe que mientras dormía, y traerlo de forma segura aquí con sus cosas, trataría con estos sujetos.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién nos detendrá? ¡¿Tu?!" pregunto el mandaloriano divertido y a la vez enojado, enojo que rápidamente empeoro, superando a la diversión cuando Naruto solo pareció sonreír como en forma de decir que básicamente esa era la idea, el mandaloriano cegado por la ira al oír el insulto a sus habilidades de este hombre, al decir que podría con todos ellos a la vez, olvido por un segundo la anterior hazaña que había hecho el hombre pelirrojo frente a él y solo atino a hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió para callar para siempre a este estúpido.

Lo cual con una arma en la mano que apuntaba directo a su sien le dejo las cosas muy fácil, jalando el gatillo y escuchando el familiar estallido de su arma lo hizo sonreír, pensando que sería imposible esquivar algo así incluso si el tipo fuera un jedi, sin darle una segunda mirada estaba en el proceso de bajar su arma para empezar a burlarse del ahora muerto, pero paro cuando escucho algo que lo impresiono, y no en un buen sentido.

"Guau, esa cosa era rápida, casi no logro esquivarla, aunque bueno, en realidad si me dio en parte, estos cuernos no importa cuántos años pasen sigo sin acostumbrarme del todo a ellos" fue el comentario que hizo Naruto mientras veía y pasaba el dedo por el cuerno izquierdo medio cortado el cual ahora mostraba una marca de quemadura en la parte plana del mismo.

La sorpresa estaba más que clara en el rostro de todos los que vieron la hazaña, pues el gran hombre logro esquivar una bala a base de energía que iba a cientos de metros por segundos casi a quemarropa, ok, ahora cualquier cosa que estaba dispuesto a decir el líder mandaloriano para burlarse de inmediato se quedó atorada en su garganta, y su diversión fue sustituida por un gran miedo de lo que pudiera hacer.

"Bueno, ya que ya tuviste tu turno me toca a mí" comento con una pequeña sonrisa Naruto dejando confundido a los mandalorianos en armadura ante sus palabras.

"¿Turno?" pregunto una mujer mandaloriana del grupo de ataque, confundida ante la palabra que debería ser más bien usada para un juego o deporte, la confusión que experimentaba fue rápidamente olvidad, siendo sustituida rápidamente por la sorpresa y el shock, cuando vio como el brazo derecho de Naruto pareció moverse en un borrón para quedar extendido hacía donde estaba el pecho de su líder.

Sí, estaba, pues después de una pequeña onda de choque seguida de una pequeña corriente de viento del lugar entre el puño de Naruto y el pecho protegido, su líder salió volando como una muñeca de trapo hasta que se golpeó con la pared a unos buenos 6 metros de su posición original, pared en donde hizo un agujero con su silueta y se quedó pegado en este.

Nadie decía o hacia nada, parecía que ese golpe fue una especie de botón que detuvo el tiempo de todos los espectadores mientras trataban de razonar lo que acababa de pasar.

"Mmm, vaya, parece que tanto tiempo sin una buena pelea me ha dejado un poco oxidado, aplique más fuerza de la que quería usar" mientras reflexionaba sobre este nuevo hecho Naruto, él estaba abriendo y cerrando su mano con una mirada contemplativa, acción que pareció despertar a todos de su estado aturdido.

Cosa que una vez paso todos tomaron una posición más adecuada para la situación y sus habilidades, siendo en el caso de Satine levantada pero aun en la protección que venía de estar detrás de la gran espada, mientras que los asaltantes del palacio mandalorianos volvieron a tomar sus armas y apuntarlas a su nuevo súper enemigo (como algunos quisieron llamarlo), ya fuera re posicionado los blasters para que apuntaran los cañones a puntos vitales, o sacando sus vibrocuchillasen una posición adecuada para el combate y desollar.

Naruto miro estos movimientos y solo puedo dejar que una pequeña sonrisa zorruna apareciera en su rostro _"Esto parece que será divertido, como en los viejos tiempo, o Kami, gracias fuerza por traerme aquí"_

**_-Fin capítulo 2-_**

* * *

**Bueno, con eso es el fin de otro capítulo, primero, quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza, pero la universidad estaba siendo muy exigente ****últimamente, muchos trabajos, tareas, problemarios, y demás cosas que absorben mi tiempo y juventud****, y siendo sinceros es lo ****único**** que tengo que decir con respecto a mi tardanza, de ahí en fuera solo les aliento a poner en los comentarios que les ****pareció**** el capítulo, fue bueno, malo, que creen que podría mejorar, tienen alguna duda, lo que sea que quieran decir los estare leyendo a todos, también compartan con sus amigos si les gusto, sigan la historia, y hasta el proximo capítulo.**

**-Ja ne-**


	3. Jedis, Mandalorianos y Shinobi

**Mmm, pero mis ojos que aquí ven, lectores aquí nuevos hay, bienvenidos sean, hablando les hace este humilde escritor, Shirohige 1500, con capítulo nuevo... ok solo escribí dos líneas tratando de imitar a Yoda, y aunque es mi personaje favorito de Star Wars, admito que será uno de los personajes a los que más me va a molestar tratar de escribir sus diálogos, pero bueno, un pequeño precio a pagar, ahora volvamos con la forma de habla normal a la que todos estamos acostumbrados.**

**Pues bien, capítulo 3 saliendo nuevo y calentito, perdonen si tomo mucho tiempo el subir este capítulo, pues mientras estoy haciendo este, a la vez estoy escribiendo el capítulo 8 de mi otra historia 'El ninja gorila zorruno de Sainan High', y pues, cada vez que se me secan temporalmente las ideas para una paso a la otra, por eso tal vez se suban a la vez, o haya un margen de tiempo entre cada una muy pequeña. Aunque puede que tome más tiempo, porque la verdad quiero que se avance un poco más en la historia durante este capítulo, por lo que puede que sea un poco más largo, comparando con los otros 2 capítulos anteriores, tal vez un poco más grande, pero espero que igualmente lo disfruten. Ok eso es todo lo que tenía que decir en esta introducción.**

**Bueno sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo, que la fuerza los guíe y ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto, Star Wars o sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado, flashbacks)_

_Comunicándose: __Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales o personas sensibles __comunicándose mentalmente/por radios, etc._

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales ****sensibles**** hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales _**_**sensibles**** pensado****)**_

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, Energía, Ataques de fuerza, _****_etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Jedis, Mandalorianos y Shinobi._**

**_-Espacio cercano de Mandalore-_**

Justo en el mismo momento en el que el grupo de guerreros mandalorianos había entrado en el gran palacio, en las cercanías de la luna de Mandalore, a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de la atmósfera del mismo cuerpo celeste se podía ver como una nave tipo crucero clase consular de la República Galáctica salía del vuelo hiperespacial, y retomaba la velocidad de crucero, cuando lo hizo la tripulación en la nave comenzó a tomar los controles para hacer que la misma entrara en una trayectoria que le permitiría ingresar al planeta y pasar la luna, junto con eso también comenzaron a ejecutar el que sería, el protocolo para entrar en cualquier planeta, entablar comunicaciones.

"Hola, aquí la nave de la República Galáctica, pidiendo permiso para entrar a su planeta y aterrizar" pidió el permiso uno de los dos pilotos de la nave, este era un hombre humano genérico de pelo negro, el cual vestía el típico uniforme de pilotos de naves de la República.

Después de un rato de estática en el radio llego la respuesta, esta provino de una voz que claramente pertenecía a mujer _"Aquí control, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¿no se supone que su llegada sería mañana?"_ pregunto en un tono dudoso la locutora, pues en el informe que le dieron de las llegadas de naves para el planeta, esta nave había sido puesta en el horario del día siguiente, con razón de que la distancia entre su posición actual y el planeta era de varios parsecs.

"Debido a la urgencia de la solicitud de la Duquesa Satine había hecho y ciertos hechos que pasaron hace poco, nos vimos obligado a usar una ruta, que aunque menos segura, nos garantizo llegar antes" explico el segundo piloto a la oyente.

Después de unos pocos segundos de espera llego la respuesta de la mujer, _"Bien, entendido, solo diga el código_ de acceso que se le dio y se le permitirá aterrizar" asintiendo el piloto, después de dar el código pedido y recibir la aprobación empezaron las maniobras de entrada.

"Bien, señores, será mejor que se pongan los cinturones de seguridad, puede que allá algunas turbulencias en la entrada" comento el segundo piloto mirando detrás de sí mismo.

"Entendido capitán, gracias por el aviso" contesto una voz que provenía de la parte de atrás de la nave, una voz que desprendía sabiduría y poder, la voz provenía de un hombre, que como el piloto de la nave, era de una especie con forma humana, el hombre era uno que se podía ver que estaba más o menos en los años 30, casi los 40 de su vida, con ojos azules que se parecían llenos de sabiduría e inteligencia, su cabello lacio de color café llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros, tenía una barba y bigote bien cuidados, vestía un conjunto de lo que parecían túnicas color crema con unos pantalones del mismo color, este cambió se encontraba debajo de una gran capa con capucha de color café oscuro, y para terminar su atuendo tenía unas botas de color negro, este hombre no era otro que Qui-Gon Jinn, maestro Jedi de la Orden Jedi, el ahora revelado jedi cambio la vista de la cabina del piloto hacía la segunda persona que se encontraba en su sección de la nave "Ya escuchaste Obi-Wan, ponte el cinturón, no quiero que mi padawan muera en su primera misión por no seguir las regulaciones de seguridad"

La orden pareció atraer la atención del segundo ocupante, pues dejo de concentrarse en el objeto plateado con forma cilíndrica en sus manos para ver al hombre y asentir antes de ponerse el cinturón "Sí maestro" dijo en un tono que demostraba respeto, el ahora revelado padawan Obi-Wan, como su maestro, era un ser humano, pero que a diferencia de él era mucho más joven, pareciendo tener a simple vista unos 19 o 20 años, tenía ojos azules como su maestro, su cabello como el del mismo hombre era de color café, pero a diferencia de él, era corto y un poco alborotado, con una larga coleta que le caía por el hombro derecho, vestía de la misma forma que su maestro.

Obi-Wan miro a su maestro por un largo rato mientras la nave seguía avanzando casi sin problemas, "Maestro, ciento que algo le perturba, ¿tiene que ver con la razón por la que le llamo el consejo a mitad del viaje? ¿O por qué tuviéramos que venir más rápido?" preguntó el padawan mirando a su maestro con dudas plagadas en su cabeza.

Pues, su mentor en los caminos de la fuerza, después de la llamada de emergencia que había atendido hace casi una hora atrás había empezado a actuar extraño.

Primero había ordenado al piloto de la nave que pasara por una ruta que según por lo que dijo el mismo hombre, 'Es una ruta más rápida que usan los contrabandistas, es un tanto peligrosa, pero a la vez segura en lo que cabe', eso para empezar era extraño, pues en el tiempo que lo había conocido siempre le decía que debía ser paciente y no apresurar las cosas, siempre le trataba de taladrar en la cabeza que la fuerza actuaba de forma que les permitía, no llegar a tiempo, si no cuando eran necesarios, por lo que el que ahora ver como estaba tomando una forma de llegar más rápido, algo que estaba en contra de sus creencias por decirlo así, era un vista extraña.

Qui-Gon miro a su pupilo unos segundos antes de suspirar y responder su duda...medianamente "Se podría decir que es por ambas cosas" dijo mientras recordaba la llamada que había recibido hace más de una hora, y que de ser cierto lo que escucho, podría significar un gran cambio para la galaxia.

* * *

**_-Flashback, hace una hora y media-_**

_Qui-Gon en este momento se encontraba en su hora rutinaria de meditando en la sala de la nave junto a su padawan, una actividad a la que se había acostumbrado y desarrollado un gusto desde sus días como padawan, pues cuando lo hacía siempre encontraba una gran paz y tranquilidad, le ayudaba a entrar a un plano en el que se sentía capaz de entender todo, un plano que le permitía olvidarse de cualquier cosa que le preocupara._

_Pero este estado de relajación que venía con su momento de meditación fue interrumpido por el sonido del intercomunicador de la sala sonando, lo que indicaba una transmisión entrante._

_El maestro jedi abrió los ojos para ver el transmisor el cual lanzaba una luz que parpadeaba en intervalos, demostrando que tenía una llamada esperando a ser respondida._

_Dejando su posición meditativa se levantó y acerco al holotransmisor, presionando un botón en el panel del aparato la luz dejo de parpadear y en su lugar una imagen de tres seres en tres dimensiones de color azul, blanco y negro se formó._

_Los tres seres eran un hombre humano caucásico viejo de unos 50 años que según por los colores que se veían en el holograma se podía decir que tenía una barba oscura corta y algunas líneas blancas cabello con los mismos colores lo que demostraba su avanzada edad, ropas similares a la de Qui-Gon pero siendo las túnicas de un color más claro, y sin la capa._

_La segunda persona era un hombre que se vestía igual que el primero, pero este a diferencia del primero su piel era de color oscura, y se veía más joven que al anterior por unos cuantos años, además de que era totalmente calvo y lampiño._

_Para finalizar, la tercera figura era mucho más baja que los otros dos midiendo un poco más de medio metro, sus ropas eran similares a la de los otros 2, aunque hecha para su propio tamaño además de que tenía la capa de color café, sus rasgos eran muy diferentes al de los humanos, con orejas alargadas como de duendes, una cabeza un poco puntiaguda con arrugas que hacía parecer que tenía cuadros por todo el mismo, pelo color blanco que se encontraba en los costados y dedos con garra, además parecía que tenía algún problema para caminar, pues se apoyaba en un bastón que tenía en su mano derecha._

_Qui-Gon miro a los tres hombres que se proyectaban por el holotransmisor unos segundos, acto seguido hizo una reverencia hacía los tres _"Saludos maestro Dooku, maestro Windu, maestro Yoda, ¿A que debo esta llamada?" _pregunto de forma cortés a los ahora llamados maestros._

_El primero, ahora reconocido como Dooku, solo asintió en forma de saludo al que alguna vez fue su alumno "Saludos, maestro Qui-Gon, le hemos llamado por qué tenemos que darle nuevas instrucciones sobre su misión actual"_

_Esa última oración llamo la atención del padawan en la habitación, atención y curiosidad en realidad, mismas que lo hizo levantarse de su posición meditativa para acercarse a la holomesa y escuchar las instrucciones._

_Aunque cuando lo hizo fue recibido con unas mirada duras dirigidas hacia el "Lo siento padawan Obi-Wan, pero las instrucciones son solo para que las escuche el maestro Qui-Gon Jinn"_

_Las palabras dichas se ganaron un ceño fruncido del mencionado joven junto con uno de su maestro, _"Lo siento maestro, pero si las instrucciones tienen que ver con nuestra misión considero que mi aprendiz también debe-"

_"Tiene que ver con **'The Ripple (La ondulación)'** maestro"_ _la interrupción vino del ahora identificado maestro Windu, una interrupción que vino en una voz fuerte y que le estaba dando un mensaje que aunque estaba entre líneas, era más que claro para el otro maestro, algo más que obvio por que la expresión de Qui-Gon se endureció ligeramente._

_Unos segundos se volvieron un minuto, de eso se volvió casi 5, hasta que hablo _"Obi-Wan, temo que tengo que pedirte que te retires, cuando termine la llamada te llamare" _las palabras del maestro jedi hicieron que el aprendiz mirara a su maestro contrariado, y preguntándose qué tendría de importante esta llamada **'Ripple'** para hacer que su maestro actuara tan diferente, tan preocupado, y quería preguntárselo, pero después de que su mirada dura no disminuyera capto la orden, y de mala gana salió de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación por el momento._

_Cuando el joven salió de la sala, Qui-Gon miro seriamente a los maestros en el holograma _"¿Que tiene que ver nuestra misión con **_'The Ripple'_**?"

_La ondulación o **'The**_** Ripple'**_ como fue llamada, fue un evento que había ocurrido hace exactamente un mes, un evento que dejo muy impactados a todos los maestros e integrantes del consejo de la orden Jedi._

_Este evento fue una perturbación en la fuerza, una muy particular, pues si se tuviera que describir de alguna manera sería como el de una enorme roca cayendo en un estanque muy profundo, la roca para este caso sería una gran concentración en la fuerza, una concentración que vendría en una forma desconocida, pero como la roca de gran tamaño causaría un gran ruido de chapoteo al entrar al agua, en este caso causaría una gran llamada de alarma para los maestros más sensibles y cercanos al estanque metafórico que sería la fuerza, y como tal la caída de tal roca creo cientos ondulaciones en la fuerza misma, ondulaciones que empezaron a nublar algunos sentidos de los maestros jedi._

_Pero aquí viene la parte que lo hacía particular a otros disturbios de gran concentración en la fuerza, en vez de ser llamativo como un faro, este fue muy discreto por decirlo así, casi como un espía con años de experiencia que trataba de pasar inadvertido, esto se diría por que por alguna razón ni los younglings, ni padawanes, ni la mayoría de los caballeros jedi menos unidos a la fuerza pudieron sentir esta anomalía._

_Y tan rápido como llego se fue, no se podría decir que había desaparecido, más bien parecía que se fusiono con la fuerza ya existente de la galaxia, causando que pasara inadvertido para todos._

_"Detectado hemos hecho, otro disturbio en Mandalore, similar en aura al de **'The Ripple'** es"__ declaro el ultimó ser que no había hablado, ósea el pequeño hombre que por descarte, era más que obvio que se trataba del maestro Yoda._

"¿Cerca de Mandalore? ¿No se había perdido su ubicación después de que apareció?"_ pregunto Qui-Gon, ya que como lo dijo, después de que apareció ni una hora después la concentración de fuerza se había disfrazado con la del espacio a su al rededor._

_"Sí, eso es cierto, pero logramos seguirla hasta cierto punto, y hace unos minutos sentimos una elevación de fuerza cerca de Mandalore que tenía una sensación similar"__ comento el maestro Windu de forma sería._

_Esto hizo que Qui-Gon se detuviera de su reflexión para quedarse mirando con duda a uno de los más poderosos y sabios maestros jedi que conocía _"...¿Seguirla?" _pregunto dudoso ante esa palabra en particular._

_Asintiendo Yoda volvió a tomar la palabra "Sí, seguirla hemos hecho maestro Qui-Gon, pareció un rastro dejado haber" comento en su forma única de hablar el maestro de baja estatura._

"¿Un rastro? ¿Qué clase de rastro podría dejar una concentración de fuerza como esa?" _pregunto Qui-Gon._

_"Combustible"__ contesto la pregunta el maestro Dooku dejando aún más confundido a su antiguo discípulo "De combustible quemado más bien, parece que lo que sea que haya causado **'The Ripple'** viaja en alguna clase de nave, que para funcionar quema un tipo de combustible, el cual según nuestros analistas esta hecho a base de una mezcla de algunos huesos fosilizados y lo que parece una especie de oxidante"_

_"El cual después de ser quemado deja un rastro que pudo ser seguido con relativa facilidad"__ termino el maestro Windu._

"¿Entonces sabemos lo que es? ¿Y por qué no sabía de esto?"

_"Sabemos lo que es, no, me temo que la respuesta es, ni hablado de esto se ha hecho por que el rastro perdido fue por razones desconocidas, la nave exploradora que mandamos perdido el rastro hicieron, cerca del sector de Mandalore"_

_El maestro Jedi más joven miro los hologramas de los tres maestros que formaban parte del consejo jedi, pensando unos segundos en lo que todo esto implicaría para los nuevos parámetros de su misión de guarda espaldas de la Duquesa Satine, una vez que lo pensó un poco pregunto lo que pensaría que serían las nuevas instrucciones _"Entonces, por lo que puedo deducir, ¿quiere que mientras estemos en la misión en Mandalore se busque cualquier pista de lo que haya causado **_'The Ripple'_**?"

_"Exactamente maestro Qui-Gon Jinn, _debemos saber de esta anomalía, que podría estarla causando, y que intensiones podría tener en caso de ser consciente de lo que hace o que misión podría tener"_ cualquier duda que le hubiera quedado habría sido aclarada por las palabras de Dooku, por lo que asintiendo con la cabeza el mencionado Qui-Gon asintió con la cabeza._

"Entendido maestros, mi aprendiz y yo buscaremos cualquier-"

_"Solo usted maestro Qui-Gon"__ La interrupción de las palabras del mencionado maestro no vino de otro más que del maestro Windu, causando que el receptor de la llamada mirara inquisitiva mente a los maestro frente a él._

_"A pesar de que investigar **'The Ripple'** una prioridad ser debe, tampoco descuidar la protección de la Duquesa debemos"__ comenzó a hablar Yoda._

_"Así que como los mandamos a ustedes 2 durante esta misión, uno de ustedes deberá mantener la protección de la Duquesa y su familia, mientras que el otro buscara cualquier pista de la concentración"_ continuó Windu.

_"Y ese debes ser tu maestro Qui-Gon, la mejor opción eres, el más sabio y unido de la fuerza de los dos eres, serías el mejor para encontrar alguna cosa que te pueda llevar a descubrir que causo este gran disturbio, mientras que el joven Obi-Wan mantendrá a la Duquesa y su familia a salvo"__ terminó Dooku de dar la orden._

_Al terminar de hablar se asentó un silencio sepulcral en la sala de la nave, uno el cual aprovecho Qui-Gon para reflexionar sobre estos nuevos pedidos que le estaban haciendo, sobre las nuevas restricciones, sobre todo, y viendo que aunque no le gustara admitirlo, los maestros tenían razón, no podían dejar a la Duquesa desprotegida después de todo para eso era él._

_Pero esta gran y poderosa anomalía tenía que ser investigada, saber si traería alguna consecuencia que lo perjudicaría a ellos o a cualquier persona de esta galaxia, y saber qué cambios traería al futuro._

_Por qué esa era otra razón que hizo peculiar esta perturbación, pues estas ondulaciones que se causaron por la llegada de la concentración de fuerza había hecho que incluso aquellos que habían visto pequeñas visiones del futuro ahora las veían borrosas o incluso diferentes, lo que podía indicar que esta concentración era una fuerza a tomar en cuenta que causaría cambios en el futuro._

_Después de un ultimó segundo de reflexión tomo su decisión _"Esta bien maestros, la misión se llevara a cabo como lo indican"

_Asintiendo Yoda con un suave gemido que daba ese mensaje siguió para dar otra línea en la llamada "Bien, maestro Qui-Gon, necesitara llegar antes de lo previsto, usen cualquier ruta o medio disponible para hacerlo, que tenga suerte en esta travesía"_

_"Y que la fuerza los acompañe"__ fue la última línea que se diría durante la llamada proveniente de Windu._

_Con la última línea dada, deseando suerte, el holotransmisor se apagó dejando solo a un hombre con sus pensamientos._

**_-Fin flashback-_**

* * *

Qui-Gon salió del camino de los recuerdos en cuanto la nave sufrió una fuerte turbulencia que lo hizo volver a sus sentidos, cuando lo hizo no solo noto como su padawan frente a el parecía alterado, sino que también noto la causa de su alteración.

Fuerza.

Una increíble concentración de fuerza que había aparecido y que ahora que se habían acercado se sentía de la nada, que no venía de nada más y nada menos que de la superficie del planeta al que estaban entrando, una fuerza que no podía identificar de qué lado estaba, podía sentir como la mitad de esa fuerza era del lado oscuro, mientras que la otra mitad se podía identificar como del lado luminosos, pero era extraño, ambas concentraciones de fuerza no estaban peleando, no era como siempre que había una concentración oscura y otra de luz en el mismo lado, peleando entre sí, tratando de alejarse o expulsarse la una de la otra, no, eran como si ambas estuvieran...en paz, en armonía, tranquilas, las dos giraban entre sí formando un remolino, uniéndose y creando en el centro una calma inimaginable.

"Maestro... ¿Qué es eso?"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Qui-Gon Jinn no tuvo una respuesta para una de las dudas de su pupilo, pues incluso él tenía dudas de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora "No lo sé Obi-Wan, no lo sé"

Qui-Gon solo podía imaginarse que clase de ser, criatura o evento podría crear tal poder, pero eso no le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba o le hacía pensar, era el por qué estaba en este planeta, cuáles eran sus intenciones, y que significaba ese poder.

* * *

**_-Ciudad Keldabe, minutos antes-_**

Naruto en este momento se encontraba posicionado entre los perpetradores del ataque al palacio de la ciudad de Keldabe, el cual después de tomarse unos minutos para contar sus números resulto en un total de doce guerreros armados y peligrosos, 7 hombres y 5 mujeres, bueno once guerreros y 6 hombres después de que despacho al posible líder de la unidad de asalto.

Ahora los estaba estudiando, viendo sus posiciones de combate y el cómo empuñaban sus diferentes armas, cuando lo hizo noto que tenían posiciones que solo aquellos que nacieron para la lucha podían tomar, lo que le demostró lo cierto que era la parte de la cultura guerrera de la que le hablo Satine.

Estos hombres y mujeres no solo se veía que tenían entrenamientos que les permitía empuñar de forma correcta las diferentes armas en sus arsenales, sino que también aunque tenían sus armaduras puestas él podía ver que sus cuerpos tenían el acondicionamiento para pelear de forma adecuada, ya que todos estaban en posturas quietas, estáticas, rígidas, posturas que solo se podían lograr tras años de arduo entrenamiento y repeticiones continuas de estas, posturas predecibles para él.

Cosa que confirmo cuando un vibro cuchillo paso por su cuello, o ese había sido el plan de la mandaloriana portadora del cuchillo, ya que el pelirrojo lo había predicho con bastante facilidad, mientras en consecuencia movía la cabeza junto con su cuello para dejar que el cuchillo simplemente pasara de forma inofensiva y cortara el aire que alguna vez ocupo las mencionadas partes de su cuerpo.

Pero cuando la muñeca empezó a pasar de largo su hombro, Naruto lo tomo y en una clásica llave de judo (que el invento hace años en la tierra) jalo a la guerrera por encima de su cuerpo y la estrello con fuerza en el suelo, con tanta fuerza que de hecho destruyo en parte el suelo donde se estrelló la misma y dejo inconsciente de forma inmediata a la mujer guerrera.

Como no se movía la chica y no podía ver sus ojos por el casco, solo hizo lo que el considero la cosa más lógica "Oye ¿sigues despierta?" pregunto curioso Naruto mientras se inclinaba y picaba a la mujer en el cuello con un palo que nadie sabe de dónde saco, "Viendo que no se mueve, pero que aún siento su pulso, ahora esta inconsciente" el desánimo era evidente en su voz mientras retiraba los dedos del cuello de la chica "Bueno, eso es decepcionante pensé que serían más resistentes" miro a su alrededor, esperando el siguiente movimiento, pero no vio ningún indicio de que alguno de ellos quisiera si quiera moverse "Entonces, ¿ustedes atacaran o tendré que ir yo por ustedes?"

La pregunta se respondió sola, y no por falta de una, sino por la carga de dos de los soldados un hombre y una mujer a la vez, en esta ocasión usando sus jet packs, cada uno de una manera diferente.

Siendo el primero el hombre que con cuchillas en mano se lanzó con los brazos extendidos y usando el jet pack como impulso, se lanzó como un cohete usando las cuchillas como la punta de una lanza, mientras que la mujer activo el jet pack para saltar y sobre volar mientras a la vez disparaba su par de blasters como un fuego de cobertura.

_"Bueno, no son tan predecibles como pensé"_ se dijo internamente mientras de forma distraída mantenía la mitad de su enfoque en la pelea actual para esquivar los disparos y el movimiento del hombre, y la otra mitad en ver si los disparos perdidos se dirigían a cualquiera de los hombres heridos o inconscientes.

Y después de ver que unos pocos disparos casi dieron a varías de las personas inconscientes, mientras que otros ya habían dejado algunas marcas de quemadura en la kubikiribōchō que había dejado para proteger a Satine, se dijo así mismo que tenía que empezar a ser más activo en esta pelea, pero primero tendría que poner a cubierta a todas las personas inconscientes que estaban detrás de él.

Por lo que en un primer movimiento dio un gran salto con una voltereta la cual lo dejo caer en la espalda de la mujer mandaloriana que le disparaba desde las alturas, acción que hizo que no solo la chica si no todos los presentes miraran impresionados la acción, pues el desconocido de pelo rojo y tres cuernos y medio había hecho un salto de fácilmente 4 metros como si fuera una cosa cotidiana.

"¡Un salto así! ¡Debe ser un Jedi!" la alarma y miedo empezó a plagarse en todos los guerreros presentes ante el grito de una de las mujeres mandalorianas y lo que se suponía que era este ser, pues según la descripción de las leyendas e historias que les contaban sobre estos seres con los que se enfrentaron sus ante pasados, eran la de alguna clase de hechicero o guerreros con poderes incomprensibles, poderes que les permitían actos físicos increíbles como fuerza sobre humana, resistencia y saltos como el que hizo hace solo unos segundos, eso sin contar los otros poderes que según les permitía controlar objetos y personas con sus mentes.

"Eh, no sé qué sea un Jedi, supongo que tendré que preguntar sobre eso a Satine más tarde, mientras tanto, esto es molesto" Naruto sin inmutarse o importarle mucho ese título siguió con su plan de pelea actual.

Plan que consistió que de un duro pero a la vez controlado golpe en la cabeza dejar inconsciente a la chica, seguido de endurecer y afilar las puntas de sus dedos y sus garras con un poco de chakra elemental de tierra para que fueran usados como unas cuchillas improvisadas.

Cuchillas con las cuales corto las correas que unían el jet pack a la espalda de su usuaria, lo que dejo caer el cuerpo inconsciente encima de otro de los guerreros mandalorianos.

Saltando de la mochila cohete ahora fuera de control logro caer de pie justo en el medio de la sala un segundo antes de que la mochila chocara contra uno de los hombres mandalorianos llevándolo de corbata y haciendo que se estrellara en una pared, la última pared que vería en su vida el hombre pues después de estrellarse el misil que se encontraba en la punta del jet pack exploto matando de forma inmediata al mandaloriano desafortunado

"Ahí, mala suerte para ese sujeto" comento Naruto mientras veía como las llamas de la explosión consumían la carne y huesos del sujeto sorprendentemente rápido, mientras que de forma sorpresiva la armadura había sobrevivido y no se quemaba o derretía _"Esa cosa es resistente, debería ver de qué cosa esta hecho eso"_ se dijo en sus pensamientos Naruto, impresionado levemente ante lo resistente que parecía ser el material de las armaduras de estos hombres, pues este parecía soportar las altas temperaturas y los golpes que le daba aunque no eran con toda su fuerza no se abollaban de forma exagerada como había esperado que pasara, _"Tal vez sea como el metal conductor de chakra, tendré que verlo cuando acabe con esto"_

Volviendo su atención a sus ahora ocho adversarios aun consientes y las personas que estaban detrás del empezó la segunda parte del plan por el que había saltado en primer lugar al jet pack "Pues, antes de que esta pelea continúe esperen un segundo para que pueda poner a esta gente a cubierta" sin dejar que respondieran y para la gran confusión de todos, incluyendo a Sabine empezó a mover sus manos a tan altas velocidades que se volvieron borrosas antes de inflar el pecho y darse vuelta para apuntar hacía la mitad donde estaban Satine y las personas inconscientes, cuando termino su vuelta grito una frase que nadie además de Satine gracias al sello aun en su pecho logro entender **_"Doton: Doryū Heki (Elemento tierra: muralla de corriente de tierra)"_** para shock de todos de la boca del hombre con ropa acolchada y blanca salió una gran cantidad de lodo que rápidamente se acumuló formando un gran muro de lodo que se endureció en cuestión de segundos separando efectivamente los dos lados de la sala del trono.

"M-mierda, no sabía que los Jedis podían escupir montañas de sus bocas" comento un poco preocupado una de las mujeres guerreros viendo la gran muralla que se había creado en solo unos segundos en frente del misterioso guerrero.

"Y-yo tampoco" secundo uno de los hombre "Pero eso no nos detendrá, tenemos una misión, y la vamos a cumplir, aunque tengamos que enfrentar a este maldito Jedi" con esas palabras él se puso en posición de combate teniendo un cuchillo en una mano y en otra un blaster, con estas palabras todos asintieron algunos a regañadientes pero lo hicieron, puede que fueran guerreros pero a ninguna persona le gustaba pelear contra algo que no entendían ni de lo que no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que era.

Sonriendo tontamente ignorando a los hombres y mujeres impresionados/asustados detrás de él, Naruto aprecio el trabajo practico que había hecho por unos segundos, segundos tras los cuales volvió a ver a los demás en su lado de la habitación "Bueno, con eso podemos proseguir con la pelea", sin darles mucha oportunidad de prepararse se lanzó de nuevo al combate a niveles más humanos, ¿qué? quería ayudar a Satine con estos tipos, pero quien dice que no podía hacerlo y divertirse, había pasado años desde la última vez que tenía un combate con alguna persona que supiera alguna arte marcial decente y tuviera el suficiente poder como para igualar sus habilidades, estos mandalorianos tenían el estilo de lucha, pero les faltaba poder, en poder con todo y sus artilugios podía decir que más o menos estaba en un nivel chunin entre medio y bajo, más o menos, así que empezaría por velocidad de nivel genin alto, y de ahí vería como proseguir.

Llegando primero al hombre que le había dado algunos ánimos a sus compañeros para seguir peleando, el cual al ser tomado por sorpresa no pudo detener a Naruto cuando básicamente de un manotazo le había quitado de la mano su blaster, aunque logro predecir de forma sorpresiva o por suerte el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo logrando quitar la mano y a la vez evitando perder su vibro cuchillo "Oh, lograste evitar que te quitara tu cuchillo, tal vez esto no sea tan aburrido como pensé"

Con eso empezó un pequeño combate mano a mano el cual inicio con un puñetazo del mandaloriano que iba directo a la cabeza de Naruto, el cual simplemente desvió con su brazo izquierdo, ese golpe y esquive empezó una serie de continuos golpes, bloqueos y desvíos que siempre iban de la cintura para arriba, cara, hombros, estomago, las costillas, el hígado, todo lugar imaginable, después del quito golpe que había esquivado Naruto decidió aumentar el nivel de este asunto.

Lo que hizo aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos poco a poco, con el primer aumento llego al nivel de chunin bajo, velocidad con la que logro dar el primer golpe contundente, el cual fue un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda del casco del hombre, lo que le dejo una pequeña abolladura en forma de puño y una pequeña grieta.

Sonriendo de forma burlona esquivo el golpe que venía directamente a su cara inclinándose hacia atrás en un ángulo poco cómodo, tras lo cual le regreso el favor con un upercurt impulsado de su brazo derecho, upercurt que impacto en la barbilla del hombre levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo, cuando llego al punto más alto que le permitiría el impulso, de una patada lo lanzo a unos cuantos metros hacia adelante, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo hasta finalmente chocar con otro de los cuerpo inconscientes, uniéndose a la pila de personas inconscientes.

"Eh~ acabo, pensé que duraría ma-" la queja infantil del ninja fue detenida después de recibir algunos disparos de blaster que venían de 4 de los soldado aun consiente, siendo los primeros disparos dados en el hombro derecho y otro en el estómago, después de recibir algunas balas más opto por saltar para esquivar la lluvia de balas de luz que siguió.

Al aterrizar lo hizo detrás de una de las mujeres que le estaban disparando, pero no había sido el único en caer, cuando callo, el resto de los tiradores habían parado la lluvia de disparos, la razón, otras tres copias del mismo Naruto cayendo detrás de los otros tres tiradores, reteniéndolos y quitándoles sus armas para después noquearlos con golpes contundentes, dejando en solo cuestión de segundos a solo tres guerreros.

Sin mucho tiempo para dejar que descansara o reaccionara su enemigo, pensando que estaría muy herido por los disparos recibidos y cansado por el salto, los últimos tres hombres con vibro cuchillos en un mano y los blasters tirados de sus compañeros en la otra cargaron contra el ninja de otro tiempo y galaxia, mientras corrían hacía su objetivo dejaron salir un aluvión de balas a base de energía, balas las cuales Naruto no pudo esquivar completamente, dejando otras 4 marcas de quemadura, ubicadas en el hombro izquierdo, la mano, en otro de sus cuernos y en su pierna derecha.

Después de que esquivo la última bala, el primero de los hombres llego al pelirrojo el cual le lanzo un tajo dirigido al costado izquierdo que logro apenas esquivar Naruto seguido de dos cortes de otros cuchillos uno hacía su cara y otro a su corazón los cuales también esquivo, aunque su traje no sufrió la misma suerte pues además de las quemaduras de todas las balas anteriores ahora se podían ver 2 cortes, el corte del cuchillo que iba a su abdomen y el que iba a su corazón.

En el cuarto intento de corte, Naruto tras subir de nuevo la velocidad de sus movimientos para que llegaran al nivel de un chunin alto, logro tomar el cuchillo de la única mujer mandaloriana aun consiente que había apuntado la misma a su frente, esto al tomarlo entre sus dedos medio y anular, aplicando presión y dando un jaló arranco de la mano de la mujer el cuchillo, esquivando a la vez un golpe a su torso al inclinarse hacia atrás y dejar que pasara por encima de él.

Cuando el hombre llego a la mitad de su torso Naruto dio una media vuelta horizontal a la izquierda con el cual tomo el impulso necesario para dar un demoledor golpe en el costado izquierdo de su atacante, y mandando de forma efectiva al tipo a chocar con la otra atacante tan rápido que la colisión los dejo a los dos inconscientes y chocando contra el muro de tierra que había formado el ninja.

Al terminar el golpe, caer hacía atrás y tocar el suelo con sus manos, dio un par de volteretas hacía atrás antes de caer de rodillas y levantarse a su altura completa para mirar a su ultimó contrincante, el cual sorprendentemente no estaba temblando de miedo ante las habilidades de combate que el demostró como siempre pasaba, en realidad él podía decir que parecía un poco entusiasmado, no lo podía ver por su casco y armadura que cubrían cada característica de él, pero podía sentirlo con su habilidad sensorial, su emoción, su anticipación, las ansías que sentía por lo que estaba por suceder.

Se miraron por unos segundos, sin hacer ningún movimiento, sin hacer ninguna acción, sin que ni un solo ruido además de sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones se escuchara en esa sala "Estas ansioso" no fue una pregunta, más bien una declaración de guerrero a guerrero, y Naruto no estaba equivocado, el hombre como alguna clase de confirmación dejo salir una pequeña risa, risa que comenzó a convertirse en una risa más larga, que paso a volverse una carcajada estridente.

"Sí, estoy ansioso por pelar contigo, a pesar de que este planeta está lleno de una historia muy larga en lo que respecta a guerreros y guerra, y aunque varios de los míos tienen un entrenamiento bastante decente, las nuevas políticas de esa mujer, hace que sea bastante difícil encontrar a alguien decente con el que pelear sin tener que contenerse, en especial alguien con tanta habilidad como tú" no fue muy difícil para Naruto saber de qué mujer estaba hablando su contrincante, solo sabía de una mujer que quería cambiar las viejas costumbres de este mundo, cambiarlas a unas más pacíficas.

"Ya veo" fue todo lo que pudo decir Naruto mientras empezaba a quitarse algunas partes de su traje espacial empezado por sus guantes, los cuales una vez se quitó lanzo a una esquina de la sala sin mucha preocupación "Siendo sinceros estoy igual que tú, hace tanto tiempo que mi gente murió dejándome solo y sin alguien que pueda estar a la par, por lo que hace muchos años que no he peleado con alguien que me pueda seguir el ritmo, por desgracia para los dos, parece que aún no se podrá cumplir el deseo de los dos de una pelea decente" mientras decía esa frase, tomo lo que se podría decir era el final de lo que pertenecería a la playera del traje blanco de cuerpo completo, y en un tirón arranco el harapo ahora agujereado por las balas de plasma y roto, lo que lo dejo solamente con los pantalones y las botas, mostrando su musculoso y tatuado torso, el cual para gran sorpresa de su espectador, estaba sin rastros de una sola bala o cicatriz, también dejo que por la parte trasera saliera una cola con pelaje rojo la cual se balanceo ociosamente detrás de él.

Siendo sinceros el mandaloriano no se extrañó ante las palabras del ahora semidesnudo pelirrojo con cuernos, sabía que él se creía demasiado poderoso como para que el representara un reto, sería imposible que el pensara que era más débil que él, y la verdad podría ver de dónde vendría ese pensamiento, en especial por la gran capa de piedra que dividía el cuarto detrás de él que el mismo escupió, y su pelea con los otros integrantes de su unidad, sabía que vencer a este sujeto sería muy difícil, pero no imposible.

O bueno, eso esperaba, no sabía nada de este sujeto, además de que posiblemente era un jedi, y ni aun así no sabía nada que no fueran leyendas de esos brujos o lo que fueran, tendría que ir con pies de plomo cuando se lanzara a pelear.

Tomando una pose de combate de estilo defensiva se preparó para cualquier cosa que fuera a lanzarle "Estas muy seguro de eso ¿verdad?" tomando en un agarre inverso un vibro cuchillo miro a los ojos de Naruto y con su mano libre hizo un movimiento incitante para que se acercara "¿Por qué no vienes y lo comprobamos? Puede que te sorprenda"

Soltando un suspiro decepcionado, tiro los restos de la playera junto a los guantes "No, no creo que me puedas sorprender en realidad, muchos han dicho eso y siempre me decepcionan" en vez de ponerse en una posición de combate para atacar a su enemigo, opto por cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho musculoso, en una clara muestra de confianza de que no sería posible que él le hiciera algún daño, puede que en el pasado hiciera cosas similares, dejarse expuesto a ataques, bajar la guardia, darle la oportunidades a su enemigo de atacarlo primero, y siempre por culpa de su ingenuidad.

Pero en esta ocasión no era por esa misma razón, si no que por la experiencia de miles de años en supuestos combates con varias clases y generaciones de humanos diferentes, los cuales nunca lograron hacer que siquiera sudara, lo dejo con una emoción o mejor dicho desemoción a la pelea con estos, a menos que fuera un Otsutsuki, un humano con la capacidad de usar chakra o la fuerza de forma decente, no creía que pudiera recibir algún daño real al pelear, y ciertamente el tipo frente a él, aunque parecía ser un guerrero entrenado y capaz, no cumplía ninguno de los anteriores requisitos.

Bien, eso fue suficiente, la altanería de este sujeto le altero los nervios, era momento de callarlo y mostrarle de lo que era capaz, al diablo la pelea, solo quería callar a este tipo de manera definitiva "¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues ya lo veremos!" abandonando cualquier forma de guardia para pelear, extendió su brazo izquierdo de donde sobresalía un aparato en su muñeca "¡Trágate esto idiota!" activando un botón del costado del aparato, una corriente de llamas salió de la punta del dispositivo, en dirección directa y sin obstáculos hacia el cuerpo de Naruto, cuerpo que fue cubierto rápidamente por las llamas, las cuales obstruyeron cualquier vista de él, creyendo que dio en el blanco y que no podría sobrevivir a ser rodeado por una nube de llamas, se puso derecho y relajo.

"Hmp, parece que no era tan rudo como él creía" dándose vuelta sin preocupación por el tipo que él cree hacer matado, miro el muro que lo detenía de hacer su trabajo final de matar a Sabine "Espero que un misil pueda romper esta cosa" preparándose para activar el misil de la mochila jet en su espalda, miro el muro delante de él y busco el punto que pensó sería el más débil "Bien creo que en ese punto" empezó a apuntar al punto mencionado.

"No creo que debas gastar ese misil en eso" dándose vuelta rápidamente miro el origen de la voz que dijo esa frase, y solo pudo mirar en estado de shock y miedo ante lo que vio.

"¡¿Q-q-que demonios?! ¡Eso no es posible!" frente a él, la figura calmada de Naruto, estaba en medio de todo el fuego que había lanzado hace un segundo, pero lo que le impacto y asusto, fue que no estaba quemado, ni siquiera parecía tener calor, de hecho el fuego parecía alejarse de el de una forma mística, como si tuviera miedo de tocarlo, el fuego no se acercaba a más de 1 metro de él, antes de que como si hubiera una pared se dividiera o se elevara para pasar a su lado.

_"Ah, fuerza, siempre tan útil"_ puede que la fuerza no tuviera tanta diversidad a la hora de habilidades llamativas como los ataques elementales de chakra, pero siempre le gusto esta habilidad de controlar en cierta forma la gravedad y el poder mover las cosas con su mente, una simple pero poderosa habilidad, mirando el fuego a su alrededor pensó que debería apagarlo para que no se terminara incendiado el lugar, no sabía que tan resistente al fuego era el material del que estaba hecho este edificio, pero no quería arriesgarse "Creo que hay mucha luz aquí, ¿No lo crees?" sin dejar que su compañero de cuarto respondiera, de un movimiento circular de su brazo, el cual paso por todo el espacio de la habitación, invoco un poco de la fuerza, la cual se presentó como un viento fuerte el cual apago todo el fuego sin excepción, "Así está mejor, ¿No crees?" pregunto sonriendo, divertido ante el ahora pequeño nerviosismo que se podía ver en el cuerpo del ultimó mandaloriano.

_"¡¿Qué diablos es este sujeto?! ¡Nadie debería sobrevivir a algo así!" _desde que empiezan a entrenar, a cada mandaloriano se le es enseñado el cómo tratar con los nervios y el miedo en el calor de la batalla, pero siendo sinceros, a él ya se les estaba olvidando, el que este fuera una especie de alíen desconocido del cual no sabía nada, y que cada vez se encontrara con una nueva sorpresa le dejaba los nervios de punta, sin poder saber que sería lo que haría después, que nuevo poder usaría, que habilidad usaría.

Perdiendo los estribos, sin poder saber lo que pasaría si lo dejaba hacer el siguiente movimiento, el opto por hacer el siguiente movimiento "¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Al diablo! ¡Toma esto!" se inclinó levemente hacia delante apuntando su cabeza y misil en su espalda al cuerpo de Naruto, y en un movimiento desesperado disparó el misil fue disparado al hombre con marcas en las mejillas.

Naruto no se movió, ni se preocupó por el pedazo de metal explosivo, a la velocidad que iba podía esquivarlo fácilmente, y la explosión que causaría ciertamente no lo mataría ni lastimaría gravemente, o no mucho tiempo por lo menos, eso lo sabía ya por experiencia, ¿cuantas bombas había parado con el pecho?, ya no lo recordaba.

Estaba a punto de moverse para dejar pasar el cohete por su lado y acabar con esto, pero a unos pocos metros de que lo impactara, le llego un pensamiento divertido, algo que siempre había querido probar desde que estas cosas explosivas y divertidas se habían inventado, pero nuca lo había hecho porque siempre que tenía una oportunidad (ósea, un misil dirigido a su persona) estaba en presencia de personas o por algún medio que mantendría registro de sus poderes para el mundo, y si alguien los veía, ohhhh, no quería imaginarlo, suficientes edades de adoración molesta y de cacería de demonios para él.

Dejando las divagaciones para después, empezó a ejecutar su divertida idea, la cual consistió en mirar el misil que ahora estaba a menos de 3 metros de él, y para sorpresa o ya no tanta del que lo disparo, empezó a perder velocidad poco a poco, hasta que se detuvo completamente en el aire a menos de un milímetro de su nariz "Mmm, que curioso regalo, lástima que no sé cómo usarlo, mejor te lo regreso"

Para horror del tipo con armadura, miro como el misil lentamente se daba media vuelta, haciendo que la cabeza puntiaguda le apuntara a él, y empezando a tomar velocidad reanudando su marcha, solo que de regreso a él, sin perder el más mínimo segundo, salto y activo su jet pack con la esperanza de que al elevarse perdiera el misil, y así fue, el objeto con forma de cono siguió unos metros con dirección al muro, solo para que antes de siquiera rosar su superficie este se elevara, y dirigiera directamente a él.

"Oh, debes estar bromeando" siguiendo el ejemplo del arma que lanzo y que ahora estaba en su contra, cambio de dirección en un intento de perder el misil, yendo primero hacía la puerta donde él y su unidad había entrado, esto esperando que el espacio más grande le permitiría perder tanto a el misil y al llamado Naruto, solo que su plan fue truncado por lo que parecía un gran muro hecho de una piedra negruzca con líneas rojas la cual desprendía un gran calor y que cubrió toda la puerta de entrada "¡¿Qué demonios?!" dándose vuelta miro rápidamente a un Naruto sonriente.

"Ah, ah, ah, no te quieras ir de la fiesta tan pronto, ¡todavía faltan los fuegos artificiales!" y eso fue lo último que el mandaloriano pudo oír en este plano terrenal, porque el tiempo que se mantuvo quieto escuchando la línea del hombre de marcas en las mejillas, fue más que el suficiente para que el misil llegara a su marca.

"Oh, mierda" y el misil dio de lleno en el pecho del tipo, explotando y rodeándolo en un mar de fuego, matándolo de forma efectiva, y de paso con la explosión estando tan cerca del muro de piedra y magma, la onda de choque lo fragmento y debilito lo suficiente como para hacer que este se callera con su propio peso desbloqueando la entrada.

"Mmm, bueno, esto no fue tan divertido como pensé que sería... aunque tampoco fue aburrido"

_"¿Pues qué esperabas gaki?, eran solo humanos, humanos alienígenas guerreros, pero humanos al fin y al cabo, solo brindaron un poco de entretenimiento porque tenían un entrenamiento decente"_ la voz de su Kurama llego a sus oídos desde el interior de su cabeza, la cual fue acompañada de su hermana más joven Kokuo.

_"Sí, es cierto, pero sabes, me pregunto que más nos encontraremos en esta nueva galaxia, por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora parece que promete ser todo menos aburrido"_

Asintiendo ante las palabras de su hermana mayor, Goku dio sus dos centavos _"Veo de donde piensas eso, solo unas horas en el primer planeta habitable que encontramos y , ya encontramos algo divertido, quien sabe, tal vez y nos encontramos con alguien capaz de usar o de que le den chakra"_

"Si, si, tienen razón, pero ya veremos eso luego, ahora tenemos cosas que hacer" dejando de hablar con sus amigos por el momento paso a mover su mirada a los alrededores, e hizo el recuento de las bajas y daños que había causado, 2 muertos y 10 hombres y mujeres ahora inconscientes, con la destrucción parcial de la entrada y uno de los muros del salón "Bueno, parece ser que eso es todo por ahora, será fácil de arreglar esto" mirando hacia atrás de él, miro el gran muro de piedra que había escupido/hecho para proteger a la duquesa Satine y a todos su hombres inconscientes "Creo que será mejor que ordene este lugar" con eso dicho, creo dos clones de sombra que mando a juntar a los tipos inconscientes y a arreglar cualquier desperfecto en el salón mientras él iba al muro de piedra "Ahora, tus servicios ya no son requeridos así que puedes irte"

* * *

**_-Detrás del muro con Satine-_**

Satine está nerviosa, no había otra manera en la que se podía describir su actual estado emocional, los diferentes ruidos de la batalla se habían vuelto cada vez más y más violentos, hasta que hace unos minutos que se escuchó una explosión tan fuerte que todo el edificio se puso a temblar, y ahora, solo se escuchaba el silencio, no se escuchaba nada del otro lado de la pared, ni el impacto de la piel con el metal característico de los golpes contra las armaduras, ni el silbido o impacto de las balas de blasters, ni las llamaradas de fuego, nada, y eso le estaba poniendo más nerviosa, porque al no poder ver nada del otro lado por culpa del muro, no sabía cómo termino el enfrentamiento.

Solo podía esperar y ver quien o quienes serían los que destruirían el muro y pasarían a caminar hacia ella y sus hombres inconscientes, en silencio, en su mente, rezaba que el que pasara fuera Naruto, aunque sabía lo improbable que sonaba eso, después de todo era una pelea de 12 contra uno, todos mejor armados y con entrenamientos en el arte del combate, pero con lo que había hecho hasta ahora, todas las habilidades que había demostrado, tenía la esperanza de que venciera las probabilidades.

Y eso parece que se comprobaría pronto, pues la gran muralla de piedra empezó a temblar y resquebrajarse, señal inequívoca de que alguien estaba a punto de destruir el muro para pasar.

Levantándose de su punto de espera, que fue al lado de uno de sus hombres inconscientes al que estaba revisando para ver su estado, saco su pequeño blaster de entre sus ropas y la apunto directamente hacia adelante, esperando que si lo primero que pasara no fuera el hombre misterioso de pelo rojo con poderes increíbles, pudiera disparar e imposibilitar a cualquiera de los que atacaron el palacio.

Después de que el muro tembló un par de segundos más, este en vez de derrumbarse como pensó que debería pasar por los temblores, empezó a bajar y pasar a volverse parte del suelo del palacio, cambiando de color con forme bajaba, hasta que la cima del mismo llego al nivel del suelo, y de un pequeño empujón causado por un pequeño aumento de velocidad, desato una pequeña nube de humo y polvo que tapo la vista de la mujer.

Tapándose los ojos para que no le entrara el polvo a los ojos, dejo que la nube inicial pasara y cuando se calmó volvió a ver adelante, cuando lo hizo miro una figura oscurecida que se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, figura que no reconoció por razones obvias, por lo que en una forma de mantenerse segura levanto de nuevo sus brazos y apunto su pequeña pero no menos peligrosa arma, a la figura de la persona "¡Alto ahí! ¿Quién es?"

La figura levanto las manos en forma de rendición, y después de que se asentara un poco el humo Satine logro ver la cara de la persona a la que le estaba apuntando, soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver quien era, estaba a punto de hablar y hacerle preguntas de lo ocurrido mientras estaba detrás del muro, pero cuando el humo y polvo se asentó completamente y vio el cuerpo completo de Naruto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que vio.

"Hey, hey, Satine-chan calma, ¿Por qué no bajas eso antes de que lastimes a alguien?"

Aunque la pregunta y pedido se escuchó claramente, Satine no respondió ni se movió, ¿la razón?, pues ante la vista del cuerpo de Naruto, que después de la pelea termino con la parte de arriba sin alguna forma de cobertura, la mujer líder del planeta se sonrojo fuertemente, pues la vista del cuerpo tan musculoso, marcado y la semidesnudes en sí misma, dejo un sonrojo muy fuerte y con su cerebro medio desconectado, lo que la dejo sin poder decir nada.

Después de no recibir respuesta alguna de la pelirrubia, Naruto miro más detenidamente a la chica para ver si le había ocurrido algo, y el por qué no parecía poder o querer hablar, después de mirar y hacer un escaneo rápido descubrió que no le pasaba nada, lo más que vio fue que su ropa estaba un poco sucia, así que dando un paso tentativo hacia adelante para ver como reaccionaba, después de que no pasó nada bajo las manos y se acercó hasta la chica, después de que llego a un metro delante de ella por la diferencia de altura, bajo la mirada para verla a los ojos, pasando la mano frente a ella y no pasar nada, opto por la opción que aunque más grosera era la que más le funciono en casos como este.

Quitándole el arma de las manos por precaución, "Oí, Satine-can, ¿Estas bien?" chasqueo los dedos delante de su cara repetidamente, logro hacer que ella empezara a reaccionar, parpadeando y sacudiendo levemente la cabeza por el sonido frente a ella, volvió a mirar hacia delante viendo la cara bigotuda de Naruto, volvió a sonrojarse pero en vez de congelarse se dio vuelta dándole la espalda al shinobi, lo que hizo que el mencionado mirara extrañado a la chica "Eh, ¿Pasa algo?"

"¡Si! ¡¿Por qué estas semidesnudo?!" fue el grito y pregunta que causo que la mirada de Naruto pasara de la espalda de Satine a su propio cuerpo, recordando su estado y falta de ropa en su parte superior, supuso que la chica no estaba acostumbrada a ver cuerpos en este estado.

Rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, paso a alejarse de la chica, y comenzó a caminar hacia su gran pergamino "Jejeje, lo siento, es que la pelea destruyo mi playera, así que me la quite" llegando a su pergamino, lo abrió y al llegar a la sección de ropa saco un cambio, haciendo unos pocos movimiento con una mano, cuatro muros de piedra salieron del suelo y lo cubrieron "Ya puedes voltear, solo dame unos minutos y saldré"

Escuchando y haciendo caso al ninja, se dio la vuelta y al mirar la pequeña construcción de piedra, supuso que estaba dentro de este cambiándose.

Estando más cómoda, se recordó la situación en la que estaba y rápidamente saco su comunicador para contactar a sus hombres aun consientes "Hola, habla la duquesa Satine" después de recibir unas palabras de alivio por que saliera aparentemente bien del ataque y demás cosas de parte de receptor de su llamada, procedió a continuar su mensaje "Necesito que manden varias unidades médicas al palacio, tenemos muchos heridos"

"También diles que traigan soldados y lo que utilicen para transportar prisioneros, tendrán muchas personas a las que mover a sus cárceles"

Escuchando a Naruto dentro de los muros donde se estaba cambiando, opto a ver de nuevo al lugar donde estuvo la pelea, y aunque noto que no estaba tan destruido como esperaba por los ruidos que se escucharon desde su lado, vio que los intrusos que ahora eran 10, tenían sus manos y pies amarrados con alguna clase de hilo muy fino, y habían sido puesto en una esquina.

"Y, también traigan unidades de contención" recibiendo un _'Entendido'_ desde el otro lado del comunicador, a tiempo se dio vuelta para ver como los cuatro muros de roca bajaron de igual manera que el que dividió la sala, cuando lo hizo, miro las curiosas ropas del chico.

Ahora los pantalones acolchados y las botas de metal de color blanco dejaron el cuerpo de Naruto, los pantalones ahora dobladas los sujetaba con la mano derecha y las botas con la izquierda, ahora en su lugar llevaba unos pantalones de entrenamiento de color negro, en estos, a la altura de los muslos en cada pierna habían unas vendas con unas pequeñas fundas que no sabía que tenían, sus pies ahora estaban vestidos con botas de combate con puntas de acero que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus tobillos, en su parte superior ahora cubierta, tenía una playera de manga corta color café claro con un cuello en V de donde se veía que también tenía una especie de camisa de malla metálica, todo esto cubierto por una capa de color negro con llamas rojas en la base, en el hombro izquierdo había un remolino rojo, y en el derecho una especie de remolino estilizado para que pareciera una hoja, en su brazos descubiertos que mostraban sus músculos, más específicamente iniciando en sus muñecas habían unas vendas que envolvían casi todos sus antebrazos, y para finalizar su imagen se veía un collar de cuerda con tres piedras de colores diferentes, siendo la de en medio de color azul, la de la izquierda de color negro y la de la derecha de color blanco.

Atrapando su mirada cuando pasaba por su cuello, Naruto sonrió de forma juguetona cuando los ojos de Sabine llego a los suyos "¿Así que te gusta lo que ves?" pregunto medio en broma, medio en serio mientras ponía sus brazos doblados en su pecho.

La pregunta le gano un pequeño sonrojo de la gobernante y que esta mirara para otro lado en un intento de que el pelirrojo no lo notara, aunque ya era tarde para este último "N-no digas tonterías, porque no mejor haces algo y me contestas unas preguntas con respecto a esto" señalo la sala donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea.

Sonriendo para sí mismo ante la pequeña victoria que obtuvo al molestar a la chica bonita, estaba a punto de decirle que podría hacerle la pregunta que quisiera, pero se detuvo cuando sus sentidos se nublaron por un unos segundos, y en una visión vio de la fuerza vio que pasaría algo nuevo e interesante.

"Tal vez lo haga, pero tendrá que ser después de que atiendas a tus invitados, parece que algunas personas están a punto de llegar"

Cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir Satine se detuvo cuando el comunicador en su mano sonó, viendo el aparato en su mano lo levanto y encendió para ver quien le estaba llamando.

En el aparato se vio a uno de los hombres de su policía espacial, ósea un hombre humano con armadura de cuerpo completo gris, el hombre saludo de forma militar antes de dar su mensaje _"Duquesa Satine, me alegro ver que salió bien del atentado"_

_"Mmm, las noticias llegan rápido" _pensó la duquesa, pero supuso que era algo normal, solo bastaba una llamada para dar un mensaje a todo el mundo, ignorándolo siguió hablando con el "Muchas gracias comandante, supongo que no me habla solo para saludarme y dar sus palabras de alivió"

_"Así es mi señora, le hablo porque parece que los Jedis, acaban de llegar, en este momento están desembarcando en el puerto de la ciudad"_

"¿Los jedis están aquí? Que extraño, se suponía que llegarían mañana" la llegada temprana de estos mencionados jedis había extrañado no solo a Satine, sino también a su acompañante de planeta dudosa, cosa que se veía en su cara, aunque no por las mismas razones, este sentimiento fue más que nada, porque recordó la palabra con la que constantemente le llamaban los soldados mandalorianos, 'Jedi', así que ella podría saber a qué se referían, decidió que le preguntaría a Satine cuando terminara de hablar con el hombre que se veía en el holograma.

_"Por lo que escuchamos, parece que tuvieron algunas razones para tomar rutas más rápidas, lo que les permitió llegar antes"_

_"¿Razones? ¿Qué razones? ¿Sera que se enteraron de alguna manera del ataque?" _el pensamiento paso a transformarse en palabras para transmitir el mensaje que tenía que dar a sus invitados "Bien, recíbanlos y tráiganlos de inmediato al palacio, tenemos que notificarles de este ataque en caso de que no sepan de este"

_"Entendido Duquesa"_ el guardia estaba a punto de apagar el comunicador, pero la voz de su líder lo detuvo.

"Espera, ¿Tienen noticias de mi hermana? ¿También fue atacada?" pregunto la rubia con una voz que dejaba oír un poco de preocupación y miedo.

_"Por fortuna no, parece que usted fue el objetivo principal, y concentraron a sus mejores activos hacia usted"_ las palabras de su soldado le hizo suspirar de alivio, estaba muy preocupada por su hermana menor, porque si hubiera sido el caso contrario y no fuera solo ella el objetivo, no quería ni pensar en lo que le podría pasar a una de las pocas personas que aún estaban vivas de su familia.

Componiéndose y volviéndose a poner en una posición más recta hablo a su soldado de nuevo en su voz tranquila de político "Bien, gracias"

Apagando el comunicador paso a mirar a Naruto el cual hablo "Entonces, supongo que te preguntaras, ¿Cómo es que me entere de la llegada de esto llamados 'Jedis'? ¿Verdad?" recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la chica continuo "Bien, yo te contare, si tú me cuentas... ¿Qué son los Jedis?"

* * *

**_-10 minutos después, fuera del palacio-_**

En las afueras del palacio, un vehículo que parecía ser una clase de deslizador flotante con barandillas que viajaba a altas velocidades, se acercaba cada vez más y más al palacio, en este vehículo sin asientos o alguna otra cosa además del sistema de controles, se podía ver como 5 personas estaban tranquilamente paradas, calladas y calmadas, esperando a que el viaje culminara.

Las cinco personas que realizaban el viaje, eran tres soldados de la fuerza militar del planeta, y los dos jedis que se esperaban arribaran por pedido de la duquesa, alias Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Mientras que el primero de los dos últimos mencionados, estaba tranquilamente mirando hacia el frente mientras meditaba y trataba de detectar el origen de la inmensa cantidad de fuerza que había registrado cuando se acercaron al planeta, el segundo de estos últimos miraba curioso y un poco maravillado todo a su alrededor, los diferentes edificios y zonas que podían ver, lo diferente que era la arquitectura de este planeta comparándolo con la del planeta Coruscant donde vivió prácticamente toda su vida.

El jedi más viejo, en un momento, donde dejo de buscar por unos segundos el origen de la anomalía de la fuerza, capto la mirada que dirigía su estudiante a todas las cosas que se podían ver, y sonrió un poco divertido, ante la aparente emoción del chico por estar en un lugar tan diferente del planeta en donde creció.

"¿Disfrutas de la vista Kenobi?" pregunto divertido el maestro, la voz del hombre mayor causo que el padawan dejara de mirar a su alrededor, para pasar a mirar avergonzado a su maestro "Te perdiste un rato mi joven aprendiz".

"Lo siento maestro, no volverá a pasar" aunque el joven trato de ocultarlo, la vergüenza en la cara del jedi en entrenamiento era más que clara para su maestro, y mentiría si dijera que no le causo un poco de gracia, pero como las lecciones de su orden le enseñaron siempre, guardo esa emoción en el interior de si, negándose a mostrar un mayor señal de que sentía esa emoción además de una muy ligera, casi imperceptible elevación de las esquinas de sus labios.

"Está bien joven padawan, entiendo, a mí me paso algo similar cuando salí por primera vez del templo" comento ganando un asentimiento de aceptación silencioso de su discípulo el cual miro hacia adelante.

Acción que copio su maestro, cuando lo hicieron pudieron ver el palacio de la ciudad Keldabe, y aunque la parte superior junto con la mayoría del edificio se veía completamente bien, no pudieron evitar notar la parte donde estaba la puerta de entrada, o la falta de ella, eso junto con varios rastros de quemaduras y escombros les dio una idea aproximada de lo que ocurrió en el lugar, o eso querían pensar.

Pero por si acaso, el mayor decidió preguntar para aclarar sus sospechas "¿Que ha sucedido aquí?"

Uno de los soldados que no conducía el aerodeslizador miro a Qui-Gon y respondió su pregunta "Un ataque, un grupo mandado por el ejército rebelde ataco el palacio en un intento de asesinato hacia la duquesa Satine"

Mientras bajaban del transporte, tanto los jedis como los soldados que lo acompañaban, miraron las diferentes personas del ejército y los funcionarios de posiblemente diferentes hospitales, los cuales transportaban tanto a soldados heridos como a los posibles atacantes.

"Puedo ver que se trató a la amenaza, ¿Cómo está la Duquesa?" la pregunta de Qui-Gon fue respondida casi de inmediato mientras entraban a la sala del trono, pero no por alguno de los soldados que los acompañaban, sino por la duquesa misma.

"Me encuentro bien, gracias por su preocupación" la frase de la mujer hizo que los dos jedi miraran al frente, donde apreciaron que de hecho, la mencionada mujer estaba enfrente de ellos sentada en el trono "Así que, si puedo preguntar ¿Por qué y cómo llegaron un día antes de lo previsto?, no es que me moleste, pero es extraño que lleguen tan rápido y de improvisto"

Aunque la respuesta nunca llego, cuando miro al par de hombres que habían sido mandados para protegerla vio que estaban congelado mirando a la persona a su lado.

La razón de esta no era para menos, al principio por unos segundos no lo habían notado, pero después de eso habría sido prácticamente imposible no notar su presencia, la presencia de la persona que estaba al lado del trono, la presencia de Naruto.

Para los humanos o cualquier otro alienígena no sensible a la fuerza hubiera sido muy difícil, si no imposible notarlo, pero para aquellos que tenían una conexión con este poder, verían y sentirían claramente la inmensa presencia y poder en la fuerza que tenía el gran hombre extraño que estaba al lado del trono.

Su poder estando en estado pasivo (o lo que ellos pensaban que era su estado pasivo), era grande, muy grande para alguien de su aparente edad, de hecho era tan grande que Obi-Wan pensó que si el tratara de usar su poder completo posiblemente destruiría el palacio y gran parte de la ciudad con un solo pensamiento, un pensamiento que compartió su maestro, aunque con una línea de pensamiento extra y esa línea era _"Parece que encontramos el origen de **'The Ripple'**"_

Aunque lo que no sabían es que no estaba en su estado _'pasivo'_ Naruto, si ese fuera el caso, hasta podrían haber pasado a su lado y no lo notarían, pero ahora lo que pasaba es que el mismo estaba dejando salir una pequeña cantidad de su fuerza, lo suficiente como para hacer notar su presencia según él, aunque lo que no sabía o que a veces olvidaba, era que sus niveles, tanto de chakra, como de midiclorianos, eran grandes, grandes de formas casi ridículas, por lo que, para lo que él era una pequeña cantidad, para los jedis presentes era una presencia casi imponente.

Esto lo estaba haciendo, para comprobar una teoría, teoría que diseño cuando Satine le conto sobre estos mencionados jedi, de lo poco que ella y aparentemente toda la galaxia sabía de estos hombres y mujeres, o de lo que ellos dejaban que supiera, varias de las cosas o posibles habilidades que tenían estos seres, le llevo a pensar que podía ser o usuarios de la fuerza como el, o gente capaz de usar chakra, por lo que en una forma de buscar comprobar esto, empezó elevando un poco su chakra a un similar al que estaba elevando sus niveles de midiclorianos perceptibles, y cuando no capto la atención de los invitados descarto el chakra de las posibles fuentes de sus poderes, para pasar a la fuerza, y ahora que veía las claras marcas de reacción ante su aura supo que por lo menos eran usuarios de la fuerza.

Satisfecho con la pisca de información que ya tenía sobre estos individuos, bajo y apaciguo sus niveles de chakra y fuerza a un nivel más aceptable, siendo para su caso casi al mismo nivel de un maestro.

Y con eso siguió escuchando y esperando la respuesta del dúo de maestro y estudiante, aunque después de un buen rato sin escuchar alguna respuesta, el mismo Naruto, que noto que aun después de que bajo sus niveles de midiclorianos y chakra, seguía siendo el objeto de las continuas miradas de los jedis, así que decidió primero toser en su mano captando de forma efectiva la atención de no solo las dos personas que quería, sino también de todos en la habitación, para después empezar a hablar "Disculpen señores, pero creo que la señorita aquí presente les hizo una pregunta"

Parpadeando no una, sino dos veces, el maestro Qui-Gon miro al locutor, para luego recordar a lo que habían venido tanto el cómo su estudiante, mirando de nuevo a Satine se inclinó ligeramente "Lamento mucho mi actitud descortés duquesa, no volverá a pasar" recibiendo un asentimiento de Satine en señal de que aceptaba su disculpa, Qui-Gon decidió proseguir "Y primero que nada, me presento, mi nombre es Qui-Gon Jinn" poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven a su lado continuo "Y este, es mi joven aprendiz, Obi-Wan Kenobi"

"Mucho gusto, maestro Jedi" aceptando la presentación se inclinó ligeramente en señal de respeto y dejo que siguiera hablando.

"En cuanto a su pregunta Duquesa, debido a ciertas circunstancias que surgieron de improvisto, nos vimos obligados a apurar nuestra llegada, y el cómo llegamos, pues tuvimos que usar algunas viejas rutas de contrabandistas que hicieron el camino más corto" fue lo que Qui-Gon en aprobación ante la razón, aunque un poco disgustada por la mención de los contrabandista, paso a hacer su siguiente pregunta "Mmm, una de esas circunstancias, ¿Podría tener algo que ver con el ataque a mi persona de hoy?"

La repuesta a la pregunta, fue un movimiento negativo de cabeza de Qui-Gon Jon "Me temo que no señora, la cuestión tiene algo que ver con nuestra orden, pero créame cuando le digo que de haberlo sabido de igual manera habríamos venido por el mismo medio"

"Ya veo, y supongo que no me podrá decir que asunto sería ese, ¿verdad?" pregunto Satine, lo que recibió un asentimiento del maestro, suspirando acepto el secretismo del hombre y su orden, la verdad esta era una de las razones por la que no le gustaba la idea de llamar a la orden jedi para pedirles ayuda, eran muy misteriosos y nunca se podía saber en qué pensaban con sus expresiones casi sin sentimientos, dejando sus pensamientos miro al par que se supone serían sus guardaespaldas durante lo que durara esta guerra civil, suspirando, solo paso a decir lo que quería "Bien, entonces, sean bienvenidos a Mandalore, espero que puedan protegerme a mí y a mi hermana durante lo que dure esta guerra"

"Haremos lo mejor que podamos, mi señora" fue lo que dijo Qui-Gon mientras se inclinaba de forma respetuosa, acción que copio su estudiante.

Asintiendo en agradecimiento, la duquesa se levantó de su trono y miro a las personas que serían sus guardaespaldas "Entonces, viendo que por el momento no podemos hacer nada, y que las cosas se han calmado, ¿qué tal si hacemos un tour para que se familiaricen con la ciudad? Y así también aprovecharemos para pasar por mi hermana" empezando a caminar hacia sus oyentes, le hizo una señal a Naruto para que lo siguiera, cosa que hizo.

Una vez que el pelirrojo se puso al día con la duquesa, pasaron al lado de los jedis que le empezaron a seguir para iniciar con el llamado tour.

* * *

**_-Cuatro horas y media después-_**

Obi-Wan ahora estaba cansado, pero no cansado físicamente, si no cansado mental y físicamente, después de largas horas de viaje por el espacio sentado en un asiento incomodo, las cientos de dudas causadas por la llamada del consejo jedi que estresaron su cabeza, el largo tour con múltiples pláticas sobre política que apenas entendía, y las continuas bromas y actitud tan alegre del que descubrieron se llamaba Naruto, y ahora, eso le parecía raro, no el tour en sí, la parte visual del mismo de hecho era algo agradable para ver, lo que le parecía raro era algo más bien relacionado con el acompañante de raza alienígena desconocida, algo a lo que no le dejaba de dar vueltas.

Y eso era algo que se dejaba ver en su cara pensativa, mientras caminaba junto a su maestro hacia las habitaciones que se le asignaron, unas cercanas a las habitaciones de Satine y su hermana menor Bo-Katan Kryze.

Mirada que no necesito ver Qui-Gon "Algo te perturba Obi-Wan" no fue una pregunta, fue una declaración de un hecho que él supo sin tener que verlo, "¿Planeas decirme que te molesta padawan?"

Obi-Wan miro a su maestro levemente impresionado y a la vez un poco acostumbrado con el hecho de que leyeran fácilmente sus emociones, obviamente con el uso de la fuerza, era la única manera de que el supiera sobre sus emociones sin que lo hubiera visto, pero dejo eso de lado para hablar con su maestro "Es sobre ese tipo... el llamado Naruto" la mención del hombre bigotudo hizo que los dos hombres se detuvieran en su caminar para mirarse fijamente, la verdad Qui-Gon sabía que sería algo natural y lo entendía, ese tipo no había revelado casi nada mientras hicieron el recorrido, las únicas cosas que sabían de él es su nombre, que tenía una actitud muy juguetona y relajada, que era un usuario muy poderoso de la fuerza y que posiblemente era el origen o el mismísimo **_'The Ripple'_** (Aunque él era el único que sabía eso por el momento).

"Si, ¿Qué pasa con él?" pregunto queriendo saber cuáles serían las dudas o pensamientos que tendría.

Mirando a su maestro decidió decir sus pensamientos "Es... raro" levantando una ceja ante lo que dijo, Qui-Gon decidió no decir nada y esperar a que siguiera hablando "Además de su apariencia, es demasiado diferente a los maestros del consejo, no parece tener la imagen que alguien con su poder en la fuerza debería mostrar, es muy diferente al maestro Yoda o al maestro Windu, actúa muy despreocupado y hasta ignorante ante varias de las cosas más comunes"

Esa última línea hizo que Qui-Gon recordara pequeños eventos que pasaron durante el tour, uno de esos fue durante el inicio del mismo, cuando todos subieron al aerodeslizador, cuando él lo hizo se veía claramente inseguro ante el vehículo, y siempre preguntaba si era seguro el mismo, otros eventos fue cuando preguntaba por varias cosas normales y cotidianas de la tecnología galáctica estándar como los holocomunicadores, otros vehículos, y una que otra cosa.

"Creo que entiendo tu punto, también es raro para mí, aunque-"

"¡Mis oídos zumban! Parece que están hablando de mi" dándose vuelta ante el origen de la voz que interrumpió su línea, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan miraron que el origen venia de la misma persona de la que hablaban, Naruto, el cual estaba caminando por el pasillo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza "Así que... ¿Puedo saber por qué hablaban sobre mí?"

Obi-Wan se debatió internamente si el responder o no la pregunta del pelirrojo, o el decir una de sus propias preguntas, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo, y en su lugar su maestro hizo una pregunta propia mientras se ponía en una posición un poco tensa "Disculpa ¿Pero por qué crees que estábamos hablando de ti? ¿Nos estabas siguiendo o escuchando a escondidas?"

Parpadeando un par de veces ante la pregunta que se le fue hecha, Naruto paso a inclinar la cabeza a un lado confundido, para luego parecer avergonzado mientras se daba cuenta de cómo se podía interpretar su repentina llegada en medio de una conversación tan conveniente, "Eh, no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que mientras venía a mi habitación escuche el uso de mi nombre, y mientras me acercaba escuchaba algunos murmullos, así que siguiendo el origen, aquí estamos"

Asintiendo en compresión Qui-Gon relajo su postura y paso a mirarlo "En cuanto a su pregunta, si, estábamos hablando sobre el hecho de que su apariencia nos es extraña, nunca habíamos visto a alguien de su raza"

"Ahhh, eso, supongo que es normal ya que no vengo de esta galaxia" las palabras dichas de forma tan calmada hizo que los dos hombres desestimaran sus palabras...solo por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, lo que hizo que el par de maestro y estudiante lo miraran intensamente, sin emociones aparentes en el rostro de Qui-Gon, aunque en su interior estaba empezando a hacerse varias preguntas, mientras que Obi-Wan dejo ver un poco de sorpresa "O por lo menos creo que es galaxia, a lo mejor y vengo de otro universo, o solo de alguna parte lejana de esta misma" después de declarar eso paso a empezar a caminar entre los dos hombres que seguían mirándolo dudosos, una vez que dio unos pocos pasos delante de ellos miro detrás hacia ellos, "Tienen preguntas, si vienen conmigo y responden mis preguntas con total sinceridad...responderé de igual forma a sus preguntas"

Tras declarar eso siguió caminando con la posible dirección de su cuarto, después de mirarse el par de jedis por unos segundos, los dos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a Naruto.

Unos cuantos minutos de caminata después, y ahora el trio de usuarios de la fuerza se encontraban sentados en posición del loto en el suelo de la habitación asignada a Naruto encima de unos cojines, "Así que ¿Quién empieza con las preguntas?" pregunto Naruto mientras se acomodaba para poyar su espalda en la parte final de la cama que se encontraba a su espalda.

Después de unos segundos de espera, Qui-Gon decidió romper el silencio y empezar con este intercambio de información "Bien, si me permites empezar con esto ¿De qué hablabas con que eres de otra galaxia? ¿Y que eres exactamente? ¿A qué raza perteneces?"

Naruto se puso derecho para mirar a Qui-Gon a los ojos "Esas fueron dos preguntas un poco complicadas de responder" después de sentir la confusión y ciertas emociones que empezó a pensar que eran alguna clase de fusión entre molestia y desconfianza del más joven decidió seguir "La primera sería difícil, porque lo que pasa es que no estoy seguro de donde estoy, hace un mes estaba en una misión de mi planeta natal para explorar otro planeta cercano al nuestro con el fin de buscar recurso, todo iba bien, un minuto después un agujero negro apareció de la nada frente a mi nave, me trago y aparecí en alguna parte del espacio"

"¡¿Un agujero negro?! ¡¿Cómo diablos estas vivo?!" Obi-Wan grito en una mezcla de incredulidad, asombro, miedo y escepticismo ante lo que escucho.

"Pues la respuesta a eso tendría que ver con la respuesta de la otra pregunta de tu maestro" comento mirando primero a Obi-Wan para después volver su vista al maestro "En cuanto a tu otra pregunta, yo pertenezco a la raza de los humanos, ósea, soy un humano" la mirada dudosa en sus caras era algo que sinceramente se esperaba, si él se viera en una situación así tal vez miraría de forma similar al tipo que le dijera eso...ok puede que no, ya estaba muy acostumbrado a ver humanos de apariencia extraña, Kisame, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kakuzu, entre otros.

Pero dejando sus propias experiencias, sabía que ellos puede que no tendrían algo así, por lo que trato de entenderlos "Disculpe que dude de la veracidad de sus palabras, pero normalmente los humanos que conocemos no tienen cuernos o cola"

Riendo un poco ante las palabras de Qui-Gon causando que su cola se moviera un poco en signo de diversión, hablo Naruto "Sí, supongo que no, pero verán, resulta que los humanos de mi planeta tenían algo especial que a veces hacia que sufriéramos unos... cambios menores digámosle"

_"¿Cambiones menores? ¿Esos son cambios menores?"_ se preguntó impactado Obi-Wan sin querer imaginándose varias otros posibles 'cambios' que no fueron menores, recordando de nuevo su pregunta y la falta de respuesta concreta miro y hablo "Disculpe, pero no entiendo como esta energía de la que hablas te permitió pasar por un agujero negro"

"Eh, oh si eso, tendrás que esperar para que te diga eso, es mi turno de preguntar, y como le respondí dos preguntas, espero que ustedes tengan la misma cortesía" dijo para disgusto y aún más curiosidad del joven, "Así que si estás listo, me gustaría hacer mis propias preguntas" recibiendo un asentimiento de Qui-Gon Jinn en señal de que podía preguntar hizo su primer pregunta "Bien, quisiera preguntar, ¿Que son exactamente ustedes los jedis?"

Qui-Gon pensó un momento en que responder, ya que esa pregunta como la que él hizo se podía interpretar de varias maneras, pues así como podía estar preguntando el que hacían los suyos y su organización, también podía preguntar qué era lo que los hacia entrar en la orden de los jedi, decidiendo no pensarlo mucho, comenzó a explicarle ambos aspectos "Nosotros los jedis, somos miembros de una orden conocida, como la Orden Jedi, una organización de protectores, guardianes de la paz, una organización formado por usuarios de la fuerza, los cuales estudian y tratan de entender todo lo relacionado con la fuerza, para que por medio de sus caminos y enseñanzas mantener la paz, y el equilibrio en la galaxia"

Después de escuchar la explicación, no pudo evitar verse sorprendido más que nada por última parte "¿La galaxia? ¿Desde dónde vienen ustedes?" pregunto confundido.

"Nosotros venimos desde el planeta Coruscant, uno de los mundos centrales de la galaxia, en ese planeta se encuentra el templo principal de la orden" contesto en esta ocasión Obi-Wan.

"Mmm, ok, entonces por lo que entiendo llegue a una galaxia donde el viaje por el espacio llego a el punto de que es posible viajar por la galaxia como uno podría por el mundo, y donde personas que saben usar la fuerza viajan por la galaxia para mantener la paz... interesante, bien mi siguiente pregunta-" la línea de Naruto fue interrumpida, pero esta vez no fue por el maestro.

"Pero ya hiciste tus dos preguntas" comento Obi-Wan "Que son los jedis y de dónde venimos"

Tarareando pensó en eso y sonrió "Muy chico tan perspicaz, bien, entonces contestare tu pregunta anterior, y podrán hacer otra pregunta después" recibiendo un asentimiento del dúo sentado frente a él volvió a hablar "Bien, en cuanto a tu pregunta del como sobreviví a un agujero negro, tiene que ver con lo que hacía especial a mi gente, eso era... el chakra"

"¿Chakra?" pregunto curioso Obi-Wan ante la extraña palabra.

"Sí, una energía interna que tenemos los humanos de mi mundo de origen, la cual permite hacer cosas que muchos considerarían imposibles, una de esas cosas es la que me permitió sobrevivir a las condiciones más rudas y extremas..." sacando un kunai de uno de sus bolsillos, causando que se tensaran los dos jedis, rápidamente levanto la otra mano para que se calmaran, "Eso fue esto..." tomando el arma pulso cortante, con fuerza paso el lado filoso por su palma causando un corte extremadamente profundo que viajo por todo el ancho de su palma, y después de unos chorros y gotas de sangre, para sorpresa de los espectadores, en cuestión de solo dos segundos la carne se unió, cicatrizo y recupero su color normal, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido alguna vez el corte "Una súper regeneración, una tan potente que incluso me permite hacer crecer extremidades, esto me permitió sobrevivir a ese agujero, aunque si me causo muchos mareos y dolor de huesos"

Ok, ahora ninguno de los dos sabían que decir, literalmente habían visto a un hombre cortarse con un cuchillo de aspecto extraño hasta el hueso y curarse como si nada, ahora eso generaba más preguntas de las que ya tenían, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza Obi-Wan miro a Naruto con clara sorpresa "Wow, eso debe ser increíble" comento mientras veía la mano recuperada totalmente.

"Si, lo sería si no sintiera tanto el dolor, parece que un pequeño efecto secundario de esta habilidad me deja con un poco de dolor extra que dura unos segundos de más, es lo único malo de esto" dijo mientras se sobaba levemente la mano que se cortó "Pero te acostumbras a ignorarlo, ¿Siguiente pregunta?"

Después de dejar que se pasara un poco el shock inicial de la acción del pelirrojo, el maestro barbudo hablo "Disculpa, pero ¿podría hacerte dos preguntas más?" Naruto se puso pensativo por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y asentir, lo que le dejo el paso libre para hacer su primer pregunta "Veras, tengo la duda, varias veces hablas de tu gente como si ya no estuvieran ¿Que les paso o porque hablas de ellos en tiempo pasado?"

El chico de marcas en las mejillas y cuernos suspiro cansado y triste ante la mención de su gente y lo que les paso, "Ahhh, eso... fue de un evento de hace mucho tiempo... en una ocasión, el planeta entero se vio obligado a entrar en una pelea, una guerra, contra un enemigo demasiado poderoso, una de sus más poderosas habilidades, era una que le permitió meter a todo el mundo en una ilusión eterna, una que logro ejecutar, pero que por ciertos medios un amigo y yo logramos evitar, para resumir las cosas, ganamos pero el consumido por el poder que tenía quiso gobernar nuestro mundo como un tirano, y terminamos en una pelea, una que perdió junto con su vida, y sin él, que tenía por decirlo así la otra mitad de la llave para deshacer la ilusión que afecto al mundo entero, me vi obligado a hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero eso causo efectos negativos, entre ellos por decirlo así la perdida de la habilidad de usar el chakra, o por lo menos los recuerdos del cómo usarlo, no podía enseñarles por ciertas cuestiones, y ese fue el fin de mi gente como la conocía, el fin de los humanos shinobis"

Obi-Wan que estaba escuchando atentamente la historia se preguntó quién sería este amigo del que hablaba, pero más curiosidad le causo la última palabra "¿Shinobi?"

"Era el nombre de nuestras fuerzas militares, los hombres y mujeres que eran capaces de usar el chakra para la pelea y defensa en nombre del pueblo" respondió la pregunta mientras volvía a recostar su espalda en el final de la cama.

"Debió ser un evento muy triste para ti" comento Qui-Gon dejando salir una voz con un poco de pesar y compasión, algo raro considerando que venía de un normalmente inexpresivo jedi

"Bueno, sí, pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo que ya lo he superado" comento simplemente, pues era cierto, más de diez mil años para afrontar ese hecho puede que hayan ayudado, "Ahora, esa fue una pregunta gratis niño, ¿Cuál es la última pregunta amigo?" pregunto lo último dirigido a Qui-Gon.

El maestro pensó en eso, pensó, ¿en qué más podría preguntar?, ¿que podría preguntar que le daría información útil para él y la orden con respecto a él?, ¿qué cosa le podría preguntar que le daría algo de información sobre sus posibles intenciones en la galaxia?... y de pronto una idea arriesgada le llego, una que tuvo que ver con una de las preguntas que el mismo Naruto había hecho, "¿Sabes lo que son los sith o el lado oscuro?"

Una pregunta arriesgada, porque no sabría lo que podría responder, puede que en verdad no supiera lo que era un jedi, o solo fingiera no saberlo para sacar algo de ellos, pero esperaba que con esta pregunta y un poco de ayuda de la fuerza pudiera a sacar algo de verdad de esta pregunta

La pregunta causo que Naruto mirara de forma extraña a Qui-Gon "¿Sith? no tengo ni la menor idea de que puede ser eso, ni del lado oscuro del que hablas, ¿qué? ¿Hablas del lado oscuro de la luna o algo así?"

Los dos integrantes de la orden jedi miraron al hombre frente a él, ambos buscando cualquier cosa que le estuviera indicando mentiras a sus propias maneras, Obi-Wan con su inexperiencia en la fuerza lo dejo buscando cualquier signo en su cara que le dijera que mentía, mientras que Qui-Gon trato de usar la fuerza para encontrar algún indicio en su mente de que mentía, de que tuviera alguna recuerdo con respecto al lado oscuro o enseñanzas dadas por un sith u holocrom sith, algo que contradijera lo que decía, y... no encontró nada, ninguno de los dos, nada que indicara que decía algo contradictorio a su respuesta.

"No, nada solo algo que procuramos evitar en la orden, _algo peligroso_" comento en un susurro casi imperceptible al final, uno que normalmente nadie escucharía, pero los oídos entrenados por la vida de shinobi de Naruto lo escucharon claramente.

_"Mmm, ahora quiero saber que es ese lado oscuro del que habla_" "Bueno, si mi respuesta es satisfactoria para ti, me gustaría hacerte una última pregunta antes de irme a dormir, hoy ha sido un día un tanto agotador" después de que el silencio se prolongó unos segundos, y que recibió un asentimiento como una indicación de que aceptaba la respuesta y que se hiciera la pregunta, la hizo "¿Acaso su verdadera razón para venir aquí en tan poco tiempo tiene algo que ver conmigo?" Naruto capto sus miradas, que al principio no tenían ninguna señal de que fueran afectados por su pregunta, aunque cambio cuando Qui-Gon dio un suspiro.

"¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Qué nuestra razón de apresurarnos tuviera algo que ver contigo?"

"Je, hasta donde sé, era yo el que estaba haciendo la pregunta" comento divertido ante las preguntas que le hicieron, aunque lo que pareció como una negativa para responder causo que los dos jedis fruncieran un poco el ceño "Cálmense los dos, no significa que no contestare" y al parecer eso los calmo por que el ceño dejo de ser tan profundo y volvieron a una expresión normal para ellos "Bien, creo eso, porque, como le comentaste a la duquesa, que el ataque que sufrió no fue la razón de su llegada temprana, yo soy la única nueva variable de la que ustedes podrían enterarse en el corto plazo, eso por mi propia y poderosa conexión en la fuerza que los alertaría de mi llegada, o por lo menos es la única en la que puedo pensar"

Qui-Gon miro a Naruto fijamente por unos segundos antes de dejar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, una que rara vez aparecía "Eres muy observador, supongo que no puedo mentirte, si, eres, aunque de forma indirecta, la razón de no solo nuestra llegada temprana, si no también, de un gran revuelo en nuestra orden entera" levantando una ceja ante el ultimó comentario, el pelirrojo instruyo con un movimiento de su mano para que siguiera "La cuestión es, que su aparente llegada a esta galaxia hace un mes, causo una poderosa onda o llamarada que alerto a todo ser que fuera sensible a la fuerza y-"

"Y supongo que los altos mandos de tu orden quieren que este ahí para hablar con ellos y saber mis intenciones y todas esas cosas ¿verdad?" termino la línea Naruto por él, recibiendo un asentimiento "Mmm, ya veo, interesante"

"Entonces ¿vendrás?" pregunto Obi-Wan después de estar callado por un buen tiempo, esto debido a que el mismo estaba uniendo los puntos de las respuestas a las preguntas de Naruto, llegando en poco tiempo a la misma conclusión que el pelirrojo, y ahora entendiendo en parte la razón de su llegada, aunque esto lo molesto, le molesto el hecho de que lo tuvieran en la oscuridad, que le omitieran información con respecto a esta misión, aunque supuso que el consejo tendría alguna razón para esto, pero aun así le molestaba, aunque trataba de suprimir ese enojo como le enseñaron.

"... No" fue la simple y rápida respuesta de Naruto, respuesta que causo una igualmente simple respuesta y reacción

"¿Eh/Eh?" preguntaron en unidad maestro y estudiante a la vez impactados por la respuesta que dio.

"Oh por lo menos no por ahora, primero tendrían que esperar" dijo, y esa fue la frase que dejo un tiempo el cuarto en silencio, esto porque tanto Obi-Wan como Qui-Gon, esperaban que continuara y les dijera que tendrían que esperar.

"¿Esperar que?" pregunto Obi-Wan un poco impaciente y molesto ante su respuesta, o falta de esta.

"Esperar a que termine mi tiempo aquí en Mandalore, en lo que cumplo mi nueva misión" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Tu...misión?" preguntó curioso el maestro jedi con barba, asintiendo Naruto causo que volviera a hablar "¿Qué misión?" pregunto dudoso de nuevo el maestro.

"Mi misión, o autoimpuesta misión actual, es ayudar a Satine a terminar esta guerra que sufre su planeta" declaro sorprendiendo de nuevo a los dos oyentes "Cuando termine eso, tal vez considere ir con ustedes a hablar con su orden jedi"

"¿Qué planeas ayudar a terminar esta guerra?" preguntó impactado Obi-Wan, pues no podía ver por qué razón podría querer involucrarse en esta guerra, pues de lo que sabía no llevaba ni un día en este lugar, ni podía tener algún conocido en el lugar que fuera de hace más de unas horas, así que no veía razones para que él se quedara, ni para involucrarse en algo de tan gran escala como una guerra "¿Por qué?"

Y la pregunta se hizo, y recibió una respuesta una que no esperaba "Porque es lo correcto... y porque le debo una ayudita a la Duquesa por ayudarme a entender su idioma" "_y por no disecarme"_ pensó lo ultimó, más una broma para sí mismo, aunque en parte si daba gracias a la fuerza de que ellos no fueran como esos alienígenas de las películas y le abdujeran... o le hicieran cosas a su trasero con sondas, ¡Nadie tocaba su trasero!

_"¿Por qué es... lo correcto?" _se preguntó en su mente el estudiante de la fuerza, no era común encontrar personas que dijeran algo como eso, que entrara en una guerra para terminarla, porque simplemente es lo correcto, y mucho menos lo llamaría una ayudita _"Este tipo es extraño"_ decidió en su mente, sin poder pensar en otra forma para describirlo a él o a sus extrañas ideas y pensamientos.

"Entonces, creo que eso es todo, si no es molestia, pediré que salgan de mi cuarto, quiero descansar" dejo mientras se levantaba del suelo en donde estaba sentado y se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla, recibiendo el mensaje el par de hombres con túnicas, de igual forma se levantaron y dirigieron a la salida del cuarto, una vez que salieron Naruto asomo la cabeza por una abertura que el mismo dejo para mirar al par "Nos vemos en la mañana, que tengan dulces sueños" con esa frase y una última risa, metió de nuevo su cabeza rápidamente y cerró la puerta fuertemente causando un pequeño estruendo.

Sin nada más que hacer, maestro y estudiante se miraron unos segundos antes de que en un acuerdo silencioso los dos se fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones, luego podrían aclarar más cosas con el hombre de cuernos, después de todo, hasta el momento demostró que no tenía malas intenciones hacia ellos, y que el parecía tener confianza en ellos, o por lo menos un poco si le contaba todas esas cosas que parecían un poco personales.

"*suspiro*, mmm, parece que ya se fueron" fue el comentario de Naruto al vacío de su cuarto, mientras con su habilidad sensoria seguía la firma de energía de Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan mientras se alejaban, "Ahora, ya pueden hablar chicos, díganme que p-"

_"¡GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUE LE CONTASTE TODO ESO A ESOS TIPOS?!"_ ok, el grito un tanto furioso y estridente en su cabeza que obviamente le pertenecía a Kurama le dijo que no estaba muy de acuerdo con su decisión de compartir esa información.

"Primero que nada, no me grites, no quiero quedarme sordo por las voces en mi cabeza... de nuevo" si, no quería repetir el evento de la edad medieval, en el que probando que tan poderosa sería el grito del sapo en su modo sabio en un ambiente seguro se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerlo en su mente, el resultado, el sonido por alguna razón fue tan potente que viajo por todos las venas de su red de chakra y llego hasta sus tímpanos, reventándolos y dejándolo sordo por dos días en lo que se volvían a regenerar, si, no quería repetir eso "Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, lo hice para que ellos pudieran confiar en mi"

_"¡Pero pudiste hacerlo de otra forma! No necesariamente revelando tanta información de ti, si llegaran a volverse hostiles contra ti, esa información podría ser tu fin"_ declaro esta vez Kokuo, la construcción de chakra con la forma mezclada de un caballo y un delfín de una forma que recordaría a una madre molesta, porque esa era la forma en que se veía, siendo la mayor de las únicas dos chicas entre los nueve bijus, y de las más responsables, actuó como una figura materna para Naruto, una que se preocupaba demasiado y era muy sobreprotectora _"Casi no sabemos nada de ellos, que tal y no son como aparentan, no olvidemos las veces que te ha pasado"_

_"Mmm, con Julio Cesar, Adolf Hitler, María la Sangrienta, Vlad tercero, y-"_

"¡OK, OK YA ENTENDI!" grito Naruto, interrumpiendo el recuento de Isobu, no quería recordar a ninguno de esos tipos, muchos de ellos habían intentado o logrado hacer que se uniera temporalmente a sus ejércitos, para que les ayudara con sus acciones que muchas veces habían sido de las más horribles en la historia, y siempre disfrazando sus intenciones, los que lo lograron normalmente lo hicieron dando sus versiones tan disfrazadas y distorsionadas pero sin llegar a ser mentiras, por lo que lograron engañar su habilidad de detección de emociones negativas, "Pero no veo por qué se preocupan tanto, no es como si les hubiera dado a detalle todo lo relacionado con el chakra"

_"Sí, es cierto ese punto, no sé por qué se preocupan tanto, lo único que saben es que posiblemente el chakra los hacen transformarse para verse más rudos, además, con sus poderes y nuestros chakras casi ilimitados, dudo mucho que puedan lastimarlo, encerrarnos, o hacernos algo en general"_ el espacio mental se quedó en silencio, todos los ocupantes pasaron a mirar a la fuente de tan lógico argumento...Shukaku.

_"¿Desde cuando dices cosas lógicas?"_ pregunto medio en broma, medio asombrado Son Goku, pues normalmente no era común que su hermano más pequeño fuera el que dijera las cosas más lógicas para apaciguar a su hermana o hermanos, ese normalmente era su trabajo y el de Isobu, o en raras ocasiones, el de Gyuki y Kurama.

_"¡Oye! ¡Para que lo sepas, puedo decir cosas lógicas!"_ grito Shukaku en un tono ofendido y enojado, como le molestaba que la sus hermanos cuestionaran su inteligencia.

_"Bueno, dejando el extraño momento de claridad y lógica de nuestro loco hermanito"_ comento mientras ignoraba la cara de muerte que le dirigía el mencionado _"No hay que descartar lo cierto de estas, les dijo lo necesario para que confiaran en él, pero no les dijo en realidad nada"_

"Gracias, Shukaku, Kurama, por decirlo por mi" dijo Naruto mientras de un salto se acostaba en la cama del cuarto "Como ya lo dijeron Kurama y Shukaku, supongo que no hay necesidad de que yo lo explique, pero lo confirmo, aunque les di cierta información que normalmente no daría, no fue más que la suficiente para que confiaran en mí, pero que a la vez no les diera algo que usar contra mí, ahora, ¿Tiene alguno de ustedes una pregunta más antes de que me vaya a dormir? Estoy cansado."

_"... ¿Planeas acompañarlos después de que termines aquí?"_ pregunto Saiken.

"Mmm, no lo sé en realidad, tal vez si, tal vez no, aun no lo decido" comento un tanto despreocupado por el tema, puesto que como dijo, aun no lo decidía, no le veía muchos problemas el ir a ver la mencionada orden jedi y su consejo, pero también quería explorar lo que esta nueva galaxia le podía mostrar lo antes posible y por alguna razón sentía que este mencionado consejo le podría quitar algo de tiempo, aunque bueno, eso era algo que a él le sobraba, "...Lo decidiré cuando esto de la guerra termine" comento y guardo silencio, esperando que cualquier otra duda de alguno de sus nueve compañeros fuera dicha, pero viendo que no decían nada paso a cerrar sus ojos "Que descansen chicos" cerrando sus ojos, dejo que la tierra de los sueños lo reclamara.

_"Me pregunto, ¿Que nos esperara esta nueva galaxia?"_ se preguntó Kurama, mientras que como sus otros hermanos, caminaba a su ritmo a su área de descanso en la mente de Naruto.

* * *

**_-Seis meses después-_**

Bueno, seis meses habían pasado, seis meses de guerra para el mundo de Mandalore, seis largos meses de batalla entre batalla, pero por fin se había acabado la guerra en el ahora pacifico mundo de Mandalore.

Y aunque muchos tomarían ese tiempo como uno muy largo, en especial para una guerra en la que participo nuestro héroe bigotudo, aunque esto se debió más que nada porque Naruto no dedico su tiempo completo a pelear en todos los frentes de la guerra, pues a pesar de que varias cosas en la forma de vivir en esta galaxia parecían similares, si tuvo que estudiar todo lo que la civilización más avanzada tenía de diferente, como la obvia tecnología superior a la de su mundo, pero que por lo que entendió era el estándar en la galaxia, y eso incluyo la tecnología militar y las formas de transporte, de las cuales aunque no podía decir que era ya un experto, si tenía por lo menos los conocimientos básicos que le permitiría terminar de aprender sin estrellarse y explotarse.

Pero en realidad la guerra si podría haber acabado un poco antes, o habría pasado si los jedis que habían llegado hace seis meses hubieran ayudado.

_"Los primero jedis que conozco, y no me está empezando a agradar su orden"_ se escuchó la voz molesta de Kurama en la cabeza de Naruto mientras se refería al par de monjes espadistas.

_"Sí, de no ser porque Naruto ayudo, estoy seguro que hubiera incluso durado años, y todo porque no querían ayudar a detener esta cosa"_ fue esta vez el turno de Matatabi de protestar ante la actitud que habían tomado los Jedis.

Y no era para menos, según el par de hombres, la misión que se le fue asignada fue el de simplemente fungir como guardaespaldas de la Duquesa, lo que se traducía en simplemente protegerla si estaba en un ataque, no en el de ser sus soldados y meterse en un conflicto que no les concernía ni a ellos ni a su orden.

"Sí, puede ser, pero en parte es cierto, y lo entendería, es como en nuestras misiones, solo fueron puestos aquí para ser guardaespaldas, no se les dieron la orden de detener esta guerra" comento desde el techo del palacio de la ciudad principal, mientras veía el desfile que se supone pasaría por toda la ciudad, en donde estaba en el centro de todo en un aerodeslizador Satine siendo acompañada, por el par de Jedis, y el que fue nombrado como el héroe de la guerra... el, o bueno, un clon de él.

Aun cuando el insistió en no ser llamado así, las varias proezas y ayuda que brindo desde su llegada, causo que se ganara el respeto no solo de la facción de Satine, sino también de varios de los integrantes de los rebeldes y de aquellos que al final se rindieron en la guerra, así que a su pesar y aun en contra de sus protestas, fue llamado el héroe de la guerra de Mandalore.

_"¿Lo entenderías?"_ pregunto Isobu, notando el verdadero significado que le quería dar a esa palabra con la forma en que la pronunció.

"Sí, lo entendería, si fueran alguna clase de cazarrecompenzas o si fuera como algo similar a un shinobi, que solo se concentran para lo que le pagan, pero ellos no lo son, ellos dicen ser-"

_"Defensores de la paz"_ termino por el gran mono rojo, escupiendo cada una de las palabras con veneno _"Proclaman ser los que mantienen la paz y el equilibrio en esta galaxia, pero ante una guerra que pueden ayudar a detener, solo se quedan mirando"_

"Exactamente, también pensé eso" mientras hablaba con sus amigos tomo un trago de sake de una de las botellas que había traído con él desde su mundo, un pequeño gusto que tomo después de una noche de fiesta durante la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi, y aunque no podía embriagarse, le gustaba tomar de vez en cuando por el sabor, que se volvió un poco adictivo para él, no tanto como el ramen claro, y mientras hacía pasar el líquido con alcohol por su garganta, reflexiono y recordó sobre el tiempo que hablo o estuvo en contacto con estos jedis, tras el tercer o cuarto trago, recordó la pregunta que le habían hecho en la noche de su llegada, la pregunta que tendría que responder ahora que la guerra acabo.

_"Así que lo recordaste"_ la gran forma del escarabajo acorazado le comento a Naruto _"¿Ya tomaste la decisión con respecto a eso?"_

Eso le hizo reflexionar, no había pensado mucho sobre eso, si valía la pena ir a ver la orden, o si quería ir, ni siquiera le importaba si lo verían como una amenaza, si fuera el caso solo tendría que tratar con ellos o esconderse hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Miro a los dos hombres en túnicas que estaban en el desfile al lado de su clon, los dos con caras inexpresivas, y las preguntas que tenía con respecto a las creencias y actitud de su gente comenzaron a surgir, más dudas que las que tenía con respecto a esta galaxia, y sabía que solo en un lugar podía descubrir las respuestas a estas dudas que producía su mente.

Con lo que, aunque un poco apresurado, tomo una decisión "Creo que iré con ellos" comento mientras se levantaba y tomaba otro trago de su botella con licor "Ya me han surgido muchas dudas con respecto a esos tipos y solo con ellos puedo encontrar las respuestas" saltando del techo, callo en silencio y con gracia en la entrada del palacio, _"Espero no arrepentirme de acompañarlos"_ pensó mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba sin un rumbo fijo, disfrutando de la vista de la noche.

**_-Fin capítulo 3-_**

* * *

**Bien, por fin acabe con el capítulo 3, perdón si tarde mucho y si no es tan bueno como esperaban, pero estaba cansado cuando estaba escribiendo ciertas partes, y mi cerebro se atontaba mientras escribía, así que, de nuevo, lo siento si no es tan bueno, en otras noticias, en el próximo capituló, Naruto se despedirá de Mandalore, conocerá al consejo Jedi, veremos cómo reaccionan ambos lados a la presencia del otro y sus formas de ver la fuerza y la vida en general, y si me da tiempo y suficiente aguante mi cerebro, haremos un pequeño salto de tiempo de unos cuantos años, para ver como la presencia de nuestro héroe con marcas de bigotes cambiara la historia original de esta galaxia, ah, y si quieren, el próximo capítulo podría revelar algunas de las chicas que estarían en el harem, todo depende de lo que me comenten, sin más que decir, solo puedo pedir, que compartan con sus amigos si les gusto, sigan la historia, comenten que les gusto y que creen que pueda mejorar y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**-Ja ne-**


	4. Consejo

**¡Hola!, ¡Hello!, ¡Bonjour!, ¡Kon'nichiwa!, ¡Ni hao!, ¡Hallo!...y...y ya no me se más saludos en otros idiomas.**

**Hola bueno, siendo sinceros no sabía como recibirlos en este nuevo capítulo así que busque el como se dice 'Hola' en varios idiomas, los cuales son en orden, Español, Ingles, Francés, Japonés, Chino y Alemán, para que vean, vienen a leer una historia y se van con algo nuevo aprendido, ahora no se pueden quejar, bien, dejando las lecciones de idioma paso a decir, bienvenidos al capítulo 4 de esta, su historia, ****_'El Remolino Galáctico'_****, la verdad me anime a escribir este capítulo más que en las anteriores ocasiones por el gran apoyo que le dieron en el anterior capítulo, lo cual me alegro bastante, y pues aquí lo tienen.**

**Ok, ahora ¿Qué se puede esperar de este episodio en especifico?, pues... varías cosas, de entre las cuales un poco de exploración galáctica para nuestro protagonista bigotudo y sus amigos, así es, como deje ver en el capítulo anterior, con el fin de la guerra se dejara el planeta Mandalore, tal vez algunos, si no es que todos, ya saben a donde puede que vaya, pero la pregunta ahora será, ¿solo será ese lugar el que veremos?, mmm... no lo se, bueno si se, pero no les quiero decir, si quieren saber tendrán que quedarse y leerlo ustedes mismo.**

**Y como un ultimo aviso inicial, si recuerdan antes en capítulos anteriores, les dije que ya tenía en su mayor parte definido el harem de Naruto para esta historia, bien, pues aun tengo dos integrantes más que quiero agregar, pero el caso es que aun no me puedo decidir por alguna chica, así que me dije, ¿Por que no dejar que mis lectores tengan ese privilegio? Después de todo, sin ellos no soy nada más que un chico más escribiendo ideas en su casa que nadie leería.**

**En fin, si alguno de ustedes quiere tener el privilegio de elegir a una de las dos chicas que terminaran siendo del harem de Naruto, lean hasta el final, en donde, además de que se mostrara el harem actualmente elegido, se dirá el como se puede participar para elegirlo, ok, sin más que decir vamos a la sección de comentarios.**

**fraxures: _Bueno mi amigo, me alegro que otras personas de diferentes hablas disfruten de lo que escribo, así como la escena de la pelea, en especial por que es de las primeras que hago, en cuanto a lo que dices sobre Naruto y los Jedis, ya veremos como se desarrolla, aun no hagan conclusiones, y si sigues leyendo hoy veras lo que pasara con el harem, espero y disfrutes el capítulo._**

**demon87: _Gracias amigo._**

**Sharker22: _Me alegro de que te guste mi fic así como las peleas y acciones que hecho hasta ahora, y en cuanto a tu voto del futuro de Naruto relacionado con los Jedis junto con tu punto de vista ah sido leido y anotado, espero te guste el capítulo._**

**Sesiom zero: _Gracias por seguir mis historias, me alegro que sigas aquí._**

**dlmauricio19: _Ok, entendido, tratare de hacer mejor la descripción a partir de ahora cuando toque una escena de pelea, gracias por la recomendación._**

**gabrielitosg2004: _Que bueno que te guste, gracias por leer._**

**Drk Sora: _Pues no tienes que esperar más, aquí esta el siguiente episodio._**

**Naru99: ****_Pues gracias por seguir este fanfic, eso me hace muy feliz y no te preocupes, aunque no sabía que el que Padme se quedara con Naruto fuera muy común, es la única chica que no pondré con el por ciertas cuestiones de la trama, o por lo menos no en esta versión._**

**Dasgun: ****_La verdad no se si entendí bien el mensaje, pero si es lo que creo, solo diré que aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo._**

**Bien, se que no me piden que les responda sus comentarios y puede que para algunos sea tedioso, pero me siento obligado a responderles y decirles lo agradecido que estoy por que lean mis fanfics, y me den sus opiniones, ahora si, sin más que decir los dejo con el nuevo episodio, que la fuerza los guíe y ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto, Star Wars o sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado, flashbacks)_

_Comunicándose: Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales o personas sensibles comunicándose mentalmente/por radios, etc._

**Hablando: Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales sensibles hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales _****_sensibles pensado)_**

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, Energía, Ataques de fuerza, etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4: Consejo._**

**_-Mandalore, palacio de la ciudad Keldabe-_**

El palacio de la ciudad de Keldabe, la edificación más grande esta, la capital del mundo de Mandalore, una enorme y hermosa construcción en donde residía normalmente la o el gobernante del mundo junto con la familia de esta, un lugar que no solo era hermoso por el gran tamaño y los adornos que habían por todos lados, si no que también era un lugar de historia, uno en el que mostraba la historia del mismo planeta, con artefactos, pinturas, y demás objetos que permitiría saber el como avanzo el planeta desde el pasado hasta el presente con un simple paseo, y ahora en uno de los pasillos se veía la nueva adición a su historia, en forma de una pintura que mostraba lo que parecía una guerra, una entre dos bandos que a diferencia de muchas otras ocasiones era entre dos facciones del mismo planeta, los cuales peleaban por el mismo planeta y el posible cambio de sus costumbres.

Frente a la pintura estaba la figura del que fue el residente de este palacio, aun sin ser parte de la familia real durante los seis meses que duro la guerra, la persona siendo la figura de pelo rojo largo y cuernos, o Naruto para simplificar más.

El hombre inmortal se veía casi exactamente igual a cuando llego, siendo las únicas diferencia notables en su ropa, donde en su pecho se podía ver la adición de una pechera de armadura mandaloriana de color gris con el dibujo de un gran remolino en el centro con varias escrituras y líneas en su idioma original a su alrededor y nueve magatamas, cada una entre dos líneas de las escrituras, todo en color negro, mientras que en su cintura se apreciaba un cinturón de utilidades con varias bolsas llenos de lo que fuera que le quiso meter el chico, en el mismo cinturón se alojaron un par de blasters, ambos iguales y a cada lado de su cintura, los dos de aspecto similar a los revolvers de su mundo, pintados en color naranja y con una mira telescópica sobre el cañón, junto con esto en su muñeca izquierda se aprecia una muñequera con varios botones, de ahí en fuera, nada era diferente, su aspecto, pelo, cuernos, cola y el resto de su ropa era igual, incluyendo su collar con las tres piedras de diferentes colores, solo que ahora estaban visibles sobre su pechera cerca de su cuello.

El ultimo shinobi vivo miraba el nuevo mural que se había pintado el día anterior, el que representaba el evento que pasaría a los libros de historia como la guerra de la cultura, siendo el punto donde más concentro su atención, en la figura que estaba posicionada enfrente del bando con los hombres vestidos en uniformes de la policía mandaloriana, la figura con un largo pelo puntiagudo, cuernos y una gran espada en forma de cuchillo de carnicero en su mano, la cual parecía dirigir a las tropas de ese lado.

_"Les dije que no era necesario que me pintaran"_ reflexiono en sus pensamientos mientras veía los detalles que lo rodeaban, desde el color que se le puso en sus ropas hasta algunas de las marcas más reconocibles de su persona, _"Y menos como el líder o el comandante o lo que sea, no es que hiciera mucho durante todo esto"_

_"Permiteme diferir en eso Naruto-san, si no mal recuerdo, muchas de sus estrategias en tierra permitieron ganar varias batallas, lo que acorto bastante la guerra"_

_"Ok, puede que tengas un punto en eso Isobu, pero aun así no creo que-"_

_"Oh esa vez que fuiste a salvar a ese grupo que fue secuestrado por el otro bando en la luna del planeta"_ comento divertida esta vez Matatabi recordando el evento mientras a la vez interrumpía a su jinchuriki.

_"Sí, lo recuerdo, un grupo que aunque eran estratégicamente muy beneficiosos, nadie quería ir a rescatarlos por los muchos peligros de ir a la Luna ocupada completamente por las tropas contrarias, y tu sin rechistar fuiste a salvarlos"_ terminó el recuerdo Kokuo por su hermana _"Eso también ayudo bastante con la guerra"_

_"Sí, eso también, pero-"_

Pero de nuevo fue interrumpido solo que por su inquilino original, _"Naruto, solo cállate, sabes más que bien que lo mereces, no ganaras en esta discusión, tenemos como otros 10 eventos cada uno de nosotros sobre cosas que hiciste para ganarte esa fama, así que cierra el pico"_

Viendo el punto de su amigo, y de que si de verdad tendrían noventa razones para contrarrestar sus quejas, que la verdad no quería escuchar, decidió callarse y mirar de nuevo el mural.

El silencio y la apreciación del arte histórico se prolongo por un buen rato, aunque bueno, no podía quejarse, no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que se fuera del planeta, si, hoy se iba del planeta Mandalore, con la guerra terminada en este mundo no tenía en realidad nada que lo pudiera mantener en este lugar, bueno nada además de la amistad que tenía con Satine y su hermana menor, Bo-Katan, la cual le había tomado un muy profundo cariño, y aunque una parte de el le gustaría quedarse por sus dos amigas, tenía algo que hacer.

Saber la razón por la que la fuerza lo trajo a esta galaxia, algo que sabía solo lograría saber si iba con los jedis, o por lo menos eso esperaba, si estos auto proclamados _'protectores de la paz',_ estaban en contacto con la fuerza mejor de lo que trataban de mantener ese ultimó titulo, posiblemente podrían ayudarlos a averiguar eso, pero eso tendría que averiguarlo aceptando la invitación y yendo con el par de jedis que se estaba a punto de ir al mundo donde residía su orden, Coruscant.

Sus pensamientos y apreciaciones se fueron detenidos cuando sintió un ligero tirón en la pierna izquierda de su pantalón, lo que le hizo ver a esa dirección, solo para no ver nada, levanto una ceja ante eso y estando a punto de usar la fuerza o su habilidad sensorial de chakra para saber lo que pasaba, sintió de nuevo el tirón, lo que por fin le hizo darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, haciendo que una sonrisa creciera en su rostro y que se sintiera estúpido a la vez.

"Mira a quien tenemos aquí" bajando la cabeza, Naruto se encontró con la vista de una niña de unos diez años, de piel clara, ojos verde y cabello que estaba entre rojizo y naranja, sosteniendo el dobladillo de su pantalón, esta niña era nada más y nada menos que la hermana menor de Satine, Bo-Katan, la cual cuando vio que la persona de quien buscaba atención la estaba mirando sonrió y levanto sus brazos en un claro pedido de que el hombre mayor la cargara, pedido que Naruto era más que feliz de cumplir "Una pequeña y hermosa princesa" dijo con cariño mientras la levantaba con su cola haciéndola reír, lanzándola un par de veces en el aire se gano unas risitas de la pequeña niña "Jeje, bien creo que eso es suficiente pequeña, no queremos que termines cayendo ¿verdad?"

Dejando a la niña de diez años en el suelo, la mencionada paso su mirada por los objetos que estaban a la vista en la espalda de Naruto, lo que se gano un ceño fruncido de la chica, a su espalda vio solo dos objetos, los cuales eran dos pergaminos que eran tan grande como ella, los dos estaban sujetos a su espalda por medio de unas correas, normalmente uno pensaría que la mirada que les dio eran por que tenía curiosidad sobre los objetos o por alguna razón infantil.

Pero no era esa la razón, es por que ella sabía lo que significaban que trajera los dos rollos de gran tamaño en la espalda en vez de uno, como era la costumbre, "¿En serio te vas a ir hoy Naruto?" pregunto la pequeña claramente en un tono triste ante la aparente partida del hombre mayor.

"Sí, me temo que sí mi pequeña kunoichi" respondió Naruto, usando el nombre de cariño que le había dado un día que le contó algunas historias de su mundo natal para darle un poco de valor, contándole sobre algunas de las kunoichis más fuertes de su mundo y tiempo, historias que terminaron haciendo que la chica quisiera volverse una, razón por la que le empezó a llamar así de cariño.

Bajando la cabeza, triste ante la afirmación que recibió de quien consideraba un modelo a seguir y la persona que quería en secreto más que solamente un amigo o figura hermana, la afirmación de su partida le golpeo y entristeció posiblemente más que a cualquier otra persona en el palacio y en el mundo de Mandalore en general, subiendo la cabeza de nuevo hablo la pequeña en un tono esperanzado "¿No puedes quedarte? ¿Por lo menos un tiempo más?"

Viendo los ojos de la chica menor, le dolió el sentimiento de tristeza que vio en estos, por lo que busco y eligió cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras que diría a continuación con el fin de por lo menos bajar un poco la tristeza en esos bonitos ojos verdes "Me temo que no, tengo una misión que completar, una muy importante" comenzó a decir, lo que hizo que la joven Bo-Katan bajara de nuevo la cabeza, o intento, pues fue detenida por la mano de la persona frente a el "Pero no hay que ponerse tristes mi pequeña kunoichi, me voy pero no es un adiós, si no un hasta pronto, que me vaya no significa que nunca volveré aquí ¿verdad?"

Escuchando las palabras y procesando sus significado, la pequeña peli naranja miro al hombre mayor con un poco de esperanza y felicidad reflejada en su mirada, cuando entendió y proceso las simples pero significativas palabras que salieron de la boca del shinobi "¿S-significa que volverás?"

Sonriendo como solo él sabía, ganándose un pequeño sonrojo de la chica, se puso derecho y asintió de forma entusiasta "Pues claro que volveré, aún tengo que ver cómo te vuelves una muy fuerte guerrera como me prometiste qué harías ¿o no?" feliz ante la promesa de Naruto de su posible regreso en el futuro, asintió con un poco más de felicidad en sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo para responder a sus palabras, fue interrumpida de nuevo por Naruto "Pero recuerda Bo, que no por que sepas pelear, o seas más fuerte, significa que debas usar esa fuerza para detener un conflicto si hay otra opción, ¿o no Satine?"

La última pregunta fue respondida por una nueva voz que llego desde detrás de la chica menor "Eso es correcto, aunque puedas pelear para detener un conflicto, primero debes intentar dialogar..." comento esta vez la mencionada Satine, la cual ahora como el día en que la nave de Naruto llego al planeta, vestía con las ropas tradicionales de la regente (**N/A: **básicamente su vestimenta azul con caracolas o lo que sea que tenga en la cabeza, no sé cómo describirlo ya lo dije antes), y se acercó hasta que pudo poner una mano en la cabeza de su hermana menor "Siempre hay que intenta llegar primero a una solución pacifica si es posible hermanita ¿Entiendes?"

Las líneas de su hermana, aunque las escucho y las entendió miro a Naruto para buscar algo con respecto a estas, ya fuera una confirmación o una contradicción, al fin y al cabo aunque ahora seguirían entrenándola los guardias junto con algunos soldados que componían la milicia del planeta, el shinobi seguía siendo su primer maestro y al que más respetaría y escucharía en lecciones como esta.

Recibiendo un solo asentimiento de el como forma de afirmación, ella copio el movimiento con su hermana mayor "Sí, entiendo hermana"

Sonriendo ante la respuesta, la duquesa del planeta le dio unas gentiles palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermana "Bien, me alegro, ahora ve a tu cuarto, tienes que ir a cambiarte para que puedas despedirte adecuadamente cuando se vaya Naruto hoy junto a los jedis, no quieres llegar tarde ¿verdad?"

"Está bien" fue la única respuesta que le dio la Kryze menor, cabe decir que lo dijo en un tono decaído, comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde presumiblemente se encontraría su habitación, solo para detenerse unos pasos después, darse vuelta y correr hacia Naruto para abrazar su pierna _"Te voy a extrañar" _en donde soltó esa frase en lo que se escuchó como un susurro gracias a que la tela del pantalón del pelirrojo amortiguo el sonido.

Una vez dijo e hizo eso soltó su pierna y fue rumbo a su habitación, ahora corriendo, sacando sonrisas y risas de los dos adultos restantes frente al mural.

"Sabes creo que ella te va a extrañar much-" Satine detuvo su oración cuando unos labios chocaron contra los suyos y unas manos tomaron su cintura, robándole el aliento e impidiendo que se alejara del dueño de ambos, el cual no era otro que el mismísimo ninja con marcas en las mejillas que estaba junto a ella.

Después de unos pocos segundos Naruto empujo su lengua en la boca de la duquesa, la cual no se opuso en dejarla entrar mientras ella misma trataba de meter la suya en la boca de él empezando una batalla de lenguas que duro unos segundos.

Segundos que una vez pasaron, se separaron para que uno de los dos pudiera tomar el oxígeno que desesperadamente necesitaba, "Sí, pero creo que no me extrañara tanto como yo las extrañare a las dos" comento Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa mientras veía como la chica en sus brazos tomaba varias bocanadas de aire "Y estas sesiones de besos contigo"

Sí, este era el tipo de relación que tenían Naruto y la duquesa de Mandalore Satine, una relación sentimental que fue desarrollándose en los seis meses que estuvieron juntos, mientras los dos peleaban durante la guerra, se conocían y en sus momentos de privacidad, en donde los dos compartían historias de sus mundos y diversas experiencias propias y de sus lugares de nacimiento, esto para saber más de los mundos, o bueno en caso de Naruto, la galaxia del otro.

Y con el paso de los días, que se volvieron semanas, y más tarde meses, esos momentos que compartieron, la forma en que se fueron acercando, los llevo al punto de que se llegaron a confesar que sentían algo más que un simple cariño de amigos, lo que a su vez les llevo a terminar en este tipo de relación secreta... bueno, secreta a voces mejor dicho, muchos ya habían captado las vistas que se daban el par, la forma que se hablaban, etc.

Y como la gente siempre hacia, ya habían tanto teorizado como adivinado sobre su relación, pero ni Naruto ni Satine lo confirmaron.

Aunque algunos eran la excepción, pues de alguna manera pasaban por alto esas señales, de entre las cuales se encontraba Bo-Katan.

Satine, la cual ya había recuperado el aliento después de unas respiraciones más, miro de mala manera a su novio por el beso sorpresa, no porque le disgustara, sino porque además de que la había tomado desprevenida, le había besado en un lugar público mientras aún estaba cerca su hermana, y aun no quería que se enterara de esta relación, o por lo menos no de esa manera.

Dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho le frunció el ceño y se dio vuelta "Te he dicho varias veces que no hagas eso en lugares público"

Ante el tono semi enojado de la duquesa de pelo rubio, Naruto se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza de forma nerviosa "Perdón Satine-chan, pero quería tener una última probada de tus labios antes de irme hoy"

Ante el recordatorio de la partida que ocurriría en ese día, y el pelirrojo al ver como la había regado al mencionar ese hecho, el ambiente se volvió un poco más triste y silencioso, no se decía nada más, en su lugar los dos solo se limitaron a darse la vuelta, y ver de nueva cuenta la pintura que en un principio apreciaba Naruto de forma silenciosa.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... ¿Por qué pediste que me pusieran en el mural? Sabías que no era necesario" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Naruto para tratar de cortar el ambiente incomodo en el que se metió.

"..." aunque no fue de mucha ayuda, pues aun ante la pregunta su compañera de cuarto actual no movió la mirada del mural ni dijo nada por unos segundos, que para Naruto parecieron horas "... Yo no pedí que te pusieran, lo pidió el pueblo junto con el que hizo el mural, yo solo le di el permiso para hacerlo"

Asintiendo un par de veces ante lo que escucho, el ninja de pelo rojo acerco la mirada a la que sería su forma en pintura "Pues aunque pedí que no lo hicieran..." concentrando su mirando aún más llegando incluso al punto de tomarse la barbilla para apreciarla mejor como si fuera algún crítico de arte "...Debo decir que me veo bastante bien en pintura, iguales ¿no crees?" pregunto con una sonrisa divertida mientas ponía su cara al lado de la pintura.

Una acción que hizo soltar una pequeña risa de Satine "Jejeje, sí, muy parecidos"

Y con esos pocos diálogos, se logró cambiar y mejorar el ambiente, no al grado de decir que era de feliz y cómoda, pero ahora ya no era mejor, menos incomoda.

"Satine-chan" ante la mención de su nombre junto con el honorifico de la lengua natal de Naruto, no tuvo que investigar mucho para saber quién le hablaba, dándose vuelta vio al hombre con marcas en las mejillas el cual se estaba rascando el cuello en señal de incomodidad y nerviosismo "Mira, en serio lo siento por irme así tan de pronto, créeme que si pudiera me quedaría más tiempo, pero yo te prome-"

La disculpa y promesa de Naruto fue cortada cuando un delgado dedo fue puesto en sus labios, impidiendo que más palabras salieran de su boca "No tienes que disculparte, ni hacerme promesas, sabes que lo entiendo, tú mismo te encargaste de que lo hiciera cuando me explicaste tus razones para irte anoche" retirando su dedo de los labios, dejo que sus manos se juntaran "Puedes ser muy convincente cuando quieres, aún recuerdo como me lograste disuadir de que era una buena idea hacer nuestra propia armada contra posibles invasiones aun después de la guerra junto con un ejército más grande de lo que pensé en un principio" dijo divertida mientras ponía una mano en su cadera y recordaba ese hecho, uno que paso poco antes de que terminara la guerra, no fue la primera vez que intento disuadirla desde que la conoció y se ganó su suficiente confianza como para hacer que le dijera sus planes para el final de la guerra, el de dejar solo al mínimo su fuerza militar, algo que el pensó no era la mejor idea, y que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad trato de hacer que cambiara de idea, algo que al final consiguió, con unos treinta debates y casi mil de sus razones que al final logro ver eran ciertas.

"Además, como le dijiste a Bo, no significa que te iras para siempre, puedes venir cuando quieras, y que ni se te ocurra olvidarte de mí, espero que nos visites muy seguido" dijo al final Satine en un tono serio que no dejaba espacio para ninguna discusión, tono que de hecho hizo sudar y asentir nerviosamente a Naruto.

Más un segundo después, parece que algo llego a la mente de Naruto, pues en un momento chasqueando los dedos el ninja pelirrojo y se golpeó la cabeza por su propia estupidez "Rayos, casi lo olvido, que bueno que dijiste eso" Satine miro de forma rara a Naruto por la forma en que dijo eso, aunque también lo miro así por el cómo empezó a buscar entre sus bolsas del cinturón, tratando de encontrar algo, unos segundos después vio lo que estaba buscando.

Siendo este uno de los cuchillos que a veces usaba para pelear o entrenar con su hermana, un 'kunai' si recordaba bien como se llamaba, pero este era diferente a los kunais promedio que le había visto usar.

Pues a diferencia de los normales que tiene una sola punta y una forma de diamante, este tenía un total de tres puntas que formaban una 'T' y un mango más largo que los promedios en el cual veía una inscripción en japonés, del cual de lo poco que sabía gracias a Naruto que le enseño un poco, logro leer las palabras 'Dios' y 'Trueno'.

Cuando Naruto lo saco de su bolsillo y se lo ofreció, Satine sin saber que más hacer, tomo el cuchillo por el mango y lo miro detenidamente y dudosa de la razón por la que se lo dio "Me lo estas regalando ¿verdad?" preguntó Satine mirando a Naruto con una ceja levantada, de lo cual recibió un asentimiento "Así que te vas, y como ultimó regalo ¿Le das a tu novia pacifista un cuchillo de combate?, se ve que a pesar de tu edad no sabes mucho de mujeres" declaro usando ese pequeño punto que le molestaba a su novio, pero que a su ver era muy cierto.

Sí, ella sabía de su verdadera edad, que tenía más de cinco mil años, así como su más que posible inmortalidad, esto lo supo porque fue un punto que le dijo el mismo shinobi en un principio cuando ella le confeso que empezaba a tener sentimientos por él, esto lo había hecho como una forma de disuadirla y que desistiera de intentar una relación con él, pues dudaba que quisiera terminar en una relación con literalmente un fósil viviente, solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa cuando ella bromeara con el diciendo que '_Le gustan los mayores con experiencia"_, eso junto con varias confirmaciones de que no le importaba su edad o su condición, o apariencia tan única, le llevaron a esta relación final.

Chasqueando la lengua el shinobi miro desde la esquina de su visión a Satine "Sabes, empiezas a sonar como Matatabi-chan" si también sabían de sus inquilinos, y debió decir que lo tomo muy bien cuando se enteró… después de desmayarse cuando los conoció, pero eso será historia para otro momento, regresando a la conversación

"Pues tiene razón, no le regalas a una chica algo así, a menos que sean como Bo, estoy segura de que a ella le gustaría esto" le reprocho de nuevo Satine al pelirrojo mientras sacudía el arma frente a el.

"Mira, ese no es un cuchillo normal" comento Naruto, lo que le hizo recibir una vista de su novia, la cual si interpretaba correctamente de la vez que estudio ese libro sobre expresiones femeninas, le decía que siguiera explicando "Dime ¿Te acuerdas de la técnica que te conté?, ¿La que creo el segundo líder de mi aldea natal y perfecciono mi padre? ¿La que lo hizo famoso?" ante las diversas preguntas, Satine termino recordando de lo que le hablaba, la técnica que le permitía… teletransporse, al lugar donde estuvieran las marcas o faroles que ponían normalmente en kunais 'especiales' mirando entre el cuchillo en su mano y su novio varias veces, Naruto no tuvo que ser un genio para saber cuál era la duda que estaba en sus ojos, a lo que asintió y contesto verbalmente "Sí, ese es un kunai con la marca del **_Hiraishin no jutsu (Jutsu del dios trueno volador)_**, con el podre venir cuando me necesites, solo lánzalo al suelo o incrústalo en alguna superficie y estaré aquí en un flash, literalmente"

Ahora con la información recibida, Satine miro con una nueva luz el arma en su mano, "...Gracias" fue todo lo que pudo decir, en realidad no había otra cosa que se le pudiera ocurrir decir, "Cuidare esto..." dijo mientras tomaba el arma con su mano derecha y la ponía entre sus ropas, guardándola al lado de su arma aturdidora "Procurare no llamarte muchas veces con esto, tal vez una vez o dos por semana... _o por día"_ dijo lo ultimó en un susurro que apenas y fue escuchado por su pareja, la cual dejo caer una gota de sudor estilo anime por su nuca, ya se imaginaba para que lo quería llamar tantas veces, y aunque puede que no se opusiera a la razón, solo esperaba que no consumiera mucho chakra el transportarse tan largas distancias.

Y después de eso, ni una sola palabra más se dijo, solo se quedaron los dos ahí, en silencio, esperando el momento en el que tuviera que partir el ninja de otro mundo mientras se abrazaban y disfrutaban de los posibles últimos minutos de compañía que tendrían entre ellos.

Una espera no muy larga, tras solo unos quince minutos después, por medio del comunicador que tenía Naruto en la muñequera de su brazo izquierdo, había sido contactado por los jedis los cuales le llamaron para que empezara a ir al puerto, pues tenían que irse en poco tiempo según ellos, después de recibir el dato colgó la llamada.

El justo momento en el que Naruto presiono el botón para finalizar la llamada, fue coincidente con la llegada o mejor dicho, el regreso, de cómo el mismo la llamaba, la pequeña kunoichi Bo-Katan, con un vestido más recatado y según a la vista de Satine, más adecuada para la situación.

Después de unas pocas palabras y que el shinobi le diera a Bo un ultimó regalo en forma de un rollo de sellado, el cual le pidió que abriera cuando se fuera, los tres salieron del palacio para abordar la nave de transporte que los llevaría al hangar donde los esperaba los jedis.

Puede que para Naruto hubiera sido más rápido simplemente hacer crecer sus alas que obtuvo de Chomei e ir volando hasta el lugar, o incluso el ir saltando por los tejados también habría sido igual de rápido para él, pero antes de irse quería pasar el mayor tiempo junto a esas dos personas que podría decir sin dudar, eran de las más importantes en la actualidad para él.

Un tiempo que en total fue de diez minutos desde que salieron del palacio hasta llegar lugar que dividía al hangar y el inicio de la ciudad, donde además del gran muro y puertas que dividían ambos lugares, los tres pasajeros del aerodeslizador se encontraron con la vista de una gran multitud de civiles, los cuales llevaban con ellos varias pancartas holográficas con diversas imágenes de Naruto, varias incluso eran animadas y mostraban al pelirrojo haciendo varias acciones.

Junto a todos los civiles, varios integrantes de las fuerzas militares del planeta también se encontraban, estos en vez de traer pancartas y mezclarse con la multitud de civiles, traían sus uniformes, macanas y escudos para mantener a la multitud detrás de las dos filas que formaron con sus cuerpos, los cuales dejaban un espacio lo suficiente grande como para dejar pasar el deslizador.

Que mientras pasaba, los pasajeros miraron un poco sorprendidos lo que vieron, en especial la persona que estaba retratada en las pancartas y a quien pertenecía el nombre que gritaban los civiles, que además de vitorearlo le deseaban un buen viaje y varias otras.

_"Parece que no solo te extrañaremos nosotros" _susurro Satine al oído de Naruto, el cual estaba no solo sorprendido, si no que estaba pasmado, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, pues las veces que lo habían ovacionado de esa manera fueron muy contadas, y casi siempre fue cuando él se había ido y con un nombre diferente, la única que recordaba fue similar a esta fue cuando venció a Pain, y aun así estaba tan cansado que recordaba poco más que quedarse dormido en medio de los vítores "Vamos, salúdalos, después de todo están despidiéndose de su héroe" susurro esta vez un poco más fuerte la duquesa para que su voz pudiera llegar a los oídos de Naruto a pesar de los gritos ensordecedores que aumentaban de volumen cada segundo.

Algo que sirvió, pues Naruto con la mente casi en blanco solo decidió seguir la sugerencia de su novia y levanto su mano para sacudirla de derecha a izquierda en señal de despedida, haciendo que los presentes gritaran más fuerte sus despedidas, lo que incluso causo que la mente un poco menos shockeada le dejara ver más a su alrededor.

Y cuando vio a un niño en los hombros de su padre, mientras se despedía fervientemente de Naruto como el resto le hizo sonreír, esto porque a diferencia del resto el venía con una bandera que tenía el palo en forma de su kubikiribōchō, y en su cabeza lo que parecían una réplica de sus característicos cuernos hechos por el mismo de una manera apresurada, o eso pensó si el hecho de que uno de los cuernos se movió hasta casi caerse era un elemento para llegar a esa conclusión.

Entre ver eso, al resto de las personas que se estaban despidiendo a gritos y el continuo movimiento del deslizador, el viaje resulto ser muy corto a su parecer, a pesar que había durado casi cinco minutos un plano que debió tomar solo uno, llegando a la puerta, antes de pasarla Naruto se dio media vuelta, dio un amplio saludo en señal de despedida y un enorme grito de _"¡Gracias! ¡Espero volver a verlos pronto!"_

Con eso pasaron el muro que se cerró impidiendo que los civiles siguieran más al deslizador, pocos segundo después llegaron al destino final, siendo unos metros enfrente de la nave de trasporte en donde vinieron los jedis y los mismos jedis que esperaban enfrente de la nave.

"Supongo que eso es todo, es hora de partir" caminando hasta estar enfrente de las dos chicos, Naruto escucho unos pequeños hipos que venían desde detrás de él, dándose vuelta, fue recibido con la vista de una Bo-Katan que era más que obvio que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar frente a su él, con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos cerrados y puños cerrados, parecía que aunque supiera que él estaba dispuesto a regresar, aun le causaba una gran tristeza, sonriendo ante el acto, el shinobi pelirrojo sabía que solo quedaba hacer algo, "Bo"

Escuchando su nombre de la voz de la persona que quería y admiraba, la más niña de pelo naranja abrió los ojos, solo para ver que frente a él estaba Naruto, hincado en una rodilla y los brazos extendidos.

Recibiendo el mensaje ella corrió a los brazos del ninja, brazos que nada más estuvieron cerca se cerraron a su alrededor dándole un fuerte abrazo en donde la niña se sintió más que cómoda, "No tienes que llorar, mi pequeña kunoichi, te prometí que volveré o ¿no?" sintiendo que asentía en su pecho ahora un poco mojado por las lágrimas de la niña, paso una mano por su cabeza, acariciando su suave pelo "Y recuerda, Naruto Uzumaki siempre cumple sus-"

"-promesas" terminó por el Bo, separándose unos centímetros del abrazo, la niña trato de limpiarse las lágrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas y asintió a Naruto.

Quien tomo de las mejillas a Bo y acerco su frente a la suya para que se juntaran brevemente "Cuando vuelva, estaré esperando ver tu progreso para convertirte en una gran kunoichi como me prometiste, ¿ok?"

Limpiándose una última vez las gotas de aguas en su cara Bo se alejó y asintió, dando a entender que cumpliría su promesa.

Sonriendo ante el nuevo estado de animo de su pequeña estudiante, Naruto se levantó, miro a Satine y con un asentimiento que ella regreso con una reverencia comenzó a acercarse a la nave de los jedis, para ellos no hizo falta ninguna palabra de despedida extra, en el palacio ya habían dicho y hecho todo lo que consideraron necesario para despedirse, no necesitaban hacer más... o por lo menos no hacer algo que se pudiera en público.

Llegando al principio de la rampa donde estaban los dos jedis, les dio un simple saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza los cuales respondieron en especie para subir a la nave, lo que copio Naruto, solo que a diferencia del par de hombres con túnicas, el shinobi se paró en la mitad de la rampa mientras esta se cerraba, dio media vuelta y con una radiante sonrisa les dio a lo que se quedaron en el hangar para despedirlo un saludo de dos dedos al estilo militar.

Cuando la rampa se cerró completamente, la nave encendió los motores y en cuestión de unos segundos se levantó del suelo compuesto de metal y cemento, se dio vuelta y voló al cielo del planeta, todo siendo visto por Satine y Bo-Katan hasta el último segundo, tras lo cual se fueron a atender sus propios asuntos, aunque de una forma no tan entusiasta como querían.

* * *

**_-Nave de la Republica, cerca de la luna Concordia-_**

Unos minutos de vuelo en la nave crucero de la Republica más tarde, y el transporte galáctico junto con sus tripulantes y pasajeros, ya había llegado a una distancia que permitía no solo escapar de la atracción gravitacional del planeta, sino que también le permitió a sus pasajeros el ver la luna que orbitaba al planeta que acababan de dejar.

_"... Hace tiempo que no podía ver el espacio así"_ comento Naruto en sus pensamientos, mientras veía el espacio afuera de la nave, desde una de las ventanas que estaban en los asientos cercanos al puente de mando.

_"¿Como? ¿Desde una nave? ¿Qué no la viste así durante la guerra?"_

_"No Kurama, me refiero a que ahora, no solo se ve, sino que también se siente más... en paz"_ pensó en un principio el pelirrojo cuando sintió el ambiente que sentía tanto en el planeta como en el espacio alrededor, pero pensando y analizando en donde estaba en este momento, junto a donde terminaría su viaje, un nuevo pensamiento paso por su cabeza, uno que llego hasta el oído de las otras entidades que compartían su cabeza _"... o por lo menos aquí, no sé cómo será el resto de esta galaxia, espero y sea mejor de lo que pienso"_

_"...Solo hay una forma de saberlo chico, hay que verlo nosotros mismo"_ comento esta vez Son Goku a su jinchuriki, comentario que se ganó una ronda de asentimientos de sus otros hermanos mayores y menores.

_"Sí, pero eso será después de que termine con esto"_ Naruto miro a las dos personas que estaban a su lado... y un poco más abajo de su altura, miro a las que serían las dos razones por la que hizo este viaje inicialmente, estando a su izquierda el padawan o el estudiante de los dos, Obi-Wan Kenobi, mientras que a su derecha se encontraba el maestro, Qui-Gon Jinn, dejando pasar unos segundo más de silencio, pensó en que el silencio siempre le causo mucho aburrimiento, así que se dio vuelta para ver a Qui-Gon para iniciar una conversación "Oye, barbas" llamo haciendo que el maestro jedi se diera vuelta, ya acostumbrado al apodo y falta de respeto con sus mayores (Ja!, si supiera) "Sabes me dio curiosidad, recuerdo que cuando me hablaron de su orden, comentaron que se encontraba el templo principal de su orden en uno de los planetas centrales de la galaxia ¿verdad?"

"Sí eso fue lo que mi estudiante te dijo, ¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?"

"Pues no, nada malo, solo me dio curiosidad que dijiste el 'templo principal', lo que me da a entender que hay más templos repartidos en esta galaxia o por lo menos en este mundo al que vamos Coruscant, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?" preguntó Naruto a Qui-Gon, quien simplemente asintió y miro al autor de la pregunta para responderla de forma más completa.

"Estas en lo correcto, como dedujiste, hay más templos a lo largo de la galaxia en realidad, pero son muy pocos, y a diferencia del templo principal al que vamos, en donde están casi todos los integrantes de la orden junto con los forman parte del consejo jedi, esos templos tienen muy pocos jedis habitándolos y cuidándolos" mirando a la cara de Naruto en busca de la reacción ante su explicación, se encontró con la vista de un ceño semi fruncido y una pose pensativa, una vista que incluso hizo que Obi-Wan mirara curioso al shinobi.

Y su curiosidad le hizo simplemente soltar la pregunta que su maestro quería hacer "¿Pasa algo?"

"... ¿Cuántos integrantes hay en su orden?" en lugar de contestar la pregunta del padawan, el hombre de marcas en las mejillas y cuernos hizo una segunda pregunta al maestro.

Quien no vio mucho daño en responder, solo era un número que no podía decir mucho según él "En conjunto, un poco más de diez mil caballeros y maestros jedi reunidos de todos los rincones de la galaxia conocida"

_"Son muy pocos"_ ese pensamiento surgió en la mente de Naruto, unos segundos después de procesar la información en su cabeza, y que tanto el como Son, Kokuo e Isobu hicieran sus propios cálculos, sabía que ser sensible a la fuerza no era un talento muy común, pues literalmente él y muy pocas personas de su mundo en el pasado despertaron ese don, pero sinceramente, dudaba que fuera tan extraño como para que tuviera tan pocos integrantes, en especial para una orden que presumía haber buscado por toda la galaxia integrantes, ahora surgieron más dudas que esperaba pudieran responder el mencionado consejo de la orden.

Su tren de pensamiento y las constantes preguntas que se generaban en su cabeza fueron detenidas cuando sintió que su cuerpo, y la nave, ganaron un aumento de velocidad muy grande, algo que le hizo mirar de nuevo las ventanas del puente delante, solo para quedarse sorprendido, al ver lo que parecía cientos de luces azules y blancas que pasaban a gran velocidad alrededor de la nave.

El ojiazul con pupilas rasgadas no pregunto lo que era o lo que estaba pasando, pues lo sabía gracias a las varias veces descripciones que le dieron de esto mientras aprendía lo poco que sabe ahora de conducción de naves, el hiperespacio, y ahora que podía verlo en persona después de tantas descripciones e intentos de recrearlos en su mente, solo tenía que decir "Así que así se ve el entrar al hiperespacio, es muy bonito" volviendo a ver a los jedis que aún lo miraban dudosos por su anterior expresión y aparente estado de ánimo, los quiso calmar y desviar el tema de conversación a algo que no le causara más dudas "Perdón, es solo que estaba pensando de más eso, me recordó varias cosas" mintió lo mejor que pudo "Por cierto, más o menos, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara llegar a este Coruscant ahora que entramos a hiperespacio?"

"Unos dos días señor" en lugar de que respondieran o el maestro o el alumno jedi, la respuesta vino de uno de los pilotos enfrente de ellos "O por lo menos es lo estimado sí no se nos presenta algún inconveniente"

Asintiendo a la respuesta que recibió miro a los jedis que ahora estaban callados, y no sabía cómo sacar otro tema de conversación, pero no quería estar así durante dos días en lo que llegaban, así que busco en su mente algún tema de conversación que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para que puedan hablar por mucho tiempo, pero en lugar de un tema de conversación, le llego una pregunta que podría derivar a una actividad para pasar el tiempo hasta llegar a su destino "Oigan ¿Y qué tipo de juegos tienen en esta galaxia?"

Ante la pregunta Obi-Wan y Qui-Gon miraron a Naruto, y respondieron su pregunta, la respuesta derivo en un buen y más relajado viaje.

* * *

**_-Dos días después espacio cercano a _****_Coruscant-_**

En un destello de luz, seguido de un borrón de color rojo, la nave crucero de la república apareció en el espacio cercano del planeta Coruscant, un gran planeta que a primera vista en la parte donde la luz llegaba era de un color gris, mientras que en la parte que estaba oscuro gracias a la sombra de la luna se veía de un color más rojizo con varias luces que formaban líneas y círculos.

En sí el gran cuerpo celeste, era uno que dejaría impresionado, impactado y tal vez un poco emocionado a cualquiera que lo viera desde el espacio, sin embargo, siempre había una excepción a esa regla, y en este caso la excepción era Uzumaki Naruto.

Quien veía el planeta con un ceño fruncido y una mirada desagradable "Muerto... no hay nada de naturaleza ahí" y esa era la razón, que incluso desde una distancia tan larga, mientras trataba de sentir como era el planeta con su habilidad sensorial de sabio, se encontró que podía sentir la naturaleza de este planeta lo que tenía que decir es... que más bien, debería decir que llego a sentir la gran falta de esta, y mientras más se acercaba la nave, más confirmaba el hecho, de que era más que posible que no quedara nada más que una que otra planta que algún civil quiso cultivar en su casa, "No me gusta este lugar, espero no quedarme mucho"

_"Concuerdo contigo, mientras menos tiempo estemos aquí mejor"_ Kokuo dijo de acuerdo con Naruto, ella se sentía igual de asqueada el llamado Coruscant, ella estaba acostumbrada a la naturaleza, los bosques, praderas, y arroyos, todas las cosas que con su habilidad similar a la de un sabio para sentir y unirse parcialmente con la naturaleza, no sentía.

"Esperemos que sea poco tiempo Kokuo-chan" dejando de ver la ventana de su habitación que daba vista al planeta, Naruto se movió hasta la que era su cama temporal donde estaban sus dos grandes pergaminos, tomándolos, comenzó a ponérselo en la espalda con ayuda de las cuerdas "Puedes pasar Qui-Gon" dijo el ninja a la aparente nada.

Un segundo después la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y revelo al mencionado maestro jedi, que caminaba con las manos metidas en sus mangas "Debo decir, que tu habilidad para detectar y diferenciar a las personas a tu alrededor, me sigue pareciendo tan impresionante como cuando la usaste la primera vez que me detectaste"

"Gracias, supongo" contesto Naruto al alago sin voltearse y mientras aún se ponía el par de rollos en la espalda "Supongo que ya has contactado y avisado de que llegamos a tu orden"

"Sí, nos recibirán en el hangar de aterrizaje" la respuesta dada por Qui-Gon le hizo asentir y acercarse a él para estar a su lado mirando por la ventana.

"Así que en este planeta está la sede de la llamada 'República galáctica'" menciono pensativo Naruto, recibiendo un asentimiento propio del jedi "La república, si... escuche un poco de esta organización durante la guerra, algunas cosas buenas, y otras no tanto... ¿Podrías aclararme cuales son ciertas y cuales son mentira?"

"...La republica tiene buenas intenciones, eso te lo aseguro, solo que cambia según la perspectiva de sus ciudadanos" comento el maestro jedi, decidiendo que en vez de responder de forma directa la pregunta, dar una a medias y comenzar a darse la vuelta y caminar a la puerta.

"Eso ya lo veremos, ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos a la superficie?"

La pregunta del pelirrojo hizo que Qui-Gon parara y dar su simple, y esta vez, más completa respuesta "Arribaremos en unos quince minutos, más vale que estés listo"

"Yo siempre estoy listo amigo" con eso dicho, el maestro salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejando a un Naruto analítico y pensativo "Espero y se muevan rápido estos tipos, no quiero otro consejo civil lento y perezoso" saliendo de su habitación siguió las firma de fuerza de maestro y estudiante para esperar con ellos el arribo de la nave.

* * *

**_-Quince minutos después, puerto de aterrizaje-_**

Como predijo el jedi, la espera fue de poco más que quince minutos, segundos más, segundos menos, en fin, cuando la nave termino aterrizando, lo hizo en un hangar que a diferencia del de Mandalore, que se conectaba con la tierra del planeta, este se encontraba en el aire, flotando sin nada debajo para mantenerlo de pie.

En el medio de este hangar, se podía ver que además de las maquinarias que servían para darle mantenimiento a las naves, y las personas que los operaban, habían varias figuras extras, las cuales se encontraban esperando cerca de otro vehículo volador largo y brillante, parecido a un vagón de tren bala.

Cuando la nave termino de aterrizar, casi al mismo tiempo la rampa empezó a descender y la puerta a abrirse, cuando estos terminaron sus respectivos procesos, se revelaron las formas de los tres pasajeros sensibles a la fuerza que habían estado en la nave los últimos dos días, estando los jedis enfrente de Naruto, tapando solo parcialmente parte de su cuerpo, pero bueno, con su altura mayor, solo llegaban a ocultar su torso y piernas.

Al momento de que los tres terminaron de bajar y se dispersaron dejando una vista más clara de todos para las figuras extras, los cuales miraron extrañados al tercero, pues además de que no lo conocían, tenía una apariencia extraña para ellos, además de sus características físicas que incluían los cuernos, la cola, las marcas de su cara, y el pelo tan largo y puntiagudo, su ropa también eran un poco peculiar, no era común ver que alguien usara vendas en sus brazos a menos que estuviera herido, y el dibujo que tenía en la pechera con letras y figuras extrañas también era, además de vistoso, extraño.

Pero no fueron los únicos con ese tipo de mirada, en el hangar, pues el pelirrojo al mirar a los otros seres en el lugar, se encontró con los primeros seres alienígenas inteligentes que veía en su vida y no se parecían a los humanos (De nuevo, sin contar a los Otsutsukis), siendo el primero y el que más capto su atención por la increíble concentración en la fuerza que parecía tener y por qué se encontraba al frente del grupo, un pequeño ser similar a un duende, según su ver, y que se hallaba descansando en una pequeña plataforma flotante.

A su lado se encontraba un alienígena que aunque si tenía cierto parecido con los humanos, sus facciones faciales aunque similares a las humanas, eran más filosas por decir así, tenía una barba y bigote frondosas de color blanco, y su cabeza era más grande, extendiéndose hacía arriba, pareciendo una punta de lanza de unos 20 o 25 centímetros, siendo este el que tenía la tercer mayor concentración en la fuerza.

Al lado de esos dos, se encontraba el único otro humano del grupo, y el que parecía ser el segundo con mayor concentración de la fuerza, un hombre de piel oscura y calvo que, cabe mencionar, al igual que todos los otros dos ahí presentes, llevaba las túnicas y ropas características de los jedi, ósea túnicas de colores café claro, oscuro y beige.

Y aunque en un principio la vista lo dejo un poco impresionado, en especial el hecho de que acababa de ver a más especies o razas de seres pensantes usuarios de la fuerza, no dejo que le afectara de forma visible y siguió el mismo camino de Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan, los cuales siguieron acercándose a los otros tres seres frente a él.

Al llegar frente al grupo, Naruto miro como tanto maestro como estudiante, saludaron al grupo empezando con el pequeño ser en la plataforma flotante "Maestros, Yoda, Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi es bueno verlos, en especial usted maestro Yoda, no esperaba que usted viniera hasta aquí a recibirnos" saludo de forma cortes y respetuosa Qui-Gon al ahora identificado como Yoda.

"Primero que nada, saludos dar es lo primero" haciendo un par de movimientos de cabeza, los cuales funcionaron como gestos de saludo dirigidos a los dos jedis recién arribados "Bueno verlos a salvo es, maestro Qui-Gon y padawan Obi-Wan"

"Espero que su misión haya salido bien maestro" la interrupción y buen deseo vino del otro alienígena con la cabeza alargada.

"Gracias a la fuerza, así fue maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi" respondió de nueva cuenta Qui-Gon al ahora identificado como Ki-Adi-Mundi "Las dos misiones salieron bien, sin muchos problemas"

_"Sí gracias a que nosotros estábamos cerca para hacer su trabajo, que si no..."_ comento simplemente Son Goku en la mente de Naruto, estando aun enojado por la poca disposición que presentaron a ayudar en la guerra de Mandalore.

"Entonces puedo suponer que trajo lo que causo del **_'The Ripple'_** ¿Correcto maestro?" la pregunta ahora dada por el único humano, siendo obviamente por descarte el maestro Windu, fue contestada, pero no por la persona que esperaba le diera la respuesta.

"Y aquí es donde hago mi presentación" la atención de los tres maestros de la orden jedi, paso a cambiar de forma inmediata del par maestro y estudiante, al del dueño de la voz que resulto ser, para ellos, la tercer persona desconocida que había bajado con sus compañeros de la orden "Un gusto conocer a más jedis de diferentes especies, creo que yo soy eso a lo que llaman de forma tan irónica **_'The Ripple'_**, pero para aclarar me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, pueden llamarme Naruto sí gustan"

_"Yo no usaría la palabra 'gusto' si se trata de conocer a más jedis, claramente son unos estirados, mentirosos y puede que peor que los que ya conocimos"_ comento sus propios pensamientos Shukaku, puede que en un principio el fuera el más sangriento, loco y destructivo de los bijus, ósea de los menos indicados para juzgar a otros, pero si había algo que él no podía tolerar, eran los mentirosos, hipócritas, doble caras, y personas de carácter similar, algo que según a su ver eran estos jedis que no hicieron un tan buen trabajo en mantener su título de _'protectores de paz'_ durante la guerra.

_"Por favor Shukaku, ahora no, no sabemos cómo son estos y el resto de los jedis, puede que sean diferente, así que primero hay que conocerlos, tratarlos, hablar... y después si en verdad todos los que conocemos son así, puedes seguir diciéndolo y no te detendré, es más yo mismo les diré sus verdades, te lo prometo" _el comentario, junto con la promesa de posibles gritos y juramentos a los jedis por parte de Naruto, hizo acallar la voz del mapache de arena en su cabeza para dejarle concentrarse en lo que tenían que decir estos nuevos jedis de su breve presentación.

El pequeño ser, que si según había escuchado correctamente se llamaba Yoda, dio lo que parecieron unos cuantos gemidos de análisis mientras lo veía desde su posición, "Un ser único eres tú, visto a alguien como tú, hecho nunca eh"

"Hm, me lo dicen mucho" acercándose para ver mejor al ser verde, Naruto no pudo evitar notar una cosa "Y aunque también eh visto muchas cosas sorprendentes, debo decir que nunca me encontré con algo como tu amigo, Yoda ¿verdad?"

"Ese nombre mío es, sí" ante la forma en que contesto el maestro Yoda la pregunta, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

"Je, tu forma de hablar me parece curiosa" el comentario pareció divertir al maestro de baja estatura, pues ante este al igual que Naruto, soltó una pequeña risa que siguió con unas palabras.

"Mucho me lo dicen también" dijo el maestro Yoda mientras dejaba salir otra risa.

_"Mmm... no sé si esa risa es real o no" _pensó Naruto mientras soltaba una pequeña risa por la pequeña broma, pero a la vez escaneaba las emociones de los tres jedis frente a el, para saber más o menos el que pensaban ellos de el, y aunque podía sentir que el maestro Yoda estaba reprimiendo sus emociones, la risa le sonaba muy real, pero ahora que lo notaba, no era el único que estaba reprimiendo sus emociones, eso le pareció raro por que no sabía que tuvieran alguna razón para hacerlo, ni que supieran sobre su habilidad para detectar emociones "Jeje, eres divertido amigo, entonces, pasando a algo más apremiante, ¿Ustedes son los tan afamados integrantes del consejo jedi que están interesados en conocerme?"

"De hecho sí, nosotros tres, junto con otros nueve maestros y maestras formamos parte del consejo jedi, y sí, estamos interesados en saber de ti, si es que eres quien dices ser" llamando la atención de Naruto miro a Ki-Adi-Mundi, que fue la persona encargada de responder la pregunta de una forma un tanto dudosa, esto por el hecho de que a pesar de que sentía que el individuo frente a el, Naruto, tenía una concentración de midiclorianos, tan alta como para permitirle ser sensible a la fuerza, no pensaba que eso fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para haber sido la causa de el altercado que causo tanto revuelo hace más de medio año "De hecho el resto del consejo nos esta esperando en el templo"

"Ohhh, ya veo, ¿entonces no sería mejor que partiéramos de una vez?, no me gustaría hacerlos esperar más de lo debido" aunque el ojiazul sintió claramente la dudas que podían salir de la voz del maestro jedi, no lo hizo saber con sus palabras o sus expresiones, por el momento no les llevaría la contra o trataría de demostrar nada, al fin y al cabo, terminaría demostrando que era al que buscaban cuando llegara con el resto del consejo que quería hablar con el, así que mejor solo hacerlo una vez y evitar dar más explicaciones de las necesarias para estar el menor tiempo posible en este planeta.

"Estoy de acuerdo, creo que lo mejor sería empezar a dirigirnos al templo y hacer las preguntas que estoy seguro, tendrá para nosotros, ¿verdad señor Naruto?" hablando por primera vez, el maestro humano de piel oscura, Mace Windu, dijo eso con la voz más sería, estoica y sin emociones que había escuchado antes Naruto.

Quien simplemente asintió y comenzó a seguir a los otros cuatro maestros, y el padawan, que se estaban acercando al aerodeslizador, pero a diferencia de ellos, que entraron al vehículo, él se detuvo afuera del mismo, apoyando su mano en su barbilla unos segundos con una expresión pensativa.

"¿Pasa algo Naruto?" pregunto Obi-Wan ante el aspecto y falta de movimiento del shinobi.

"Eh, nada, solo pensaba, ¿Qué tan lejos está el templo jedi?" pregunto lo último a nadie en específico, simplemente hizo la pregunta esperando que le contestaran, cosa que hizo el maestro Windu.

"No muy lejos, a unos cuantos kilómetros por allá" apuntando a una dirección con su dedo, Naruto siguió con su vista la dirección en general donde señalaba "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Mirando solo por unos segundos más, y decidiendo buscar por primera vez con la fuerza la mayor cantidad de usuarios de la fuerza, calculo más o menos la distancia, e hizo un sonido que salió de su garganta "Por nada, solo quería saber que método sería mejor para seguirlos" la frase de Naruto confundió a todos los jedis que ya se encontraban en el pequeño vehículo, cosa que se vio en las expresiones de cada uno de ellos, algo que noto el hombre con cuerno, "No es que no me agrade su compañía, pero siendo sinceros sigo sin sentirme cómodo con estos vehículos flotantes"

"¿Entonces como nos segui-" en medio de la pregunta de Ki-Adi, vio como de detrás de la espalda alta del shinobi, salieron un total de cuatro grandes alas que tenían una gran semejanza con las de un escarabajo, pero con colores peculiares, siendo la parte de la membrana de un color rojo muy similar al de su pelo, mientras que la parte del hueso que mantenía con forma las alas eran de color amarillo "-ras?"

"Así les seguiré, hace mucho tiempo que no las sacaba y esto servirá para estirarlas" moviendo un par de veces sus alas como para calentarlas se perdió por completo la cara de asombro que mostraba Obi-Wan, junto con las de leve impacto e interés de los otros jedis "Bueno, ustedes guíen el camino"

Con eso dicho el ahora chico alado, agito sus alas poco a poco, tomando cada vez más velocidad, hasta que llegaron a tener una velocidad y fuerza suficiente como para levantaron del suelo, una vez que estuvo flotando de forma estable y equilibrada, inclino su cuerpo lo suficiente para moverse y quedarse al lado del aerodeslizador.

"... Nunca lo había visto hacer eso" simplemente comento eso Qui-Gon, sin saber que más decir o hacer, ahora puede que tenga más preguntas que hacer cuando lleguen al templo.

* * *

**_-Dentro del templo jedi, minutos después-_**

Después de que el resto de los jedis, lograron procesar lo que pasó con su ahora alado invitado, decidieron pasar de hacerle en ese momento pregunta, en pos de comenzar el camino al templo y que en conjunto con sus compañeros del consejo le hicieran las preguntas que decidiera en ese momento conveniente, tanto ellos como la fuerza.

Y tras unos pocos minutos de viaje volando, se vio a unos pocos cientos de metros, uno de los edificios más grande que Naruto hubiera visto, incluso más grande que un castillo o un palacio, una construcción que curiosamente le recordó vagamente a una pirámide maya, pero con varias puntas en la parte superior.

Y después de entrar por el hangar principal, y pasar por un chequeo en donde sorprendió tanto a los jedis que le acompañaban como a los que hicieron el chequeo, y no fue exactamente por su aspecto, la sorpresa vino cuando los que hacían el chequeo, comenzaron a quitarle a Naruto una cantidad de armas bastante considerable, en donde incluían, sus blasters, kunais, shurikens, alambre ninja, tantos, cuchillas escondidas, explosivos, navajas, hoces, cargadores para sus blasters, etc, etc, etc.

Pasaron a caminar por los pasillos del templo jedi, en donde varios de los jedis tanto maestros como en entrenamiento, le dirigieron diversas miradas dudosas y analíticas debido a su aspecto peculiar.

Aunque esto no lo noto el ojiazul ninja, pues él estaba mirando todo el lugar con curiosidad y hasta cierto asombro, asombro que no se originó solo por la increíble arquitectura que se exhibía por todos lados, sino también por la gran cantidad de alienígenas de diferentes edades, razas, y planetas que pudo ver, desde hermosas mujeres de piel en diferentes tonos de color con apéndices que salían de su cabeza, hasta seres más altos que él, con piel de color café, un cuello largo, y una cabeza con forma de 'T'.

Para rematar todos eran sensibles a la fuerza, aun sin abrirse de forma completa a la fuerza, lo podía ver cuando alguno que otro levantaban algún objeto con la fuerza, todos estos descubrimientos le hicieron incluso olvidar por un breve momento lo desagradable que era para él, el planeta.

Pero cuando empezó a sentir el alrededor, tanto con la fuerza como con su propia habilidad sensorial, se quedó impactado por lo que sintió y vio, de tal manera que incluso se tambaleo levemente hacía atrás hasta tocar una pared en donde se apoyó y se cubrió los ojos con la mano, algo que notaron algunos de los jedis que estaban cerca junto con los que ya acompañaban al ninja.

"¿Está bien señor Naruto?" preguntó el maestro Windu, que era el más cercano al hombre de pelo largo "¿Le pasa algo?"

Naruto sacudió un par de veces la cabeza y se froto los ojos hasta orientarse y aliviar el ardor que sentían sus ojos, una vez que se sintió mejor, miro a Windu junto a los otros maestros que lo habían acompañado desde el hangar, que ahora lo veían "No... nada, estoy bien, sigamos, no queremos hacer esperar al resto de consejo ¿verdad?" levantándose e inclinándose ligeramente en señal de agradecimiento al resto de los jedis que habían venido a ayudarle, miro de nueva cuenta a los tres maestros del consejo que asintieron y siguieron caminando en dirección al salón del consejo _"Ahora, espero que no esté pasando lo que creo que está pasando"_

Salón al que llegaron en poco tiempo, y entraron en menos, una vez dentro, Naruto lo primero que hizo fue el estudiar el interior junto con sus ocupantes, en el gran salón con forma circular y grandes ventanas a lo largo de este, se veían un total de doce asientos acolchados, de entre los cuales, tres estaban vacíos, hasta el momento en que fueron ocupados por Yoda, Mundi y Windu.

Los otros nueve estaban ocupados por diferentes alienígenas de varias razas, una más era una humana de piel semi oscura con el pelo amarrado en forma de trenzas que se colocaron de forma circular detrás de su cabeza con dos adornos brillantes en su frente y nariz, otro con la piel llena de varias marcas, una especie de lentes circulares que impedían ver sus ojos, unos apéndices en forma circular a los lados de su cabeza de los que salían unos cables que terminaban conectándose a una máscara que cubrían su boca, nariz y barbilla.

Otro ser tenía un muy extraño parecido a lo que en su mundo llamaban el diablo, con una piel de color naranja oscuro, dientes afilados y dos largos cuernos que salían desde arriba de su cabeza, pero que a diferencia de la representación del diablo, sus cuernos eran más gruesos y caían hasta llegar a sus hombros, el cuarto que vio y uno de los más curiosos a la vista de Naruto era uno que tenía piel blanca, contaba con un cuello muy alargado y delgado, el cual sostenía una cabeza calva, con ojos naranjas y sin nariz, el quinto que vio fue uno que aunque se asemejaba a los humanos su piel contaba con un color que se debatía entre crema y café, con varios cuernos pequeños grandes y chicos en su cabeza, y su pelo largo estaba atado en dos coletas que le caían hasta un poco abajo de sus hombros.

El sexto era un ser pequeño, que de no ser por sus largas orejas y su cabeza más grande que el promedio lo habría confundido por un humano enfermo de enanismo o un duende, otro era un maestro que tenía un cuerpo largo, parecido a una serpiente que se enrollaba debajo de él, y una tan considerable cantidad de pelo blanco en su cabeza y su barba que solo le dejaba ver sus ojos y boca, otra de las integrantes solo pudo describirlo Naruto como una versión femenina y más joven del maestro Yoda.

Y la novena y última persona que vio, fue al igual que la anterior, una mujer de piel oscura con un casco en su cabeza, de los cuales salían varios apéndices blancos y delgados que terminaban en una forma circular que llegaban hasta sus hombros, Naruto debió decir que fue una vista muy interesante, ver a tantos seres de diferentes especies, los cuales parecían tener una gran concentración en la fuerza, pero por sus propias razones decidió no ver a ninguno de ellos a través de la fuerza.

Cuando se sentaron los recién llegados maestros, fue como si hubiera sido una marca para comenzar a hablar, pues el maestros que tenía el cuerpo alargado de serpiente, hablo levantando una de sus manos con delgados dedos y garras "Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn, es bueno ver que usted junto con su padawan regresaran bien de su misión" mirando a Naruto que se encontraba al lado y un poco atrás del maestro que saludo, lo analizo con la vista y con la fuerza, cabe decir que no le gustó mucho lo que vio, lo que demostró con un ceño fruncido apenas visible en su casi oculto rostro, uno que noto el objeto de su análisis "Y veo que trajo consigo el objetivo que se le encargo en su misión, debo suponer que usted es el-"

"Causante de '**_The Ripple'_** si, así me llaman ustedes, pero por si tienes la duda, mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, más vale que lo recuerdes" comento el shinobi sin mucho respeto o modales al hablar, cosa que no le acabo de gustar al maestro "Y por cierto, antes de seguir hablando, si no es mucho pedir, ¿me podrían dar sus nombres?, ya me sé el nombre de ellos" dijo señalando a los tres maestros que lo acompañaron desde su llegada "Y me gustaría saber a quienes más estoy escuchando mientras espero mi turno de hablar"

El resto de los maestros, después de escuchar el pedido del ahora llamado Naruto, se miraron entre ellos y tras unos segundos de debate mental decidieron darles su nombre como una cortesía, **(N/A: **Para no volver a hacer las descripciones daré los nombres en el mismo orden en que hice las anteriores descripciones)

Tras las rápidas, amigables, y a veces, no tan amigables, presentaciones, Naruto repaso los nombres en voz alta mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos, y esperaba su confirmación para ver si no se equivocaba "Ok, entonces los nombres eran Depa Billaba, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Yarael Poof, Eeth Koth, Even Piell, Oppo Rancisis..." este ultimo lo paso tan rápido que en realidad no le dio la oportunidad de contestar y paso al siguiente... no le agradaba esa serpiente... por varias razones "Yaddle y Adi Gallia ¿Correcto?" recibiendo asentimientos de todos, menos del maestro con medio cuerpo serpentino, el mismo sonrió y asintió para sí mismo "Bien, entonces, por lo que se ustedes tenían preguntas que hacerme, así que si no-"

"En realidad" la frase que vino del maestro de pequeña estatura y largas orejas, la cual interrumpió a Naruto, hizo que la atención se concentrara en el "La verdad es que nos gustaría primero escuchar el reporte que tiene que darnos el maestro Qui-Gon, con respecto a su misión de medio año en Mandalore, si no es problema y no tiene prisa, ¿cree que pueda esperar hasta que termine?"

_"Hmm, por lo menos me preguntan si tengo algo que hacer, eh, un punto a su favor" _tomando una pose falsa de pensamiento como si estuviera pasando su 'ocupada' agenda por su cabeza, dejo pasar unos segundos muy silenciosos, segundos al terminar simplemente se encogió de hombros "Claro, no tengo problema, además de que en realidad no tengo nada que hacer por ahora, puedo esperar" caminando hasta terminar al lado de la puerta, se recostó en la pared y se deslizo hasta terminar sentado en suelo, donde doble sus piernas, quedando en una clásica posición del loto y puso sus manos en su regazo "Me avisan cuando terminen y me toque hablar" cerrando sus ojos, no salió ni una sola palabra más de el después de eso, y empezó a respirar de forma tan superficial, que se volvió difícil ver el subir y bajar de su pecho.

La verdad, muchos de los presentes, no le tomaron mucha importancia de lo que estaba haciendo, pensando que o estaba meditando o decidió dormirse en esa posición, por el momento no les importaba, mientras le respondiera sus preguntas cuando ellos se las hicieran, estaba bien que se quedara en la esquina.

Ahora, tras una larga hora, Qui-Gon había dado los últimos detalles de su misión como guardaespaldas de la duquesa Satine, que según a su criterio, fueron de los de mayor importancia.

Cuando termino de dar el último detalle, en realidad la habitación se quedó en silencio, nadie dijo nada en un principio, mientras los maestros que conformaban el consejo, se miraban entre sí, como buscando a aquellos que estaban de acuerdo con lo que ellos mismos pensaban del reporte dado.

Tras unos segundos más de analizar los datos, el que tomo la palabra fue el maestro Windu "¿Eso es todo maestro Qui-Gon?"

"Sí maestro Windu, no tengo nada más que sería de importancia o que el consejo quiera escuchar, a parte de las cosas que ya comente, el resto de nuestro tiempo en Mandalore, se dedicó a patrullar los pasillos del castillo, o hacer compañía a la familia de la duquesa y su guardaespaldas" respondió Qui-Gon amablemente

Levantando una de sus inexistentes cejas, el maestro Plo Koon tomo la palabra con el fin de preguntar algo relacionado con lo ultimó dicho "Disculpe maestro Qui-Gon, ¿pero acaso dijo que la duquesa ya tenía un guardaespaldas en el momento en que arribo al planeta?"

"Así es maestro, un muy hábil guerrero y estratega militar, que de hecho ayudo a que nuestra estancia en el planeta, y la guerra fueran más cortos de lo que pudo haber sido en un inició" confirmo y completo el maestro humano en medio de la sala, para desconcierto y enojo de algunos de los maestros, principalmente el maestro Oppo Rancisis, el cual frunció el ceño y empezó a hablar con una voz muy seria.

"Me está diciendo, ¿Qué a pesar que ya tenían un guardaespaldas más que calificado según su descripción, para defenderlas, aun así nos pidieron con mentiras y alegatos de ser urgente, que le mandáramos un par de nuestros jedis para que les ayudara con su **_GUERRA?!_**" lo ultimó fue dicho en un tono más alto que el resto, sin llegar a ser un grito, pero si demostrando su molestia ante el aparente engaño del que fue parte su orden.

"No exactamente maestro, aunque el hombre había llegado ese día, no fue llamado por nadie del planeta para cumplir alguna función en el planeta, ni sabía del estado guerra en el que se encontraba, simplemente cuando llego, que fue el mismo día que nosotros, pero con unas horas de adelanto, decidió que ayudaría, por lo que técnicamente, ya estaba el guardaespaldas en el planeta, pero si serlo hasta el día siguiente, eso es todo" con la aclaración dada la tensión en la habitación se calmó un poco.

"Y a todo esto, ¿Quién era este guerrero del que hablan?, y si era tan hábil como dices, ¿Por qué se quedaron en Mandalore? Seguro podría haber manejado la tarea de proteger a la duquesa, y podríamos haber usado sus habilidades y las de su padawan en otros lados de la galaxia" la pregunta hecha por la maestra Yaddle, se ganó la atención y curiosidad del resto del consejo por lo cierto que eran, no es que no quisieran ayudar a la duquesa y su mundo, pero si ya tenía ayuda, podrían haber usado el conocimiento de uno de los maestros más sabios y conectado con la fuerza aparte de ellos, en otros planetas donde los cancilleres pedían ayuda.

"Pues esa persona es... ¿Dónde está?" volteando a donde debería estar Naruto, se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba en el último punto donde lo vio cuando comenzó a dar su informe, moviendo su mirada por todo el alrededor de la sala se encontró que no estaba por ningún rincón de la sala.

Algo que también empezaron a notar todos los maestros, que ahora se encontraban buscando al gigante de cuernos y pelo rojo "¿A dónde se fue ese-" comenzó a preguntar Oppo, pero fue cortado por la voz de a quien buscaba.

"Cuidadito con lo que vayas a decir culo de serpiente, solo yo puedo dar apodos despectivos a la gente" siguiendo el origen de la voz, todos movieron sus cabezas hasta quedar mirando el techo, lugar en donde, para su incredulidad estaba acostado Naruto de forma relajada con un pierna sobre la otra y sus dos manos detrás de la cabeza "Les tomo media hora darse cuenta de que me moví de ahí, hasta aquí" apuntando a la zona que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y después el lugar donde estaba acostado respectivamente, volvió a poner su mano detrás de su cabeza "Deben poner más atención a su alrededor chicos, si hubiera sido un asesino o mercenario a sueldo los podría haber matado a todos" encogiéndose de hombros, descartando el mismo el comentario como si no fuera la gran cosa, miro al maestro Yoda, que lo miraba curioso y hasta un poco divertido, "En fin, ¿ya toca que me hagan las preguntas que quieran o te falta decir algo más barbas?"

La pregunta ahora dirigida a Qui-Gon por medio de su apodo creado por Naruto, el cual lo miro justo cuando hizo la pregunta, hizo que el maestro lo mirara y respondiera la pregunta "Eh, pues no, solo que pues tú eres el guardaespaldas que cuido de Satine durante la guerra"

"Pues si no falta nada más que tenga que decir, ¿podemos pasar a hacer nuestra sesión de preguntas de una vez?, me empiezo a aburrir" cortando el flujo de chakra que lo mantenía en el techo, se dejó caer y tocar de nuevo el piso en el centro de la habitación, donde de nuevo se sentó en posición del loto "Así que ¿Quién empieza?"

Como en un principio Qui-Gon ya había dicho lo que debía frente al consejo, pensó que lo mejor era que él y su padawan simplemente salieran de la cámara hasta que fueran llamados nuevamente por el consejo para una nueva misión o alguna otra cosa.

Dándose vuelta, llamo a su estudiante con un movimiento de su mano para que lo siguiera y salir del cuarto, "Maestro Qui-Gon, ¿retirándose ya está?" la pregunta, el tono y la forma tan peculiar en que se dijo, le dio al maestro la idea más que completa de quien la hizo, dando vuelta, observo al maestro Yoda, el cual levanto su bastón apuntando al maestro más joven "Quedarse debe, cualquier perspectiva posible, buena es, pero su padawan afuera esperar debe"

Asintiendo el maestro jedi y su padawan, volvieron a caminar, Obi-Wan saliendo de la habitación como se le ordeno, mientras que Qui-Gon se quedó al lado de la puerta como Naruto hizo antes que él.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, dividiendo de nueva cuenta a los trece maestros del resto del templo, todos concentraron su atención en el shinobi que actualmente estaba tomando un poco de sake de una calabaza que saco de un sello, lo que hizo que todos levantaran una ceja pues no tenía eso hace unos segundos.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" no pudo evitar preguntar Yarael Poof.

Separando la calabaza de su labios y limpiándose un poco de sake que se escurrió de la comisura de su labio, volvió a tapar la calabaza con el corcho que tenía en su otra mano "¿En serio es lo primero que se les ocurre hacer? teniendo tantas cosas más que puedes preguntar y que son más extrañas que una calabaza con sake" acercando la botella a su brazo, donde ahora se podía ver más claramente una pequeña letra rodeado por un circulo "Pero respondiendo la pregunta, lo saque de aquí" pegando la calabaza y aplicando un poco de chakra al sello, el contenedor con sake desapareció en una nube de humo, sin darle importancia a algunas de las miradas más analíticas de algunos maestros, se sentó un poco más derecho y puso los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho "¿Siguiente pregunta?"

Levantando una mano, la maestra Depa Billaba llamo la atención de Naruto "De hecho yo tengo una pregunta, a lo mejor te lo han preguntado antes pero quiero preguntar ¿Qué eres exactamente? ¿A qué especie perteneces?"

Suspirando, Naruto se rasco la cabeza, cerca de la base de uno de sus cuernos, pensando en que contestar "Bien, si, ya me han preguntado eso junto con otras cosas muchas veces, así que les hare las cosas un poco más fáciles y les daré las respuestas a las preguntas más comunes que me hacen, número uno, ¿Qué soy o a que raza pertenezco? a la raza de los humanos, y si humanos como tú" dijo mirando a la mujer humana.

La cual, como el resto de los maestros, a excepción de Qui-Gon Jinn, demostraron sus dudas ante la respuesta dada, en especial el maestro Saesee Tiin "¿Estás seguro de eso? Para mi pareces más un iktotchi como yo, solo que con unas mutaciones que dejaron salir un par de cuernos extra, no será que en realidad perteneces a alguna sub raza de los de mi tipo"

"Creme, estoy más que seguro de eso, porque cuando nací, lo más extraño que registraron fueron estas marcas de bigotes" dijo mientras señalaba las marcas que tenía en sus mejillas con la punta de su cola roja, la cual salió de su capa de salvia "Solo que más delgadas, los cuernos, la cola, las pupilas de mis ojos y todo estos cambios en general, vinieron después con un pequeño altercado... bueno puede que no tan pequeño" con cada punto dicho, señalo con sus manos cada uno de ellos "Uno que puede que explique, otra de sus posibles preguntas que ya me han hecho y las cuales ya estoy viendo en sus caras, es de donde vengo, a que planeta pertenezco y todo eso, la verdad es que solo les puedo decir que el planeta de dónde vengo lo llamamos tierra, pero su ubicación no la puedo decir-"

"¿Por qué? ¿No puedes decirnos su posición por órdenes de tu pueblo o algo por el estilo?" interrumpiendo la explicación el maestro Ki-Adi Mundi, más que nada porque pensó que de ser esta la razón pasaría del tema por alguna pregunta más, y tenía curiosidad por saber más de un planeta en donde su gente podía modificar a los humanos para hacer que terminara como el que estaba delante.

"No, y pediré de nuevo que no me vuelvan interrumpir, a eso iba" comento secamente mientras recibía un asentimiento del maestro con cabeza alargada "Y no puedo decirles su ubicación por que no se en donde está, la cuestión es que estaba en una misión fuera del planeta, y termine siendo absorbido por un agujero negro..."

A partir de ese punto la conversación para Naruto se volvió muy aburrida, las cosas que les fue diciendo y haciendo fueron en realidad las mismas que les dijo a Qui-Gon, hablando y mostrando su habilidad regenerativa que le permitió sobrevivir al transporte por el agujero negro, sobre su mundo, el fin de la gente que eran usuarios de chakra, sobre como este también fue el causante de sus múltiples cambios físicos, etc.

Cuando termino de hablar y dar sus explicaciones, simplemente se quedó callado, dejando que todos los maestros procesaran la información que les había dado, "Debo decir que toda esa información es muy interesante, pero ahora nos gustaría saber más sobre otra cosa, tu conexión en la fuerza, ¿Sabes que es la fuerza verdad?"

"Sí maestro... Windu ¿Verdad?, sí, se lo que es la fuerza, y sé que tengo una conexión con esta ¿Qué quiere saber con respecto a eso?" pregunto Naruto al maestro de piel oscura que le había hecho en un principio la pregunta.

"Díganos ¿Qué sabe de la fuerza?"

"Muchas cosas, o por lo menos eso creo, la cantidad puede ser relativa dependiendo de quien la escuche y los propios conocimientos que esa persona" respondió Naruto la pregunta de una forma que incluso les sonó sabía, y les recordó a más de uno cuando el maestro Yoda daba un consejo o una lección.

"¿Decirnos podría, algunas de las cosas que conoce?" no hacía ni falta que Naruto mirara a la persona que le hizo la pregunta para saber quién la hizo.

"Mmm, claro, veamos... Lo más básico de lo que se sobre la fuerza, sería lo que es, una gran forma de energía que está compuesta por los midiclorianos, seres microscópicos que están en todo lo que está en el universo, y que son los precursores de la vida, también sé que algunas personas o seres vivientes, son capaces de usar y manipular la fuerza a su alrededor, esto cuando tienen un conteo mayor de midiclorianos en sus cuerpos" la respuesta tan precisa y parecida a su propia definición de la fuerza que les dio, hizo que varios de los maestros asintieran en acuerdo a sus palabras "También se sobre alguno que otro de los derivados de energía que termino creando este, pero con respecto a eso puede que ustedes sepan de algunos diferentes a los que yo conozco"

Ahora, eso los confundió, ¿Derivados de energía? ¿De que estaba hablando? "Disculpe señor Naruto, pero creo que me confundí, o usted se está confundiendo, ¿Qué quiere decir con energías derivadas? ¿No se estará refiriendo a formas diferentes de usar la fuerza o algo similar?" pregunto la maestra Adi Gallia, la confusión clara en su voz.

Confusión que también reflejo Naruto ante la pregunta "No, se cuál es la diferencia entre diferentes formas de usar la fuerza, y las energías derivadas que puede crear la fuerza..." ante las caras confusas de los demás maestros y el ceño fruncido de Oppo, Naruto empezó a entender lo que estaba pasando, o por lo menos el pensó que lo estaba haciendo "... ¿No saben de estas formas verdad?"

"No, no en realidad, ¿Qué nos quiere decir con eso de las formas de energía derivadas de la fuerza? Nunca en la historia de la orden lo habíamos escuchado, solo de formas diferentes en que se puede usar la fuerza, uno de ellos fue la 'magia', que usan las Brujas de Dathomir en sus rituales, solo eran formas diferentes de manipular la fuerza" pregunto e informo el maestro Windu.

"Ya veo... pues verán, en mis años de entrenamiento e investigación con la fuerza, me encontré que de hecho, en el pasado, la fuerza fue por decirlo así, uno de los componentes primordiales para crear una nueva forma de energía que varios de los seres vivientes de mi planeta podían usar, una que yo mismo manejo, esa es el chakra" como una muestra de este, Naruto extendió su mano derecha hacia adelante, donde se vio el tatuaje de un circulo blanco en el centro de su palma, quedando a la vista de todos, mano en donde en cuestión de unos segundos, se creó una esfera de color azul hecha de chakra un poco más grande que un balón de baloncesto, esfera que se veía rotaba de forma continua y sin detenerse "Esto es chakra, una de las formas de energía que sé, puede terminar creando la fuerza, y la que termino ocupando mi mundo natal"

Dejando que el Rasengan en su mano se deshiciera, volvió a poner su brazo junto al otro en su pecho, y dejo que una sonrisa de orgullo se hiciera paso en su cara, sintiéndose un poco orgulloso por el hecho de poder mostrarle a un gran grupo que se hacía decir expertos y los más sabios en temas de la fuerza, algo que solo él sabía.

"¡¿Pero qué estupideces son estas?!" o esa fue su expresión hasta que escucho el fuerte grito de un indignado Oppo Rancisis que ahora miraba intensamente al shinobi usuario de la fuerza "¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando ¿De verdad estamos oyendo estas tonterías?!"

"¿Tonterías?" pregunto Naruto ahora con un ceño fruncido, este tipo se atrevía a dudar sobre unos de los descubrimientos más simbólicos para él, el descubrir el origen del árbol de dios en su mundo, el origen del poder que su gente uso durante años y formo parte de su historia, ahora le empezaba a gustar menos este tipo "¿Me dices mentiroso?"

"Sí, es absurdo lo que dices, no existe otra forma de energía que la fuerza, de ser así lo habríamos descubierto hace mucho tiempo, de seguro lo que haces es algún truco tecnológico avanzado de tu mundo... o incluso puede que lo que haces sea un poder que desconocemos del lado oscuro" dijo de forma oscura y acusatoria el maestro con cuerpo de serpiente al pelirrojo.

La mención de ese lado oscuro cuando lo escucho por primera vez de la boca de Qui-Gon al principio no pensó que fuera importante, pero tiempo después le llego la idea de que a lo mejor sería como una forma similar de clasificar las técnicas prohibidas de su arsenal ninja, técnicas poderosas pero que podrían herir o destruir el cuerpo del usuario como su **_Fūton: Rasen Shuriken_** o las **_Ocho Puertas Internas_**, o que necesitara de cosas muy oscuras para ejecutarse como el **_Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei_**.

Pero ahora, por la forma en que lo menciono el Oppo Rancisis, ya se estaba haciendo una muy diferente idea, una idea que se quería confirmar o descartar pero en su momento "Sabes..." empezó Naruto, llamando la atención y deteniendo el proceso de un nuevo reclamo del maestro con demasiado pelo "... no me importa mucho lo que pienses con respecto a lo que digo, esa es la verdad, pero si no quieres creerla, es tu problema " dijo ignorando la cara indignada de este mismo y concentrando mejor su atención en los otros maestros "Miren, ya me estoy cansando de responder tantas preguntas, y la verdad que yo también les tengo unas preguntas que hacer, así que hagamos esto, les dejare hacer otras tres preguntas y después yo hare las mías ¿Les parece bien?"

"Bien por mi esta, justo es dar y recibir" hablo el Gran Maestro del Consejo jedi, asintiendo el mismo ante sus palabras, movió la cabeza por la habitación, buscando cualquier indicio de que los otros maestros estuvieran en desacuerdo "Entonces ¿alguien una duda más tiene? ¿Hrrrmm? ¿Hrrrmm?" finalizando con sus característicos quejidos, espero a que alguien más tomara la palabra.

Y ese alguien fue el maestro de la raza Kel Dor, Plo Koon "Yo tengo la duda, dijiste que sabes que eres sensible a la fuerza, pero también dijiste que puedes usar esta energía derivada de la fuerza, chakra, entonces quiero preguntarte ¿Sabes cómo usar la fuerza de la forma tradicional o es solo el chakra el que puedes usar?"

Naruto sonrió ante la pregunta del maestro con mascara facial "Sí quieres en vez de contestarte, te puedo enseñar" y sabía perfectamente como lo iba a mostrar.

Viendo directamente al maestro Oppo Rancisis, manipulo en cuestión de solo unos pocos segundo la fuerza el alrededor de su cuerpo y el de su silla, usando simples ordenes que vinieron de su mente, hizo que el maestro junto con su silla fueran elevados en solo un segundo con la velocidad de un cohete, haciendo gritar al maestro por la sorpresa del repentino movimiento, tras el movimiento inicial, comenzó a mover su mirada y la cabeza haciendo que el maestro y su silla se movieran por la habitación junto con su mirada.

Después de unos minutos de que Naruto siguió haciendo esto sin parar, el maestro Plo pensó que si no lo paraba en cualquier momento, terminaría haciendo que el maestro levitado, que ahora estaba siendo movido como una serpiente real, se desesperara e intentara partir a la mitad con su sable de luz al desarmado ninja "Creo que ya expusiste tu punto joven Uzumaki, ya puedes bajarlo"

Cuando esa frase llego a los oídos de Naruto, en el acto detuvo el control que estaba teniendo sobre el ahora suspendido maestro, más por la palabra que uso para llamarlo que la orden en sí mismo, 'joven' hacía mucho tiempo que no lo llamaban de esa forma, se sentía raro después de tanto tiempo, en especial de alguien quien parecía tener unos treinta o cuarenta años, o por lo menos eso calculaba por lo que sintió que él tenía.

Volviendo a la realidad de la situación y lo que le habían dicho, a su pesar, tuvo que dejar de jugar con el cola de serpiente y seguir con esto, "Bien, ya lo bajo" con eso dicho, dejo caer sin ceremonias al maestro en el suelo de la recamara, dejándolo solo un poco más adelante de donde había dejado caer de forma delicada el asiento que alguna vez ocupo "Así que, si la demostración aun no fue suficiente, les diré que sí, se usar la fuerza de la forma que pienso, para ustedes sería la, '_forma tradicional'_" cometo lo último mientras hacía unas comillas con las manos "Ahora, ¿Cuál será su siguiente pregunta? ¿O ya puedo hacer yo las preguntas que tengo?"

"De hecho yo tengo algo que preguntar" mirando detrás de sí mismo, Naruto se encontró con que Qui-Gon fue el que decidió tomar la palabra "Hemos visto que eres capaz de usar la fuerza, y que sabes de esta como nosotros, incluso llegando a saber algo que nosotros no..."

"¿Y tú punto es?" pregunto Naruto, después de escuchar el silencio que dejo pasar después de dar a conocer esos puntos que había dado, el maestro que más tiempo conocía.

"¿Quién te enseño sobre y como usar la fuerza? ¿Quién fue tu maestro o como llegaste a saber el cómo usar la fuerza?" la pregunta impacto a muchos, pues en realidad nadie lo había pensado.

Era cierto, muchos alienígenas fuera de la orden jedi a lo largo de la galaxia, podían llegar a aprender a cómo utilizar la fuerza de diferentes maneras, porque muchos de ellos llegaban a vivir en sociedades que tenían un cierto nivel de conocimientos sobre estas, ya fuera por estas necesitaban de estas para sus tecnologías avanzadas, o que la fuerza les ayudara a superar algún defecto que tuvieran.

O incluso otros llegaban a aprender por que llegaban a algún templo jedi abandonado, e incluso llegaban a aprender por medio de algún holocrom perdido u olvidado, por lo que no le tomaron mucha importancia que el supiera usar la fuerza, pensando que alguna de las anteriores razones fue la precursora.

Pero les llego el recuerdo del dato que les dio, que no venía de esta galaxia, por lo que era imposible que se topara con algún templo jedi u holocrom y nunca dijo que alguien a parte de el supiera usar la fuerza, solo este llamado chakra, por lo que ahora todos tenían esa duda, ¿Quién le enseño a usar la fuerza?

"Vaya, esa es la primera vez que alguien me lo pregunta" bueno no en realidad, a lo largo de su vida e historia muchos se lo llegaron a preguntar, pero nunca como lo habían hecho ahora los jedis, normalmente le preguntaban quien le había dado sus increíbles poderes, y casi nunca le escuchaban después de que empezaba a explicar, esperaba que ahora fuera diferente "Y mi maestro en la fuerza... se puede decir que, fue la misma fuerza, yo mismo y mucha prueba y error"

Todos levantaron una ceja ante la extraña pero a la vez simple respuesta, simple por que daba a entender que la fuerza le había hablado, e incursionado en un principio en los caminos de la fuerza, pero extraña porque si era cierto, aun con la ayuda de la fuerza, mandándole visiones del cómo funcionaba o el cómo hacer alguna habilidad específica, sin un maestro físico que le diera más apoyo, y aprendiendo por prueba y error, podría tomar incluso cientos de años para las cosas más básicas, y para conseguir un control como el que mostro levantando a Oppo ni se diga.

Y Naruto no se veía exactamente como un anciano arrugado de mil años, más como un joven guapo y enérgico de veinte tantos años, lo que generaba más preguntas que respuestas.

Lo que no sabían es que en realidad no tomaba tantos años como pensaban aprender de la fuerza desde cero... no con clones de sombra... pero ellos no tenían que enterarse, no preguntaron eso.

"Esa fue la segunda pregunta y respuesta de las que le quedaba, elijan bien su pregunta por qué es la última que les daré, después hare mis propias preguntas" en un principio los maestros se calmaron y se pusieron a pensar alguna pregunta que fuera importante, algo que les pudiera dar información valiosa sobre este ser que por lo que parecía era capaz de usar dos formas de energía, una desconocida para ellos y otra la misma fuerza que ellos podían manejar, así que tenían que elegir con cuidado su siguiente pregunta.

Pero Windu noto algo extraño en este Naruto, algo que en un principio se había olvidado por la vista extraña del supuesto humano frente a él y las cosas que podía hacer, pero ahora que lo recordó y estudio de nuevo al chico con cuernos de forma más profunda, no solo en vista, sino también en la fuerza, y lo que encontró le disgusto un poco.

"¿En verdad eres el causante de **_The Ripple_**?" Naruto miro dudoso a Windu, sin entender en realidad muy bien la pregunta que le llego a hacer, lo que pareció entender el "**_The Ripple_** fue un disturbio en la fuerza tan poderoso, que lo sentimos no solo nosotros que estábamos aquí en Coruscant, también los sintieron maestros que estaban en el borde medio y exterior de la galaxia, para que un disturbio llegara a hacer algo así, tendría que ser o venir de una concentración muy grande en la fuerza, y tu aunque pudo sentir que la fuerza es fuerte en ti, llegando a ser más fuerte que el de un jedi promedio, no veo que sea suficiente como para llegar a hacer un evento de tal magnitud"

La pregunta junto con la ahora explicación que recibió la sala del maestro humano con piel oscura, dejo reflexionando a más de uno sobre este hecho, pues se suponía que a quien estaban interrogando era el causante directo del evento conocido como **_The Ripple_**, uno de los eventos, sino es que el evento con la mayor presencia, poder y alcance que haya visto alguna vez la orden.

Pero el hombre frente a ellos no mostraba ese talento o poder en la fuerza, lo más que mostro es que su conocimiento y practica usando la fuerza llego al grado de un maestro, lo que aún era insuficiente para llegar a hacer tal hazaña.

Cuando termino de escuchar la explicación, la cara de Naruto cambio su expresión, pero en vez de cambiar completamente a otra emoción, se volvió una mezcla entre duda y entendimiento, el entendimiento por que claramente, ahora que había escuchado y analizado la explicación que le dieron, entendió el significado de la pregunta que le hizo para empezar, pero la duda, bueno mejor que él lo explicar "Eh, pues, no estoy seguro de si en verdad soy ese **_The Ripple_** del que tanto hablan, pero mi presencia tal y como la sienten en este momento no es mi verdadero... digámosle poder o potencial en la fuerza, se siente así porque estoy suprimiendo mi presencia" explico simple y llanamente, pero viendo las expresiones que tenían todos, no hizo ni falta pedir una explicación para que el supiera por que las dudas "Por lo que puedo ver, no saben de lo que estoy hablando"

"Tu explicación, rara nos es, sí, entenderlo hacemos, no" respondió Yoda, mirando a Naruto ahora de una forma más analítica y curiosa, como si tratara de resolver el enigma que representaba para ellos "Una habilidad como la que tu describes, imposible es"

"Y aun si fuera posible, estoy más que seguro de que sería una técnica que necesitaría de mucha disciplina y concentración para aprender y mantener, cosas que tú has demostrado, no tienes" comento Oppo Rancisis de forma venenosa al shinobi.

Bien, era oficial, este culo de serpiente ya le estaba crispando los nervios, le recordaba demasiado a Danzo, ahora le callaría la boca a este sujeto "¿Imposible? No lo creo, de hecho es una de las primeras técnicas de las que me hablo la Fuerza, pero en algo tienes razón cara de vela derretida, requiere de mucha concentración y disciplina para aprenderla, suerte que yo puedo tener esos cuando quiero" mirando a ningún lugar en específico, el shinobi pelirrojo comenzó a concentrarse en la fuerza, los midiclorianos, pero no cualquier grupo de midiclorianos, se concentró específicamente, en los que estaban en su interior, los que habitaban en todo su cuerpo, e incluso en los alrededores, en cada pelo, cada gota de sangre, cada célula, y después de unos segundos, los jedis lo sintieron "Pero lo bueno de esta habilidad, es que solo los necesitas cuando la empiezas a entrenar, pero cuando dominas esta técnica, no solo se vuelve más fácil el usarla, sino que puedes, de pasar a simplemente desaparecer de la fuerza..."

Con la última palabra los jedis lo sintieron, Naruto, aunque todos podían verlo, aunque podían ver que estaba presente ante todos, sentado aun en posición del loto en medio de la habitación... no podían sentirlo en la fuerza, era como si no estuviera ahí, su presencia ya no existía, no podían percibirla por más que trataran de hacerlo, como si simplemente hubiera desaparecido o muerto.

Todos tragaron en seco ante eso, nunca habían visto, o mejor dicho, sentido algo así, que un ser sensitivo o no a la fuerza, pudiera llegar a incluso desaparecer su presencia en la fuerza, era algo que consideraban imposible, pero ahora lo veían claramente como el día, y le asustaba las posibilidades que podría traer si la persona equivocada llegara a aprender tal habilidad.

Pero eso no era todo lo que quería mostrar el ninja con cuernos de buey "...A mostrar todo mi potencial en la fuerza" y el infierno se desato.

De desaparecer completamente en la fuerza, Naruto paso a convertirse en una gran y poderosa ola de la fuerza, una que los estaba ahogando y presionando a todos, una que no solo se detuvo en esa pequeña sala del consejo, no... Era como el agua, salió e inundo todo a su paso, todo el mundo en el templo, desde los pequeños e inexperimentados younglings, hasta los poderosos maestros y caballeros jedi, sintieron esa poderosa ola que los golpeo, los envolvió e impregno.

Y aunque los maestros, por estar prácticamente en el epicentro, solo sintieron una presencia poderosa que los aplastaban, los que estaban más alejados sintieron algo muy diferente, sintieron calma, la calma que la presencia de Naruto daba, la calma y la paz que a pesar de su estado de ánimo, en verdad tenía.

De hecho el poder que tenía esa simple demostración, fue tan grande que llego a envolver el planeta entero, abrumando a los jedis fuera del templo, junto a dos oscuras presencias que eran cubiertas por las sombras, presencias que se sintieron al igual que todos, fueron abrumadas por la tan potente y distinta presencia en la fuerza.

Volviendo al templo, después de que Naruto dejo ver su punto, con la demostración de pequeño tiempo pero de gran poder, volvió a controlar y suprimir su presencia hasta que llego a los mismos niveles que cuando arribo al planeta, logrando en el proceso hacer que se calmaran y pudieran volver a ponerse derecho los que sufrieron por la ola de poder, en especial el consejo jedi que estuvo a su lado.

"¿Aun tienen dudas sobre esta habilidad?" pregunto Naruto, más como una burla que como una verdadera pregunta, podía ver más que claro que no tenían dudas con respecto a la existencia y funcionalidad de este poder.

"No... dudas más, no tenemos, ¿o alguien más dudas tiene?" el maestro Yoda, aun impactado por lo que había llegado a sentir, logro preguntar al resto de sus compañeros, que solo atinaron a responder con movimientos de cabeza negativos, a excepción del maestro Oppo Rancisis y el maestro Saesee Tiin, los cuales solo se quedaron callados y sin hacer un solo movimiento "Y claro ha dejado, que usted **_The Ripple_** es"

"No era mi intención aclarar eso, pero ñe, dos pájaros de un tiro" moviéndose de su posición sentada, se levantó y puso derecho, para después caminar en un círculo que tenía como puntos de referencia, un margen un poco adelante de los asientos "Y esa fue su última pregunta, es mi turno, y como además de las preguntas que les di, también les di información extra espero un buen margen de preguntas, ¿Bien?"

**_-Fin capítulo 4-_**

* * *

**Y... fin, ok, cuarto episodio de este fanfic terminado, la verdad sé que tarde mucho, y lo siento por eso, eso es todo lo que puedo decir, perdón por la tardanza con el capítulo, pero trate de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, aun con uno que otro bloqueo que me salía mientras escribía.**

**Ahora, puede que muchos de ustedes tal vez les moleste que hayan tantas preguntas en esta etapa de la historia, pero solo diré que todas estas, son necesarias para que primero, Naruto se informe bien de la galaxia y de los jedis junto con un poco de sus costumbres, y segundo, para que con esa información obtenida, a su vez genere que Naruto tenga ciertas reacciones y a su vez algunos eventos ocurran para que cosas en este fanfic puedan pasar de una forma predeterminada que yo pienso serían interesantes.**

**Así que espero que entiendan y esperen para que lleguen las cosas buenas de esta historia, bueno, ahora la parte importante por la que es posible, que muchos se queden a leer esta despedida, el harem de Naruto para este fanfic.**

**Primero que nada les daré la lista de las mujeres que estarán en el harem de Naruto, para que si alguno de ustedes llegue a ser el ganador del por decir así concurso, no voten por una candidata ya establecida:**

**_-Harem-_**

**_1\. _****_Satine Kryze (Bueno creo que eso ya se vio en este capítulo)._**

**_2\. Bo-Katan Kryze._**

**_3\. Ahsoka Tano._**

**_4\. Asajj Ventress._**

**_5\. Riyo Chuchi._**

**_6\. Aayla Secura_**

**Bien, esas son todas las integrantes elegidas por el momento, ahora, les diré como uno de ustedes podrán elegir a una de las últimas integrantes del harem para Naruto, para que uno de ustedes puedan elegir a una de estas chicas tendrá que adivinar lo siguiente:**

**'¿De qué color serán los dos sables de luz de Naruto?'**

**Sí, si alguno de ustedes llega a adivinar de que colores serán los dos sables de luz de nuestro protagonista, porque sí, tendrá dos sables de luz, no sería un fanfic de Naruto en Star Wars si no tiene sables de luz, aunque no lo necesite del todo, podrá elegir a una chica para el harem con casi total libertad, ahora, les diré que ya deje una pequeña pista en los episodios ya publicados, es más puede que alguno ya lo sepa, pero solo el primero en decir los colores correctos podrá elegir una chica.**

**Ahora restricción, la única restricción que les daré para elegir chica, es que solamente no se podrá elegir a Padme Amidala para el harem, y esto porque ella tiene un papel importante que solo se puede cumplir con Anakin como pareja, perdón si alguno es fan de esta pareja, pero no se podrá.**

**Bueno, para participar deberán decir sus respuestas en los comentarios, y si alguno llega a decir la respuesta correcta les mandare un PM donde escuchare la chica que querrán que este en el harem, esperare sus respuestas.**

**Y sin más que decir, solo puedo pedir, que compartan con sus amigos si les gusto, sigan la historia, comenten que les gusto y que creen que pueda mejorar y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**-Ja ne-**


	5. Luz, Oscuridad, Bendu

**Gurararara, hola a todos los lectores que se asoman, para ver un nuevo capítulo de mi por ahora corto y humilde, pero hecho con mucho esfuerzo y amor fanfic **_**'El Remolino Galáctico'**_**, les agradezco que sigan siendo constantes los que vienen, me siguen, la ponen en sus favoritas, o le dejan un comentario, muchas gracias, ahora, en realidad no tengo muchos anuncios que hacer, además de que hasta el momento nadie a podido llegar a atinarle a la respuesta de la pregunta que deje en el capítulo anterior, no me esperaba que lo hubiera hecho tan difícil de adivinar, pero ya ven, así parece.**

**Además, también e visto que algo muy curioso sobre sus respuestas, con respecto a esta pregunta que les eh hecho, es que muchos creen que Naruto tendrá alguno de sus sables de color naranja, pero temo decir que... la respuesta a eso sería no.**

**Y sí se que Naruto no podría ser el, sin el color por el que muchos lo conocemos, pero tome esa decisión, de no usar el color naranja para sus sables, por unas cuestiones que diré al final para no hacer muy largo el mensaje inicial.**

**Aparte de eso, viendo que nadie parece haber visto la pista que eh dejado en capítulos anteriores sobre esta cuestión, eh decidido darles a todos algo para ver si encuentran por fin esa pista junto con la respuesta:**

_**"Las pistas que se les ha dejado en esta historia se encuentran en los capítulos 3 al 5, pero se ven más en el primer y segundo de los mencionado"**_

**Bien, esa es la segunda pista, aunque puede contar más como una ayuda, ñe, en fin, espero y alguien lo llegue a adivinar ahora sí, y pues sin más que decir, ahora vamos con la sección de comentarios:**

**UlquiorraCelestial: **_**Lo siento mi amigo, pero no has acertado, tendrás que volver a intentarlo.**_

**dlmauricio19: **_**Hola señor Mauricio, pues me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, aquí veras las preguntas que le harán a Naruto, y en cuanto a los colores de los sables de luz... no has acertado, lo siento, pero no te desanimes, sigue intentando.**_

**rafaelopez130599: _Gracias, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, espero y te guste igual este._**

**Sharker22: **_**Ok vamos por partes, primero, que bueno verte de nuevo comentando amigo, me alegra saber que además de que sigues mi historia, te gusta lo que escribo y los pequeños detalles, segundo, me temo que aun no has logrado atinarle a los colores de los sables de luz de Naruto, así que tendrás que seguir intentando, y en cuanto a Siri Tachi para el harem, no, no creo que se me haga muy difícil ponerla en el harem para Naruto, así que si logras atinarle a los colores de los sables de luz de Naruto es posible que la ponga, y no tienes que agradecerme por el capítulo después de todo los hago por que me gusta hacerlo, y es más yo te agradezco por que los leas y lo sigas.**_

**killerhot80: **_**Pues mi amigo killer, tu idea me parece muy interesante, y de hecho si sería algo que le daría un buen giro por que tienes razón en muchos de los puntos, pero si quieres poder elegir tendrías que tratar de adivinar la respuesta a la pregunta que puse en el anterior capítulo, dejando eso de lado, me alegro te guste la historia, espero seguir viéndote por aquí.**_

_**PS: Jajaja, sí, me ah pasado a mí también eso un par de veces.**_

**Naru99: **_**Jajaja, te entiendo, me pasa lo mismo cuando un autor con un muy buen fic que me gusta actualiza, gracias por las bonitas palabras, y ahora, siento decir que no has acertado al color de los sables de luz, así que ni modo, tendrás que volver a intentarlo.**_

**jesedjimenez8:_ Ya no lo esperes, aquí lo tienes._**

**Y una con eso se termina la sección de comentarios, ****ahora si, sin más que decir los dejo con el nuevo episodio, que la fuerza los guíe y ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto, Star Wars o sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado, flashbacks)_

_Comunicándose: Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales o personas sensibles comunicándose mentalmente/por radios, etc._

**Hablando: Biju, droide, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales sensibles hablando**

**_Pensado: (Biju, droide, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales sensibles pensado)_**

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, Energía, Ataques de fuerza, etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Luz, Oscuridad, Bendu._**

**_-Templo jedi, Cámara del consejo-_**

Escuchando el pedido que les dio el shinobi sobre sus propias preguntas, el maestro Windu quien no le vio problema asintió "Nos parece bien, ¿Cuál es tu primer pregunta?"

Tocándose la barbilla un par de veces, Naruto comenzó a pensar en su primer pregunta "Mmm, pues de hecho quería preguntarles sobre algo que escuche en la guerra de Mandalore, sobre unos rumores con respecto a su orden"

Ok, ahora puede que no les llegue a gustar a donde va esta conversación "¿Sobre que clase de rumores?" preguntó el maestro Saesee Tiin, la verdad sea dicha, a su pesar, muchos de los integrantes de la orden, sino es que casi todos, sabían más que bien, que no en toda la galaxia tenían la información correcta de ellos, estando tan desinformados que incluso llegaron a crear varias leyendas muy desagradables y distorsionadas que llegaban a lo ridículo sobre ellos.

"Sobre que ustedes eran monjes, brujos, religiosos que vivían en templos, practicaban magias muy extrañas y se la pasaban haciendo rituales extremistas, además de que secuestraban niños para entrenarlos y siguieran haciendo sus actos" con cada rumor que pronunciaba, contaba con uno de sus dedos hasta llegar a un total de seis "¿Cuáles de esos rumores son reales y cuáles son falsos?"

Y ahora lo confirmaban, no se les hizo muy raro que fueran esos, pues eran los rumores que más escuchaban y popularizaban por lo extravagante de los mismos, así como también de los que más les molestaba en especial el de los niños que secuestraban, y los rituales extremistas, no eran bárbaros por amor a la fuerza "Pues le diremos que la mayoría de esos rumores son falsos, señor Uzumaki" habló el maestro Eeth Koth, "En especial el de los niños secuestrados"

Ahora tomando la palabra, la maestra Depa Billaba empezó a dar una explicación un poco más detallada del por que ese mito creado por un malentendido "La verdad de eso, es que nosotros buscamos en toda la galaxia posibles usuarios de la fuerza, y cuando los encontramos, esos usuarios casi siempre son niños, y niños que nacen en muy pésimas condiciones, así que con permiso de sus padres, los que igualmente a veces no pueden mantenerlos o darle un buena vida, los adoptamos para enseñarle en los caminos de la fuerza y darles un mejor futuro"

"Y nunca hemos hecho alguna clase de ritual, que se podría considerar maligno o dañino de alguna manera para otros, eso puede que solo sean mitos que se crearon de voz en voz, mientras que el resto de los rumores, te puedes imaginar" asintiendo a las palabras del maestro con cabeza alargada, Naruto dio a entender que además de entender, les creía todo lo que le había dicho.

Aunque estaba analizando más a fondo la información que le dieron como respuesta _"Puedo ver que no me están mintiendo, todo lo que dicen, según sus emociones es verdad, pero como siempre, hay que saber cual para ellos es su verdad... además hay algo que no me gusta con eso de los niños, hay algo raro" _esos eran los pensamiento y reflexiones que pasaban por la mente de Naruto, pues aunque podía decir que habían sido muy honestos al responder su primer pregunta, aun no se podía quitar esa extraña sensación de que faltaba algo de información, tal vez con lo que va a preguntar pueda sacar algo "Bien, gracias por responder eso"

"No es problema, siempre estamos más que de acuerdo en aclarar esos mal entendidos que pueden generar la falta de información" dijo el maestro Plo Koon mientras movía la mano de una manera despectiva, despidiendo el agradecimiento.

"Pues entonces espero que puedan responder mi siguiente pregunta igual de bien" recibiendo asentimientos de sus oyentes, dio a conocer su duda "Sí no me equivoco, por la información que se me dio antes, su orden cuenta con un total de poco más de diez mil efectivos ¿correcto?"

"Sí eso es verdad, ¿Pero de donde saco esa información y que importancia tiene para esto?" pregunto la maestra Adi Gallia.

"De donde la saque no es muy importante, pero lo que si tiene mucha importancia, es ese numero, me molesta un poco" las caras de duda y tensas se hicieron notar de inmediato, estaban de acuerdo con responder ciertas preguntas con respecto a su orden siempre y cuando no fueran con grandes secretos que podrían poner en peligro a la misma, y aunque ese dato, sobre la cantidad de maestros y caballeros no era algo muy importante, el como el mostraba que le importaba, más que por curiosidad, para ellos sonó como un hombre que quería saber con cuantas personas estaría aliada o enemistada, "Me molesta por que son muy pocos, ¿Me podrían responder por que tienen un numero tan reducido de integrantes?"

"¿Reducido? Para mi diez mil es un muy buen numero señor" reprocho el maestro con cuernos alargados.

"Pues si, lo sería, si se tratara de un solo planeta, o un sistema solar, miren, se que el ser sensible a la fuerza es un talento o habilidad, como le quieran decir, poco común, vamos, se que no es algo que te puedas encontrar cada vez que le das vuelta a la esquina, pero en una población galáctica que puede superar fácilmente los cincuenta billones de seres sensibles, aun cuando uno o dos planetas por sistema solar este deshabitados, creo que mínimo uno podría encontrar hasta un millón o dos de seres sensibles a la fuerza ¿Así que por que esos números tan reducidos de solo cien mil?" ok, ahora visto de ese punto de vista, entendían los maestros jedi por que el tenía esa duda, como era más que seguro que no sabía de sus formas de hacer las cosas al reclutar era hasta cierto punto entendible.

"Mmm, entiendo lo que dices, y la razón de eso, se debe a que no todos los que encontramos y son usuarios de la fuerza, cumplen con el requisito de edad para entrar a la orden, o cuando son aptos para entrar, sus familias se niegan a que nos las llevemos adoptados, e incluso en algunas ocasiones, algunas de las costumbres de sus culturas les impide unirse" explico el maestro Even Piell de forma calmada mientras aun miraba de forma analítica al ninja frente a el, interesado por la técnica que les había dado a conocer sobre el como escondió su tan poderosa presencia en la fuerza.

Bien, podía entender varias de esos puntos que le dijeron, y que impedían la adición de varios, como el de la familia impidiendo que se los llevara, o la de culturas y tradiciones, el mismo que vivió en un mundo dividido por varias religiones, culturas e incluso clanes, sabía los problemas y las cosas que las tradiciones de cada uno podrían impedir hacer... pero un solo punto aun le dejo dudas.

"Eso de los requisitos que no cumplen, ¿Cuáles tienden a ser?" pregunto el hombre con tres cuernos y medio, el cual miraba al resto de los maestros, en busca de la siguiente o siguientes personas que tomarían la palabra, para estar totalmente al pendiente de lo que fuera a decir y analizarlo.

Y su atención se vio dirigida de inmediato al maestro Yoda cuando tomo su bastón entre sus manos "La edad, el requisito que no cumplen, el más común tiende a ser"

"¿La edad?"

"Sí, la edad señor Naruto, normalmente cuando los encontramos, son demasiado viejos para que los podamos entrenar en los caminos de la fuerza" el maestro de cuello largo y piel blanca dijo, llamando aun más la atención de Naruto.

"Demasiados viejos, ¿Qué tan viejos tienen que ser para no ser aceptados? Sí yo a los casi ochenta años empecé a entrenar en la fuerza y miren, aprendí bastante bien" dijo muy sin pensar, no es que en realidad le importara que supieran que tenía más años de lo que aparentaba, pero quería evitarse muchas preguntas que seguramente saldrían por el dato.

Decidiendo evitar hacer preguntas sobre su edad, después de todo, para ellos era una nueva especie de la que aun sabían poco, decidieron mejor responder su pregunta, en vez ellos hacerlas "Después de los tres o cuatro años se es considerado muy viejo para entrar a la orden"

"¡¿Cuatro años?!" Naruto no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, de la boca de la alienígena de piel verde y baja estatura, literalmente desaprovechaban la oportunidad de tomar a potenciales niños en sus mejores edades de aprendizaje, el impedir que niños de cuatro años en adelante pudieran ser entrenados era una gran tontería a su forma de ver "¿Pero por que demonios es esa regla? Literalmente están desperdiciando a muchas personas que pueden tener un gran potencial para ser entrenados y enseñados en la fuerza"

"Lazos" mirando a Windu, quien fue el que hablo, espero a que siguiera "Al llevarlos en esas edades, evitamos que los niños tengan lazos con sus anteriores familias"

"¿Evitar... que tenga lazos?" ya no le estaba gustando mucho a Naruto donde estaba yendo esto de la forma de reclutar jedis.

"Sí, cuando un niño pasa de los cuatro años empieza a estar más al pendiente de su entorno, por lo que empiezan a crear lazos emocionales, algo que no puede tener un jedi" dijo el maestro de largos y gruesos cuernos con piel rojiza "Los lazos emocionales con otros, pueden traer sufrimiento si llegase a perder las personas con quienes tuvieron esos lazos, y si no es eso, siempre podrán tener el miedo de que eso pueda pasar por no estar con ellos, ambas cosas pueden llevar al lado oscuro"

Tercera vez que escuchaba esto del dichoso lado oscuro, pero en su reflexión entro en cuenta de algo "Espera un segundo, me están diciendo, que cuando se llevan a los niños a sus tres o cuatro años, ¿nunca vuelven a ver a sus familias?" la pregunta solo recibió asentimientos de todos los maestros "¿Nunca saben de ellos o los ven por el posible 'miedo' que el saber que pueden perderlos puede causar?" otro asentimiento unísono fue su respuesta "¡¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso del miedo con el lado oscuro?!" pregunto con un ahora tono más molesto y alto en su voz.

Ante la mención en forma de pregunta de ese lado, junto con la pregunta, hizo que solo el maestro Yoda reaccionara, tomando su bastón con una sola mano, mientras apuntaba con su otra mano con largas garras a Naruto "El miedo es el camino hacia el lado oscuro; el miedo lleva a la ira, la ira lleva al odio, el odio lleva al sufrimiento y el sufrimiento, al lado oscuro"

Ante estas palabras, que para muchos de los maestros, incluyendo a Qui-Gon, fueron muy sabias, a Naruto solo le empezaba a hacer hervir la sangre, "...El lado oscuro" esa frase cambio el enfoque de su concentración, del maestro verde al hombre en medio del salón de pelo rojo "El lado oscuro, lado oscuro, lado oscuro, ya me estoy hartando de escuchar sobre este lado oscuro, ya van cuatro veces que escucho hablar de este tan afamado 'lado oscuro', ¡¿Qué diablos es el lado oscuro por amor a la fuerza?! ¡¿Y por que este es el causante de que se tengan que separar a tantos de sus familias a tan temprana edad?!"

Después de gritar con una fuerza casi lo suficientemente grande como para quedarse sin un poco de aire en los pulmones, Naruto respiro de una forma casi trabajosa durante unos segundos hasta que se normalizo y tranquilizo un poco, cuando lo hizo, noto las miradas serias que le estaban dirigiendo todo el consejo.

Unas miradas tan serias como las que su Jiji, el viejo tercer Hokage, le daba cuando hacía o decía algo malo en el momento más inoportuno, solo que el sabía que la mirada que ellos ahora le dedicaban, era más dura, y que no estaba dirigida a el por algo que hubiera dicho, más bien por que estarían a punto de decir algo muy serio, que posiblemente era sobre este 'lado oscuro' del que hablaban tanto.

"Siendo sinceros, me sorprende e incluso, solo tal vez, me hace sentir un poco positivo el hecho de que no hayas escuchado nunca del lado oscuro de la fuerza"

_"¿El lado oscuro de la fuerza? ¿De que esta hablando ese cara de vela derretida?" _se pregunto Naruto en sus pensamientos mientras analizaba lo que le estaba diciendo Oppo, pues aun cuando durante poco más de cinco mil años, entreno, estudio y estuvo en constante contacto con la fuerza, nunca escucho que la fuerza le hablara en algún momento sobre este 'Lado Oscuro'.

"El lado oscuro, es uno de los dos lados en que esta dividida la fuerza, existiendo el lado oscuro y el lado de la luz de esta, el lado luminoso es aquel ligada a la bondad, la benevolencia y la curación, es el lado que nosotros, los jedis, usamos y al que seguimos, el camino de la paz, la sabiduría y la calma"

Sin dar mucho espacio entre el final de la oración del maestro Qui-Gon, el maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi tomo la palabra y siguió explicando "Mientras que el lado oscuro, es aquel alineado con el miedo, el odio, la agresión y la maldad, el lado que utilizaron y siguieron los sith, nuestros antiguos enemigos, usuarios que caían en este lado de la fuerza, solo seguían un camino constante de odio, venganza, muerte y destrucción, así como el de la..."

Bien, a partir de este punto, Naruto se desconecto de la conversación, y empezó a frotarse las sienes, como si experimentara un dolor de cabeza, ellos ya no tenían nada más que le tuvieran que explicar, lo había entendido todo, desde la razón por la que la fuerza lo había mandado a esta galaxia, la razón de lo que vio antes cuando entraba al templo, y hasta el por que se llego a sentir en uno que otro momento, como en esos tiempos antes de la gran cuarta guerra mundial shinobi.

Había terminado en otro conflicto de Ashura e Indra pero a nivel galáctico, siendo el lado luminoso Ashura mientras que el lado oscuro Indra, y ya se empezaba a imaginar lo que pasaba.

"... resolvió sus dudas, ¿hizo la explicación?" cuando volvió a conectarse a la conversación, se encontró con un Yoda concentrado en el, buscando ver si la explicación dada, por dos de sus mejores maestros, fue capaz de ayudar a entender a su invitado.

"Sí... resolvió muchas dudas que tenía..." comento simplemente sin mirar a nada más que el suelo frente a el, "Incluso algunas que hace poco me surgieron-"

"Pero saben, de hecho eso ahora sale una duda más con respecto a ti" dijo Oppo Rancisis, mientras comenzaba a mover su mano, para señalar a Naruto con uno de sus delgados dedos con largas garras "¿A que lado de la fuerza sigues?..."

"... ¿Disculpa?" pregunto el ojiazul con pelo rojo mientras inclinaba la cabeza como muestra de duda.

"¿Qué a que lado de la fuerza sigues? Por lo que vemos ahora, si no sabias del lado oscuro de la fuerza, por lógica nos diría que no sigues el mismo, por la misma, dictaría que sigues al lado luminoso... pero no parece de todo el caso..." atrayendo la atención de todos en la sala ante la explicación, en especial con la ultima frase, que atrajo la especial atención del maestro Yoda, Windu y Qui-Gon, miraron expectantes a el cara de vel-, digo a Oppo Rancisis, esperando que diría "Aun incluso con tu 'potencial suprimido', puedo sentir muchos atisbos del lado oscuro en ti, pero se confunden mucho por alguna razón con tu presencia y el lado luminoso, lo que me impide determinar de forma correcta a que lado estas afiliado, así que en vez de seguir intentado determinarlo, sería mejor que nos lo diga de forma directa ¿A que lado de la fuerza sigues?"

Con lo dicho, el resto de los maestros, menos los antes mencionados, concentraron su don en la fuerza para estudiar al individuo conocido como Naruto en el ámbito de la fuerza, y encontraron exactamente lo mismo que encontró el maestro con cuerpo serpentino, su poder, aunque suprimido, dejaba ver como luz y oscuridad parecían unirse en el cuerpo del shinobi, confundiéndose entre sí y haciendo prácticamente imposible ver cual era el dominante.

Naruto en realidad, en más de tres mil años, después de tantos años de estudios, e información que reunió en su propia cabeza, no tenía una respuesta real, no sabía como en verdad llamar su por decir de alguna manera... afiliación con la fuerza, nunca supo de la existencia de algún lado determinado, o que se dividiera además de para que fines se podía usar, ósea curación, ataque, defensa, etc.

Siempre uso todas sus habilidades sin restricciones y sin muchas consecuencias, a parte de destruir algún árbol o una explosión que le afectara solo a el, y de nuevo salía la pregunta que le acababan de dar, ¿Eso en que lado lo dejaba?

Y como si fuera un acto divino... bueno, prácticamente si fue acto divino, Naruto escucho en su oído, el clásico susurro de un ente, el cual estuvo en su vida durante tantos años.

Sin dejar que la sorpresa, por la repentina presencia de la voz de la fuerza, se hiciera presente en sus facciones, se concentro en lo que le tenía que decir.

**".~...~...~."**

Y decir que lo que escucho le sorprendido, le dejo un poco sorprendido, fue poco, pues en el corto tiempo que paso en la vida real, para el y la fuerza que le hablo, le dijo más de lo que uno pensaría.

El largo silencio y espera, en la que fueron dejados los maestros, les dejo un poco ansiosos y dudosos el por que de la espera, llegando incluso, a que algunos acercaran una de sus manos, a los sables de luz en sus cinturones por la ansiedad, creyendo que a lo mejor podría estar planeando algo peligroso contra ellos, por la pregunta hecha y que podría revelar algo que el no quería.

"...Su pregunta, es si estoy en el lado oscuro o en el lado luminoso ¿Correcto?" ante la oración y la pregunta que les llego de repente para muchos, los hizo mirarlo más atentamente o más nerviosos, incluso unos llegando a tomar el mango de sus sables de luz apagados, pero aun con todo eso, pudieron responder a la pregunta con un asentimiento, a lo que Naruto solo asintió para si mismo "Pues... la respuesta seria, que estoy en el lado de la luz y a la vez no, así como también estoy en el lado oscuro y a la vez no"

"...¿Eh?..." ahora eso era nuevo, el maestro Yoda, conocido como el maestro más viejo y más sabio de la orden, mostrando una cara de duda al no entender una declaración, una cara que mostraron en realidad todos los jedis con el titulo de maestros presentes.

Siendo la única excepción a la regla el maestro Qui-Gon, el cual en vez de quedarse con una cara dudosa como el resto, llamo la atención de Naruto con una pregunta "Disculpa, pero creo que no entendí lo que dijiste ¿Lo podrías explicar de una forma más concreta y simple?"

Soltando una risa, ante la cara que mostraron el resto de los jedis, se volteo para ver al maestro quien conocía desde hace seis meses "Mmm, creo que podría" dando una vuelta para ver si habían dejado sus caras de dudas tan graciosas el resto de los maestros, y tras confirmarlo, dio su explicación "En realidad es más sencillo de lo que creen todos ustedes, yo, se podría decir que estoy en el medio de esos dos lados la fuerza, entre la luz y la oscuridad, uso los dos lados para estar en un tercero, en el lado del Bendu"

La respuesta, aunque hasta cierto punto clara y concisa, no les gusto a muchos"¡¿Los dos lados?! ¡¿Un tercer lado?! ¡¿Bendu?! ¡¿De que diablos estas hablando?!" y vaya que lo demostró "¡No puedes estar en los dos lados de la fuerza! ¡Y no existe un tercero! ¡Deja de decir estupi- hmmm"

La diatriba del maestro con gran cantidad de pelo fue parada, cuando literalmente fueron cerrados por un poderoso agarre de la fuerza, y con Naruto teniendo la mano derecha extendida, con dos dedos cerrados, no hizo falta mucho más para saber quien fue el que uso la fuerza para hacer eso "Sabes, en serio me están irritando de sobremanera todos tus gritos, comentarios y las dudas que siempre tienes sobre mi, así que mejor quédate calladito, que así te vez más bonito"

"Disculpe que me meta, pero estoy más que de acuerdo con el maestro Oppo Rancisis, varias de las cosas que dices, incluyendo sobre el tercer lado del que hablas, son sinceramente imposibles de considerar, nunca en todos los años que tiene la orden se había escuchado de algo así, un tercer lado de la fuerza, que se usen los dos lados, todo eso no me parecen posibles" hablo el maestros Saesee Tiin, apoyando la posición de su compañero maestro cayado, el cual como seguía sin poder hablar por la pinza de fuerza en sus labios, solo asintió con la cabeza de forma repetida.

Levantando una ceja roja ante lo dicho por el maestro cuernudo, miro a su alrededor, al resto de los maestros, viendo que todos tenían una mirada similar y asentían ante esas palabras.

"¿Así que todos piensan lo mismo?" soltando su control en la fuerza, dejo que Oppo pudiera volver a hablar, aunque para su fortuna, Naruto ni nadie más, tuvieron que escuchar nada de su boca, pues el maestro humano de piel oscura le gano el turno.

"Me temo que sí señor Uzumaki, todos consideramos que la luz, es el único camino que se puede considerar correcto seguir, o por lo menos es así si queremos mantener el equilibrio en la fuerza" y aunque quería decir algo más sobre este tema, fue interrumpido, por un sonido muy fuerte que lleno toda la cámara, un sonido que extraño a todos y los desconcertó.

Ese sonido fue "Jajajajajaja" la fuerte risa de nada más y nada menos que de Naruto, quien después de unos segundo más de risas paro "Ah, esa fue una buena risa, no sabía que los jedis podían bromear, pero debo decir que esa que dijo, si que fue una muy buena broma" dijo mientras se limpiaba una lagrima que salió de uno de sus ojos por las risa.

"...¿De que esta hablando? ¿De que broma hablan?" pregunto sin entender mucho de lo que hablaba la alienígena de piel blanca oscura y largos apéndices blancos.

"¿Pues de cual más? De la que dijo aquí Windu, psss, por favor, como si fuera posible mantener el equilibrio con el lado luminoso de la fuerza" después de dejar salir unas carcajadas más, Naruto noto algo raro, el como todos lo miraban raro y hasta enojados "...¿Hablaba en serio?... Y dicen que yo digo tonterías"

"¿Ahora de que estas hablando?" el maestro de mucho pelo y cuerpo serpentino no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría soportar a este blasfemo, cuantas veces más trataría de decir tonterías con respecto a la fuerza.

"Eso es lo que les pregunto, como diablos pueden decir que tratan de mantener el equilibrio siguiendo un solo lado, eso no tiene ninguna lógica, es como tratar de mantener una balanza igual empujando de un solo lado es ilógico" sintiendo los muchos ojos que ahora estaban en si mismo de nuevo, y sintiendo una gran jaqueca por venir, miro de nuevo a los maestros que de nueva cuenta, pedían una explicación con la mirada, en serio ya se empezaba a cansar de esa estúpida mirada, decían saber mucho de la fuerza, y ni las cosas más lógicas entendían "Bien, les explicare, pero tendré que meterlos en una pequeña ilusión, que ya me esta cansando la voz ¿Esta bien?" _"Y también la mente" _pensó lo ultimo ya fastidiado.

Pensando un poco en este pedido, el maestro Yoda analizo la situación, los posibles peligros al que se expondrían si dejaran que este hombre los metía en alguna ilusión, el, al igual que muchas personas normales, sintió una cantidad razonable de miedo, de lo que este chico podría llegar a hacerle si los dejaba ponerlos en una ilusión... sin embargo...

"Meternos en una ilusión, puedes, mi permiso tienes" levantando una mano, para acallar a cualquier que fuera a decir algo en contra de esa decisión, volvió a hablar, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de la orden "Lo que piensan ustedes se, pero el fuerte es, necesidad de matarnos o dañarnos con una ilusión, no tiene, su presencia sola, ganarnos podría"

Las palabras, aunque dolorosas para su orgullo como maestros jedi, sabían que eran verdad, después de la demostración de poder que les dio Naruto hace unos minutos, mostrando solamente su presencia completa, la cual les dejo paralizados a todos, les demostró que en realidad, si quisiera, los podría haber matado a todos.

Ante la falta de más replicas o alguna palabra de contrariedad por lo que estaba por hacer, levanto su mano derecha "Bien, entonces, aquí vamos" chasqueando los dedos, una onda de sonido junto con una onda de fuerza llego a los oídos de todos los maestros, haciéndolos caer a todos en una ilusión.

* * *

**_-Ilusión-_**

Esa, era otra de las cosas, por la que también estaba agradecido Naruto de aprender de la fuerza.

A diferencia del chakra, que mientras más de ese tuviera uno, más difícil se volvía para un usuario hacer las cosas que necesitaran control muy alto de este, como las ilusiones o las habilidades medicas.

La fuerza no tenía ese problema, de hecho gracias a la gran cantidad de midiclorianos que el tenia, lo que le permitió un gran acceso al poder que era la fuerza, también le permitió llenar de forma completa por fin su repertorio de habilidades, con habilidades de curación similares y hasta superiores por un muy pequeño margen a la del **_Shōsen Jutsu (Jutsu: Palma Mística)_**, junto con la habilidad de lanzar poderosas ilusiones, que podrían estar en rangos de grado A o mejores en el sistema de clasificación shinobi.

Pero volviendo a lo que les importa a ustedes, para los ahora maestros jedi metidos en la ilusión, su mundo a su alrededor era total oscuridad, siendo las únicas cosas a su alrededor además de los demás maestros, sus sillas, el piso y el mismo Naruto.

"Ahora, vamos a la explicación, la fuerza por como lo describen, tiene dos lados, uno de la luz y otro de la oscuridad, ¿No es así?" al momento de que se menciono cada uno de los lados, dos anomalías en el lugar se hicieron presentes, detrás de Naruto, formando dos pequeños cuerpos amorfos.

De los cuales el de su derecha, empezó a emanar una luminiscencia tan fuerte que ilumino la mitad del espacio, e iluminando de igual manera la mitad derecha de Naruto, mientras que el otro cuerpo amorfo, empezó a por decir de alguna manera, a soltar una oscuridad tan densa que obstaculizo la vista de todos en el lado izquierdo de Naruto, incluyendo la mitad izquierda del cuerpo del mismo, dejándolo mitad y mitad a el shinobi.

"Así es, ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?" pregunto la maestra Depa Billaba.

Asintiendo a lo dicho, concentro sus pensamientos, que mantenían la ilusión para empezar a formar otro objeto "Ok, y ustedes dicen, que para mantener el equilibrio en la fuerza, se debe seguir solamente al lado luminoso" y como una muestra y apoyo visual, una bascula antigua de doble platillo perfectamente equilibrada apareció arriba de su cabeza, estando cada uno de los platos en uno de los lados con diferente iluminación.

Levantando una ceja por como el pelirrojo, solo ignoro la pregunta de su antigua estudiante, Windu asintió "Sí, eso es lo correcto, pero-"

"¡Falso!" grito Naruto, sobresaltando a varios de los presentes por el nivel de su voz, "En eso se equivocan todos, pero como se que todos tienen sus propias opiniones, díganme ustedes, ¿Por que creen que el seguir solamente el lado de la luz, traería balance a la fuerza?"

Pensando un poco en la pregunta que les dio, el gran maestro de la orden, busco las palabras que serían las mejores para explicar, el por que los jedis por tanto tiempo, habían seguido a la luz, y tras unos segundos de reflexión, por fin le llego las que pensó, serían las palabras más correctas "Hrrrmm, el lado luminoso seguimos, por que la luz, paz da, la luz, conocimiento da, la luz, serenidad da, la luz, armonía da, por eso, la luz, balance trae"

Copiando el gesto que tubo el maestro de piel verde, Naruto dejo que las palabras pasaran por su cabeza, las analizo y dio una respuesta a esas "Ehhh, bonitas palabras Yoda, y también ahora puedo ver un poco el sentido de por que piensan eso con respecto a la luz" eso recibió muchos asentimientos satisfechos de los demás maestros, pensando que esas palabras que dio su integrante más antiguo, habían hecho que Naruto se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad con respecto a la luz y la fuerza, lastima que no fuera el caso "Peeero, siguen estando equivocados, ¡bueno! Según a mi forma de ver las cosas"

"Entonces, según a su ver, ¿Cómo es la forma correcta de ver las cosas?"

"Gracias por preguntar cuernitos" Eeth Koth levanto una ceja ante el nombre con el que fue llamado, y solo eso pudo hacer, sin poder decir nada más ante la interrupción de la que fue victima "Pero, primero les diré, por que pienso que ustedes están equivocados" moviendo su mano derecha al espacio sobre su cabeza, tomo la balanza que estaba sobre el y la puso justo en frente, entre el y el resto de los maestro, dejándola flotar a la altura de su pecho "Pero primero, volvamos a esa época en la que todos ustedes eran estudiantes, y pediré de favor, que no interrumpan, después de que les explique mi punto, podrán decirme lo que quieran"

"Esta bien, guardaremos silencio, pero espero que su explicación no sea sin sentido" pidió de manera amable la maestra Yaddle, puede que ella fuera paciente, pero incluso tenía su limite con las cosas que podía soportar, y una explicación sin sentido para ver una mentira como la 'verdad correcta', era una de ellas.

"Je, se los prometo, no diré nada sin sentido, promesa de Uzumaki" creando con su mente dos nuevos objetos, dos pelotas del mismo tamaño, pero de colores diferentes, siendo estos blanco y negro, comenzó su explicación "Primero lo primero, algo en lo que tienen razón, es que la luz puede dar todo eso que dicen, paz, equilibrio, balance, etc, etc, etc. Pero, como dice un refrán de mi mundo, 'todo en exceso es malo', la luz, no es una excepción"

Poniendo las dos pelotas, en cada uno de los platos de la balanza, siendo la blanca en su lado derecho, y la negra en el izquierdo, dejo que ambas pelotas con su peso dejaran la balanza de forma equilibrada, estando ambos a la misma altura.

Junto con la balanza siendo equilibrada gracias a las pelotas, la luz en la habitación paso a ser algo más normal, en un punto medio entre iluminado y oscuro, lo que dejo que todos pudieran ver de forma más clara el lugar.

"En este momento, podemos ver que gracias a que hay suficiente luz, se pudo alumbrar la parte oscura que esta a mi izquierda, lo que demuestra su punto, de que la luz puede dar claridad y conocimiento, de las cosas que pueden esconder la oscuridad... y muchos piensan que si solo hay luz, todos los secretos podrán ser revelados, trayendo más paz y equilibrio como dicen ustedes... ¿Pero que tan cierto es eso?" quitando la esfera de color negro del platillo izquierdo de la balanza, dejo que el peso de la pelota blanca inclinara la misma a la derecha, hasta llegar al tope.

Y junto con la balanza, la iluminación en la habitación, fue aumentando poco a poco, llegando hasta el grado en que fue tan brillante, que ver a cualquier lado del lugar fue el equivalente de ver la luz de una estrella directo en los ojos.

Ante tal nivel de brillantes y luz, todos, menos Naruto, tuvieron que taparse o cerrar los ojos para no quedar ciegos ante la poderosa iluminación del lugar.

"Ahora díganme, ¿Qué es lo que pueden ver?" pregunto Naruto, que estaba parado en medio de la brillante cámara, sin parecer en lo más mínimo molesto o incomodo por la luz que llegaba a sus ojos, cosa que nadie en realidad podía ver.

"¡No podemos ver nada! ¡Hay demasiada luz para que podamos siquiera abrir los ojos! ¡Apaga esa luz!" grito el maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi, aun sin poder siquiera quitar la mano que cubría sus ojos para que la luz no le llegara a sus ojos cerrados.

Tras un par de segundos más dejando la habitación en total luz, Naruto volvió a poner la pelota negra en el platillo vacío, lo que empezó a poner la balanza en equilibrio nuevamente y a regresar la iluminación a un punto más aceptable.

"Ya esta, ya pueden abrir los ojos" haciendo caso a las indicaciones dadas, todos aquellos que tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por la luz, ósea todos, los fueron abriendo poco a poco, solo que para cuando terminaron de abrir sus ojos, vieran cada uno, como una copia de Naruto estaba frente a ellos les apuntaba un cuchillo entre la cejas, todos por acto reflejo buscaron sus sables de luz en sus cinturones, solo para encontrar que no estaba ahí "¿Buscan esto?"

Apartando levemente la vista de sus atacantes, todos los maestros vieron como alrededor del ninja pelirrojo, flotaban girando los trece sables de luz encendidos, mostrando las hojas verde, azul, amarillo y morada de diferentes tamaños.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué significan estas acciones?"

"Nada, además del punto que yo quise exponer, señor gafas" apagando los sables de luz con una orden mental, y haciendo que los clones con los cuchillos desaparecieran como si fueran humo, les regreso a todos sus respectivos sables de luz, empezando con el maestro Plo Koon quien había sido a quien respondió la pregunta "Como pueden ver, demasiada luz, en ves de permitirles ver a través de la oscuridad, les dejo a todos cegados e indefensos a un enemigo, que estuvo frente a ustedes todo el tiempo, un enemigo que se pudo infiltrar entre ustedes y les logro desarmar, dejándolos a su merced"

Ante esas palabras que explicaron su situación, varios de los maestros vieron a Naruto un poco sorprendidos, y con una nueva luz ante sus palabras.

Aunque no fue el caso para todos los ahí presente "Entonces... ¿Dices que deberíamos seguir a la oscuridad? Por que si eso es lo que dices, debo decir que sería absurdo"

Dejando de ver al maestro Plo Koon, Naruto se concentro en el maestro autor de la pregunta "No exactamente Tiin, de hecho estoy de acuerdo que sería absurdo seguir solo a la oscuridad, pues como vimos, mucha luz, puede llegar a incluso cegar a los que han vivido toda su vida bajo su protección, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando la luz desaparece?" volviendo a repetir sus acciones, pero esta vez, tomando la pelota blanca de su respectivo platillo, dejando que ahora el plato izquierdo con la pelota negra fuera bajando llegando hasta su tope.

Y oscureciendo por completo la habitación, estando tan oscuro que literalmente era imposible siquiera mirar el contorno de las cosas a su alrededor, o mirar siquiera sus propios cuerpos, "Aunque creo que ya se la respuesta que me darán, aun así les preguntare, ¿Qué es lo que pueden?"

"Nada, señor Naruto, es tan oscuro que no podemos ver ni siquiera un centímetro más allá de mis parpados" hablo la única maestra humana, quien aun trataba de ver más adelante de sus propios ojos cerrando y abriendo de forma repetida los ojos, sin conseguir en realidad muchos resultados.

"Exacto" volviendo a poner la pelota blanca en el plato vacío, el proceso de iluminación volvió a revertirse para estar de nuevo iluminado de una forma más cómoda para la vista, "Como ven, no importa cual de los dos lados sigan, si solo siguen uno, tanta luz u oscuridad, los terminara segando, impidiéndoles ver lo que la fuerza podría querer decirles, y dejándola en un desequilibrio completo, por eso pienso, que solo seguir la luz, no es la forma correcta de seguir las enseñanzas de la fuerza, y por lo menos a mi ver, la forma correcta de seguir los caminos de la fuerza para mantenerla en equilibrio, como ustedes dicen, sería seguir los dos lados de la fuerza, tanto luz como oscuridad, estando en el medio de los dos, estando en el Bendu, como en este momento"

Dijo señalando la habitación, en donde se podía ver de forma perfecta todo a su alrededor, al no estar ni muy oscuro, ni muy iluminado, equilibrado, tal y como la balanza frente a el estaba.

Y con eso dicho, Naruto chasqueo los dedos, causando que una onda saliera de sus dedos, y fuera disolviendo poco a poco la ilusión en la que estaban todos atrapados.

**_-Fin ilusión-_**

* * *

**_-Regresando al mundo real-_**

Ahora que la ilusión había sido disipada por quien la había lanzado en primer lugar, todos los maestros que tenían los ojos cerrados en la realidad, lo fueron abriendo poco a poco, aunque claro, para el caso de Qui-Gon, que se había sentado antes de que la ilusión fuera lanzada, se levantó y acerco un poco más al círculo de sillas que rodeaban al pelirrojo.

Cuando el último de los jedis abrió los ojos, se encontraron con la mirada de Naruto, el cual estaba esperando con una expresión sería la respuesta que le darían.

"... Pues muy bonita y todo tu presentación, pero temo decir que no estoy de acuerdo con su explicación" ok, puede que no fuera la respuesta que el esperaba que le dieran.

Ante la respuesta que recibió, levanto una ceja pelirroja en forma de duda "¿Y se puede saber por que señor culo de serpiente?"

Ignorando por el momento la forma tan ofensiva en que fue llamado, Oppo simplemente paso a dar la respuesta a la pregunta "Por que no eres la primer persona que nos viene con este tipo de explicación, antes de ti, otros maestros y caballeros de la orden han venido hasta el consejo, diciendo cosas similares, alegando de que debemos cambiar las cosas y las costumbres que llevamos siguiendo durante miles de años, empezar a seguir enseñanzas del lado oscuro y todas esas cosas"

"Pero como usted, tiene varios hoyos en sus argumentos, y ninguna prueba de que eso pueda ser posible, y cuando ellos trataron de llevar a cabo sus ideas, en vez de quedar en este _'Bendu', _del que hablas, terminan cayendo completamente al lado oscuro y tratando de dejar la orden"

Terminando de escuchar la explicación que concluyo la maestra Adi Gallia, Naruto analizo lo que le dijeron, junto con sus emociones, y llegando solamente a una posible conclusión _"Ellos no van a entender, están demasiado cegados por este 'lado luminoso', no me escucharan, y aunque lo hagan, es casi seguro que no me tomaran en serio a menos que traiga a más como yo, que estén en el Bendu"_

_"Sí, es más que posible que sean así las cosas"_ escuchando la voz de su compañera felina en su cabeza, junto con unos susurros de sus otros compañeros de cuerpo, dividió temporalmente su conciencia, dejando algo similar a un **_Kage Bunshin_**, solo que mental, para que siguiera hablando las cosas necesarias con este consejo jedi, mientras veía de lo que querían hablarle sus compañeros milenarios.

* * *

**_-Espacio mental de Naruto-_**

Dentro del espacio mental de Naruto, se veía, como el lugar hacía cambiado bastante en los miles de años que habían pasado desde el final de la guerra, en lugar de los túneles de metal, similares al de un sistema de alcantarillas con agua hasta los tobillos, la representación mental del mismo había cambiado a volverse lo que parecieron túneles de tierra, con gruesas raíces pasando por todas las paredes, y en lugar de agua en el suelo, había tierra con pasto, y la iluminación, en vez de venir de lámparas del techo, vino de antorchas ceremoniales que estaban en las paredes, túnel por el que se veía que caminaba Naruto.

Y tras unos minutos de caminar por el mismo, llego a la salida de este, al salir del túnel, se vio lo que parecía un espacio sin fin, uno divido en seis diferentes ecosistemas, los cuales fueron un gran desierto, una zona de altas montañas nevadas, un espacio similar al mar, donde cerca de la blanca arena, se podían apreciar varias construcciones rocosas, al lado de este espacio, una gran zona en el cual el suelo es totalmente hecho de roca volcánica, con varios ríos de lava e hileras de volcanes activos, cerca de este un gran sistema de cuevas con entradas de varias decenas de metros, y finalmente en el medio de todos un inmenso bosque con arboles de cientos de metros, y varios valles con pequeños lagos.

Pero eso no era lo que estaba viendo Naruto, en lo que estaba concentrado su vista, fue en los nueve seres de apariencia animalística y tamaño titánico, que salían de los seis diferentes ecosistemas, siendo estos obviamente los nueve bijus, que no habían cambiado mucho en realidad, además de que se habían vuelto el doble de grande.

Cuando cada uno de los bijus había salido de los ecosistemas, se habían juntado en el pequeño espacio entre la entrada del túnel y las orillas de los ecosistemas, haciendo un circulo alrededor de Naruto.

"Así que lo vieron todo también verdad" dijo siendo más una afirmación que una pregunta, pues sabía que incluso si cada uno de sus amigos estaban en sus respectivos ecosistemas, ellos podrían ver si querían lo que pasaba afuera.

**"Je, sí, y te lo dije, los jedis no son de fiar, además de mentirosos e hipócritas, son tercos y no escuchan la verdad más que la suya, aun con las pruebas y las explicaciones lógicas que les diste, ¡se niegan a si quiera considerar o contemplar lo que haz dicho!"** el tono de molestia en las palabras del tanuki de arena no se perdió para nadie, aunque en realidad no era el único molesto por eso.

**"Y no solo eso, esa forma en que _'reclutan' _a sus nuevos miembros, dividiendo familias de esa manera, no me sorprende que tengan tan mala reputación fuera de su propia orden"**

"Sí lo se Kokuo... a mi tampoco me gusta eso en particular, esa estupidez de no dejar que hijos y sus madres o padres o el resto de su familia viva se puedan ver solo por el posible 'miedo de perderlos', es una reverenda estupidez, casi tan grande como la de dividir de esa manera la fuerza, yo simplemente no entiendo nada de eso"

**"Y eso que a un falta lo que terminaremos de escuchar de tu clon mental, que dejaste a cargo de tu cuerpo, creo que aun estaba hablando con ese consejo jedi" **comento Goku

"Si, deje a ese clon para que preguntara, sobre lo que pensaban estos tipos con respecto a una pareja de vida, o el tener una familia propia, y a ver que más se le ocurre preguntar" hizo eso por que no quería perderse de posible información importante mientras hablaba con sus compañeros de cuerpo, pero en realidad el ojiazul tenía el presentimiento de que era más que posible que no le gustara lo que terminaría escuchando, aun así, era información que posiblemente necesitaría "¿Necesitaban hablar conmigo de algo?"

Dejando los pensamientos, Naruto miro a Matatabi y a Kurama que estaban justo enfrente de el, quienes asintieron **"Sí gatito, sentimos tu disgusto, y escuchamos tus pensamientos junto con tu conversación con esos vejetes"**

"Pues eso era más que obvio, compartimos cuerpo y les dejo que escuchen y sientan todo lo que yo mismo hago, pero eso supongo que tiene algo que ver con lo que me tienen que decir"

**"Sí de hecho si, tiene que ver con lo ultimó que pensaste" **menciono Kurama.

"¿Sobre más personas que estén en el Bendu?" pregunto Naruto a Kurama mientras levantaba la cabeza para verlo a la cara.

**"Sí, se nos ocurrió una pequeña, pero muy buena idea, con respecto a eso y a la posible misión por la que te trajo a este lugar la fuerza" **dijo esta vez Gyuki mientras se acariciaba la barbilla

Levantando una ceja ante ese nuevo dato Naruto miro a Gyuki, y luego al resto uno por uno viendo que todos asentían al hecho "¿En serio es buena esa idea?"

**"Muy buena, de hecho con esta idea no solo podremos cumplir esa misión por la que fuiste traído, si no que también, es más que posible, que lleguemos a por fin completar la misión que tubo padre en vida, la misión de traer la paz, puede que no sea en nuestro mundo original, pero estoy seguro que igualmente se sentiría muy feliz si logramos traer la paz aquí"**

Eso que acababa de escuchar de la boca de Isobu, en realidad le gustaba como empezaba a sonar, "... Muy bien, los escucho chicos"

Sonriendo en complicidad los nueve hermanos se miraron, asintieron y empezaron a hablar, esta seria una idea que cambiaría para siempre esta galaxia.

**_-(Treinta minutos después)-_**

Treinta minutos, solo treinta minutos le llevo a los nueve bijus, el explicarle una de las mejores ideas que había escuchado en su vida, una idea, que de funcionar como ellos se lo llegaron a plantear, no solamente podría salir beneficiada gente capaces de usar la fuerza, si no también una gran población de esta nueva galaxia que estaba conociendo.

Pero este momento, no era el indicado para seguir pensando en eso, ahora tenía que ir a relevar a su clon, tomar de nuevo el control de su cuerpo, y ver que es lo que había logrado reunir sus otros clones de sombra, que había mandado en secreto a la llamada biblioteca de la orden jedi.

Caminando de nuevo por el túnel, por el que había llegado a los ecosistemas en su cabeza, solo que en dirección contraria, para su sorpresa, cuando llego casi al final del camino, se encontró con el **_Kage Bunshin_** que había dejado a cargo de su cuerpo.

"Hola, jefe" la forma seca y hasta molesta, en que recibió ese saludo de su clon, activo levemente las alarmas del original.

"¿Qué paso? ¿No te había dejado comandando mi cuerpo?... No me digas que de nuevo te aburriste de la platica y simplemente dejaste que mi cuerpo se quedara inconsciente" si, los clones a pesar de que habían pasado tantos años, seguían manteniendo más características su personalidad mascara, entre ellos la parte distraída.

Pero en vez de parecer avergonzado, el clon más bien parecía disgustado y hasta fastidiado "No jefe, mientras estabas fuera los integrante del _'consejo',_ contestaron todas mis preguntas, y yo conteste una que otra que salieron, ahora me dejaron descansar después de terminar esta estúpida sesión de preguntas, y también están discutiendo sobre acceder o denegar la solicitud que les hice"

"¿Una solicitud? ¿Qué clase de solicitud?" aunque el Naruto original hizo esa pregunta, en vez de dejar contestar a su clon, levanto la mano para detenerlo cuando estaba a punto de hablar "¿Sabes que? Mejor no me lo digas, solo disípate para que me entere de lo que paso"

Siguiendo la instrucción de su creador, el clon se disipo, permitiendo que los recuerdos que reunió durante su pequeño tiempo de vida fueran al Naruto original.

Quien después de recibir los recuerdos y examinarlos por unos segundos, se debatió por otro segundo entre fruncir el ceño y suspirar exasperado, al final hizo las dos cosas mientras también se frotaba las sienes.

* * *

**_-Mundo Real, Fuera de la sala del consejo-_**

Volviendo a tomar el control de su cuerpo y viendo su alrededor, se concientizo del lugar en donde ahora había terminado su cuerpo, el cual fue, si no se equivocaba, en el pasillo que estaba fuera del cuarto del consejo jedi, al lado de la puerta de entrada.

Viendo alrededor, se encontró que estaba solo, como en sus recuerdos recordaba haberse encontrado con Obi-Wan mientras salía con Qui-Gon, supuso que se habrían ido mientras su cuerpo estaba sin conciencia.

Dejando eso de lado por el momento y viendo que posiblemente tardarían un rato en hablarle los maestros en la sala detrás de el, empezó a repasar los recuerdos de sus clones de sombra que disipo, pues parece que no solo el clon mental que había dejado pilotando su cuerpo se había disipado, por los recuerdos extra que no fueron hechos en la sala detrás de el podía decir eso con seguridad.

Empezando con el clon que se había encontrado en su mente, en resumidas cuentas, mientras estaba hablando con los bijus en su cabeza, sobre esa maravillosa idea que en parte les dio el consejo jedi, el clon, además de la pregunta que le había mandado a hacer a estos últimos mencionados, en donde obviamente no le gusto la respuesta, por el parecido que tenía con la de la familia biológica, con eso sobre no crear lazos y todas esas mierdas.

También le hizo un par de preguntas extra, una de ellas era sobre la situación actual en la galaxia, y de forma resumida la respuesta que le dieron, fue que aunque se mantenía con un nivel de seguridad y paz bastante alto en el centro y parte del borde medio de la galaxia, gracias a su cercanía a estas, sin embargo, aun en muchas partes de la galaxia, pero en especial en el borde exterior de la misma, la presencia de varias organizaciones criminales organizadas era muy marcada, de las cuales podía deducir, por una u otra cosita que dijeron, sabían donde estaban algunas de sus bases principales.

Algunas que le mencionaron, fueron las de aquellos dirigidos por familias Hutt, siendo el más pronunciada el cartel del 'Jabba The Hutt', otras fueron 'El Sol Negro' y el 'Sindicato Pyke'.

Con la mención de estas organizaciones, fue más que predecible que terminaría preguntando del si hacían algo con ellas, la respuesta, fue un rotundo no, con una escusa muy similar a la que le dieron en Mandalore, y que como con la de esa ocasión, también le molesto.

La cual fue que, como esas organizaciones en realidad no atacaban de forma directa a la orden o a la Republica, no tenían y no debían hacer nada que contra ellos, lo que de nueva cuenta le pareció estúpido, tomando en cuenta que en su titulo decía de forma explicita, que eran los guardianes de la paz en la **_'GALAXIA' _**no en la **_'REPÚBLICA'_** exclusivamente.

Finalmente, después de una que otra pregunta que sinceramente ni quería registrar, parece que su clon les dijo de forma simple, que sus intenciones en esta galaxia era el de simplemente pasear por todo lo largo y ancho de este, y ayudar a quien lo necesitase, o por lo menos esa era su meta por ahora.

También parecía que el clon les solicito que le dieran una nave para que pudiera irse del planeta, alegando de que como ellos lo habían mandado a llamar, sería lo mínimo que podrían hacer para que pudiera seguir su camino a gusto.

Cosa que aunque al principio, sorprendentemente aceptaron casi todos, solo unos pocos estaban en contra de dejar libre a un _'peligro como el, sin supervisión'_, pero en fin, no le importaba esos, después de que los que estaban a favor de darle la nave, convencieran a los que no estaban, se le fue pedido que saliera de la habitación y esperara afuera en lo que ellos pensaban que nave le podrían dar.

No sabía por que lo mandaron afuera solo para eso, pero no se quejaba de no tener que ver la cara del culo de serpiente, más bien estaba agradecido por eso.

Ahora, pasando a los recuerdos del clon que había mandado a la biblioteca jedi, la verdad es que no encontró mucho que en realidad le fuera útil.

Como los registros y la información estaba en esas computadoras holográficas, las cuales aun estaba batallando por entender, y esa mujer que parecía ser la bibliotecaria, Jocasta Nu, si recordaba bien, que lo había sacado antes por no pertenecer a la orden, paseando periódicamente por la habitación, la información que logro reunir fue limitada, empezando con un mapa detallado de los planetas existentes en la galaxia, de los que tenía conocimiento la orden, uno que otro evento histórico importante, y por ultimo las dos cosas que le parecieron más interesantes, sobre siete planetas que le parecieron muy importantes visitar y sobre varios maestros jedi que habían dejado la orden por equis o ye razón.

Los planetas siendo Kashyyyk un planeta que por lo que alcanzo a leer, era en si un planeta de solo bosques, con una población de seres similares al mítico...o tal vez no tan mítico pie grande, los Wookis, Alderaan un planeta habitado en un principio por una especie de insectos del tamaño de humanos que desapareció en el pasado, y que ahora era habitado por humanos, este siendo un planeta más similar a la tierra, Kamino un mundo en donde todo era mar, habitado actualmente por seres llamados Kaminoanos los cuales eran expertos en la clonación y experimentación biológica.

El cuarto mundo al que le tomo interés fue el llamado Dathomir del que tanto hablaban, algo en ese le llamo de una forma peculiar, además de querer conocer a esas brujas que vivían en el planeta, había algo más que le llamaba para fuera a ese planeta en especifico, seguido a ese estaba el planeta Mustafar, un planeta volcánico y minero al cual podría ir para entrenar o sacar algo valioso si lo necesitaba, el sexto planeta en la lista fue el llamado Tatooine, un planeta cubierto de un desierto sin fin, y el planeta donde al parecer se encontraba ese Jabba The Hutt junto con su cartel criminal, y por ultimó, el planeta que más le intereso visitar, un planeta con una clasificación de peligrosidad muy alta llamado Tython.

Junto a esto, de los maestros jedi que en el pasado dejaron la orden jedi, se encontraba uno que despertó mucho el interés de Naruto, un Maestro Jedi de una raza conocida como los sunesi llamado Aqinos, aunque lo que más le llamo el interés fue la situación por la que dejo, o más bien, la situación por la que fue excomulgado y echado de la orden, esperaba y pudiera encontrarlo en algún momento en el futuro, el podría ayudarle con esa idea que le dieron los bijus.

Sus pensamientos y revisión de las memorias de su clon, quedo interrumpida en el momento en que las puertas detrás de el fueron abiertas, llamando su atención y haciendo que volteara para ver a los maestros jedi que lo miraban igualmente.

"Puede pasar señor Uzumaki, hemos tomado una decisión con respecto a su pedido" Windu gesticulo con la cabeza para que se acercara al centro de la habitación y escuchara lo que tenían que decir.

Naruto asintió y camino al lugar indicado, a ver que tenían que decir.

* * *

**_-Tres horas después, Inframundo de Coruscant-_**

La decisión, o mejor dicho, el cambió de decisión del que le notificaron los jedis, en realidad no sabía si le gusto o no, parecía que por alguna razón que el no pudo ver, la decisión de que ellos le darían una nave para salir del planeta, se cambió a darle el dinero para que comprara una nave nueva bien equipada, y llenarle el tanque de combustible.

Por un lado, en vez de dejar en manos de unos extraños la decisión del próximo transporte por el que se movería por la galaxia, el tomaría esa decisión y juzgaría mejor cual sería la nave más para su estilo, tanto de vida como el de que se volvería temporalmente su vida laboral.

Pero por otro lado, aun cuanto tenía más de medio año viviendo aquí, como estaba en medio de una guerra, no le dio tiempo para interesarse en las naves, razón por la que no tenía mucho conocimiento de los diferentes modelos que se vendían en otros lados, a parte de algunos modelos de Mandalore que se usaron durante la guerra, no conocía otro más... tal vez y pueda encontrar uno de esos modelos medio usado por acá.

Bueno, aun si no tenía en claro si fue mejor o no la decisión que se tomo, ya fue tomada y ya le dieron el dinero, ya no hay nada que se puede hacer en este momento además de buscar donde comprar una nave.

Ahora, tras unas preguntas a algún que otro peatón, llego a los barrios más bajos de la inmensa ciudad que ocupaba el planeta, cerca de lo que según sabía, era una especie de tienda que vende naves, piezas motoras, droides y astromecánicos usados, lo que sea que fuera lo ultimo, tal vez y si lo necesitaba, podría comprarlo con el dinero que le podría sobrar, por comprar una nave usada en vez de una nueva.

Mirando alrededor, le llamo la atención un establecimiento, que se encontraba cerca del gran hoyo por el que había llegado a estos barrios, en la parte delantera se encontraba una gran entrada por la que de vez en cuando salía uno que otro alienígena, a los lados, grandes letreros de luces de neón, formaban diferentes figuras.

De entre los que identifico, fueron una nave volando fuera de un planeta, una clase de droide muy parecido a un humano hablando con varios alienígenas diferentes, lo que a su parecer era un basurero futurista con luces motorizado, que sacaba brazos y controlaba otros aparatos, y por ultimo las tres cosas juntas con un gran símbolo enfrente de estos, el cual por su parecido con el símbolo de dinero de su mundo, adivino que era el símbolo de la moneda usada aquí, ósea los créditos, con lo visto, supuso que era la tienda que buscaba.

Entrando a la tienda, se encontró que tenía más parecido a una tienda normal de lo que pensaría uno en un principio, solo que más avanzada, con estantes mostrando diferentes piezas mecánicas y sus precios debajo en hologramas, en dos secciones a parte, varios droides y los botes de basura que vio en el anuncio de la entrada, de diferentes modelos y colores se encontraban puestos en fila.

Y por ultimo, en una tercer sección, vio varios aparatos que mostraban hologramas de diferentes naves, accesorios de estos y armamento, junto con sus precios.

"Disculpe señor, ¿se le perdió algo?" volteándose al origen de la voz, el shinobi de pelo rojo se encontró viendo el que pensó sería el mostrador junto con la caja, y detrás de este el que pensó sería el encargado o dueño de la tienda, el o lo que estaba detrás del mostrador, era un ser humanoide con piel verde, de un distintivo alargado y redondo cráneo, con ojos multifacéticos, hocico parecido al de un tapir, y un par de antenas con forma de platillo en sus cabezas, su piel tenía una textura dura y escamosa, excepto en sus manos y hocico "¿Viene a comprar algo o solo a mirar?" pregunto el rodiano dueño de la tienda.

Pero aunque en realidad el dueño de la tienda hizo la pregunta, en vez de prestar atención, ignoro a Naruto de forma espectacular, pensando que sería otro de esos pequeños que pasaba a su tienda solo a ver la mercancía pero no a comprarla, ya estaba acostumbrado a esos, eran el 99% de las personas que entraban.

"De hecho, vengo por que necesito comprar una nave" por lo que fue una muy grata sorpresa para el rodiano, que el hombre frente a el le diera esa pequeña oración, que fue como música para sus oídos.

Dejando la tableta que estaba en su mano, se levanto de la silla y camino hasta estar frente a Naruto "C-Claro señor, ¿Q-que clase de nave esta buscando?" pregunto tartamudeando por la emoción, hacía meses que no hacía una venta de esta índole, esa clase de ventas siempre le dejaba un buen dinero que le podía mantener por varios meses "Mí nombre es Thence Zapalo para servirle"

"Un gusto, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki para servirle igualmente" respondió el saludo mientras le estrechaba la mano al rodiano ahora llamado Thence, "Y en cuanto a la nave, ese será un problema, vera, no soy muy conocedor de naves, y quiero una que sea multiusos, pero que sea fácil de manejar, y que a la vez este muy bien equipada, ¿Tiene algo así?"

Haciendo un sonido con la garganta que se podía relacionar con la reflexión o el pensamiento, el vendedor escucho las especificaciones un tanto vagas que le dieron y trato de encontrar una nave que tuviera algo similar "Dígame señor, con multiusos, ¿A que se refiere?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto pensó un poco más en lo que buscaba para su nave, tratando de encontrar algo que buscaría si fuera un auto, pues las naves aquí eran como los autos en la tierra por lo que había visto hasta el momento "Pues algo que pueda llevar mucha carga, pero que también pueda ser rápido, fácil de maniobrar y que pueda soportar bien los golpes, por que iré a muchos lugares donde es difícil ir de visitar y de volar" _"Hasta donde se"_

Bien, ahora eso era algo con lo que podía trabajar mejor Thence, y de hecho, ahora con esos nuevos datos, ya podía pensar en que clase de naves le podía llegar a vender a este personaje de Naruto, si tenía los créditos necesarios, claro esta.

"Claro, creo que tengo algunas cosas que pueden llegar a cumplir con esas especificaciones, venga sígame por aquí..."

Tras unos treinta minutos y después de que se le fue mostrado unos quince modelos de naves diferentes, Naruto, aunque ya creía haber encontrado una que o dos naves que tal vez podría comprar, se encontró con un pequeño problema que le empezó a molestar "Disculpa Thence..." llamo, deteniendo al mencionado de la presentación que le estaba haciendo a la nave numero dieciséis "Estoy viendo que hay un pequeño problema con todas las naves que me has presentado hasta el momento"

"¿Que clase de problema señor Naruto? ¿Acaso son los precios? Por que si es así, tengo unos modelos un poco más baratos, pero igual de-"

"No, no es eso, la verdad los precios están bien" ese comentario hizo que el rodiano vendedor suspirara internamente de alivio, puede que fuera cierto que tenía modelos más baratos que le podía vender, pero la verdad le gustaba más la idea de hacer una venta con la mayor cantidad de créditos que su comprador pudiera pagar, y la verdad, si quería que su tienda se mantuviera por unos meses más necesitaba poder vender lo más caro posible sin llegar a robarle a este hombre "El problema, es que he visto que todas las naves que me estas tratando de vender, necesitan de más de una persona para pilotarse de forma efectiva, y estoy solo"

Sí, estaba solo, ni loco volvía a viajar en un barco con solo clones de compañía por largos periodos de tiempo, no quería volverse loco... otra vez, ver la misma cara todo el tiempo, durante tanto tiempo, si que afecta la mente de uno.

"Oh, era eso, es que el problema de las naves con las indicaciones que me pide, es que su tamaño y funciones, incluso para los más simples, requiere de un mínimo de dos seres orgánicos o inorgánicos, para operarse en su máxima capacidad, claro que puede operarse por menos, pero algunas funciones solas no podrían usarse al mismo tiempo que otras"

Naruto suspiro ante eso, todavía no empezaba y ya tenía sus primeros problemas, claro, podría dejar que Kurama, Matatabi y los demás salieran de su cuerpo y le ayudaran, pero primero tendría que enseñarles a conducir naves, y el enseñarles a ellos seríaaa.

Para resumir, el lema 'perro viejo, no aprende nuevos trucos' servía casi perfecto para ellos, sobándose la cabeza por debajo de sus cuernos, trato de pensar en una forma de solucionar el problema, cuando algo en su mente hizo clic al pasar de nuevo las palabras de Thence.

"¿Dijiste inorgánico?" la pregunta del pelirrojo hizo que el rodiano lo viera unos segundos en lo que se proceso la pregunta en su cerebro.

"¿Eh?, ah si, claro, seres inorgánicos, ya sabe, droides, astromecánicos o incluso ciborgs, de hecho tengo algunos que tal vez le puedan interesar y le puedan ayudar con la nave que comprara ¿Le interesaría ver algunos modelos para saber si quisiera comprar uno?" pregunto mientras se frotaba las manos con un poco de avaricia.

Pensando un poco en eso, Naruto de hecho pensó que eso sería una muy buena idea, aun cuando ya sabía conducir naves, dudaba que tuviera suficiente experiencia para conducirlo en ciertos terrenos que iba a visitar, y como estos droides eran muy inteligentes, como lo vio en varias ocasiones en Mandalore, podrían ayudarle a aprender, e incluso podrían ayudarle también a conducir esas funciones extra de la nave que más le gusto hasta el momento.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, le dio su aprobación al vendedor, de llevarlo a la siguiente sección de la tienda, la sección correspondiente a donde se exponían los diferentes tipos de droides que se tenía a la venta.

"P-pues como ve, tenemos diferentes tipos de droides, desde droides sirvientes y traductores, hasta droides guardaespaldas y asesinos, por favor mire, y si tiene alguna duda dígame" quedándose al lado de la entrada, el rodiano espero pacientemente, mientras Naruto se paseaba por la habitación viendo los diferentes modelos de droides apagados.

El pelirrojo se paso viendo los diferentes modelos que se encontraban en el principio del cuarto por mucho tiempo, pero ninguno llegando a convencerle o llamarle la atención realmente, caminando un poco más al fondo del lugar, algo brillante en su periferia le llamo la atención, viendo el lugar de donde provenía.

En el lugar donde termino de posarse su vista, se encontró con un droide humanoide de gran tamaño, de unos tres metros de alto más o menos, con una piel, por decir de alguna manera, de color entre gris y cobrizo, sus brazos contaban con manos compuestos por solo dos grandes dedos metálicos, saliendo desde sus antebrazos, cerca de sus codos, habían un blaster en cada brazo, su cabeza es alargada en la parte de atrás, terminando en un pico, sus dos ojos apagados, parecían tener una pigmentación rojiza, desde la parte de su pelvis hasta la parte baja de su pecho estaba formado por diferentes secciones de metal que podían doblarse o moverse, y como ultimó detalle, en su pecho se podía apreciar una hendidura curva que pasaba por casi todo lo largo de este.

No supo por que, pero este droide de gran aspecto intimidante le llamo mucho la atención a Naruto, algo de ese robot apagado le llamaba, "Hey, Thence, ven aquí un minuto" llamo el shinobi al rodiano para que se acercara, lo que hizo en cuestión de un minuto "Dime, ¿Qué me puedes decir de este droide?"

"Oh, este, no sabía que aun lo tenía, permítame un momento para confirmar mis sospechas" esperando pacientemente al rodiano, Naruto miro atentamente como este ultimo, paso de mirar el droide que le señalo, a acercarse al mismo para ver su numero de serie y de forma consecutiva buscar su información en su tableta, tras unos minutos de revisar la información que saco de los documentos que consulto, Thence suspiro "Pues parece que sí es el droide que pensé"

"Lo dices como si fuera malo, ¿Qué, tiene alguna falla?" pregunto Naruto, curioso por la reacción que había tenido el vendedor al confirmar la información.

"Pues algo así, vera, primero lo primero, lo que tiene ante usted es un 'Droide Asesino Serie A', un tipo de droide que puede ser equipado con diferentes tipos de armas en su cuerpo, con el fin de que funcione como un guarda espaldas o como dice el nombre, como un asesino, y aunque es un modelo un poco antiguo, es igual o incluso más eficiente que varios modelos de droides que se usa hoy en día, y este no es la excepción..."

Esperando unos segundos después de que el vendedor hizo esa pausa, y que no dijera nada, el ojiazul hablo "Siento que aquí viene un 'pero', ¿Verdad?"

Al ser descubierto, el rodiano se paso la mano por el cuello en señal de nerviosismo, "De hecho, si señor Uzumaki, vera, a diferencia de otros ejemplares de este modelo, este tiene una particularidad, sus anteriores dueños, una familia de mercenarios de bajos recursos, quiso ahorrar su dinero mientras a la vez conseguían a alguien que le pudiera ayudar con las labores del hogar mientras no estaban en casa, por lo que sin medir consecuencias, le pusieron sobre su propia programación de droide asesino, una segunda programación dañada de un viejo droide de protocolo, el resultado, un robot que aunque podía cambiar a voluntad su programación de una a otra cuando el lo quisiera, también le genero, lo que sería el equivalente para un droide a tener una doble personalidad, sin poder evitar que en ciertas ocasiones, una programación tome el control en lugar de la otra, siendo una servicial, amable y atenta, mientras que la otra es destructiva, sedienta de batalla y muy grosera, al final-"

"La familia se arto de el y te lo dejo en venta como chatarra" termino el shinobi, adivinando el resto de la historia y recibiendo un asentimiento de Thence.

"Sí, me lo vendieron sin decirme la historia completa, tuve que averiguarlo a las malas, no fue justamente lo que uno podría llamar una buena experiencia, ese día perdí muchos clientes frecuentes" dijo, suspirando ante el recuerdo de ese fatídico día "Y aunque trate de venderlo a otras personas, cuando se enteraban de esa falla de inmediato se desinteresaban de el, no es que en verdad los pueda culpar, y supongo que a usted tampoco le interesara... pero si aun le interesa tener esta clase de modelo, creo que tengo otro como este, incluso es más nuevo, creo que esta un poco más al fondo de la-"

"¿Este sabe volar una nave y disparar un blaster?" la pregunta tan repentina que interrumpió la propuesta del rodiano, hizo que el mismo mirara con ojos entrecerrados por la duda, pero de igual manera contesto la misma con un asentimiento de su cabeza "Entonces enciéndelo, me lo llevare"

Abriendo los ojos en estado de shock, Thence simplemente no podía creer lo que sus oídos emplantillados estaban oyendo "¿E-e-esta hablando en serio? ¿Quiere comprar este droide aun con la falla de la que le comente?" cuando recibió un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, solo pudo preguntar una cosa "¿P-p-por que?"

Sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombre, el hombre de larga cabellera rojiza miro al rodiano tras el y dio su respuesta "Por que me gustan las cosas como el, locas y fuera de lo común, no se preocupe, ya sabré como tratar con el" la forma tan despreocupada en que le estaba diciendo, que sabría como tratar con un droide loco, destructivo, asesino y armado como el que estaba enfrente, le dejo con una sensación de desconcierto, sin saber si este tipo o estaba loco o le gustaba vivir en peligro constante... puede que fuera un poco de ambas "Pero sabe que, antes de que haga eso ¿Por que no vamos a ver esos astromecánicos de los que antes me hablo?"

Viendo entre su actual comprador y el droide que le iba a comprar un par de veces más, pensando en como proceder, si tratar de convencerlo de no comprar el robot para evitar que se lastimara, y por consecuencia lo pudiera demandar, o dejar que se fuera con el robot y que las cosas fueran a su propio curso.

Después de pensar un poco más suspiro, al cliente lo que pida dice el dicho ¿no?, dándose por vencido para hacer las cosas más fácil, y para dejar que el escritor de este fic no escriba tanto**(Beta: Si, ya deja de ir por las ramas y pasa a la acción de una buena vez. Autor: ahora amigo tranquilízate que ya a eso voy, estas cosas toman tiempo.)**, llamo a uno de los droides que el mantenía funcionando como asistente de la tienda, dándole una orden, llevo el droide aun apagado al puerto donde mantenía estacionado las naves que vendía.

Tras mandar al par de seres inorgánicos, Thence se puso al día con el shinobi con cuernos, para llevarlo a ver las unidades astromecánicas, en esto no hubo mucho que mencionar, al parecer, a diferencia de con los modelos de droides, ninguno de los astromecánicos que tenía el vendedor en exhibición contaba con algún desperfecto que se pudiera clasificar como 'peligro de muerte'.

Por lo que después de que el rodiano le comento a Naruto, las funciones y papeles que podría ocupar uno de estos pequeños robots en la nave que planeaba comprar, de inmediato le intereso al shinobi, y tras una rápida inspección se intereso en un modelo R2 color negro con toques de naranja nuevo, si, se intereso en ese principalmente por los colores, aunque también por lo que alcanzo a escuchar mientras se maravillaba del diseño de este pequeño robot, era muy bueno y funcional, así que fue un bono muy bueno para el.

Ahora, tras diez minutos de eso, de nuevo se encontraban el par de seres orgánicos en el lugar donde estaban las naves junto a los dos droides aun apagados.

"Entonces señor, ¿Ya se ha decidido por alguna de las naves que le he mostrado?, ¿O aun quiere ver otros modelos?" pregunto Thence felizmente, la verdad no era para menos, pensó que este hombre solo vendría a comprar alguna de sus naves usadas, que aunque le dejaba una buena cantidad de dinero, al ser usadas era menos de lo que en un principio ganaría si fueran nuevas, pero ahora que el shinobi también habiendo añadido a la lista de compras un droide y un astromecánico nuevo, ganaría casi lo mismo que si vendiera una nave nueva, eso le hizo muy feliz.

"De hecho si" caminando a los diferentes hologramas que mostraban las diferentes naves de cargueras, mirando entre dos modelos diferentes que estaban a sus lados, finalmente se decidió por el que estaba a su derecha "Este modelo me gusto bastante"

Viendo el modelo que le señalo Naruto, no pudo evitar sonreír el rodiano "Ah, un Carguero ligero YT-2400 medio usado, esa es una elección muy interesante" el modelo que menciono, era una nave que hasta cierto punto, parecía uno de esos estereotípicos platillos voladores de la viejas películas, pero con varias diferencias más que notables.

Primero que nada, no eran totalmente lisas ninguno de los lados superior o inferior, en el centro de ambos lados se encontraban dos torretas de lasers gemelas, en la parte trasera una sección de este no era circular, si no plana y con los propulsores, pero lo que hacía más diferente de un platillo volador, y lo que hacia ser más diferente del resto de las naves, eran los dos brazos que sostenía dos especies de capsulas que se conectaban entre sí.

"Sí, supongo que si, ese modelo me pareció interesante, y si no mal recuerdo has dicho que es el que mejor equipado estaría cuando me lo entregaras si lo compraba" comento recordando ese detalle que le dijo durante la primer presentación de las naves.

"Sí señor, lo recuerdo, de hecho si no me equivoco le comente que si me llegara a comprar a el módico precio de 140,000 créditos, ademas de las cosas que ya tiene equipadas, como el par de torretas gemelas y el tanque de combustible lleno, también se le equiparían unos lanzadores de misiles de concusión, con varias rondas para disparar, los mejores escudos reflectores que tengo, raciones suficientes para dos meses de viajes continuos y las capsulas de escape estarán equipadas con la mayor cantidad de raciones posibles de subir, en caso de que la nave sufra algún desperfecto" la verdad, Naruto no sabía si esa cantidad de dinero que le había dicho, era mucho o poco dinero por todos las cosas que le había propuesto, pero la verdad no le importaba eso, aun que eso fuera mucho dinero, aun le quedaría bastante dinero de sobra, y todos esos beneficios que escucho, se escuchaban como algo que valeria la pena.

"Pues me gusta, ¡lo comprare!" la afirmación tan entusiasta de Naruto le hizo sentir muy feliz a Thence, esa compra le daría una muy buena cantidad de dinero para vivir por un buen tiempo, y eso que aun no contaba el dinero que sacaría del par de droides, algo que para su fortuna no le tubo que recordar al ninja "Y, ahora que eso ya se decidió, vamos a la parte que de seguro estabas esperando, junto con esa nave y los dos droides, ¿Cuánto dinero calculas que tendré que pagarte?

Ohhh, si que estaba en lo correcto Naruto, este era el momento que más esperaba el vendedor rodiano, tocando un par de veces la pantalla de su tableta, comenzó a hacer los cálculos de la venta que estaba por realizar "Pues veamos, son 140,000 créditos de la nave, 50,000 más del astromecánico y 55,000 más del droide asesino, lo que en total da..." terminando el calculo, le dio la tableta con el numero resultado del calculo al shinobi ojiazul "De 245,000 créditos"

Revisando la cantidad mostrada en el dispositivo, y tras unos cálculos propios asintió con la cabeza, ahora se sentía muy afortunado y feliz Naruto, en el momento en que había salido del templo, Qui-Gon, le había proporcionado la increíble cantidad de 500,000 créditos, una cantidad de dinero que aunque se escuchara mucho, en un principio Naruto pensó que solo duraría solo un suspiro, en especial por el hecho de que la primer compra que pensaba hacer era la de una nave espacial, un objeto que según su forma de ver costaría una gran cantidad de dinero, y aunque en parte fue cierto, aun después de comprar una nave con un increíble equipamiento, un droide asesino de tres metros, y una especie de droide mecánico multiusos, solo había llegado a gastar un poco menos de la mitad de ese dinero.

Ahora que lo pensaba, con el dinero que le sobro, si lograba encontrar un casino decente en otro planeta con mucha, mucha, mucha, **_MUCHA_**, más naturaleza que la que había en este planeta, con su suerte que Jiraiya más de una vez le dijo que era del diablo, podría conseguir una muy buena fortuna, que le serviría para cumplir su meta en el futuro.

Volviendo a la realidad, viendo que aun le esperaba el rodiano para que le diera el dinero, busco en uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón de utilidades "Oh, lo siento por eso, ahora te doy el dinero, ¿en efectivo esta bien verdad?"

Thence se impresiono un poco con la pregunta que le hizo, lo que demostró con su ojos más abiertos de lo normal "Eh, si claro, en efectivo estará bien" y eso era cierto, ¿pero quien en su sano juicio lleva consigo casi un cuarto de millón de créditos en los barrios bajos de Coruscant? Por lo que parece, este tipo... pero ¿Dónde tenía ese dinero ahora que lo pensaba?, era demasiado para solo traerlos en esos pequeños bolsillos que estaban en el cinturón.

Sacando un pequeño pergamino enrollado con el kanji para dinero del bolsillo en que buscaba, lo que dejo confundido al rodiano vendedor, Naruto desenrollo el mismo, dejando que pasaran cuatro sellos que tenían en el centro escrita la palabra cincuenta, y deteniéndose en el quinto, poso la mano en el ultimó sello "De aquí necesitare solo cuarenta y cinco" y aplicando un poco de chakra, para la incredulidad de Thence, una pequeña montaña hecha por una cantidad de dinero bastante considerable, la cual si se contaba, daría un total de 45,000 créditos, apareció encima del papel, más aparte el símbolo escrito en tinte del sello cambio de representar el numero cincuenta, al numero cinco.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, para aun mayor incredulidad de Thence, de los otros cuatro sellos anteriores salieron otros cuatro montones de dinero un poco más grandes que el primero, los cuales al juntarse hicieron una pequeña montaña de dinero "Aquí tienes, si quieres puedes contarlo, pero te aseguro que son 245,000"

Dijo gustoso Naruto... pero no recibió respuesta alguna, viendo de forma más detenida a Thence, se encontró que el alienígena con apariencia insectoide estaba mirando el dinero que se encontraba frente a él en estado de shock, como si fuera la cosas más maravillosa y hermosa del mundo, pasando su mano enfrente de sus ojos, logro regresar a la realidad a otro ser orgánico en la habitación.

Quien agito su cabeza un par de veces para regresar más pronto a la lucidez, cosa que en cuanto logro, volvió a ver al ninja con un poco de vergüenza "Y-yo lo siento señor Naruto, es que nunca había visto tanto dinero junto a la vez de forma física... ni que apareciera de esa manera"

Rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida, Naruto dejo salir unas cuantas carcajadas por las palabras que le dijo Thence "Jejeje, no te preocupes, lo entiendo, es una reacción muy común de las personas que lo ven por primera vez, tal vez si nos vemos en otra ocasión, puede que te lo cuente" comento el pelirrojo mientras veía de nueva cuenta la nave que acababa de pagar "Por cierto, ¿En cuanto tiempo estará lista mi nave? Me **URGE**, salir del planeta, tengo ciertos... negocios que atender"

"C- claro, eh..., creo que si me apuro tendremos la nave lista en unas tres o cuatro horas"

Asintiendo a las palabras y el tiempo dado por Thence, sonrió con satisfacción, ese tiempo era aceptable para el, podría soportar unas horas más en este planeta, y le podría dar tiempo para una cosita "Bien, me parece bien, ese tiempo me dará suficiente tiempo para que conozca a mi nueva tripulación" dijo mirando a los aun apagados droides en la habitación.

Viendo que ya no sería necesaria su presencia por el momento, el rodiano mercader, se excuso y retiro de la habitación con dirección al hangar donde se prepararía la nave de Naruto, aunque claro, no antes de haber mandado a un droide a recoger el dinero y ponerlo en su caja fuerte.

Ahora que estaba solo, el ninja milenario, se tomo la oportunidad de apreciar de mejor manera a los dos droides que ahora eran de su propiedad, viendo lo curioso de sus formas, diseños y algunos de los cables y aparatos que podía apreciar a simple vista, y meditando el para que funcionarían.

Después de unos minutos más de contemplación, decidió que sería el mejor momento para encender al par de seres inorgánicos, y el por fin conocerlos, por lo que acerco su mano para encenderlos... hasta que cayo en cuenta de un muy pequeño detallito.

"...¿Eh? ¿Cómo se encienden esas cosas?" la respuesta a esa pregunta no vino en forma de palabras, sino en la forma del sonido de nueve palmas/garras/pezuñas golpeándose la cara ante la estupidez de su contenedor compartido.

_"Solo tu... Solamente a ti Naruto se te ocurre comprar dos pedazos de chatarra tecnológicos super avanzados, y no preguntar el como funcionan"_

_"Sabes, por esas esporádicas ocasiones, en que tu cerebro se apaga, que a pesar de toda la experiencia e información que has ganado con el paso de los siglos, que me replanteo la idea de llamarte sabio o idiota a tiempo parcial"_

_"¡Hey! ¡Ya cállense!, solo me distraje un poco por lo bien que se ven ¡Es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera!"_ grito en respuesta Naruto a las burlas de Kurama y Son Goku, aunque no fueron los únicos que opinaron.

_"Naruto-kun, te quiero, pero sabes que es la verdad"_ dijo Kokuo.

_"¡No tu también Kokuo-chan" _volvió a gritar en su mente mientras en el exterior dejaba caer su cabeza y lloraba lagrimas de anime, cerrando el enlace mental que tenía con sus inquilinos para ya no escuchar sus burlas o palabras hirientes, el pelirrojo, a su pesar y vergüenza, busco a Thence y le pregunto el como encender a los droides, ahora tras diez minutos de eso, de nuevo se encontraba en la habitación con los droides apagados "Veamos, el dijo que el interruptor se encontraba... ¡Aquí!" presionando el botón en ambos droides y alejándose unos metros, Naruto vio el como proceso de encendido empezó y se fue desarrollando poco a poco.

Tras unos segundos de espera, el primero droide en encender fue el droide asesino clase A, el cual, a diferencia de lo que pensó en un principio Naruto, sus ojos al encenderse en vida, en vez de adquirir una coloración rojiza, adquirieron una luz azul que parpadeo unas pocas veces antes de quedarse encendidos de forma definitiva.

Volteando un par de veces la cabeza y la parte superior de su cuerpo, el droide de gran altura y cabeza puntiaguda, estudio su alrededor, tratando de orientarse y saber en que lugar se encontraba **"Oh, caspita, ¿En donde me encuentro?, y ¿Dónde están mis amos?" **pregunto con una voz que a Naruto le recordó a un mayordomo relajado pero a la vez severo, similar por alguna razón a ese mayordomo que tenía el tipo vestido de murciélago en esos cómics y películas que vio en la tierra **"Disculpa, mi pequeño amigo, ¿Tienes idea en donde me encuentro?"**

La pregunta, que fue dirigida al pequeño astromecánico a su lado, el cual para leve sorpresa del Uzumaki, se había terminado de encender sin que se diera cuenta, fue contestada por una serie de varios pitidos y zumbidos que fueron totalmente incomprensibles para Naruto, pero parece que no fue igual para el droide.

**"Oh, ya veo, así que estas igual de perdido que yo, este es un pequeño predicamento, ¿Cómo podremos resolver esto?" **pregunto el robot en un tono lastimero.

El cual según Naruto, fue el momento perfecto para presentarse "Tal vez les pueda ayudar con eso" con las palabras de Naruto, vino la atención de los droides que ahora se concentraban en el "Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto conocerlos"

**"Oh, pero miren nada más, lamento muchos mis modales, no lo había visto ahí, yo soy AR-86, un gusto conocerlo y este pequeño es... Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?"** pregunto el ahora conocido como AR-86, al astromecánico a su lado, quien contesto como en la vez anterior con pitidos y zumbidos, solo que en diferentes padrones y orden **"Pues parece que nuestro pequeño amigo aquí es R2-Q5, un gusto conocerlo señor Uzumaki, y dígame ¿Cómo dice que puede ayudarnos con nuestro predicamento?"**

"Por favor solo Naruto, entonces son AR-86 y R2-Q5... esos son unos nombres un tanto raros y largos, ¿eh?..., ya pensare en como llamarlos, y en cuanto a su predicamento, yo se en donde están, actualmente están en una tienda donde venden astromecánicos, droides y naves en los barrios bajos de Coruscant" después de lo que dijo, el droide pareció estudiar una segunda vez el alrededor con sus sensores, solo que esta vez con un poco más de cuidado que la vez anterior, una acción que copio el astromecánico, dándole vueltas a su cabeza un par de veces hasta regresar a su posición original.

En respuesta al análisis más rápido que hizo el robot más pequeño, soltó otra serie de pitidos, que por fortuna para el shinobi, el droide tradujo **"Sí, ya lo veo, perdón por estar tan desorientado para no notarlo, ya déjame en paz"** parecía que había sido algo ofensivo para el droide más alto, aunque también parecía que lo supero rápido por que de inmediato se calmo y volvió a ver a quien le brindo la información **"Bueno gracias por la información, debo suponer que mis amos anteriores me trajeron aquí, que tu eres el dueño de la tienda y ahora eres mi amo ¿Correcto?"**

Parecía que si era un droide listo, si podía llegar a esa rápida conclusión casi acertada, "Pues acertaste en dos de tres, si, por lo que se tus anteriores amos te trajeron aquí por tu... digámosle desperfecto, dos, si ahora soy tu dueño junto con el de él por que los compre..." dijo señalando también al R2 "... aunque decir que soy su 'dueño' y que los 'compre' suena feo, mejor digamos que soy su amigo, pero yo no soy dueño de esta tienda, solo un hombre que vino de compras y a conocer nuevas personas"

Escuchando, estudiando y archivando la información que se le dio, con los diferentes sensores que poseía, tanto AR y R2, llegaron rápidamente a la misma conclusión, parecía que ahora los dos eran 'propiedad' de este extraño ser con apariencia humana, pelo largo, cuernos y cola, lo que también parecía significar que eran ahora... compañeros de trabajo.

**"Ah, esta bien, supongo que puedo aceptar eso, no soy el primer droide al que le pasa algo así, entonces señor Uzumaki, ¿Cómo puedo servirle?"** dijo el droide humanoide junto con la serie de pitidos que dio el astromecánico, los cuales supuso el pelirrojo eran algo similar, o eso esperaba.

Hablando del ninja, este al oír las palabras de AR, hizo una mezcla entre una sonrisa y una mueca, sonrisa por que parecía que este droide sería más agradable de lo que pensó en un inició, en especial con todo eso de que era un droide asesino y todo eso, pero la mueca fue tanto por la forma en que le hablo AR de forma tan formal, algo que sin tener que ver en el futuro con la fuerza, terminaría molestándolo más de una vez, como también el no entender en realidad lo que dijo la pequeña unidad R2, genial ahora tenía que empezar a aprender como hablar astromecánico, no siempre podría contar con la ayuda de el droide más grande para traducir lo que tenga que decir.

Esperaba que el sello que uso con Satine y los guardias en Mandalore pudieran funcionar de la misma manera con los droides, sino tendría que o buscar un nuevo sello para aprender su idioma, o hacerle a la antigüita, como aprendió todos los idiomas de su mundo antes de diseñar ese sello, escuchar y aprender que significaba cada sonido.

**"Eh disculpe, Amo Uzumaki-"**

"Por favor, por lo menos dime Naruto, me gusta más ese nombre"

**"Esta bien, Amo Naruto, si me permite preguntar ¿Cuál es ese desperfecto de que hablo antes con respecto a mi-mi-mi-mi" **la pregunta que empezó a formular pero no a terminar AR, se debió a que por alguna razón, sus ojos empezaron a parpadear de forma frenética entre azul y rojo, y junto a ese cambió constante de coloración, una pequeña chispa por su cabeza empezó a salir.

Tras unos segundo de la chispa y el cambió de coloración en los ojos, los cuales ahora eran rojos en vez de azul, de nueva cuenta el droide con cabeza de punta miro la habitación y a Naruto **"MUY BIEN BOLSA DE CARNE, DIME EN ESTE MOMENTO EN DONDE ESTOY, SI NO QUIERES QUE TU CABEZA TERMINE COMO LA DE UN VUVRIAN (N/A:** Explicare lo que es al final**) AL QUE LE EXTRIPARON LOS OJOS"** también pareció que le cambio la voz a una más profunda y alta.

"... ¿Qué es un Vuvrian?" pregunto Naruto mientras inclinaba la cabeza en confusión, para nada asustado o alterado por el hecho de que el droide había cambiado repentinamente de voz y actitud, ni por el hecho de que ahora le estaba apuntando con los blaster de sus antebrazos.

**"NO JUEGUES CONMIGO BOLSA DE CARNE, DIME DONDE ESTOY Y DONDE ESTAN MIS AMOS BOLSAS DE CARNE EN ESTE MOMENTO" **

"Así que esa es la otra personalidad de la que me hablo Thence, interesante, no se a quien me recuerda"

_"Jaja, muy gracioso Naruto, no era tan_ malo" reprocho Kurama en su mente, se sentía ofendido de que dijera que se parecía a ese montón de chatarra unida por tuercas y soldaduras, no lo dijo, pero sabía que eso era lo que pensaba su jinchuriki.

_"¡Que no ! Por favor, si hasta me llamo bolsa de carne y me apunto con algo peligroso como tu hiciste cuando nos conocimos, o acaso los años ya por fin te han atrofiado la memoria" _Kurama estaba a punto de decirle algo más a su contenedor, pero no pudo, o más bien, no fue escuchado por Naruto por que de inmediato cerro la conexión mental para concentrarse de nuevo en el robot que le apuntaba con el par de pistolas... y para molestar a ese viejo zorro también, le gustaba hacerle eso cada que podía, y que no tratara de decirle algo importante también, claro.

**"¿QUIEN CARAJOS ES ESE THENCE DEL QUE HABLAS? Y AUN NO RESPONDES MI PREGUNTA BOLSA DE CARNE-"**

Levantando la mano detuvo al AR ahora poseído por su otra personalidad de seguir hablando "Primero que nada, deja de decirme bolsa de carne, mi nombre es Naruto, NA-RU-TO, recuérdalo bien, segundo, Thence es el dueño de la tienda en la que estas, en donde tus anteriores amos te trajeron para vedarte, y tercero, ahora estas frente a tu nuevo amo, dueño o como me quieras decir"

Volteando a ver al droide astromecánico a su lado, sin aun dejar de apuntar sus dos blaster al cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto, pregunto en busca de confirmación, ¿Por que?, por que no había a nadie más quien preguntar **"¿ES ESO CIERTO PEQUEÑO MONTON DE TORNILLOS OXIDADOS?"**

Ok, puede que ese no fuera la mejor manera de hacer una pregunta, soltando un montón de pitidos y ruidos indignados, la unidad R2 saco las pinzas que tenía a los lados en muestra de furia, junto con su aturdidor eléctrico el cual apunto y golpeo en la pierna del droide más alto, causando un salto de este.

**"¡AHORA VERAS BASURERO MOTORIZADO!" **grito indignado AR por el daño recibido, dejando a Naruto en el olvido y salto a una pequeña refriega con el droide de menor tamaño.

Todo visto por un sonriente y carcajeante ninja con pelo rojo de punta, quien solo podía hacer eso mientras veía como el droide de tres metros trataba de alcanzar a un pequeño pero rápido R2-Q5.

Aunque su risa fue detenida, cuando una pregunta de uno de sus otros inquilinos no descomunicado hablo _"Oye gatito, es bueno que te diviertas ahora que tendrás tu nave y todo eso, pero ¿Sabes a que planeta iras primero o como llegar por lo menos?"_

Sí, esa pregunta le hizo pensar, saber como llegar, pues podría decirse que sí, gracias a que memorizo de forma detallada el mapa de la galaxia con el **_Sharingan_** de Sasuke, podía decir con total seguridad donde estaban cada uno de los planetas en el mapa, y saber que ruta tomar a partir de aquí, si no mal recordaba casi todas las naves tenían un sistema de navegación que le ayudaba a decirle eso, y también tenía a los droides frente a el para ayudarle en eso.

¿Pero a donde ir? esa, era la verdadera cuestión en este momento, es decir, sabía cuales serían los primeros siete que empezaría a visitar, así como a unas personas que planeaba buscar, pero la cuestión era con cual empezar, en un primer momento pensó en ir a Tython por ser el planeta más cercano al que estaba en este momento... pero algo le hizo volver a reconsiderar esa elección, algo en la fuerza le estaba hablando, diciéndole que fuera a otro planeta de esos siete, uno muy alejado, uno de los primero planetas del cual escucho su nombre.

No sabía por que, pero por alguna razón sabía que si no iba a ese planeta al que le estaba pidiendo ir la fuerza, algo muy malo podría pasar, por lo que pensándolo unos segundos más decidió, y dio su respuesta _"Iremos... a Dathomir... en cuanto la nave este lista y pueda separar a esos dos"_ dijo lo ultimó mirando como ahora los dos droide de alguna manera habían terminado soldados entre si...

Sí, solo otro día más en la nueva vida de Uzumaki Naruto, haber que más tenía preparado esta galaxia para él.

**_-Fin capítulo 5-_**

* * *

**Je, cinco capítulos listos, vaya este lo escribí más rápido de lo que en un principio pensé que lo haría, hurra por mi y por ustedes que podrán leerlo antes de lo que normalmente sale, ahora con esta sección de despedida, viene la parte de explicación de ciertas cosas, primero lo primero, la razón por la que nuestro queridísimo amigo pelirrojo, no tendrá sables de luz color naranja como armas principales en este fic.**

**Primero que nada, en un principio de hecho pensé como ustedes que por lo menos un sable de luz naranja hubiera quedado bien para Naruto por eso de que es su color favorito y todo eso, ademas de que representa hasta en cierto punto el equilibrio que estaría con la fuerza, pero al final me decante a no elegirlo por dos razones las cuales fueron.**

**1.- El significado del color en el sable.**

**No se si todos lo sepan, pero el color del sable de luz no esta ahí solamente por que sí, para ser bonito, llamativo y todo eso, al principio yo pensé que sí, pero después de mucho tiempo de ser fan de Star Wars y de leer y buscar mucha información para hacer esta historia, me encontré que cada uno de los colores para sables de luz que hay, tiene un significado especifico y esta ahí por una razón.**

**Por ejemplo los sables color verde significa que el usuario del sable, es uno que en vez de concentrarse en desarrollar las habilidades con el sable se concentra más en estudiar los misterios en la fuerza y usar la misma en los combate, mientras que el sable de luz azul es usado por excelentes duelistas y personas muy diestras en los estilos de combate.**

**Y cuando encontré el significado del sable color naranja... digamos que no le vi mucha conexión con Naruto, o por lo menos yo, veran a parte de que representa en cierta forma el equilibrio como antes dije, pues según lo que encontré de este color, es que decía, y lo cito 'los usuarios no destacaban ni por su habilidad de combate ni por sus poderes psíquicos, por lo que se valen de conocimiento alternativo y tecnología' algo que no veo en Naruto en realidad, y creo que ustedes también ¿o no?**

**Ahora razón dos:**

**2.- El kyber que no es kyber.**

**Sí, puede que no lo entiendan, pero por eso estoy yo aquí para explicarle, verán, si alguno recuerda el episodio de la serie Clone Wars, en el que los padawan fueron al planeta helado para conseguir los cristales para sus sables de luz, a lo mejor recuerden que de hecho más de uno fue engañado por su vista, y en vez de tomar un cristal kyber que son la base para hacer lo sables, tomaron un pedazo de hielo o no encontraban los cristales a pesar de estar a plena vista.**

**Con este color de cristal es algo similar, pero no por las mismas razones, este kyber que también es llamado 'El kyber que no es kyber' o 'El kyber de los tontos', es en realidad otro tipo de cristal que tiene un gran parecido con los kybers, tanto en apariencia como en propiedades, pero hay un problema, la hoja que sale de usar este tipo de cristal... no corta, literalmente, no se como o por que exactamente, pero las hojas de los sables de luz que salen de un cristal naranja, a pesar de ser de plasma como todos los sables de otros colores, es una hoja de tan baja potencia que literalmente se requerirían cientos de golpes para empezar a cortar, lo que sería muy poco conveniente en la pelea a menos que se use de otra forma que en realidad ya tengo pensada.**

**Pues eso es todo que tengo que decir con respecto a lo del sable color naranja, por esa razón no tendrá Naruto ese tipo de sable de luz, ahora vamos con otra explicación y posible duda.**

**De seguro cuando leyeron cerca del final, muchos se preguntaron al igual que hizo Naruto, que diablos sería un Vuvrian, del cual hablo el alterego del droide AR-86, y la respuesta a eso, es un tipo de alienígena, uno del que no se sabe mucho, pero es muy raro, pues se caracterizan por tener una cabeza muy grande, deforme, en la cual tiene un total de 21 ojos, si, no escribí mal, son 21 ojos en la cabeza que están por toda la extensión de su cráneo, de hecho a pesar de no ser una de las razas alienígenas más conocidas, eran de los más sensibles a la fuerza, y de hecho muchos fueron parte de la orden jedi, el imperio, y la alianza rebelde.**

**Y sin más que decir, solo puedo pedir, que compartan con sus amigos si les gusto, sigan la historia, comenten que les gusto y que creen que pueda mejorar y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**-Ja ne-**


	6. Nota de Autor

**_-Nota: Ganador del concurso 'Adivina los sables' y posible atraso en futuras actualizaciones-_**

En el país de México, más específicamente en el estado de Villahermosa, Tabasco, en una casa de dos pisos, se podía ver por una de las ventanas del segundo piso, como en un cuarto en la esquina cercana a la ventana, un hombre de entre 20 o 18 años de edad, de pelo negro medio largo y ojos castaño claro estaba sentado frente a un escritorio que estaba unido a la pared.

Sentado con una computadora que estaba sobre el escritorio, con la pantalla azul que sólo mostraba dos opciones, siendo estas _'Opciones Avanzadas' _y _'Reiniciar Dispositivo'_

Seleccionando por décimo quinta vez en tres dias, la primer opción, le apareció una nueva selección de tres opciones, que incluían además la segunda antes mencionada, una que decía _'Apagar dispositivo' _y otra con el título de _'Reparación Automática'_

Tras tomar una pose pensativa y enojada a la vez por varios segundos, decidió simplemente presionar la opción de apagar la computadora, y recostarse en la espalda de la silla.

"... Mierda... Mierda... ¡CARAJO! ¡CARAJO!... Ah, no pudo pasar en peor momento esto" dijo con cansancio y molestia en su voz el hombre, que pasó las palmas de sus manos por su cara, mientras a la vez pasaba la mirada por las paredes de su habitación, en donde solo estaba el.

"Oye ¿Qué pasa amigo?" por lo que escuchar una voz extra en la habitación, que no le pertenecía a la suya, a la de su subconsciente, a alguien de su familia, o de su otro yo oscuro oculto en el armario, le dejo extrañado.

Volteando levemente la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro, se encontró con la vista de otro chico, de unos 16 años, con pelo negro como el suyo pero más corto, y casi tan alto como el.

Parpadeando un par de veces, trato de razonar la vista que tenía frente a él. El chico frente a su vista lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió mientras saludaba "Hola, ¿como estas Shirohige?"

Por la sorpresa, y la presencia del que saludo, el primer chico mencionado, salto de la silla, lo que terminó con el golpeándose las rodilla en la parte de abajo del escritorio. Y queriendo sobarselas para aliviar el dolor, lo más rápido que pudo bajo la cabeza y la parte superior de su cuerpo para alcanzar sus rodillas... Pero se olvido que estaba un pedazo de madera entre ellas, lo que terminó haciendo que se golpeara la frente.

"¡OH MIERDA!" grito el ahora revelado SHIROHIGE 1500, quien ahora miró al chico detrás de él "¡¿Vikingos?! ¡¿Que diablos?! ¡¿Cómo diablos estas aquí?! ¿No estabas en Argentina?"

El ahora llamado y revelado, Vikingos739, alias, el lector beta de origen Argentino, del escrito conocido como SHIROHIGE 1500, sólo miró con una sonrisa al impacto escritor.

Solo para que él lector sonreirá mientras contestaba "Tengo mis métodos"

Quedando con una cara en blanco por la respuesta que recibió, el escritor en realidad se dio cuenta de otra cosa rara de la particular situación, "¿Y como carajos entraste a la casa? Literalmente hay tres rejas cubriendo las entradas de las casa, además de mi perro Zimba y la puerta"

En vez de que la respuesta fuera contestada por el otro ocupante del cuarto, vino de una tercera voz de afuera, la cual reconoció el escrito, como la de su madre "¡Hijo, un amigo vino a visitarte, lo deje pasar, ¿ya está en tu cuarto?!"

_"OK, creo que eso responde la pregunta" _"¡Si mamá, ya está aquí!" dice en un grito mientras aún ve a Vikingos fijamente, quien sonreía como si fuera un ganador "Puede que eso responda una pregunta, pero aún no me dices como diablos llegaste desde Argentina ¿No seguía ahí ayer que hablamos?"

La pregunta fue respondida con la misma cara sonriente del chico "Je, tengo mis contactos"

La respuesta tan simple y a la vez dada con esa sonrisa de ganador, solo hizo que el autor de la pregunta, viera con una cara en blanco al lector mientras guardaba silencio.

"..."

"..."

El alargado silencio, causó que el lector en vez de sonreír como ganador, empezará a reír de forma nerviosa por la continua mirada en blanca que le seguía dirigiendo Shirohige.

Después de que esto se alargó demasiado, el mismo escritor rompio el silencio "Haa, bien, ya que estas aquí, voy a preguntar ¿Por qué para empezar estas aquí?" pregunto con un suspiro ante la extraña situación.

Sonriendo de nuevo como un ganador gracias a la pregunta que rompió levemente el mal ambiente, respondió la pregunta con gusto "Ah, pues verás, después de que me dijiste ayer que ibas a hacer una nota de escritor, me dije a mi mismo, tengo que estar ahí y ayudarte a escribirla"

Ahora, eso causó un poco... Tal vez no tan poca sorpresa en el escritor mexicano "Así que, cuando te dije eso, ¿Hiciste un viaje de miles de kilómetros desde Argentina, encontraste mi casa y entraste para venir a ayudarmea escribir la nota?"

"¿A qué no soy el mejor?" pregunto mientras da una pose con una gran sonrisa un pulgar así arriba y los ojos cerrados.

Con la respuesta vino en forma de pregunta a la vez, vino una media sonrisa "Bueno, debo decir que eres un lector beta y amigo muy decicado, eso lo reconozco, gracias por venir hasta aquí"

"Si se que soy genial" dijo sonriente el lector beta.

_"Tal vez yo diría más en la línea de obsesionado" _pensó el mayor con una gota al estilo anime bajando por su nuca.

"Y... ¿Entonces me dirás por que estabas maldiciendo hace rato que llegue?" pregunto de nueva cuenta Vikingos

"Ah si, veras, tengo unos cuantos problemas con la computadora" dijo mientras vuelve a voltear la silla para ver la computadora en el escritorio.

Viendo por sobre su hombro Vikingos miró la computadora que aún después del largo rato, seguía procesando la orden de apagado que se le había dado "¿Que pasa con tu compu?"

Volviendo a suspirar exasperado, el dueño de la cumputadora miro la pantalla que seguía procesando "Pues esto, desde hace tres días está porquería no quiere encender, solo se queda procesando y procesando y procesando la supuesta orden para encenderse, y nada que enciende"

"Uuu, que mal, por eso no tengo computadora, cuando las necesitas te fallan y sino me compro una buena computadora, siempre pasara"

"Si... Lo malo es que no tengo dinero para comprarme una nueva, así que tendré que esperar a que la reparen" shirohige toma su teléfono inteligente, el cual desbloque y en donde abre la aplicación de fanfiction "Mientras tanto, a hacer esa nota, tendré que avisar que no podré subir tan rápido capítulos por eso, o tal vez si, ya veremos como me desarrollo escribiendo en teléfono"

Sentándose en la cama al lado del escritorio Vikingos sonrió a su compañero pelinegro "Que dedicado a tus lectores eres, ojalá yo fuera igual con la tarea" pensando en algunas cosas relacionadas con la escuela, se encogió de hombros "Pero bueno, aún no e repetido alguna materia así que voy a seguir igual"

Siguiendo con la conversación Shirohige comentó agradecido "Jeje, gracias por eso..." _'Pero deberías aplicarte mas en la escuela'_ pero aun cuando estaba agradecido, no pudo evitar pensar lo último con una risa nerviosa y otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

Acercándose un poco más a la esquina de la cama para ver el teléfono el lector comentó "Espero que tus lectores sean pacientes... pero si alguno te dice algo malo, vos me decís y lo salimos a buscar"

Abriendo un nuevo documento, empezo a escribir mientras escuchaba a su amigo, "No te preocupes, te lo diré, también le puedo pedir ayuda a mi abuelo militar policia para que nos conciga... Ciertas herramientas" voltea levemente la cabeza para ver a Vikingos "Pero mientras no pase eso, seguiré con esto" señaló el teléfono donde escribo la nota

Ante ese comentario, el menor de los dos solo dijo "Bueno" mientras cancela el mensaje a todos sus parientes policías, guarda cárceles y militares y pregunta "¿En qué estábamos"?

Ignorando el mensaje que estaba a punto de mandar, miró su teléfono donde empezaba a escribir la nota "Pues estaba escribiendo quien ganó el concurso de los sables"

Sorprendido ante el nuevo dato revelado, el lector beta se acercó rápidamente al hombro del mayor para mirar la nota que escribía "¿Momento alguien lo adivino?" pregunto impactado.

Viendo extrañado a su amigo argentino, por la repentina sorpresa y entusiasmo que mostró, el escritor mexicano pregunto "Si, ¿No te lo había dicho antes?"

Pensando, y haciendo memoria del día anterior, Vikingos recordó de hecho el momento en que le había dicho eso "Ah si tenés razón perdón me olvidé..." _"Creo que tengo que prestar más atención a las personas"_ pensó lo último mientras reía de manera nerviosa.

Rodando los ojos ante la risa nerviosa solo volvio a ver mi teléfono donde continuó escribiendo "En fin el ganador de este... 'concurso' digamos que es, fue el usuario...

**_Naru99_**

... por adivinar que los colores de los sables de luz de Naruto en el fanfic de título, 'El Remolino Galáctico', serían blanco y negro"

Después de que escribio eso en la nota, Shirohige escucho un ruido extraño, como de alguien masticando, y cuando volteo a ver el origen del sonido, se encuentro que su invitado estaba de nuevo sentado completamente en la cama... comiendo platanitos fritos de un plato.

Tras ser mirado fijamente por un buen rato, se da cuenta de la mirada que recibe mientras come, y después de un rato más prolongado, Vikingos voltea a ver a Shirohige con un platanito a punto de ser comido "¿Qué?"

"... ¿Te estás comiendo ¡MIS! platanitos fritos?" pregunto con un ligero tic en el ojo, una marca de vena en la cabeza y una cara aterradora.

Ignorando todoas las señales, el argentino sigue comiendo "Puede ser" dice mientras le da otro mordisco al platano que aún tenía en la mano "¿Así se llaman?" pregunta mientras le da un último mordisco al platano "Están buenos" comenta mientras agarra otro del plato.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda siquiera acercarselo a la boca, el platanito que acababa de agarrar, sale volando y termina incrustado en la pared opuesta por un shuriken de 8 puntas, seguido de que se le quite el plato con el resto de los platanos y sean puestos al lado del escritorio donde está el escritor "Si, y son míos, no los toques..."

"auuuuuu" le salen lágrimas estilo anime a Vikingos mientras mira el plato al otro lado "Aún no había terminado" _"Esto no a terminado"_ piensa mientras mira el plato y de vuelta al escritor y luego al plató de nuevo.

"Si ya dejaste de planear el cómo trataras de tomar mis platanitos fritos, ven y ayúdame a decidir algo" digo sin la necesidad de voltear a verlo, mientras a la vez tomo un platanito frito y me lo como de un bocado

"Bien" contesta mientras se sienta al lado del escritorio, donde lo mira escribir.

"Bueno, ayúdame a decidir esto, estaba pensando en si darles o no la razones de por que elegí esos colores de sables de luz, ¿tu que piensas?" pregunto mientras a la vez golpeó la mano de su lector beta que estaba a punto de agarrar otro platano del plato.

Quién lo mira mal, mientras sacude la mano golpeada "Si, creo que seria lo mejor, así nadie después te dice nada de porque está mal o algo así"

Rascándose la barbilla pensando en lo que le dijo, toma otra platano que se come de un bocado "Si sería lo mejor, así no habrán dudas después"

"Si y también alguno después te quiera corregir" aporta su propio comentario el argentino mientras sigilosamente trata de agarrar otro plátano.

"Si nunca faltan de esos" miro el teléfono mientras escribo "OK, entonces veamos primero el sable color negro, este lo escogí por:

_Primero que nada, lo escogí por su relación con el pueblo de Naruto y el significado de su color, además de que en el actual canon, es un color que se relaciona directamente con el mundo y el pueblo mandaloriano, que tiene una gran similitud con el pueblo de los shinobis. En la antigüedad del mundo expandido, o también llamado leyendas. Fue un color que usaban muchos sith y lords oscuros de la fuerza, lo que ligaba el color al lado oscuro de la fuerza, pero también el color podría decirse que significaba poder absoluto, supremacía, orgullo y poder ilimitado, muchas características que pueden describir perfectamente el actual estado de Naruto._

_**Poder absoluto e ilimitado y la supremacía:** Este punto que se pueden ligar entre sí fácilmente, no creo que sea difícil de explicar, además del gran poder que tiene Naruto sólo con el chakra, ahora, si se le suma también el poder que ganó con la afinifad sin igual a la fuerza que tiene, creo que se pueden imaginar el nivel de poder y fuerza en general de nuestro héroe. Además de que este mismo poder le deja en un punto que se podría decir lo deja en la supremasia de la galaxia._

_**Orgullo:** En este punto, creo que puede que no esté en realidad tan ligado a Naruto, pero aclararé, que por lo menos según mi ver, cierta parte de el sí es orgullosa, por qué en su infancia buscaba mucho reconocimiento e incluso presumía de poder que no tenía, y aunque ahora sí lo tenga, seguiría siendo un poco orgulloso y confiado. _

Bueno, esos fueron los puntos del sable negro, ahora vamos con el de color blanco:

_Este color particular de sables, el cual es casi igual de raro de ver como el color negro, en sí significan pureza, y que representaba en gran medida el lado luminoso de la fuerza, un elemento que según mi ver, es muy característico de Naruto, ¿Por qué?_

_Sencillo, miremos al Naruto del canon, que es muy similar al que use para este fic por que vivió casi todas sus mismas experiencias, este chico, que vivió en un mundo de constantes maltratos, guerras, caos y destrucción, este chico, se mantuvo mucho más puro que otros ninjas que vivieron menos, que por cosas menores se volvieron locos y más oscuros, y su pureza llegó a un punto en que el llego a volverse incluso la luz para otros ninjas que vivieron en la oscuridad . Y si a eso también le sumamos, el punto de que estuvo dispuesto a posiblemente sacrificarse, de morir para desaser el Tsukuyomi Infinito, algo que puedo ver fácilmente que haría el Naruto canon, díganme si eso no es ser puro._

_A parte de ese medio largo punto, también otro punto seria el significado del color, como con el negro, solo que en esta ocasión, el color además de pureza, sus usuarios o usuarias tenían la característica de que tenían una manera de ver la fuerza de manera diferente a los jedis o siths, ya que ellos vein a la misma de una manera ilimitada, que es como lo ve Naruto, buscando más formas de usar la fuerza, además de las convencionales que usan los jedis o siths, experimentando para encontrar nuevas habilidades._

_Ahora la parte conjunta, a que me refiero con esto, ya explique que cada uno de esos sables, por su color representan un lado diferente de la fuerza, siendo el blanco la luz y el negro la oscuridad, y que use un solo usuario los dos colores, daria a entender que controla los dos lados, que está en los dos y a la vez en ninguno, en equilibrio, nunca favoreciendo uno u otro lado de la fuerza_"

Mientras decía y escribía todo eso golpeaba y desviaba todos los intentos de Vikingos de tomar otro platanitos frito, con golpes de karate, manotazos y de vez en cuando casi quitándole un dedo con un shuriken o katana. "Creo que eso le explica bien" dice el escritor, sin parecer muy molesto por los continuos bloqueos que estuvo haciendo mientras escribía con una mano. Mirándo a su lector beta después de escribir todo eso le dice "Sabes, si en vez de tratar de robarme uno, me lo pidieras amablemente, posiblemente te lo daría

La oración hizo que mirara fijamente a su amigo por cinco minutos "¿Si te pido amablemente uno... me lo darías algunos?"

Devolviéndole la mirada durante los mismos cinco minutos, mientras también de vez en cuando come otro platano, el escritor mexicano asientio "Claro no soy un monstruo envidioso y sin corazón"

_"No es lo que me dijo tu hermano"_ susurró inaudible mente

"¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo?" pregunto el mayor, inclinando la cabeza y dando una sonrisa, demasiado dulce

"No nada" contesta rápidamente mientras sacudia la cabeza "Entonces..." Dice Vikingos mientras lo mirá

"Entonces ¿que?" pregunto Shirohige mientras lo mira y le hace algo al plato sin que se de cuenta.

"¿Me das alguno?" contesta haciendo otra pregunta.

"Oh claro, ten, toma el que quieras" digo mientras le pongo cerca el plato donde están los plátanos fritos

"Uy gracias" dice mientras trata de agarrar todo el plato.

Solo para que cuando toque el plato reciba una pequeña descarga eléctrica que lo manda contra la pared "Y así aprenderás a no volver a tomar mis platanitos fritos sin preguntar primero" dice mientras quita las pinzas eléctricas que estaban agarrando el plato y que estaban conectadas a una batería de auto debajo del escritorio.

"Si creo que aprendí la lección" dice Vikingos mientras sale humo de su cabeza, colgado en la pared.

"Bien, me alegro, ahora si, puedes comer de los que quieras" teniendo compacion de su amigo y viendo que aprendió la leecion, le pone el plato al lado del cráter que está en la pared para cuando caiga. Volteando a ver a la cámara el escritor sonrie "Y pues ya vieron, aquí mi lector beta y yo pues ya le dimos los avisos, así que también les digo de una vez que me disculpen por ilusionar a cualquiera que allá pensado que este era un nuevo capítulo de este fic"

"Y no se preocupen vamos a tratar de traer capitulo lo antes posible" dice para seguidamente caer del cráter, luego agarrar un plátano y comenzar a comer.

"Así que sean pacientes, y espero verlos... O mejor dicho leer sus comentarios prontos, nos vemos" dice para mirar de nuevo a Vikingos que comía otro plátano "Por cierto, te planeas llevar algunos, yo te aconsejaría que los ocultaras al salir, por que a Zimba también le gustan mucho"

"Bueno" mientras agarra algunos y los guarda en su bolsillo para encontrar unos chocolates y alfajores "A cierto te traje esto de mar del plata"

Toma los chocolate y los alfajores "Mmm, se ven bien, gracias" voltea a ver a la cámara "Ahora si, adiós"


	7. ¿Tython habitado y una nueva orden?

**Hello my friends, and bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de ¡¡'El Remolino Galáctico'****!!**

**Pues... ahora no tengo mucho que decir, varias de las cosas por la que posiblemente este saliendo tarde este capítulo, ya las había dicho en la nota de autor que salió en la publicación anterior de este fic. Así que, lo único que en realidad tengo que decir en esta introducción, es algo con respecto al concurso ****para la nueva chica, bueno como en la anterior ocasión que les notifique, si quieren saber cuál será el concurso y cómo se puede ganar, se tiene que quedar hasta el final para leerlo y saber como concursar**

**Pues sin más que decir, ahora vamos con la sección de comentarios:**

**ArcaneBlade: _Jajajaja, pues primero que nada, me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic como para ponerlo como prioridad sobre dormir, eso significa que lo estoy haciendo bien, lo que me alegra, y espero poder seguir bien este. Ahora pues como tal vez ya viste, me temo que no has logrado acertar los colores, pero te agradezco el comentario, por que de hecho me haz dado algunas ideas que puede implemente más adelante, gracias, y espero ver pronto otro comentario tuyo._**

**Sharker22:_ Si, es que me inspire mucho para hacer este, así que me puse a escribir como loco, a veces mis dedos no seguían la velocidad de mis manos y terminaba escribiendo algo más, pero aún así logré traerlo mucho antes de lo que normalmente lo hago. Si, la verdad después de que leí sobre Ashura e Indra por primera vez, y me puse a ver una de las películas de Star Wars, de inmediato las relacione._**

**_Si, es más que posible, además de que sería justo y necesario esta nueva facción por muchas razones que no diré, pero que puede que se vean más pronto que tarde. Con respecto a los sables, en un principio no pensé en esa idea de hacer malabares con fuinjutsu para cambiar los colores, pero de todas formas no lo habría cambiado, por que quería mantener algunas cosas del Star Wars original y dejar los sables de luz por sus significados así como son, fue una de esas cosas._**

**_Y pues ya vez, casi le atinaste a los colores de sables, solo que elegiste los incorrectos, lo lamento amigo, pero así son a veces las cosas._**

**_Jajaja, si solo a Naruto y a su mente privilegiada se le ocurre comprar cosas así para entretener al público, y claro que no habrá momentos aburridos con ese par de droides tan singulares. Igualmente saludos y espero, si lees este capítulo lo disfrutes igualmente._**

**gabrielitosg: _Pues aquí hay nuevo capítulo, para su disfrute._**

**Naru99: ****_La respuesta a tu pregunta es no, lo del Bendu no lo saque de Star Wars Rebels, ese terminó para las personas en ese estado de la fuerza, de hecho ya existía en el universo expandido, y fue usado por la orden Je'daii hace miles de años, la cual fue por decirlo así, el origen de la orden jedi. Como ya dije antes, pues si, los colores de sables son blanco y negro._**

**_Con respecto al droide asesino, pues si, es más o menos la idea, con respecto a lo de Dathomir, tendrás que esperar un poco_**.

**_T_****_ambién gracias por el apoyo, si llega el momento y aun estas dispuesto, tomaré tu oferta para que seas mi lector beta, gracias por el apoyo. _**

**jesedjimenez8: _Sabes no te podré responder esta vez el comentario completamente como se debe por ciertas cuestiones, solo diré que esos colores no serán de los sables de luz, y sigue leyendo, te puedes llegar a sorprender por lo que pasará en el futuro. _**

**killerhot80: _Si, además de lo que dije, también ese sería un buen punto para no elegir el color naranja, muy predecible, junto con el verde y azul. Y aunque el amarillo es uno poco visto también, ya vez que no será ese el color elegido_**.

**dlmauricio19: _Pues ya que revele los colores, de una vez también diré cual era esa pista que dejé pero que nadie pareció encontrar, la pista, eran los dos cristales de diferentes colores que tenía el collar de Naruto, que a diferencia del cristal del primer Hokage que es de color verde azulado por estar hecho de chakra puro, los otros dos cristales que son blanco y negro, fue por la afluencia de fuerza que tiene Naruto y que terminó llegando a los cristales, dándoles ese color._**

**CHRISTOFELD:_ Pues... no elegí ese, ya que cuando leia sobre los sables y llegué a este, como dices tu también, esta 'acercado' pero los usuarios no estan en un verdadero equilibrio con la fuerza, por eso no lo elegí._**

**Edgar717:_ Igual, saludos compa, a ver si nos llegamos a ver un día de estos._**

**Y con eso se termina la sección de comentarios, ****ahora si, sin más que decir los dejo con el nuevo episodio, que la fuerza los guíe y ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto, Star Wars o sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado, flashbacks)_

_Comunicándose: Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales o personas sensibles comunicándose mentalmente/por radios, etc._

**Hablando: Biju, droide, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales sensibles hablando****.**

**_Pensado: (Biju, droide, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales sensibles pensado)_**

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, Energía, Ataques de fuerza, etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6:_****_ ¿Tython habitado y una nueva orden?_**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Aunque su risa fue detenida, cuando una pregunta de uno de sus otros inquilinos no descomunicado hablo "Oye gatito, es bueno que te diviertas ahora que tendrás tu nave y todo eso, pero ¿Sabes a que planeta iras primero o como llegar por lo menos?"_

_Sí, esa pregunta le hizo pensar, saber como llegar, pues podría decirse que sí, gracias a que memorizo de forma detallada el mapa de la galaxia con el **Sharingan** de Sasuke, podía decir con total seguridad donde estaban cada uno de los planetas en el mapa, y saber que ruta tomar a partir de aquí, si no mal recordaba casi todas las naves tenían un sistema de navegación que le ayudaba a decirle eso, y también tenía a los droides frente a el para ayudarle en eso._

_¿Pero a donde ir? Esa, era la verdadera cuestión en este momento, es decir, sabía cuales serían los primeros siete que empezaría a visitar, así como a unas personas que planeaba buscar, pero la cuestión era con cual empezar, en un primer momento pensó en ir a Tython por ser el planeta más cercano al que estaba en este momento… pero algo le hizo volver a reconsiderar esa elección, algo en la fuerza le estaba hablando, diciéndole que fuera a otro planeta de esos siete, uno muy alejado, uno de los primero planetas del cual escucho su nombre._

_No sabía por que, pero por alguna razón sabía que si no iba a ese planeta al que le estaba pidiendo ir la fuerza, algo muy malo podría pasar, por lo que pensándolo unos segundos más decidió, y dio su respuesta "Iremos… a Dathomir… en cuanto la nave este lista y pueda separar a esos dos" dijo lo ultimó mirando como ahora los dos droide de alguna manera habían terminado soldados entre si…_

_Sí, solo otro día más en la nueva vida de Uzumaki Naruto, haber que más tenía preparado esta galaxia para él._

* * *

**_-Salto de tiempo, 10 años, centro de la galaxia (Aquí son los eventos de la Amenaza fantasma, ah y puede que haga unos cuantos malabares con las edades y el tiempo)-_**

Esta semana estelar, no había sido la mejor para Qui-Gon Jinn, no podía decir que fue la mejor de toda su vida, pero tampoco se atrevería a decir que era la peor, aunque ya para este punto se inclinaba en decir que era lo segundo.

Todo había empezado más o menos bien en el inicio de la semana. El y su actual padawan Obi-Wan, habían regresado de una misión exitosa para apagar una pequeña rebelión, de un planeta en el borde medio de la galaxia, esto por pedido de uno de los senadores de más influencia en el senado.

Tras esto, habían tenido sólo un par de días de descanso, antes de ser llamados por el alto Consejo Jedi para asignarles una nueva misión, aunque siendo esta una más de índole política. Siendo esta la misión de tratar de dialogar con la Federación de Comercio, para que quitaran el bloqueo que habían puesto en el hermoso planeta de Naboo, misión que aceptaron tomar.

Y después de que la aceptaron y llegaron a Naboo… las cosas se fueron al diablo. Después de arribar en la nave de la Federación de Comercio, estos últimos destruyeron con cañones la nave de la República en la que venían, seguido de que le mandaran un buen número de droides de combate para tratar de matarlos, cosa que no lograron ni por asomó.

Tras enterarse de que tratarían de secuestrar a la reina del planeta. Se vieron obligados a bajar a Naboo en una de las naves de trasporte de la Confederación, para ayudar a la reina. Se encontraron con un habitante del planeta llamado Jar Jar, quien les ayudó en su tarea.

Lograron salvar a la reina, junto con varios soldados y doncellas de esta, tomaron la nave personal de la Reina en donde escaparon del planeta para buscar ayuda. Aunque no fue sin daños, cuando salieron, fueron detectados de inmediato por la gran nave de los rodianos, y atacados igual de rápidos, recibiendo varios disparos de droides buitre que dañaron los sistemas de la nave.

Y de no ser por esa pequeña unidad R2 azul, que reparo en parte los sistemas dañados, lo más seguro es que habrían terminado como una bola de fuego en el espacio.

Aunque no se fueron sin daños, por culpa de los disparos, terminaron con el hiperimpulsor de la nave dañado, sin forma posible de reparación.

Lo que los obligó a aterrizar en un planeta lejano y pobre que tenía un mega desierto llamado Tatooine, un planeta que según recordaba Qui-Gon, estaba bajo el control de Jabba The Hutt.

Pero su sorpresa fue grande, cuando se encontró que al parecer, la biblioteca del templo necesitaría una actualización de información con respecto a este planeta.

Cuando llegaron, bajaron el, junto con la unidad R2 que los salvo, una de las mujeres acompañantes de la reina Amidala llamada Padme y el Gungan que se habían traído de Naboo. Y buscaron el pueblo más cercano, al cual una vez llegaron se encontraron con un pueblo muy diferente al que se esperaban encontrar, en vez de solo arena y casas medio destartaladas hechas de piedra.

Se encontraron que alrededor del pueblo, en vez de solo haber arena, habían varios metros de tierra café fertil con pasto y diferentes plantas, pasto y hierva que también se apresiava en el suelo del pueblo, que cabía aclarar, no se veia para nada destartalado. Las casas eran más bonitas, y se veían mas seguras, varias hechas de metales que se veían resistentes, encima de estas casas se notaban a parte de varios extractores de humedad y antenas, aires acondicionados para cada casa o establecimientos.

Después de la primera vista de la fachada y el ecosistema tan diferente del que se esperaban ver, vino otra cosa muy rara que vieron los ahí presentes, las personas que circulaban por el pueblo. A parte de que no se veía ni una sola persona que llevaran ropas de esclavos, también vieron diferentes alienigenas que no se acostumbraban a ver por este planeta, y todos con ropas que tenían ciertas similitudes entre sí, a parte de que se veían como las de una fuerza militar, incluyendo fundas con armas tanto pulso cortantes, como de fuego blaster.

Dejando de mirar los aparentes nuevos cambios de las ciudades en el planeta, buscaron un lugar adecuado donde buscar un nuevo imperimpulsor junto con información del por qué el cambio en el lugar.

Que por fortuna, encontraron ambas cosas en el mismo lugar, una tienda conducida por un tal Watto, un Toydariano de piel azul y apariencia un tanto sucia. El pequeño alienigena alado, les contó que a persar de no haber estado en el planeta en el justo momento en que ocurrían todos los cambios, se entero por lo que el consideraba como 'buenas fuentes', que un hombre misterioso que se hacía llamar 'El Príncipe de las Arenas', llegó junto con un pequeño ejército, que peleó contra Jabba y sus fuerzas.

El resultado de ese enfrentamiento, fue la casi destrucción del cartel del mafioso Hutt. Quien en última instancia, como el cobarde que era, escapó en una nave espacial que tenía guardada en su castillo, justo a la mitad del enfrentamiento, junto con los pocos hombres que le quedaba.

Y después de que se fuera del planeta el Hutt, el mencionado príncipe, ayudó a los pueblos del planeta. Primero, liberando a todos los que habían sido esclavizados por el ganster, incluyendo a cualquiera de las mujeres y hombres vendidos a los habitantes del planeta, cosa que pareció molestar un poco al Toydariano.

Segundo, dándoles recursos adecuados para construir sus casa y vivir de una forma más cómoda, también les ayudó con una extraña magia, que permitió cambiar las arenas muertas de debajo y alrededor de los pueblos y granjas, en tierras fértiles donde se podían plantar diferentes cosas.

Junto a todo eso, parecía que había tenido también la gentileza, de poner el planeta bajo su protección, dejando a varios hombres y mujeres de su en ese momento pequeño ejército, para mantener la paz en el planeta. Hombres que al parecer eran los diferentes alienigenas que habían visto de paso y que tenían el uniforme militar.

Todo eso, dejó muy impresionados al Gungan, la dama de compañía de la reina y al astromecanico, pero dejando impactado y confundido al jedi. Este último se había quedado así, por que no sabía que pensar de la situación.

Si era una fortuna que este planeta, que había sido puesto por mucho tiempo bajo la influencia de los Hutts, habían sido liberados de estos. O sentiré nervioso por que un hombre logrará reunir los recurso para ayudar a un mundo completo a reformarse y un ejército con el suficiente poder, como para enfrentarse al de un capo del crimen como lo era Jabba, y que los jedis ni siquiera hubieran escuchado rumores de él.

Tendría que informar al consejo de eso cuando regresará. En fin, después de conseguir la información, lograron comprar el imperimpulsor, aunque por alguna razón, tanto a él como a Padme, les pareció que el comerciante, Watto, vio de mala manera que le pagarán con créditos de la República.

Pero no les dijo nada, solo acepto los créditos y tras recibir las coordenadas de donde estaba su nave, mando a que unos droides y empleados llevarán la pieza al lugar, junto con el equipo para instalarlo.

Y a partir de este punto fue que Qui-Gon ya no supo cómo determinar esta semana.

Debido a que tardarían un poco de tiempo en hacer las reparaciones a la nave, el maestro jedi, decidió que sería conveniente pasear por la ciudad para ver que más había cambiado, y así hacer un mejor reporte al Consejo sobre lo ocurrido en Tatooine.

Viaje que lo llevó a conocer a dos personas, una mujer de mediana edad y un niño de 8 años. Quienes respondían a los nombres de Shmi y Anakin Skywalker, una pequeña familia humilde de granjeros de humedad y que realizaban reparaciones de droides, pero eso no fue lo importante para Qui-Gon.

Lo que le llamó la atención de esta pequeña familia, fue que el niño, tenía una fuerte conexión con la fuerza, una tan grande que lo ubicaba como el segundo más fuerte que había visto hasta ahora, y tras unos estudios, confirmó que incluso contaba con un conteo de midiclorianos incluso mayor al del maestro Yoda.

Y a pesar de que el niño era muy grande para formar parte de la orden jedi, sabía que la fuerza lo había traído hasta aquí por el, para que lo llevara a Coruscant a entrenarlo, y se volviera un gran y poderoso jedi.

Tarea que logró después de conocer al chico y a su madre un par de días, gracias a que salieron algunas complicaciones en la instalación del imperimpulsor que atrasaron su partida por esos días.

Así que después de ese par de días, estaban listos para partir con tres nuevos pasajeros, por que Anakin aclaró que no se iría sin su madre, además que traía consigo un droide de protocolo que el niño estaba construyendo, y como no tenían mucho que los dejara atados a Tatooine, además de varios amigos de entre los cuales incluían a varios de los soldados, se fueron.

Sin embargo, la salida del planeta no fue para nada fácil, para el grupo ahora expandido. A mitad del viaje a la nave, se encontraron con una sorpresa, que ahora no fue para nada agradable… un sith.

O eso fue lo que concluyó Qui-Gon con los pocos segundos que se enfrentó al usuario del lado oscuro de la fuerza. No pudo descubrír mucho de ese ser al que se enfrentó, pues estaba vestido con unas túnicas que cubrían todo su cuerpo y una capucha que cubría casi toda su cara, de las pocas cosas que logró deducir, fue que a parte de usar un sable doble de color rojo, color característico de los sith, por lo que sabía de los viejos documentos del templo, que era de una especie humanoide, lo más probable es que era de género masculino.

Y de lo poco que logró ver de su cara, fue que tenía ojos de un color amarillo enfermizo, con centros entre naranja y rojo, y unos cuantos tatuajes de color negro en su piel. También llegó a ver algo en la cabeza del ser misterioso que no era pelo, y que podía casi jurar que eran huesos, posiblemente cuernos, lo que reducía en gran medida los posibles alienigena a los que se podía haber enfrentado.

La pelea que tubo con ese sith, hubiera sido mas larga y le hubiera sacado más información, de no ser por que, parecía que de alguna manera un par de los soldados de la ciudad, habían visto el alboroto, por lo que llegaron para ayudar a enfrentar con blasters, y para su leve sorpresa, algunos vinieron ayudando también con sables de luz de diferentes colores. Dándoles una ventana de tiempo suficiente, tanto a él, como a sus nuevos pasajeros de subir a la nave y salir del planeta con rumbo a Coruscant.

Ahora, llegaba un nuevo problema para coronar esta mala o buena semana, parecía que el 'problema' que se había tenido con la instalación del nuevo imperimpulsor, fue más bien una pantalla de humo para robar varias piezas del mecanismo de la nave, que aunque su ausencia no les impidió viajar al centro de la galaxia, no los llevó al lugar deseado del núcleo galáctico.

Cosa que estaba revisando en el puente de la nave "Diganme ¿Qué pasó? ¿En donde estamos?" pregunto lo más calmado que pudo mientras entraba al puente.

"Pues para empezar, parece que ese maldito Toydoriano se llevó algo más que el pago por el imperimpulsor" respondió Quarsh Panaka, el capitán de la guardia real de Naboo, un hombre alto de piel y pelo oscuro, ojos marrones, vestido con una playera azul claro, guantes y chaleco de cuero café "También se llevó varias piezas del motor derecho, y por lo que parece no se midió en gastos, se llevó las piezas más caras y difíciles de conseguir"

"Eso no se escucha bien maestro" comentó Obi-Wan que había seguido a su maestro para ver también lo que pasaba.

"Y tiene razón, por culpa de esas piezas faltantes, no podremos volver a entrar al hiperespacio, sin esas piezas el motor no puede volver a entrar a la velocidad necesaria, solo podemos volar a una velocidad de Crusero"

Frotándose la barbilla, Qui-Gon trato de pensar en una solución para este problema "Si no terminamos en el sistema de Coruscant, ¿En donde terminamos exactamente Capitán?"

Revisando la computadora de navegación, se encontró rápidamente con el nombre del sistema y planeta más cercano de su ubicación actual "Pues, según lo que indica la computadora de la nave, estamos cerca de un planeta llamado Tython, un planeta con dos lunas..." revisando un poco más de información que le proporcionó la computadora, la verdad no se encontró mucho "Y solo tenemos esa información, ¿Usted sabe algo más sobre este planeta maestro Jedi?"

Haciendo un poco de memoria de sus clases y estudios pasados, recordó este planeta en particular... Y no le gustó mucho lo que recordó "... Sí, se algunas cosas más, pero cosas que no servirán mucho, el planeta está deshabitado desde hace muchos milenios junto con los planetas cercanos, a parte de tener una gran concentración de fuerza muy inestable que seguramente no les es de interés en este momento... No nos serviría aterrizar en el planeta, además de aterrizar para guardar energía y combustible..." pensando un poco más, tratando de encontrar algo que les pudiera ayudar de este planeta, se encontró con lo mismo, no les sería de mucha ayuda "¿No podemos ir a otro sistema habitado o reparar los propulsores de la nave?"

"No señor, por desgracia no tenemos piezas de repuesto para reparar los motores a su máxima capacidad, y el siguiente planeta habitado sólo se puede llegar por medio de un salto hiperespacial" respondió uno de los pilotos en la cabina, que estaba encargado de cuidar los sistemas de la nave.

"Entonces no nos quedara de otra, tendremos que aterrizar en el planeta y tratar de contactar al templo de Coruscant desde aquí para pedir ayuda" comentó en un tono calmado el maestro Qui-Gon, solo esperaba que ese Sith que los visitó antes de partir no los llegara a seguir hasta aquí "¿El transmisor de largo alcance funciona?" pregunto como una ocurrencia un tanto tardía.

Revisando los diferentes sistemas que tenía en la computadora, uno de los pilotos asintió "Si, parece que por fortuna ese sistema no fue afectado"

"Bien, entonces ya tenemos un plan, Obi-Wan, avisale a la reina y al resto de los pasajeros del nuevo plan"

"Si maestro" respondió rápido el estudiante de jedi, quien salió del puente de mando para dar el mensaje al resto de la tripulación.

Dejando solo al maestro jedi, con el capitán de la guardia real de Naboo y los pilotos. Y gracias a que se dejó de hablar para concentrarse en conducir la nave al planeta, el ambiente en el puente se volvió silencio y tranquilo… o fue así, hasta que llegaron cerca de la luna blanca del planeta, por que nada más llegar ahí, llegó el sonido de un pitido constante a los oídos de todos, sonido que vino desde el panel de comunicaciones.

Curiosos los que no sabían de qué se trataban, y extrañados por los que si sabían, todos los que no estaban conduciendo, se acercaron al panel de donde provenía el sonido "¿Una… transmisión entrante?" declaró con duda el hombre encargado de ese panel, quien miró al capitán Quarsh y al maestro Qui-Gon en busca de una orden de aceptar o rechazar la llamada que les llegaba.

Quienes respondieron con un asentimiento, en señal de que debían aceptar la llamada, pues podría ser algo importante.

Asintiendo igualmente para dar a entender que le llegó el mensaje, presionó el botón que permitiría escuchar la trasmisión. Al permitir que empezará a llegar el mensaje, además de las bocinas, igualmente se activo el holotransmisor de la cabina.

Que mostró en sus tonos azules, blancos y oscuros, una figura femenina, vestida completamente con una armadura mandaloriana, que incluía sus muñequeras con lanzallamas y diferentes artilugios, y su mochila cohete con misiles, todo pintado de diferentes tonalidades que no se lograron apresiar de forma correcta, gracias a las coloraciones que solo mostraba el holocomunicador.

Aunque lo que sí llegaron a notar, y que se podría decir que era destacable, era que en los hombros de la armadura y la frente del casco, estaban pintados círculos con remolinos en su interior.

_"Están entrando en espacio restringido, diga sus razones para entrar al planeta o preparence para ser abordados y neutralizados"_ se escucho la voz de la mujer, que fue distorsionada por el casco que traía puesto.

Sonido que fue seguido por el sonido de tres grupos de motores, que pasaron cerca de ellos, motores que parecieron venir de tres naves de color blanca con franjas rojas, siendo las naves de un diseño que ninguno de los presentes habían visto. Que tenían una nariz alargada, por lo que se veía de la cabina, solo era capaz de llevar a dos o tres pasajeros, detrás de la cabina tenía tres cohetes propulsores puestos en forma triangular, y tres alerones, los tres estaban en la cola, uno puesto arriba y los otros dos a los lados de la nave, en estos últimos habían dos torretas gemelas.

Las tres naves se habían posicionado alrededor de la nave de Naboo, rodeando los posibles caminos que podría tomar la nave si quisiera escapar.

"… ¿Espacio restringido? ¿De qué espacio restringido habla?" pregunto el capitán de la guardia real de Naboo, un poco nervioso a la vista de que fácilmente habían sido rodeados por tres naves que podrían ser enemigas.

_"El planeta Tython al que están entrando, esta bajo la protección del Yosokage (Sombra de los elementos), a menos que tenga una cita con el o una razón válida para entrar al planeta que tenga que decir, se le solicitará salir del espacio cercano al planeta o nos veremos necesarios a usar la fuerza"_ volvio a hablar la mujer, con un tono un poco más firme.

"Tenemos problemas con los motores de la nave, y nos es imposible repararlos o entrar al hiperespacio" hablo Qui-Gon, que como estaba detrás del capitán Quarsh, estuvo tapado parcialmente de la mujer en el holograma.

_"¿Quién dijo eso?"_ pregunto la mujer armada, pues no pudo ver la persona de quien vino la declaración.

"Yo, me disculpo por no presentarme, soy el maestro jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, como ya dijimos venimos desde muy lejos y por desgracia, la nave tiene unos problemas que nos impide salir de aquí y llegar a un sistema habitado que nos ayude. Por lo que pedimos encarecidamente su ayuda para solucionar estos problemas"

En vez de recibir una respuesta inmediata de la mujer en el holocomunicador, les recibió el silencio de esta, que tras ver a Qui-Gon por el holograma, se quedó en silencio para ver detenidamente al hombre barbudo y de pelo largo con túnicas.

"… ¿Señorita? ¿Esta bi-¿" siendo interrumpido a mitad de la oración por la mano levantada de la mujer, en un claro pedido de que guardará silencio, el piloto, junto con los hombres de la cabina, vieron cómo la mujer presionó dos botones en su casco. Siendo el primero uno en el lado derecho de su casco que presionó por un segundo, seguido de un segundo botón en el lado izquierdo que mantuvo presionado.

Seguido de un largo silencio que le pareció un poco raro a todos los presentes. Después de tres minutos del silencio, la mujer aún sin identificar bajo la mano de su casco y volvió a tocar el botón del otro lado de su cabeza _"Bien, tienen permiso para aterrizar, pero serán escoltados por las tres naves que están con ustedes"_

Con las palabras dichas, la nave que se quedaba enfrente de ellos, se movió para permitirles seguir "Muchas gracias señorita-"

Antes de que Qui-Gon pudiera terminar de agradecer a la mujer por su aparente comprensión, el aparato de comunicación holografica y las bocinas perdieron vida, dando fin a la transmisión, regresando el silencio a la cabina.

"Maestro jedi, ¿No había dicho que este planeta estaba desavitado?" rompió el silencio el hombre de piel morena, que miró al maestro jedi que le había dicho ese dato aparentemente errado.

"Créame capitán, estoy tan sorprendido como usted por esto" respondió Qui-Gon, el cual miraba las naves que los escoltaban a cada lado, sin saber, que les esperaría al llegar a la superficie del planeta.

* * *

**_-En Tython, minutos después-_**

En la superficie del planeta, que alguna vez fue uno de los más peligrosos para ir, por sus ecosistemas llanos, animales grandes y peligrosos, y climas inestables... por lo que sabía de sus estudios en el templo jedi. Qui-Gon, ahora que habían aterrizado en un puerto del planeta y bajado de la nave podía ver un muy claro cambio en el ambiente, que era totalmente diferente a lo que se imaginaba. El ecosistema que antes se constituía solamente por paramos áridos, habían cambiado a bosques que rodeaban el puerto de aterrizaje en el que habían aterrizado.

El clima que antes era totalmente inestable y cambiante, se mostraba no sólo estable, si no también agradable, siendo soleado con unas pocas nubes en el cielo. Los animales, que eran desde lagartos vipedos de 5 metros con grandes mandíbulas llenos de dientes, hasta animales de cuatro patas con características similares a la de los reptiles y grandes ileras de púas en sus espaldas, en vez de correr desbocados y atacar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, eran controlados por diferentes alienigenas consientes qué les hablaban para que estuvieran calmados en sus establos, mientras esperaban que sus jinetes volvieran para cualquier cosa en la que necesitarán su ayuda.

Con todo eso visto, que de por sí ya era impresionante, el maestro perteneciente a la orden jedi, también se vio muy impresionado por que sintió una presencia en la fuerza muy extraña, una que parecía conocer, pero no la podía identificar correctamente, por qué parecía envolverse y fusionarse con la misma presencia del planeta, y de las dos lunas cercanas al planeta.

"Maestro..." siendo sacado de su análisis y pensamientos por la voz de su pupilo, Qui-Gon miró a su aprendiz "¿Lo siente... verdad?"

"Sí, parece que lo que sea que haya causado los cambios en el ecosistema, también afecta la fuerza en el planeta..." deteniéndose a mitad de oración, miró hacia el cielo, donde a pesar de que era de día, aún era capaz de ver la luna oscura del planeta "... Junto con la fuerza que rodean a las lunas"

"Maestro jedi" mirando hacia adelante, el grupo que había salido de la nave, que consistía en el, su padawan, la dama de compañía elegida por la reina para hablar en su nombre (Alias: Padme), el Gungan, la unidad astronomecanica de número serial R2-D2 y el niño de Tatooine. Se encontró con la mujer que anteriormente había salido en el holograma, pero acompañado por dos alienigenas diferentes a cada lado de ella.

Siendo el que estaba a su derecha un wookiee de un pelaje completamente oscuro, alto incluso para su especie, llegando a los tres metros de alto, ojos de color verde, de complexión ancha, con tres barbas trenzados en su barbilla y una armadura ligera, que incluían dos cinturones puestos en forma de X en su pecho, que sujetaba una ballesta blaster en su espalda, protectores de hombros compuestos por varias placas de un metal negro con detalles rojos, y lo que parecían dos protectores de ante brazos, que tenían en cada uno, dos barras de metal puestas en forma de semiluna que estaban separados por un pequeño espacio. Pero lo que pareció mas destacado de este wookiee, fueron las garras de sus manos y pies que parecían más grandes de lo normal.

Mientras que el que estaba a su izquierda, no se podía decir que era exactamente. Aparentaba tener físicamente una constitución musculosa, alto, de dos metros medio. Y hasta ahí se podía decir de características físicas sobre el alienigena que los acompañaba, por que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura de cuerpo completo, que para resumir, era como las de los samurais generales del país del hierro del mundo de Naruto, pero con el casco teniendo tres cuernos, uno a cada lado de la cabeza y otro en la frente, además de que en vez de ser blancas las partes de armadura duras, eran de un color rojo. Junto a eso, tenía dos fundas en la cintura que guardaban dos pistolas blasters, y también dos fundas, que parecían tener una espada cada una.

Volviendo a ver a la mujer con armadura mandaloriana, esta se había acercado junto con los dos alienigenas a sus lados, quedando enfrente del grupo con el maestro jedi a la cabeza "Señorita, les agradezco que nos dejen quedarnos para reparar nuestra nave" quien se inclino y agaredecio de forma cortes a la mujer por el favor que al parecer les estaba haciendo.

"Aún no nos agradezca, no hemos venido a que nos dé las gracias, hemos venido para escoltarlo a usted y a la reina para que hable con él Yosokage" comunicó el hombre de armadura completa, con una voz distorsionada que sonó incluso un tanto oscura para los presentes.

"Disculpe, ¿Pero de que esta hablando? No hay ninguna reina aquí" dijo Padme de la forma más calmada posible en el exterior.

Sonltando una risa el hombre en armadura miró a la mujer que había hablado "No nos quieras engañar niña, esa nave en la que vienen, solo la usa la familia real del planeta Naboo, y tus ropas son la de una dama de compañía de la reina del planeta, y donde viene una dama de compañía, siempre está cerca la reina"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" pregunto con la expresión más calmada que pudo reunir la mujer, no se esperaba que tuviera esa clase de información. Incluso cuando habían llegado al planeta Tatooine y muchas personas la habían visto así, nunca llegaron a unir esos puntos, ni aún cuando estuvieron viéndola durante mucho tiempo. Mientras que este hombre con armadura, con sólo verla unos segundos a ella, su ropa y la nave en la que llegaron, habia deducido todo eso.

"Eso no es lo importante en este momento, lo importante es que lo sabemos, y que nuestro señor quiere hablar con ella y usted maestro jedi" dijo la mujer que señaló a la nave y al mencionado hombre con túnicas, quien levantó la mano para detener la frase de protesta que seguramente estaba a punto de soltar Padme.

"Disculpe que tengamos que decirles de esta manera, pero no es posible que la reina baje de la nave, por cuestiones de seguridad…" contestó Qui-Gon Jinn "… Le pedimos que nos disculpe y en su lugar, permita que la señorita Padme, aquí presente, vaya, pues al fin y al cabo ella viene en representación de la misma, y tiene derecho a hablar en su nombre" volvió a hablar rápidamente, deteniendo de volver a hablar a cualquiera de los tres enfrente de ellos.**"Creo que eso es suficiente, estoy seguro de que el Yosokage aceptaría que ella sea la que venga, si dice que viene en representación de la reina de Naboo, tiene su autoridad, así que básicamente esta hablando con la reina"** para sorpresa de los visitantes, el Wookiee de pelaje negro, en vez de hablar con rugidos y gruñidos, de su boca salió una voz profunda, que habló perfectamente en basic, y fue sorprendete, por que a pesar de que todos ahí conocían los aparatos traductores que podían usar algunos alienigenas para hablar otros idiomas, el Wookiee frente a ellos no parecía tenerlo **"Lo mejor sería que nos vayamos rápido, no quiero hacer esperar mucho al maestro Yosokage"**

Pensando un poco en lo dicho por su compañero más alto y peludo, la única mujer del grupo de 'bienvenida', decidió que tenía razón, era mejor no hacer esperar a _'SU'_ Yosokage "Bien, supongo que eso será suficiente, vengan, los conduciremos con el"

Dándose vuelta la chica, paso entre los alienigenas de gran tamaño, dando una vista completa a sus ahora invitados de su espalda, en donde para desconcierto tanto de Qui-Gon, como de Obi-Wan, tenía lo que ellos creían, era un sable de luz asegurado al lado de su jetpack _"Cada vez salen más preguntas"_ pensó el mas viejo de los jedi, que como el resto del grupo, comenzó a caminar para seguir a la chica.

Algo que no pudieron hacer por mucho tiempo, por que todos, menos Qui-Gon y Padme, fueron detenidos por el Wookiee, el hombre en armadura y otros hombres en el puente que llevaban una armadura similar al del segundo, los cuales llegaron en cuanto escucharon la conmoción inicial, causando varias quejas y gritos de los detenidos "Solo ustedes dos pueden venir" llamó la mujer, que al darse la vuelta para ver el origen de la conmoción que ya se imaginaba de donde venía, señaló a Padme y Qui-Gon "El resto de ustedes, tendrán que esperar aquí hasta que se les dé nuevas indicaciones" dijo, señalando al resto del grupo.

"No se preocupen, estaremos bien, Obi-Wan, Anakin, ustedes quédense con el grupo y concentrence en reparar los motores de la nave, volveremos lo más pronto posible" habló Qui-Gon, dirigiéndose específicamente a su estudiante y al chico que habían traído del planeta Tatooine, que después de mirar lo calmado que estaban tanto el maestro, como la dama de compañía, a regañadientes, siguieron las órdenes alejándose, y en algunos casos, entrando a la nave para esperar.

"Bien, vamos, por aquí"

Mientras caminaban siendo escoltados por el grupo de tres, Padme y Qui-Gon Jinn, se dieron la oportunidad de mirar sus alrededores mientras eran conducidos por el trío. Observando las diferentes casas y establecimientos que parecían estar cerca de la zona de atraque.

Y de lo que llegaron a ver, fueron para empezar los árboles del bosque que eran más grandes de lo que creían… mucho más grandes, los árboles que en un principio pensaron que serían a lo mejor de unos 8 o 9 metros, en realidad, ahora que se acercaban, notaron que eran tan grandes como los árboles que uno se podía encontrar en el planeta Kashyyyk.

De igual manera, cerca de las escaleras por las que estuvieron bajando de la plataforma de aterrizaje, notaron que en vez de algún vehículo de transporte terrestre tecnológico, como un spider, o unas pequeñas naves, habían varios animales grandes, tanto voladores, como terrestres, que tenían sillas de montar cerca de ellos, claro indicativo de que eran el medio que usaban para transportarse.

"¿Iremos en uno de esos?" pregunto Padme, un poco extrañada por la elección de transporte.

**"Si, son más rápidos que los spider"** respondió a la pregunta el Wookiee mientras tomaba las riendas de un gran animal cuadrúpedo, con una gran boca alargada de la que salían varios dientes filosos y una cola larga **"Y más limpios"**

Dijo lo último en un tono un poco más venenoso que el resto de la oración "Bueno… eso lo entiendo" comentó Qui-Gon que se acercó a uno de los animales atados, el cual le gruñó antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de acercarse a más de un metro.

Alejándose un poco de los animales, Padme en realidad noto algo cuando vio que en uno de los animales, tenía un collar con un nombre escrito, mirando al Wookiee que estaba más cerca de su posición, decidió preguntar "Disculpen señores" volteandose a ver a la mujer que habló, tanto el Wookiee como el hombre en armadura miraron a la chica "Perdon que lo pregunte hasta este momento, pero ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?"

**"… Te tardaste mucho en preguntar eso"** respondió el Wookiee en un tono plano mientras volvia a atar unas correas en la silla de su animal de montar **"Mi nombre es Rormum"**

"El mio es Nejaa Skywrecker" el hombre en armadura respondió sin voltear a ver en realidad a la mujer mientras terminaba de atar su silla, en otro animal de la misma especie que el que tomó Rormum.

"Pues mucho gusto, creo que ya conocen al maestro Qui-Gon, y yo me llamo Padme" eso, en realidad congeló momentáneamente a los tres que habían terminado de hacer los ajustes en sus sillas, los tres, después de escuchar tal nombre, se miraron entre sí uno segundos.

Dándole unos golpes a los costados de su propio animal, una especie de dinosaurio bipedo, de dos metros de alto con un gran ocico y dos pequeñas manos cerca de su parte trasera, la mujer mandaloriana controlo a su animal para que se diera vuelta y apuntar al bosque "Lo que sea, mi nombre no es de importancia, vámonos de una vez, ya hicimos esperar mucho al Yosokage"

**"Si, tiene razón"** tomando la mano extendida de la mujer, Rormum le jalo para ayudarla a subir al asiento trasero de su silla, acción que copio Nejaa con el maestro Qui-Gon **"Es hora de irnos"**

Con eso dicho, los tres animales junto con sus jinetes y pasajeros, se dispararon a altas velocidades, entrando en el bosque, viajando alrededor de los árboles y caminos traicioneros por varios minutos sin deterse, algo que impresionó a los pasajeros, pues en realidad ni siquiera parecían rosar una hoja o pisar una rama, viajando no solo de forma rápida al no chocar con obstáculos, si no también en silencio al no crear más sonidos que el del contacto de las patas de los animales con el suelo.

Tras varios minutos, en donde pasaron por varios árboles y kilómetros que estaban medio oscuros por las hojas de los árboles. Se empezó a ver una luz intensa a unos cuantos metros.

Metros que una vez cruzaron salieron de él frondoso bosque... Para entrar a una gran ciudad.

Una ciudad muy grande, que estaba rodeada por un bosque hecho de los mismos árboles que habían pasado minutos antes. La ciudad que ahora estaba a la vista de todos los jinetes y sus invitados, era como una mezcla entre naturaleza y tecnología.

La ciudad tenía cientos de casas y establecimientos hechos de diferentes materiales y formas, cada una construida con una forma y estructura diferente, algunas incluso estaban construidas en algunos árboles igual de grandes que los que habían pasado, y que se habían dejado en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, ya fueran en las raíces del árbol o en diferentes partes del tronco o las ramas de los mismos.

Pero la guinda del pastel, fue un gran edificio que estaba en el centro de toda la ciudad, uno que solo se podía describir como la mezcla de lo que tenía escrito enfrente.

El edificio era uno circular que media de alto unos 7 metros, que parecía estar hecho de piedra, piedra de la cual salían varias ramas de forma hermosa con varias hojas de color rosa. En el costado derecho del mismo, se encontraba una cascada que caía directamente a un pequeño lago con varias rocas pequeñas y animales nadando en este. En la cima, una gran antorcha con un extraño fuego azul y negro que se mantenía encendido a pesar del viento que parecía pasar y empujar de vez en cuando las llamas, haciendo que tambien bailará. En el costado izquierdo caía al igual que en el derecho una pequeña cascada, pero en vez de agua, caía una pequeña línea de lava a un lago igualmente de lava. En la parte trasera, de forma extraña un tornado de tres cuartos del tamaño de la torre, se encontraba tranquilo, dando vueltas pero sin jalar nada de su alrededor. Claro no es como si pudieran ver lo último, y para rematar enfrente del edificio en letras grandes estaban las letras '要素 (Elementos)'

"Guau..." solo eso podía decir Padme ante tal vista, a pesar de que no podía negar el hecho de que su mundo natal era hermoso naturalmente, este lo era en una manera muy única y diferente... mucho más natural y fantástico.

"Je, y eso que no has visto el monte de los sabios" comentó en voz baja la mujer que dirigía al grupo, un mensaje que no les llegó a las personas detrás de ella por el sonido del viento pasando "Ya nos esta observando" comentó la chica, que vio la sombra de un hombre, en la ventana central de uno de los pisos superiores de la torre central _"... Naruto"_

* * *

**_-Torre central en ese mismo momento-_**

La torre en el centro de la ciudad, a parte de ser de las más grandes, y de las mas espectaculares a primera vista, era una construcción que en si, se podía considerar especial por que era un edificio multiusos.

Esto gracias, a que a parte de ser el edificio donde el actual líder de la ciudad que se mantenía regente, trataba con los diferentes asuntos de importancia de la ciudad, también servía como el edificio donde varias de las fuerzas militares del planeta se entrenaban para pasar las más difíciles situaciones, donde varios de los mejores inventos que se desarrollaban pasaban a las últimas fases de pruebas, donde el orfanato de la ciudad misma se encontraba y dirigía, entre otras cosas.

Y todo esto en el pequeño espacio de un edificio de 7 metros de largo y un diámetro de 8, gracias a la persona que actualmente estába mirando por la ventana del piso más alto, específicamente, la ventana que daba al camino principal de la ciudad, donde el grupo de cinco alienigenas montados en tres animales estaban pasando.

La persona ahí presente, que seguia con la mirada el camino por el que pasaban, puede que muchos ya se imaginen quien era, y diré pues que si, esa persona es Naruto Uzumaki, el último shinobi vivo del planeta tierra. Pero, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo Naruto había llegado a este planeta y volverse el hombre rejente de este planeta el cual había cambiado tran drásticamente?

Pues, durante sus muy continuos viajes, los primeros dos años despues de que saliera de Coruscant, se la pasó visitando los diferentes planetas que había marcado en esa ocasión que había entrado en secreto a la biblioteca en el templo jedi, junto con otros pocos, y durante esos viajes, había aprendido y visto muchas cosas de esta galaxia. Lo primero, es que lo que le habían contado los jedis con respecto a la delincuencia en la galaxia, era un eufemismo comparado con lo que vio.

Para empezar, con los Hutts, después de que había salido de Dathomir, en donde acogió al que sería, uno de sus primeros estudiantes en esta galaxia, había tomado rumbo al planeta Tatooine, para ver como era la situación actual del planeta, con ese capo de crimen Jabba a cargo, sobra decir que fue lo que esperaba y más.

Esclavitud de la mitad de la población, asesinos a sueldo en cada esquina, excesivas tarifas de agua para los granjeros de humedad, y más, hecho por un alienigena con aspecto de babosa que ni siquiera se podía mover por si solo, fue algo que hirvio la sangre del shinobi sensible a la fuerza. Y si hubiera sido su yo más joven, después de ver lo que vio en el palacio de Jabba, sin duda se hubiera lanzado a pelear contra la maldita lombriz sin pensar en las consecuencias... Pero por fortuna, ya no era ese chico.

Sabía que si hubiera seguido ese impulso, hubiera perjudicado a los que vivían en el planeta, al dejarlos en una situación aún peor. Puede que no le gustara para nada las cosas que hacía el maldito, pero sabía muy bien que tendría que dejarlo vivir por el momento.

Esto por que, aún si llegara a matarlo y disolver su banda de mercenarios y cazarrecompensas, el tenía cosas que hacer fuera de ese planeta, por lo que tendría que dejarlo, y por consiguiente, dejar al planeta sin alguna protección, y sabía que en el momento de que se fuera, existía una posibilidad bastante grande de que simplemente otro Hutt o capo del crimen, podría tomar las sobras de las riendas del negocio que hubiera dejado Jabba, y hacer las cosas aún peor para la población de Tatooine, así que pensó en algo más.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, dejo a la población del mundo arenoso en su precaria situación y continuó con sus viajes, los cuales pese a los que muchos pudieran llegar a pensar, tenían un propósito, el cual fue empezar la idea que le habían dado los biju, idea con la cual incluso podría ayudar a Tatooine con su infestacion de babosas.

La idea de la que hablaba Naruto y que le dieron sus amigos de miles de años, era básicamente el crear su propia nación, o en este caso, su propio mundo con su propio ejército, estos con el fin de lograr el sueño que en antaño tuvieron el y el sabio de los seis caminos, la paz. En el pasado, después de mucha reflexión sobre la pregunta que terminó separando a los hijos del sabio de los seis caminos, habia llegado a una conclusión. Que aunque las dos respuestas dadas por Indra y Ashura, eran incorrectas como había dicho Hagoromo, también eran correctas, pero solo si se unían ambos conceptos.

El tenía más claro que nadie, que llegar a una verdadera paz en todo el mundo era algo imposible, no importaba si fuera por medio del amor o el poder absoluto, por que siempre habría alguna persona o personas, que no importara el medio que haya usado para llegar a esa paz, no le importaría, ni estarían a gusto con esa paz y buscarían el crear conflictos, cosa que se aplicaba igual en esta galaxia, solo que multiplicado por diez mil. Y como en la tierra, no podía cambiar a todos en esta galaxia para que cambiaran su forma de ser y estuvieran en paz, pero si podía reunir a aquellos que quisieran vivir en un mundo de paz.

Y que en el lugar que él y la gente que reuniría decidieran quedarse, harían su propio mundo en donde vivirían en paz, donde el podría defenderlos y enseñarles a defenderse a ellos y la paz que querrían mantener en sus mundos.

Así que mientras hacía sus viajes por diferentes lugares de la galaxia, además de pasear y conocer. También reunió a personas de los más bajos recursos, rescato esclavos de los combois de esclavistas que destruyó o derribó, y atrajo a diferentes alienigenas que les gustara la idea que les propuso.

Y sumado a eso, gracias a la fortuna en créditos que había ganado en casinos galácticos, había armado y comprado varias naves más que decentes, lo que terminó con la creación de un pequeño ejército que fue lo suficientemente grande como para no sólo ganarle al ejército de Jabba, si no también los suficientemente grande, como para dejar un porcentaje de este que servirían como una fuerza policial que defendería el planeta.

Y ahora, después de casi una década de eso, su pequeño grupo y ejército, habían crecido hasta su punto actual, donde contaba con suficientes efectivos entrenados que podía mandar a proteger a los tres planetas, que por decir de alguna manera, pertenecían a la alianza que dirigía Naruto.

Y a todo esto, ¿Qué había cambiado en él después de diez años?, es decir, diez años deberían haber causado varios cambios en una persona ¿Verdad? Pues no en este caso, para Naruto los cambio equivalían a la nada, después de diez años, en la forma física, sus facciones, su altura o sus características únicas, no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, y su ropa por lo consiguiente no había sufrido muchos cambios.

De los pocos cambios que había sufrido estaba su antigua capa, que aunque en si era casi igual, tenía agregado en su espalda una nueva característica, la cual era el escrito 'Sombra de los elementos', tanto en japonés como en basic de forma vertical. Junto a eso, su collar también había sufrido un cambio, habiendo perdido sus cristales blanco y negro, los cuales fueron cambiados por lo que parecían dos dientes de algún animal carnívoro que estaban a los lados del cristal color verde del primer Hokage. Y como último cambio en su vestimenta, en su cinturón estaban dos aros de cuero vacíos.

Volviendo a la realidad, Naruto después de ver que el grupo habían bajado de los animales y entrado al edificio, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la ventana y dirigiéndose a la silla giratoria que estaba detrás de un escritorio, en donde se sentó para ponerse frente a su escritorio, viendo a la puerta de entrada del cuarto.

**"¿Así que ya vienen para acá?"** pregunto una voz profunda y femenina a la izquierda de Naruto.

Volteando a ver a ese lugar, el Uzumaki con cuernos se encontró con la vista de la mismísima Matatabi, la gata de fuego azul de dos colas, solo que del tamaño de un caballo, la biju femenina de aspecto felino, estaba recostada en una gran almohada que le doblaba en tamaño, donde de vez en cuando se reacomodaba o se daba vuelta, buscando el lado más cómodo para descansar.

"Si, ya vienen, acaban de entrar en el edificio" comentó Naruto mientras volvía a su trabajo, checando una pequeña pila de papeles al lado de su escritorio.

**"Espero que ese viejo de Qui-Gon haya cambiado un poco su actitud, o ahora que estoy afuera, si le arrancare la cara para que deje de finjir sus estúpidas expresiones"** comentó una segunda voz a la derecha del escritorio, solo que esta en vez de femenina, era masculina e incluso más profunda.

"Calmate Kurama, más vale que te calmes ¿O quieres que te vuelva a mandar a Ashla?" pregunto de forma burlona el shinobi, haciendo que el zorro de nueve colas, que como Matatabi, estaba encogido al tamaño de un caballo y recostado en un sillón, gruñera y volviera a recostarse

Si, después de sus muy continuos viajes, Naruto había encontrado diferentes planetas que gracias a sus ecosistemas tan únicos, y especiales, a muchos de los bijus les fue de tan su agrado, que deseaban quedarse en algunos de esos mundos.

Algo que entendido muy bien Naruto, así que como en su mundo original, mucho antes de que el fuera asignado a esa misión espacial que lo trajo aquí, libero a los nueve en varios de los diferentes planetas, una tarea que el pudo hacer fácilmente sin el peligro de muerte al tener un cuerpo inmortal. Siendo algunos de esos planetas los que tenía bajo su protección, otros que no pero que al estar desabitados por alguna forma de vida inteligente a nivel humana o mayor, no tubieron muchos problemas en dejar que se quedarán.

Pero claro que el tenía sus formas de llegar con ellos. En fin, pero aunque muchos de ellos querían ir a diferentes planetas, algunos se habían quedado cerca de él, de entre ellos estában Matatabi y Kurama, como se veía actualmente, que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, aunque claro, por diferentes cuestiones.

**"Si Kurama, mejor callate, o disfrutaré una buena temporada sin tu voz gruñona molestando mis siestas y disfrutando tiempo a solas con Naruto-kun"** dijo burlonamenta la gata de fuego **"Sabes que... mejor sigue hablando"**

El comentario hizo gruñir a Kurama, quien miró enojado a su hermana menor. Y aunque le hubiera gustado decirle lo que pensaba de ese comentario, no pudo por que fue detenido "Aunque normalmente es divertido ver y oír sus peleas verbales, ahora tendré que pedirles que se callen, ya llegaron"

Y de forma sincronizada, cuando terminó de decir eso, de la puerta de la oficina sonaron unos golpes, como indicación de que llamaban **"Tch, ni creas que esto a acabado"** gruñó con una marca en la cabeza el zorro milenario.

"Bueno, ya, traten de esto en otro momento, que tenemos visitas, ¡Adelante!" grito Naruto para dejar que pasaran, pero después de un rato de no pasar nada volvió a decir "¡Adelante!" volviendo a obtener el mismo resultado.

**"Te olvidaste de nuevo de apagar los sellos de silencio, idiota"** murmuró lo último Kurama de una manera divertida por la estupidez de Naruto, aunque la risa y la diversión no le duró mucho tiempo, cuando un golpe en la cabeza le llegó.

Cortecia de un Naruto Uzumaki con super oidos, el cual después de un movimiento de su mano y usando un poco de fuerza, le mando una bofetada que le dejó callado.

Haciendo un movimiento de mano, desactivo las barreras de sonido y volvió a hablar para que entrara el grupo, siendo la primera en entrar la mujer en armadura, que después de entrar, se quedó viendo a Naruto con las manos en las caderas "… De nuevo se olvido de los sellos ¿Verdad?" pregunto con un tono, que aun con el casco, demostró su diversión.

"No, sólo estaba haciendo unas cosas" mintió descaradamente, "Veo que los tragiste" cambiando de tema, miró a los dos nuevos humanos que habían entrado a la oficina, que miraban el alrededor con curiosidad analítica, en especial a los dos animales de gran tamaño cercanos al escritorio, mientras los otros tres seres de diferentes especies caminaban para estar detrás de él Uzumaki "Cuanto tiempo sin verte Qui-Gon, has envejecido"

Volteando al escuchar pronunciar su nombre, para su sorpresa, el maestro jedi se encontró viendo una cara que no había visto en una década "¡¿Naruto?!"

El tono de sorpresa no se perdió para Padme, quién miró entre los dos hombres "¿Lo conoce maestro jedi?"

"Si, lo conocí hace diez años, cuando ocurrió la guerra de Mandalore…" respondió el maestro, quien miró de forma fija al hombre en el escritorio "… Y parece que no has envejecido ni un solo día"

"Se podría decir que es así" respondió Naruto que se recostó en su silla "Pero tu… No diré que te vez mal, pero ya se te nota la edad" comentó divertido, el Uzumaki "Pero, no estamos aquí para hablar de la edad y las apariencias, tenemos otros asuntos que atender" comentó esta vez con un poco más de seriedad el shinobi.

"Si, como para empezar, ¿Qué haces en el planeta más peligroso en el centro de la galaxia? ¿Y que hiciste para que cambiará tanto en tan poco tiempo?" pregunto el maestro jedi.

"Pues... No te puedo decir mucho de eso mi amigo, a parte de que, gracias a mis viajes, y una cosita que me hace diferente a los humanos, me ayudó. Ahora, me gustaria preguntarles a ustedes dos, ¿Por qué un jedi, su padawan, y la reina del planeta Naboo, terminaron hace un par de días en el planeta Tatooine y tomaron una ruta hiperespacial a Tython, que hace miles de años fue borrada de los mapas estelares?" cuestionó el hombre con cuernos mientras se levantaba de su silla y le daba vuelta al escritorio. Dejando impresionados y hasta un poco asustados al par a quienes fueron dirigidos la pregunta, por el hecho de que hubiera obtenido esa clase de información y en tan poco tiempo, en especial lo primero, que pareció dejar más nerviosa a Padme.

Normalmente, Qui-Gon no diría nada de su misión, o trataría de dar la menor cantidad de información sobre esta, pues estos normalmente se supone que eran secretos que sólo concernian al Consejo jedi y a los senadores de la República. Aunque en esta ocasión, sentía que debería ser diferente, principalmente por que ahora se encontraban en el único lugar, donde podrían ayudarlos a reparar la nave, salir de nuevo al hiperespacio e ir a Coruscant, para pedir ayuda con respecto a la invasión de la que era víctima Naboo.

Y tenía el conocimiento de que no podía mentirle a Naruto, y si le encontraba mintiendo, no sabía cómo podría terminar actuando o si quisiera ayudarles después de mentirles, así que mejor decirle verdad, pero tratando de omitir lo más posible "Necesidad; verás, a mi padawan y a mi se nos asigno una misión en el planeta Naboo, y tras ciertos problemas nos obligó a salir del planeta con la reina en su nave, la cual sufrió unos inconvenientes con el motor, así que tuvimos que aterrizar en el planeta Tatooine para arreglarlo. Pero terminó peor la nave, por cierto 'comerciante' que nos robo varias piezas, piezas que al haberse perdido, causaron un mal funcionamiento que nos llevó hasta aquí"

Cuando terminó de hablar, Naruto analizó la información que le fue dada, pero no sólo esa información que le dio su 'amigo' jedi, si no también la información que se le fue proporcionada por sus espías, si, espías.

En honor a su antiguo maestro Jiraiya, y como una forma para empezar esa idea que le habían dado los bijus hace tiempo, Naruto mientras viajaba, con el paso de los años, había comenzado a adueñarse de una de las cosas más valiosas, no solo de su mundo, si no también de la galaxia, la información.

Comenzó una red de espionaje, que aunque por el momento no era tan grande como la que él quería, si era extensa y cubría varios mundos, de entre los cuales, incluía el mundo de Naboo y Tatooine.

Así que, tras comparar la información de ambas partes, de sus espías en ambos planetas y de su amigo jedi aquí presente, había llegado a la conclusión de que le decían en parte era la verdad, y de lo que le ocultaron, ya había llegado a una conclusión de que no era muy importante, de todas formas ya lo sabía casi todo, o eso creía

"Maestro jedi, ¿De verdad piensa que es buena idea decirle a este hombre toda esa información? Estoy segura de que no le gustaría a la reina, que tratara esta clase de temas con un desconocido" le susurro la dama de compañía al oído del maestro jedi, tratando de que no le escuchara ninguna de las otras personas presentes en la habitación.

Lástima para ella que no fuera el caso "Para empezar, no soy un extraño, conocí durante seis meses al maestro Qui-Gon durante la guerra de mandalore, a parte, creo que a usted y su 'reina', les podría interesar que yo sepa esto, por que podríamos llegar a un buen acuerdo que nos convendría a los dos" hablo Naruto, haciendo unas comillas en la palabra reina, algo que noto y extraño a Qui-Gon, y pareció poner nerviosa a Padme. Pero que ignoraron, por qué estaban más interesados por a lo que se refería al final.

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Pues verá señorita Padme, yo tengo muchos contactos, contactos que me han dados detalles sobre la situación actual de su planeta, y creo que puedo ayudarles con respecto a esa situación, mucho mejor de lo que podría hacerlo la República"

"¿De qué estas hablando Naruto?" el tono, y la forma en que había dicho esas cosas el pelirrojo, no les gustaba del todo ni a Padme ni a Qui-Gon, aunque esto fue más para el caso del segundo, quien también fue el que hizo la pregunta "Para empezar, ¿Por qué metes a la República? "

"Por qué estoy seguro de que iban ahí, y esto lo se, por que en la situación actual de Naboo, que está bloqueado por la Federación de comercio, sin sus naves, sus pilotos o un ejército, necesitan la ayuda de alguna fuerza que les pueda proporcionar una de esas cosas, y la única fuerza que conozco, que a parte de tener una relación que se consideraría 'buena' con Naboo, estaría cerca del rumbo que los llevó hasta aquí desde Tatooine, esta en Coruscant, osea, la República" bien, Qui-Gon no podía discutir la lógica de eso, era muy correcta, después de todo el sistema de Coruscant estaba muy cerca del de Tython y sólo por una pequeña inclinación en el último salto hiperespacial es que no se llegaba ahí.

Además de que el otro punto era también cierto, claro que había otros lugares y formas de conseguir esos recursos, pero o no eran legales, o puede que tomarían mucho tiempo y estaría muy lejos para que llegarán a tiempo.

"Bien puedo ver su lógica, ¿Pero por qué asegura que podría ayudar mejor que la República?" pregunto Padme, está vez un poco interesada por el hecho de que aseguraba ser una mejor opción para ayudar que la misma República, una fuerza que tenía cientos de sistemas de su lado.

"Por qué, a parte de que tenemos un ejército que lo es suficientemente grande y equipado como pueda ayudarles, este está en una base que tenemos en otro planeta, uno que está mucho más cercano a Naboo que Coruscant" declaró Naruto mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla detrás de su escritorio.

"... Eso se escucha... Como algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad, o por lo menos para que lo vayas a dar sin pedir algo a cambió" dijo lo último Padme con un ceño fruncido "¿Qué es lo que le quiere pedir a la reina a cambio de su ayuda?"

"Je, eres lista niña, pues si, me gustaría pedirles solo una cosita, a cambio de ayudarles" respondió Naruto a la pregunta de la chica, quien lo miró espectante, y lista para negar el pedido que le estaría a punto de decir, el cual seguramente sería uno que dejaría mal parado a su planeta y muy beneficiado al suyo "Lo que quiero es un simple tratado comercial con Naboo"

"... ¿Un tratado comercial?" pregunto Padme, extrañada del pedido que estaba pidiendo a cambio por la ayuda, un pedido que en realidad se escuchaba demasiado justo.

Asintió Naruto con una sonrisa "Así es, nada más y nada menos, un simple arreglo comercial que se estableceria entre Naboo y la alianza elemental"

El maestro perteneciente a la orden jedi, levantó una ceja ante el nuevo nombre que se fue mencionado, en especial por que parecía que Naruto no hablaba solamente del planeta Tython en este tratado comercial "¿La alianza elemental?"

"¿Mmm? Ah, si es cierto, aún no les he dicho, Tython, no es el único planeta del cual por decir de alguna manera, soy el protector. Actualmente, contando a Tython hay un total de 3 mundos, los cuales están bajo mi protección y forman parte de nuestra alianza, 'La alianza elemental', de la cual soy el actual líder"

Ok, que le dijera algo como eso Naruto, no era una frase que sinseramante Qui-Gon se esperaba, y por razones más que válidas, es decir, el hombre había llegado a esta galaxia hace solo diez años, que aunque se escuche como mucho tiempo, para esta situación no lo era, de hecho se quedaba corto, muy corto.

Que una sola persona, que había llegado a una galaxia nueva, desconocida y llena de muchos peligros, que esa persona, a parte de eso, estuviera sin recursos o los mejores conocimientos sobre el mismo, en sólo diez años, logrará no solo de alguna forma terraformar un planeta, si no que también logrará conseguir un ejercito capaz de resguardar tres planetas y que de paso tuviera esos tres planetas bajo su dominio, parecía algo imposible para el.

Pero aquí lo tenía, Naruto, un solo hombre había llegado a hacer eso, en tiempo récord, y aunque sonara imposible como el lo pensó, no dudaba de que el le hubiera dicho la verdad. Y no dudaba de sus palabras, por que ahora que veía bien la armadura de Nejaa Skywrecker, la reconoció como la armadura que tenían los hombres del ejército que patrullaba las calles del pueblo de Tatooine en donde encontró a Anakin, lo que podía indicar que era más que posible que el planeta era uno de esos tres de los que hablaba.

Ahora el maestro jedi se preguntaba, ¿Qué clase de poder tenía el pelirrojo que le permitiera lograr eso en tan poco tiempo? ¿Y de qué lado estaría? ¿A favor o en contra de la República y la Orden Jedi?

"Y dime, ¿Qué piensas de la propuesta que te acabo de hacer? Señorita Padme" siendo sacado de sus reflexiones y autopreguntas por la pregunta que hizo Naruto, como el resto de las personas de la habitación, Qui-Gon ahora paso de mirar a la nada mientras se hacía todas la preguntas anteriores, a ver a la dama de compañía a su lado, en espera de la respuesta que daría a la proposición que le acababan de hacer. Lo que empezó a alargarse más de lo que le gustaría a los presentes "Si fuera tu tomaría la decisión más rápido, por lo que se, tu mundo no tiene mucho tiempo, además no es una mala oferta, les ayudamos a acabar ese injusto bloqueo, y a cambio intercambiamos créditos en negocios totalmente legales que pueden ayudar a su mundo y al mio a prosperar, es un ganar ganar"

En este punto, en realidad Padme no se sorprendió por el aparente hecho de que el hombre de cuernos incluso supiera sobre la amenaza de la Federación de Comercio en contra de los habitantes de su mundo, pero aún así, no hizo más fácil el tomar esta decisión, por alguna razón, se sentía un poco desconfiada con este sujeto, la forma tan fácil y hasta justa que el parecía querer ayudarlos la hacía dudar un poco, así que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para pensar "Lo siento, pero no puedo tomar esta clase de desiciones tan a la ligera, aún cuando la reina me dio derecho a hablar en su nombre y tomar ciertas decisiones, esta es una que siento, no debería hacer antes de hablar con ella al respecto, por que podría cambiar al planeta Naboo a largo plazo, por lo que pido que entienda y me dé tiempo para pensarlo"

El pedido, en vez de ser respondido con alguna queja, o disgusto, fue respondido por el silencio y una mirada calmada y medio sonriente, "Je, entiendo, pediría lo mismo en tu posición, pero por desgracia para ti y tu mundo no tienes mucho tiempo, así que haremos esto" inclinando hacia adelante en su escritorio, Naruto presionó un botón debajo del mismo, lo que abrió dos compuertas, uno en la parte de en medio del mueble de madera y otro justo enfrente de Naruto, revelando un proyector de hologramas junto con un pequeño tablero controlador respectivamente.

Presionando un par de botones del tablero, causó que el proyector holografico se encendiera, y mostrará la imagen de la nave en la que habían llegado los dos frente al escritorio, junto con un reporte resumido sobre las especificaciones del vehículo espacial _"¿La nave de la Reina?"_ se preguntó el maestro jedi, curioso de lo que tendría que ver con este trato.

Un nuevo patrón de botones presionados, terminó con un acercamiento dirigido a uno de los motores de la nave, que ahora en vez de mostrar la capa exterior, mostraba el motor, junto con varios puntos rojos donde faltaban piezas, "Como pueden ver, hay varios puntos rojos en el motor que se ve aquí" comentó Naruto señalando los diferentes puntos mencionados "Esos puntos son las diferentes piezas que según mis mecánicos, son los que le faltan para estar a una capacidad óptima para los viajes interespaciales"

"Son... Más piezas de las que pense que serían" y vaya que lo eran, después de un rápido recuento de las marcas rojas que indicaban falta de piezas, Padme se encontró con que el conteo ascendía a unas 8 piezas, que aunque no se escuchaban como mucho, para una nave, eso era bastante, es más, incluso se sorprendió de que la nave no hubiera sufrido esa falla varios sistemas atrás.

"Je, si, lo es, y como tal vez lograste apresiar, son varias piezas difíciles de conseguir, por fortuna, tenemos la mayoría de estas piezas... Pero, el traerlas e instalarlas en la nave tomará un poco de tiempo" comentó después de una pequeña pausa dramática, que hizo girar los ojos de los presentes detrás de él, aunque sólo se pudo apresiar tal acción en uno de ellos al no llevar una armadura o prenda que impidiera ver sus ojos, no entendían por que ese gusto de su líder de dramáticar las cosas.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría?" pregunto Padme simplemente, con los ojos ahora fijos en Naruto, esperando a ver con le vendría a salir. Seguramente le saldría con que las reparaciones podían tomar días o semanas, o la cantidad de tiempo que él la quisiera retener para alguna clase de intercambio con la Federación de Comercio.

"Pues, según los cálculos hechos por mis ingenieros, si hacen el trabajo lo más rápido posible y las piezas llegan en poco tiempo, sólo tomaría no más de 5 o 6 horas, tiempo que te daré para que tomes una desicion sobre la propuesta que te acabo de hacer, después de ese tiempo me dirás esa desicion y se podrán ir después de que nos paguen por ayudarles con las reparaciones de su nave, independientemente de lo que se decida"

_"... No me esperaba esa respuesta"_ y genuinamente no lo hacía, de entrada, la forma en que lo decía era muy amable y atenta, de una forma que ella pensó, era auténtica, seguido de que él tiempo, de hecho era muy razonable, lo suficiente extenso para que pudiera meditar mejor en el poco tiempo que tenía antes que pasara una tragedia en su mundo, y muy pequeña como para que la Federación de Comercio pudiera llegar hasta aquí desde Naboo, en caso de fuera una trampa _"... Puede que en verdad nos quiera ayudar"_ pensó en un humor más positivo la mujer del planeta Naboo, aún tenía reservas con el pelirrojo, pero por el momento podía pensar más si esas reservas serían justificadas o no, junto con la propuesta que le acaban de hacer "Entonces, ¿Me estarás dando 6 horas para pensar en tu propuesta?" la pregunta hecha, se respondió con un asentimiento "¿Así que durante esas 6 horas tenemos que estar aquí o...?"

"No, puedes salir e ir a tu nave si te sientes más cómoda, así también puedes aprovechar para hablar de mi propuesta con la reina Amidala, y de ser necesario uno de mis mejores hombre podría ayudarle a llegar a su nave con uno de nuestros transportes más rápidos" agregó mientras miraba discretamente al techo, donde una pequeña ranura se podía ver en el techo, del cual se podía apreciar algo blanco asomarse.

Pensando un poco en la proposición que le fue hecho, en realidad después de que lo pensó, asintió "De hecho, le tomaré la palabra, así que si no le molesta, me gustaría pedir que me llevarán de una vez a la nave"

Naruto asintio y se rio al escuchar esa respuesta, "Jejeje, claro" con eso dicho por el pelirrojo, la mujer en armadura, estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante para ofrecerse como voluntaria para la tarea, pero fue detenida por una mano alzada del ninja, bajando esa mano, pasó a mirar al techo, donde ahora la pequeña abertura se había hecho un poco más grande "Vamos, sal Mazo, te tengo un pequeño encargo"

En el justo momento en que la última sílaba fue pronunciada, del techo fue retirado un cuadro que reveló un espacio oscuro, espacio de donde salió disparado un borrón de color negro, borrón que una vez aterrizó en el suelo, mostró ser un hombre.

Hombre de como un metro ochenta de alto, vestido completamente de negro, con pantalones, playera, guantes y una túnica que cubría su cabeza, junto a todo eso, en la cara traía una máscara de acero gris que tenía la forma de una calavera con dientes afilados y varios cuernos tanto en la cabeza como en varias partes extra de la cara. A su cadera, en su cinturón, se podían ver dos bolsas en la parte de atrás, dos fundas con blasters, y lo que parecían, las razones de su apodo, otras dos fundas, pero que en vez de tener blasters o espadas, tenían sujetas dos masas con pinchos, todo de él era intimidante y misteriosos.

"Excelente entrada" felicito Naruto al nuevo ocupante de la habitación, el cual se volteo para ver a Padme y Qui-Gon "Muy bien, dama y caballero, les presento al señor Mazo, mi guardaespaldas y mi mejor hombre, el se encargará de llevarla a usted señorita Padme, a su nave"

Bueno, solo cabía decir que los dos humanos a quienes les presentaron al ahora llamado 'Mazo' tuvieron diferentes reacciones al verlo, siendo la reacción del hombre en túnicas, el tensarse, podía sentir la presencia de este hombre, y lo primero que él noto, fue que era sensible a la fuerza, poseía una afinidad increíble, podía decir sin lugar a dudas de que era muy poderoso. Pero eso no fue lo que le hizo tensarse en un inicio, lo que ocasiono esta reacción, fue que no lo había sentido hasta que se mostró por de orden de Naruto, no pudo sentir que seña de la fuerza viviente de este hombre estuviera arriba de ellos, y el cómo logró hacer esto, por lo que concluyó sólo pudo hacerlo de una manera, _"... Le enseñó... Esa técnica"_ pensó, mirando directamente a Naruto, mientras recordaba esa habilidad que les mostró en el templo jedi años atrás, esa que incluso permitía esconder su presencia en la fuerza. Y ahí surgió otra duda, si le había enseñado esa técnica, una nunca antes vista por la orden jedi, surgía naturalmente la pregunta de _"... ¿Qué más le habra enseñado?" _

Y bueno, esa fue la reacción de Qui-Gon Jinn, ¿Pero y la dama de compañía?, pues con ella la reacción fue diferente, más simple... Se sintió intimidada.

No se sentía como si estuviera al grado de que no podría moverse de lo intimidada que estaba, pero por lo menos el sentimiento si estaba presente en el sistema de la mujer originaria de Naboo, y no es que se le pueda culpar, aún cuando se había visto obligada a ver alienigenas que podrían ser un poco más repulsivos o imponentes, siempre, o casi siempre, trataban de verse lo más presentable posibles, ya fuera con ropas, joyas o accesorios finos y estrafalarios que distraian a los que los veían de sus características menos favorables.

Pero este hombre no, sus ropas parecían haber sido diseñadas para el único propósito de intimidar a sus enemigos, tapando completamente el cuerpo sin el mas mínimo indicio de la clase de alienigena que podía ser, pero dejándo ver que era voluminoso, su aspecto natural siendo cambiado por uno oscuro e intimidante, con esa máscara de metal y los dos grandes mazos a los lados de su cintura. Parecía un hombre listo para pelear en cualquier momento, y eso le intimido un poco a la mujer, aunque no lo demostrará mucho en el exterior.

"P-pues, gracias, si nos permite, pasaremos a retirarnos" aunque si se dejó notar un poco en el tono de su voz y el ligero tartamudeo al principio. Tras recibir un asentimiento de aprobación para que se retiraran, tanto Padme como Qui-Gon se dieron la vuelta para intentar salir junto con Mazo a sus espaldas.

"Ah espera, tu aún barbas, tengo unas cosas que hablar contigo antes de que te vallas" llamó Naruto, haciendo que se detuvieran los tres "Creo que te interesara, tiene que ver con tu pequeño amigo con sable doble de Tatooine"

Con la mension del misterioso hombre que los atacó a él y su grupo en Tatooine, de inmediato interesó al maestro jedi, "Ustedes adelantense, los veré en la nave"

"¿Esta seguro maestro jedi?" pregunto Padme, sin saber que pensar de ese pedido, aún cuando el hombre fuera un poderoso jedi y tuviera su sable de luz para ayudarle, seguía sin confiar completamente en este personaje de Naruto, y no sabía que clase de intensiones podría tener.

"No se preocupe linda señorita, no le haría daño a un amigo, le prometo que en máximo una hora estará de regreso en su nave" prometió Naruto, levantando su mano como en un juramento con el fin calmar a la dama y se fuera con confianza... Fin que no alcanzo cabe decir.

Volviendo a ver a su punto original de atención, osea al maestro jedi tras escuchar el juramento, espero que el le diera una respuesta. Respuesta que al final fue un movimiento de cabeza que fue de arriba a abajo, dando a entender de que se podía ir con confianza.

Cosa que hizo después de responder con el mismo gesto, siendo seguida de cerca por el guardaespaldas vestido de negro. Dejando la habitación ahora con un integrante menos, "Chicos, pueden irse, me gustaría hablar con mi viejo amigo a solas", un numero que volvió a bajar, cuando Naruto le pidió a los tres soldados detrás de él salir de la habitación. Que aun cuando sabían el poder con el contaba, se sintieron un poco nerviosos de dejar a su líder solo, pero aún así lo escucharon y se retiraron.

Dejando la habitación con solo dos hombres, que se miraban fijamente a los ojos y dos bestias del tamaño de caballos descansando, "... Tienes mucho que explicar, Naruto" hasta que hablo el hombre de barba seriamente, rompiendo el silencio de la atmósfera, pero volviendo un poco más seria la misma.

"Pffff", lo que hizo que el mencionado se desplomara en su silla mientras bufaba como un caballo, "Calmate niño, ustedes los jedi deben aprender a relajarse" comentó Naruto burlonamente mientras movía la mano de manera despectiva "Y no tengo nada que explicarte, no estoy afiliado ni a tu orden ni a la República"

Esa respuesta del pelirrojo cuernudo, solo generó que saliera una palabra de la boca del jedi"... ¿Niño?"

**_-Fin capítulo 6-_**

* * *

**"Hola cómo andan queridos lectores, soy yo su querido Beta VIKINGOS739, remplasando a SHIROHIGE1500 por poblemas….. técnicos" dijo el guapo argentino, para después mirar una puerta que se escuchaba unos ruidos extraños, acompañados con gritos.**

**"¡¡OH MALDITO, SE QUE HICISTE ESTO VIKINGOS, NO SE COMO PERO SE QUE LO HICISTE!!" Al escuchar eso el argentino se alejó un poco de la puerta por seguridad.**

**Vikingo miró la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos y una gota al estilo animé, por un rato más mientras seguía escuchando todo los ruidos y las demás maldiciones que seguían saliendo.**

**"Bueno como pueden ver o leer, problemas técnicos" dijo mientras asentía, iba a seguir hablando cuando fue interrumpido por un grito desgarrador.**

**"¡¡¡CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TE PROMETO QUE- OH MI DIOS, AQUÍ VIENE ALGO!!!" escucho para seguidamente oír una explosión atronadora.**

**"Bueno, parece que va a necesitar prender un fósforo o una caja y mucho aromatizante" expreso para después, mirar los envoltorios de chocolates esparcidos por la habitación.**

**Con lo cual tomó uno para leer _'chocolate con laxantes'_ "Jejeje eso le enseñará a no electrocutarme" dijo para después volver a escribir a sus lectores.**

**"Dejando de lado lo que acaba de pasar, yo su querido y guapo beta me encargaré de la nota final del capítulo" con lo cual siguió mirando el celular un rato como tonto, _"Ok__ y ahora como sigo" _pensó.**

**_"Tienes la lista que te mando shirohige sobre qué decir en la nota"_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza.**

**"A tienes razón, gracias voz en mi cabeza" le agradeció el argentino, para seguidamente sacar la lista anteriormente susodicha.**

**_"Si quieres agradecerme, entonces ¡¡¡QUEMALO TODO!!!!!!"_ Le gritó su voz interior, la cual ignoró por suerte para los habitantes de la casa.**

**Mientras miraba la lista el guapo beta comía plátanos fritos que habían sobrado.**

**"Bien listo ya terminé de leerla" con lo cual la arrugó en un papel y la tiró sobre su hombro "Ahora pasaré a detallar los puntos que necesitan repuesta después de este emocionante capitulo, por suerte para ustedes son solo tres y además los voy a explicar para quien no los entendió" con lo cual tomó un vaso con agua y después tosió para aclarar la garganta.**

**"Punto número 1: _El salto de tiempo, se debió a que gracias al punto temporal en donde se quedó anteriormente la historia, es un poco alejada del punto temporal en donde se supone se debe concentrar la historia, osea la guerra de los clones, y pues no me gustaría que fuera como otros fics, que por concentrarse en ese tiempo de desarrollo, me tarde años para llegar a las partes buenas._ Lo que quiso decir nuestro escritor es que básicamente, ya llegamos a las partes buenas y no nos vamos a tardar como 20 capítulos para llegar al Canon, siiiiii, que felicidad ya se estaba tardando."**

**"Punto número 2: _Tiempo entre salto(s) de tiempo(s), ahora, otra cosa es que aunque se harán los saltos de tiempos, no se van a descartar las cosas que pasen en esos tiempos, se verán en el futuro, ya sea en omakes o en posibles flashbacks._ Bueno lo que dijo aquí, es que lo que pasó en todos esos años que nos hemos saltado, van a salir en pequeños flashbacks o omakes, así que vamos a poder saber que pasó en todos esos años y no nos vamos a perder nada, aunque espero que no haya un flashbacks en medio de una pelea que dure como tres capítulos y le saque todo la diversión, porque sino…."**

**"Punto número 3:_Y pues ahora que se acabo el concurso de los sables, aún queda una chica que se debe decidir_."**

**"Aquí haré un pequeño descanso para recuperar la voz" con lo cual tomó todo un vaso de agua y espero un momento para recuperarse.**

**"Bien ahora que ya estoy mejor, pasaré a explicar el tercer punto, como ya sabes el concurso anterior de los sabes lo gano:**

**_Naru99_**

**Ya voy a volver con vos ganador tengo unas palabras para decirte, pero siguiendo adelante, como ya hubo un ganador aún falta una chica para el harem y aquí tengo carta blanca para elegir el desafío que tiene que ganar, que sería (redoble de tambores) adivinar los planetas que Naruto controla"**

**Se detuvo el argentino para recuperar aire "Bueno como pudieron leer, tienen que adivinar los planetas que Naruto controla o es su gobernante, como le quieran decir, para que no se alarmen y digan _'pero como vamos a adivinar todos_ _si hay un chingo (osea muchos) de planetas'_ tranquilos no esperamos que sepan todos, sino el ganador va a ser el que más adivine, y para que sepan son 6 planetas, entonces el que más cerca esté de esos 6 va a ser el ganador, pero no sé preocupen el desafío viene con pistas para que pueden ganar las cuales son:"****Volviendo a detenerse el argentino para comer algo y tomar, después de tragar continúo escribiendo.**

**"Que algunos planetas, no todos se han mencionado en el capítulo anterior como uno de los planetas que iba a visitar Naruto, repito no son todos, así que algunos son y otros no, y la otra pista es que los planetas se relacionan con los bijuus, osea que un planeta que es todo agua puede representar al tres colas, como ejemplo es o no… pero bueno esas serían las pistas, cualquier duda dejenla en los comentarios y vamos a tratar de responderlas lo mejor que podamos".**

**Termino de escribir el argentino para, después estirarse_"Bueno__ creo que no falta nada" _pensó con alivio.****_"No al falta las palabras para Naru99"_ le dijo la voz en su cabeza.**

**"_A tenés razón"_ pensó con lágrimas de animé "Antes de olvidarme las palabras para nuestro ganador del concurso, amigo vos ganaste en adivinar las espadas de Naruto, las cuales son blanco y negro, lo que parece que te olvídate o no sabes es que, el concurso venía con un premio el cual es el que podes elegir a una chica para el harem, pero eso si, hay restricciones las cuales son que no podes elegir a Padmé Amidala ni a Shaak Ti, la primera por obvias razones, pero la segunda tiene una historia, que es la siguiente… no sabes que no voy a entrar en detalles, lo que tiene que saber es que si no la eligen ni ahora ni en el otro concursó, voy a tratar de convencer a shirohige para que la coloque en el harem así podemos tener a 9 chicas con el querido prota, así que ya saben el actual y el futuro ganadanor del concurso no pueden elegir a Shaak Ti y en un futuro la van a tener, no parece lógico pero si lo tiene solo confíen en mí".**

**Termino de escribir el beta para soltar un suspiro de alivio _'Al fin'_ pensó, para después escuchar una explosión y seguidamente mirar la puerta del baño por la cual salió shirohige con hollín en todo el cuerpo.**

**"No se va a poder usar el baño por un rato" logró decir el mexicano para después caer hacia adelante desmayado.**

**Mientras vikingo solo lo miraba por un rato, con lo cual después dirigió su mirada a los lectores y les sonrió como un ganador "Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo"**

**_-Ja ne-_**


	8. Preparaciones para la guerra

**Bien, no puedo pensar en este momento en ****algún**** saludo original para este capítulo, así que solo ****diré****, ¡Hola mis pequeños y grandes hijos!, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fic que tanto me han pedido, Naruto en el mundo de Star Wars The Clone Wars.**

**Pues si, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, del cual solo puedo decir, que ****será**** uno interesante, por que ****será**** en donde veremos más de los nuevos cambios que trajo y ****traerá**** Naruto a esta nueva galaxia, junto con las decisiones que tomara Padme a continuación, ****decisiones**** que cambiaran el curso de la historia ****galáctica**** tal y como se conoce, y espero que estos resultados, sean de su disfrute y agrado. **

**Ok, ****en realidad no tengo mucho más que decir con respecto a este cap, hasta el momento el concurso ****seguirá**** en curso, solo he tenido dos respuestas con respecto a la pregunta que le ****daría**** el privilegio de elegir una de las mujeres faltantes para el harem de Naruto, y debo decir que una de esas se acerco bastante a tener todos los nombres, así que es el más acercado a ganar el concurso, dejare que esto siga por uno o dos capítulos más, para ver si alguien quiere intentarlo o alguno de los ya mencionados participantes quiere hacer otro intento a ver si llega a ahora si atinarle a todos los nombres.**

**Pues sin más que decir, los dejo con la sección de comentarios:**

**ArcaneBlade: **_**Bueno mi amigo, tengo que decir que eres ****increíble****, tu eres el concursante que más nombres has acertado en este concurso de adivinar los planetas, pero no te ****diré**** que o cuantos planetas fueron los correctos o incorrectos en tu respuesta, solo ****diré**** que has hecho un buen trabajo adivinando, y que si ganas, me parece muy interesante tu ****proposición**** para una de las compañeras de Naruto, y me alegro de que te guste el fic, espero y te siga gustando.**_

**Naru99: **_**Bien amigo, como se dijo en el capítulo anterior, tu eres el ganador, pero te recuerdo que en la clausula del concurso, solo ganabas el derecho de decidir una nueva compañera, ****además**** de que ya había dicho que A**_**_sajj Ventress sería parte del harem de Naruto, así que por obvias razones solo agregare a Darth Talon, a parte de eso, gracias por seguir el fic, y me alegra seguir leyendo tus comentarios, espero y lo siga haciendo._**

**dlmauricio19:_ Pues, es una pena que no participes, pero bueno, es tu decisión amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, y aquí tienes otro nuevo y calientito capítulo._**

**Guest:_ Suuuupeeeer, espero y pienses igual de este nuevo episodio._**

**AngelOfTHEeNd: **_**No se que significa eso amigo, y no se si quiero entender en verdad lo que significa, si es alguna felicitación o palabras de aliento, son bien recibidas, y agradecidas, pero en caso de que sean de ****carácter** **ofensivo****, mejor ni me lo confirmes, si no te gusto, solamente no sigas leyendo y busca algo que si te guste amigo.**_

**1crack290428lol: _Aquí actualizando, perdón por la espera, muchas cosas ocupando mi tiempo._**

**Bien, con eso se termina la sección de comentarios, pues como acaban de ver, ahí esta la nueva inclusión para el harem de Naruto, junto con una pequeña modificación, la nueva lista del harem para Naruto en este fic, queda ahora así:**

**_1\. _****_Satine Kryze._**

**_2\. Bo-Katan Kryze._**

**_3\. Ahsoka Tano._**

**_4\. Asajj Ventress._**

**_5\. Riyo Chuchi._**

**_6\. Aayla Secura._**

**_7\. _****_Darth Talon._**

**_8\. Shaak Ti._**

**Solo falta una más por agregar, esperemos y veremos cual ****será****, ahora si****, sin más que decir los dejo con el nuevo episodio, que la fuerza los guíe y ¡DISFRUTEN!**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Naruto, Star Wars o sus personajes.**

Hablando: personajes hablando

_Pensando: (personajes pensado, flashbacks)_

_Comunicándose: Biju, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales o personas sensibles comunicándose mentalmente/por radios, etc._

**Hablando: Biju, droide, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales sensibles hablando****.**

**_Pensado: (Biju, droide, fantasmas de la fuerza/chakra, invocación, animales sensibles pensado)_**

**Hablando: Especies alienigena con idiomas sin traducción, o con palabras difíciles de escribir hablando.**

**(Pensando: Especies alienigena con idiomas sin traducción pensando o con palabras difíciles de escribir pensando.)**

**_Ataques: Ataques, Chakra, Energía, Ataques de fuerza, etc._**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7: Preparaciones para la guerra._**

"... ¿Niño?", preguntó confundido el maestro jedi al ser llamado así, es decir tenía sesenta años, y que le llamara de esa manera Naruto, que no parecía mayor de veinte o treinta años, de hecho se escuchaba extraño.

"Sí, niño, así te dije Qui-Gon", respondió a la pregunta con un giro de los ojos y un resoplido, "Sabes que tengo más años de los que aparento, así que tengo el derecho a llamarte así si lo deseo", dijo sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras, mientras a su vez se balanceaba en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

Qui-Gon no se vio en realidad muy sorprendido por tal declaración, por que el si tenía una leve sospecha de ese hecho antes, gracias al tiempo pasado con él en Mandalore, donde muchas veces le mostró varios vestigios de sabiduría, que no podría haber sido conseguido en solo los veinte o treinta años que aparentaba, eso, junto con el hecho de que no parecía envejecer físicamente aún con los diez años pasados, y de que lo hubiera aclarado en esa reunión en la que estuvo con todos los maestros que formaban parte de la orden jedi.

Ahora solo lo dejaba con la nueva duda de cuantos años en realidad tendría el hombre frente a él. Okay, pregunta para aclarar después, ahora tendría que aclarar otras más importantes, "Bien, como sea, aun tienes mucho qué explicar de lo que has hecho en estos diez años"

Bufando, miró a su amigo de la orden jedi con ojos aburrido, "Ya te dije que no, no tengo nada que ver con la República, por si lo olvidas, no estoy aliado a ella o a la Orden Jedi, así que no tengo que rendirte cuentas a ti o a cualquier otra persona que venga de esas órdenes".

Esa respuesta, en verdad hizo suspirar a Qui-Gon, no por fastidio, o enojo, más bien, por que se la esperaba, pues, del poco tiempo que le conoció, unas de las cosas que aprendió de él, y que más se le quedó grabada, fue de sus aparentes problemas relacionados con la República y la orden Jedi.

Problemas, o mejor dicho, aversiones hacia esas dos grandes instituciones galácticas y la forma en que actuaban, problemas que posiblemente fueron una de las razones por la que no se unió a la República, o que intentara disuadir a los integrantes de su orden para que lo dejaran unirse. Nunca se lo dijo a la cara, pero sospechaba de eso por sus reacciones a ciertas cosas de las que le hablaba relacionadas con la República, y por la que, en realidad se habría sorprendido un poco si le hubiera dicho que le contaría todo a detalle.

"¿Así, que no me contaras de nada de lo que has hecho en estos diez años que no he sabido nada de ti?", la respuesta que vino en forma del silencio del líder pelirrojo, junto con la cara seria y que cruzara los brazos sobre su pecho, le dijo que las esperanzas de que le respondiera habían bajado a casi cero, o por lo menos en el corto plazo, "Bien, olvidando eso por ahora, dijiste que tienes información sobre... ese sith, ¿Es verdad?".

"...Sí, algo de eso", contesto Naruto distraídamente, tecleando unos cuantos botones en el tablero holográfico que mostraba la nave de Naboo, hizo que el holograma de la brillante nave, cambiara a la imagen de una figura vestida completamente de negro, en lo que parecía a mitad de un salto, con un sable doble de luz encendido en su mano derecha, "Sí no estoy mal, este tipo fue el que los ataco en Tatooine, ¿Correcto?", al recibir el asentimiento del maestro jedi, Naruto siguió con su explicación, "Pues, de lo que se pudo reunir, este tipo, en realidad no es un sith, o no uno completo por lo menos".

"Quieres decir, ¿Qué es un estudiante de sith?", preguntó en respuesta a la información dada Qui-Gon, quien tras razonar lo que había escuchado en la última oración, sólo llegó a esa conclusión, conclusión a lo que recibió un asentimiento en respuesta, "Pero... ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?", volvió a preguntar el maestro jedi, que se preguntó en realidad el cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, ni siquiera él, que aunque brevemente, había peleado cara a cara con él, había llegado a una conclusión lo suficientemente sólida, para determinar cual de los dos sería, si maestro o alumno, "Hasta donde recuerdo, hasta hace diez años ni siquiera sabías lo que era un jedi, y los sith llevan más de mil años extintos, así que ¿Cómo es que puedes diferenciar un sith de un jedi, y un maestro de un estudiante?".

"Pues, en mi tiempo viajando por la galaxia, he encontrado mucha información de diferentes fuentes, con respecto a las diferentes órdenes que han usado la fuerza como su religión, lo que incluye a los sith", comentó, para después mirar más fijamente la imagen del usuario del lado oscuro que se proyectaba en su escritorio, "Y este, después de lo que me contaron aquellos de mis hombres que se enfrentaron a él, aun cuando me afirmaron que , en efecto, es poderoso, hay varias cosas en su forma de pelear, y de actuar, que no van acorde a un sith completamente entrenado".

"...¿Cómo qué?", preguntó de nueva cuenta Qui-Gon cuando no volvió a hablar el ninja ahora vuelto líder.

"Eh, son varias cosas en realidad, pequeños detalles en su forma de usar el sable, su estilo de combate que es aún un tanto imperfecto, pero sobre todo, creo que la cosa qué más podría destacar de él, es esto", con la última palabra dicha, vino la acción de que también presionará un botón más en el tablero de su escritorio, lo que pareció activar el holograma, que en vez de una foto, demostró ser un video de la pelea entre el mencionado sith aprendiz, y varios de los hombres de Naruto, que vestían la armadura que tenía el gran parecido con la armadura de los samuráis.

Al momento de que empezara a rodar la grabación, el sith oculto por las ropas oscuras cayó al final de su salto, en donde una vez que aterrizo, se dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje mientras a la vez que movía su sable doble de luz de forma amenazadora, para alejar a varios de los atacantes que le habían rodeado, tras esperar un segundo, se mostró como el sith movió su sable doble para redireccionar varias balas de blaster que se dirigían a él.

Una vez redireccionados los disparos de blaster, con la mano que no tenía el sable, la apunto a un grupo de atacantes detrás de él qué trataron de tomarlo por sorpresa, al hacerlo, pareció usar la fuerza para alejarlos de él, muestra de eso, fue el como todos a los que apuntó salieron volando a unos cuantos metros de sus posiciones originales.

En este punto, el video había sido detenido por Naruto después de haber presionado el respectivo botón para hacer eso, "Y este, es uno de los puntos del por que se que es un estudiante en vez de un maestro sith", declaró, apuntando a la imagen detenida del sith, con la mano extendida hacia los soldados que salieron volando.

Después de analizar detenidamente la imagen, de buscar algo fuera de lo común, algo que en verdad le mostrará la inexperiencia que le quería mostrar su amigo de hace 10 años, después de 20 segundos de mirar, el maestro jedi tuvo que decir algo, "¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea? No veo nada fuera de lo normal", y eso tuvo que ser una pregunta, por qué debido a sus estudios relacionados con los sith, o la falta de estos, no podía ver que era lo que tendría que ver para entender esta diferencia entre maestro y aprendiz, o por lo menos eso era lo que quería pensar el.

"Hmm, me lo imagine, ven acércate", haciéndole caso a su amigo, se acercó al escritorio, en donde pudo ver mejor la imagen holográfica, "Dime ¿Qué ves aquí?".

La pregunta, fue respondida, después de que Qui-Gon vio una segunda vez la imagen por unos segundo, "Veo, a un usuario de la fuerza, alejando a sus enemigos usando la fuerza", declaró como la cosa más obvia del mundo, lo que en realidad era, verdad hasta cierto punto cierto.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Naruto le dio la razón, "Sí, estas en lo correcto, lo que ves, es un usuario de la fuerza, que está alejando a sus enemigos de una forma poco letal o dañina... lo que no haría un sith", la cara que recibió de su compañero de cuarto, le demostró a Naruto, que aunque en parte parecía entender, aún necesitaba o quería escuchar esa explicación que sabía que él tendría, "De las cosas que he logrado estudiar en estos diez años que estuve viajando, es que los sith, cuando peleaban, cuando se enfrentaban a sus enemigos, siempre buscaban el pelear con el objetivo de causar el mayor daño posible", antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacer alguna pregunta, Qui-Gon fue detenido, cuando la mano del ninja con cuernos fue levantada.

"El daño, lo causan, o buscan causarlo, por que ellos se aprovechan de ese dolor causado a sus enemigos, para volverse más poderosos, al causarlo, pueden tomarlo para impulsar sus ataques y movimientos con ellos. Y aunque se que uno podría llegar a herir a su enemigo con un empuje de la fuerza, no es algo seguro, algo que sabían los sith", levantándose, se acercó un poco más a la imagen formada por luces, "Por lo que, según tengo entendido, en vez de usar un empuje de la fuerza, si uno tiene una oportunidad, lo que haría si sabe usar este poder, sería el usar los rayos de la fuerza, un poder casi natural para la mayoría de los sith completamente entrenados. Algo que él, aún cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, no lo hizo", dijo con una cara seria, cara que se vio intensificada por el estar en toda su altura, "Y si tuvo la oportunidad, como esta, y no lo aprovecho cuando pudo, fue por una de dos, o podía utilizar los rayos de la fuerza y simplemente no aprovechó esa clara oportunidad, o...".

"... No sabe cómo utilizar los rayos de la fuerza", terminó la declaración Qui-Gon, al entender a lo que quería llegar él ultimó Uzumaki.

Asintiendo a la afirmación, Naruto continuo, "Exacto, lo entendiste mi amigo, y como tal vez te diste cuenta también, ninguna de esas dos cosas, son algo que un maestro, un maestro sith, haría, o por lo menos no en el segundo caso", volviendo a presionar unos botones en el tablero, se acercó la imagen hacia el sith, encapuchado, "Eso, junto con otras cosas, fueron las que hicieron que me diera cuenta que es el estudiante".

"... Lo que significa que falta el maestro", no fue una pregunta, fue una aclaración, una que en realidad, fue más que obvia, si este era el estudiante, significa que aún faltaría el maestro que le enseñó esas habilidades en la fuerza y el sable.

"Sí, eso me temo amigo, y si lo que me dijeron mis soldados es verdad, lo que casi siempre lo es, creo que tu te puedes imaginar lo poderoso que podría llegar a ser su maestro, si en el poco tiempo que estuviste peleando contra él, te puso contra la cuerdas su estudiante", eso lastimó el orgullo de Qui-Gon, pero no podía negar la verdad de eso, para su desgracia, sabía que tenía razón, aun cuando era difícil decirlo, sabía que era más que posible, si no seguro, que ese estudiante, ese sith incompleto, podría haberlo matado si la pelea se hubiera extendido.

Aunque su pelea fue muy breve, en ese corto tiempo, supo que ese sujeto, era tan poderoso, hábil y más importante, más joven qué él, cosas que le dieron una ventaja la cual, si se hubiera extendido la pelea, aunque hubiera sido solo por un poco más de tiempo, la posibilidad de que le mataran habría sido muy real. Y si eso era solo el estudiante, si llegara a enfrentarse al maestro de ese usuario del lado oscuro, no se hacía ilusiones de que podría llegar a ganar, era seguro de que solo alguien como el maestro Yoda, Windu o Dooku, podrían haber tenido una oportunidad contra alguno de esos dos... esos tres y...

Mirando hacía arriba, Qui-Gon se encontró con la única otra persona, que sabía con seguridad, podría acabar con casi total seguridad que podría acabar con esos dos, o por lo menos, con el estudiante. Normalmente, si esto se tratara de algún simple cazarrecompensas más fuerte de lo usual, o de un cartel mafioso más grande de lo usual, él buscaría una manera de tratar con esto por su cuenta, o llamaría a la orden en busca de ayuda con uno o dos maestros junto con sus padawans.

Pero esto era algo mucho más serio, hablaban de la posible resurrección de los sith, un mal, que esta galaxia, no debería ver nunca más. Lo mejor, era asegurarse de que si lo volvieran a ver cuando volvieran a Naboo, por lo menos, al final de lo que hicieran ahí, se fueran después de también reducir el número de sith que hay en esta galaxia.

"Dime, ¿Tienes algo más que me puedas decir con respecto a ese sith?", pregunto después de terminar sus pensamientos y dejar pasar un rato de silencio.

"Claro, muchas cosas, su forma de pelear, algunas contramedidas, uno que otro secreto de sus formas, y otras cosas más... pero siento que no quieres solo eso de mi, ¿Verdad amigo?".

**"Je, creo que eso habría sido algo más que obvio"**, se escuchó la fuerte y oscura voz a su izquierda, lo que hizo que el maestro jedi de inmediato se diera vuelta en la dirección de esa voz, sorprendido, fue quedarse corto, cuando se dio cuenta de que el animal grande en forma de zorro naranja con nueve colas que se había quedado con ellos, se levantó y lo miro, con los ojos más inteligentes que vio, en lo que pensó debería ser un animal no consiente, **"Así que... ¿Qué quiere el pequeño espadachín de lámparas que hagas? Es la verdadera pregunta"**, volvió a hablar el zorro, o por lo menos pensó que hablo, pues sus labios casi no se habían abierto en lo que duró la voz, y de lo que se habló y movió, no coincidía correctamente con lo que le escuchaba decir.

**"No podías quedarte callado, solo tenías que abrir tu bocotá cuando no te hablaban ¿Verdad zorro pulgoso?"**, se escucho ahora un segundo gruñido, este siendo de un tono más femenino, aunque igual de profunda, volteando de nueva cuenta, ahora se había encontrado con la vista del gato de gran tamaño que también se había quedado, solo que ahora que en verdad le había prestado atención, noto por fin, que este gato, en vez de estar hecho de carne y hueso, parecía que estaba formado por llamas de color azul y negro, a parte de eso, tenía también dos en vez de una cola.

"Cálmense ustedes dos, dejen que nuestro invitado hable", interrumpió Naruto a sus dos compañeros en el cuarto, después de ver la duda y el conflicto en la cara de Qui-Go, "Y, supongo que debería disculparme, perdón por no haberte los presentado antes, Qui-Gon, estos son mis amigos Kurama y Matatabi, y una vez presentados, ¿Me dirás que es eso que tú aparentemente me querías pedir?"

Bien, ahora parece que este pedido que tenía planeado, será un poco más complicado de pedir de lo que había planeado.

* * *

**_-Pequeño Time Skip de un día-_**

_"Bien, nunca pensé que esto llegaría a pasar"_, este fue el pensamiento que viajaba actualmente por la cabeza del maestro Qui-Gon, pues como decía en esos pensamientos, las cosas, como se habían desarrollado el día anterior.

Después de la presentación un tanto... 'apresuradas', entre él y los dos aparentes seres animalísticos de gran tamaño en forma de Zorro y Gato, vino la explicación del pedido que tenía pensado hacerle. Siendo este, un pedido de apoyo, para que le ayudará a él y a su padawan, a enfrentarse con el aparente aprendiz sith, en el caso de que se terminarán encontrando con él en algún momento durante su misión de Naboo.

La respuesta que le dio, fue un 'Sí... siempre y cuando le pagara', respuesta que sinceramente no se esperaba. Esperaba más bien otra clase de respuesta, una respuesta como un, 'Si, claro, lo que sea por un amigo', o algo por el estilo, no que le pidiera dinero por esto, no se esperaba para nada esto, en especial por que había brindado su ayuda a Naboo tan fácilmente, pensó que con la misma facilidad le brindaría su ayuda para eliminar a una amenaza tan grande como lo eran los sith.

Por lo que pidió una explicación, que recibió. Esa explicación, fue que, no era asunto suyo, si, esa fue la respuesta. De forma más explicada, es que si bien, él reconoce que los sith, son tanto poderosos como malvados, la cuestión es que su mundo y en general, la alianza elemental, no eran enemigos jurados de estos como los jedis lo eran. No estaba afiliado a la República o a los jedis, que eran los enemigos de los sith, lo que hacía que el problema no fuera suyo, sí no de los antes mencionados.

Sí, terminaría ayudando a Naboo y a su reina a ser liberados de la Federación de Comercio y su bloqueo, pero era por que al hacerlo, si aceptaba su ayuda la reina para empezar, recibirían a cambio algo muy valioso para él y los suyos, lo cual era el tratado comercial con un mundo en el borde medio de la Galaxia. Que si bien, no se escuchaba como mucho, para una alianza en reciente crecimiento como lo eran ellos, sería una ayuda más que bien recibida y valorada por lo beneficiosa que serían más notables con ellos.

Y si terminaba enfrentándose al sith, y de alguna manera llegara a escaparse de él, llegaba a su maestro, y les hablaba de su interferencia, los convertirían a él y su facción, en otro enemigo jurado de los sith, sin que ellos ganaran algo

Y si bien eso lo entendía, no podía decir que le siguiera gustando que le pidiera un pago por esa ayuda, pero, suponía que si en realidad iba a librarlos de un sith, un pago sería justo... hasta que le dijo el costo. Al hacer una estimación de cuánto costaría normalmente una misión o encargo para matar a un asesino o ejecutivo, Naruto le dio el precio que según su ver, era más que justo.

Pero para Qui-Gon, no lo fue, de hecho, después de que vio el precio, hasta se quedó un poco impactado por el número de ceros que estaba pidiendo, que aunque sabía, o mejor dicho, suponía, aceptarían pagar los jedi en ciertas misiones de alta importancia, se preguntaba si aceptarían que se le pagará a Naruto esta cantidad por matar a un enemigo supuestamente extinto, por su bien, esperaba que si lo hicieran después de que les mandara un mensaje explicándolo.

Bueno, después de eso, y de que pasara el tiempo que le había dado a la Reina y su séquito, para pensar en la respuesta con respecto a su propuesta, que terminó siendo un, 'Sí, la reina acepta su ayuda'. Ahora, el, y su grupo, que fue el mismo que salió en Tatooine, solo que con la adición de el capitán Quarsh Panaka, y Anakin, estaban siendo escoltados por Mazo y unos cuantos soldados extra, al lugar en donde se encontraban, en el que era aparentemente el hangar militar del planeta, donde a diferencia del hangar donde ellos aterrizaron, que estaba casi completamente vacío. Este hangar estaba lleno de diferentes naves, de entre las cuales, las más prominentes en lo que respectaba a presencia, eran las naves que los escoltaron cuando llegaron al planeta, naves que supuso, eran las naves caza del ejército de Naruto.

La razón de que todos se encontrarán en esta nueva ubicación, era que al parecer, Naruto y los suyos trabajan muy rápido. Después de que Mazo, que seguía escoltando a la dama de compañía de nombre Padme, con el pretexto de que su misión solo acabaría cuando el Yosokage, ósea Naruto, se lo dijera, les diera el aviso que le había llegado en la mañana, de que las tropas que iban a estar asignadas para ayudarles a destruir el bloqueo de Naboo, junto con las naves y recursos necesarios, ya estaban listos para partir en el momento que ellos quisieran.

Por pedido de la Reina, fueron llevados al lugar donde les dijeron que estaban esperando la mayor parte de esas mencionadas fuerzas, que terminó siendo el mencionado hangar militar, donde a parte de las naves, se veían también a varios de soldados listos, con sus armaduras por ahí o por allá, haciendo sus tareas o revisando las naves en un ultimó chequeo, pensó.

"¿Así que ustedes también van a venir?".

**"Je, por supuesto, no es como si me fuera a perder una guerra, lo más seguro es que sea muy corta, pero quiero ver de que es capaz la armada que has conseguido en estos últimos años".**

**"Y será divertido ver cómo se derriten esos estúpidos pedazos de chatarra bajo mis flamas"**, las tres voces que escucho hablar un poco más adelante, fueron las que le hicieron parar tanto a su guía con máscara de hierro, como a su grupo que o habían reconocido la voz, o que se sintieron curiosos por el par de voces más profundas que le respondieron a la primera.

Delante de ellos, cerca de un pequeño conjunto de naves caza, junto con otras naves que por el momento no se molestó en ver detalladamente, Qui-Gon, y el resto del grupo en general, se encontraron con la vista de Naruto, siendo acompañado por un pequeño grupo de otros cuatro interesantes integrantes, siendo estos, el zorro y gato de gran tamaño que había presentado antes como Kurama y Matatabi, quienes habían sido los que contestaron las pregunta del Uzumaki respectivamente.

"Ya veo, pues espero que se diviertan con eso, pero recuerden no sobrepasarse, que ese planeta no creo que este acostumbrado a ataques como los suyos", comentó divertido el chico de pelo rojo, ganándose un resoplido del de nueve colas, y un asentimiento del de dos, "Por cierto, no me quejo de ustedes dos también vengan, ¿Pero seguro que están preparados para venir?".

La pregunta, fue dirigida a los otros dos integrantes del grupo, los cuales llamaron de forma inmediata la atención de Anakin, y los dos seres astro mecánicos de su propio grupo. Los cuales fueron una unidad R2, quién fue el que más captó la interés de Artoo, y un droide muy alto, que Qui-Gon reconoció como un Droide Asesino Serie A. Aunque lo raro de este ultimó, fue que el mencionado droide, en vez de actuar como un droide asesino, parecía más bien actuar como uno de protocolo o mayordomo.

Pues en sus manos, en lugar de un blaster o cuchillos, traía una bandeja con uno cuantos aperitivos y tazas con líquidos calientes que liberaban un poco de vapor, **"Amo Naruto, le recuerdo que hemos estado con usted en varias aventuras, de las cuales, puedo decir sin duda, más de una fue mucho más peligrosas que un simple bloqueo a un planeta, así que sí, yo digo que estamos listos, además, no creo que mi otro yo, se sienta muy feliz si se entera de que fue a cualquier especie de conflicto y no lo llevo con él"**, mientras el droide decía esto, también había estado repartiendo las tazas con el líquido caliente, y varios aperitivos y botanas a los seres orgánicos ahí presentes, alias Naruto, Kurama y Matabi.

La declaración, también fue acompañada por varios pitidos de la pequeña unidad R2, que parecía entre molesta y ofendida por las palabras de su dueño, "Bien, bien, ya entendí Aruto, no volveré a dudar de ti", respondió Naruto mientras movía las manos de manera aplacante al pequeño droide astro mecánico, que incluso había llegado a sacar las diferentes armas que parecía tener para reafirmar el punto de su compañero droide.

Después de que pareció haber logrado calmar a su amigo mecánico más pequeño, Naruto por fin pareció notar la presencia de los nuevos invitados en el hangar, y con una señal los insto a que se acercaran a donde él estaba. Invitación que la mayoría aceptó gustosa, como Jar Jar, que se emocionó al ver a tantos alienígenas diferentes, o Anakin, que le había llamado mucho la atención el gran droide de tres metros, y las naves cerca del grupo.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban Naruto, el grupo se dividió en dos, los que le interesaban otras personas del grupo opuesto, y los que estaban interesados en hablar con el Uzumaki.

Por ahora nos concentraremos en el segundo, que terminó siendo integrado por Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Padme, el capitán Panaka y Mazo, "Veo que les diste el mensaje Mazo".

"Así es maestro", respondió Mazo, con una voz un tanto distorsionada por culpa de la máscara en su cara, "Insistieron en ver, que hemos preparado para la misión, así que los traje, perdón si no es un buen momento".

Tras tomar un poco del café dado por el droide de gran tamaño, Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labio, "No te preocupes, de hecho, no pudiste llegar en mejor momento, antes que nada", dejando la taza de café en la charola ofrecida por él AR-86, a quien con cariño Naruto nombró Zeisu, se giró al resto del grupo, "Es bueno verte de nuevo Obi, hace diez años que no te veía, creciste".

Dejando que una pequeña sonrisa, que rara vez se veía en su cara, apareciera, el padawan, casi caballero jedi, se inclinó ligeramente, "También es bueno verte de nuevo Naruto".

"Oh nada de eso, ¡Ven aquí pequeño!", sin estar satisfecho con solo ese simple saludo, para la pequeña sorpresa de el resto, el Uzumaki tomo a Obi-Wan en un poderoso abrazo de oso, llegando incluso a levantarlo, sorpresa, por que muchos de los presentes nunca se hubieran esperado ver a un jedi, de esa forma. En fin, después de un rato de eso, el shinobi de gran cabellera dejó caer a Obi-Wan para que se compusiera, y miró al resto de los que se habían acercado específicamente a él, "Bien, bien, como supongo que están aquí por que les dio el mensaje Mazo, no me haré el misterioso, ni trataré de distraerlos, se que ustedes vinieron a ver lo que tenemos preparado para ayudarle a su majestad, ¿No es así?", pregunto lo ultimó, dirigiéndose más en concreto a la única mujer del grupo, que le miró extrañamente, pero igualmente asintió.

"Sí, nos gustaría ver con que planea ayudar a la reina", aunque en lugar de que le respondiera con palabras Padme, fue el capitán Panaka, quien se metió entre los dos, el que hablo.

Sin parecer en lo más mínimo perturbado por la grosera intromisión, Naruto asintió, "Okay, entonces, si vienen conmigo, les mostrare lo que tenemos preparado", con eso dicho, Naruto estuvo a punto de caminar, hasta que pareció recordar algo que le hizo regresar un segundo al lugar donde estaba, "¡Hey, ustedes cuatro!", llamo haciendo que el par de bijuu y droides le miraran, "Cuiden que no vayan a romper nada esos mientras los guío, volveré en un rato", cuando recibió la respuesta en forma de un asentimiento, o de varios pitidos en el caso de la unidad R2, el antiguo shinobi asintió, para de nuevo volverse a el grupo que estaba por dirigir, "Ahora si, vengan conmigo, y Mazo, por el momento te puedes ir a relajar un rato por ahí, yo me encargare de mantenerlos a salvo".

Sin ver, pero sabiendo que el mencionado asintió, Naruto comenzó a dirigir a los jedis junto con sus encargos por el hangar, a un destino que solo el líder del planeta sabía cual era, "... Entonces, la señorita Padme, nos menciono que nos brindaría ayuda con el bloque planetario, con ayuda de su ejército, ¿Verdad?".

"Exactamente, con ayuda de mi ejército y obviamente mis recursos, que incluyen naves y armamento", respondió Naruto afirmativamente a la pregunta hecha por el hombre de piel oscura, "¿Algo en especifico que quieras saber de esta ayuda que les estoy brindando?".

"De hecho, sí, quisiera preguntar ¿Con cuantas tropas nos estarás ayudando?", hablo con una nueva pregunta el capitán de la guardia real de Naboo.

"Je, supuse que querrían preguntar eso, por eso nuestra primer parada es aquí", deteniéndose en lo que pareció una clase de estación, todos vieron como un pequeño grupo de soldados, estaban practicando o entrenando en diferentes ámbitos, ya fueran con armas apuntando a diferentes objetivos, o usándolas como armas contundentes. O practicando y refinando diferentes formas de artes marciales con las manos desnudas y armas pulsó cortantes.

Todos los soldados que estaban ahí, estaban o con la armadura completa, o solo con la parte inferior puesta, mostrando que no todos estos eran de una misma especie alienígena, habiendo humanos, especies acuáticas como los nautolanos, quarrens y mon calamaris, hasta otras más grandes que las especies humanoides comunes, como los wookies, u otra que parecía ser un alienígena bípedo con una mordaza superior de apariencia similar a un pico que medía cerca de dos metros.

"Verán, como tal vez recuerden, a pesar de que logre reunir a mucha más gente de lo que uno podría normalmente en diez años, aún no somos tantos como me gustaría. Actualmente, solo cuento con los suficientes soldados, como para mandar un regimiento de poco más de 2,500 soldados, eso, y sin dejar muy desprotegida a Thyton o mis planetas aliados", viendo que sus caras mostraron un poco de preocupación por el número que se estaría mandando, que aunque no eran pocos, si era un número que al parecer, para ellos, se podría decir que era menor al que esperaban, por lo que decidió tranquilizarlos, "Y a pesar del número que podría ser reducido, les aseguro que cada uno de mis hombres y mujeres, de todas las especies, están tan bien entrenados que valen su peso en droides, sin exagerar".

Como si de una señal se tratara, en el justo momento en que terminó de decir eso se mostro por que es que lo pensaba, cuando varios droides, tanto de combate, similares a los de la Federación de Comercio, como asesinos salieron de diferentes lugares en la zona de tiro, todos armados con armas blaster de diferentes calibres.

Armas que en realidad ni siquiera pudieron levantar para empezar a apuntar, pues en solo cuestión de segundos, fueron derribados por disparos de diferentes blasters en todos los colores que uno se pudiera imaginar, azul, verde, rojo, morado, amarillo entre varios otros. Balas que vinieron de diferentes líneas de tropas con armamentos, detrás de varios lugares dispersos por el campo de tiro.

Junto a eso otro grupo mostró su maestría en la pelea, cuando al igual que en la zona de tiró, varios droides, pero en esta ocasión más variados en diseños, se enfrentaron en combate mano a mano contra las tropa de Naruto que estaban en el lugar, lo que, como el pelirrojo se espero, terminó con el lado de los orgánicos ganando en su mayoría casi de inmediato.

Aunque en algunos casos, donde los alienígena eran muy grandes y fuertes como para que los droides pudieran representar un reto, se enfrentaron con otros que pudieran equipararse a ellos en fuerza, lo que terminaba casi siempre en empate, o en raros casos, con la parte alienígena que se podría considerar menos fuerte, ganando contra su homónimo más poderoso.

Y si bien, esa demostración de lo hábiles que en verdad eran los hombres que estaban contratando, los tranquilizó un poco, también algunas cosas de estos soldados y sus armamentos les causó varias preguntas, preguntas que demandaban ser respondidas.

"Disculpe", volteando para ver la que le llamó, Naruto se encontró viendo a la cara de Padme, que tenía la mirada un tanto fija en la zona de tiro, donde un segundo lote de droides acababa de ser despachado por las balas de colores provenientes de las tropas que practicaban en ese lugar, "Aunque yo no soy muy conocedoras de armas, hasta donde tengo entendido, cuando una bala sale de un blaster, estos tienden a ser de color rojo o verde, ¿No es así?", tras dejar que pasara el tiempo suficiente para que le respondieran con un asentimiento, la dama de compañía volvió a hablar, "Entonces, quisiera preguntar ¿Por qué las balas de sus hombres son tan... Coloridas? ¿Tienen algún significado o demuestran una mayor calidad o algo por el estilo?".

Riendo un poco ante esa pregunta, Naruto negó con la cabeza divertido, "No, no, nada de eso, verás la razón de esto es muy simple, de hecho muchos de los míos me lo han preguntado cuando vieron estas balas y la razón de esto es...", deteniéndose unos segundos para darle un efecto como de misterio, o para molestar a sus oyentes tal vez, ¿Quién sabía en realidad?, se voltio y por fin les contestó su cuestionamiento, "Es simplemente por que me pareció que habían muy poco colores".

Respondió, como si fuera la razón más qué obvia del mundo, pero esa respuesta, sólo recibió cuatro respuestas unísonas, "¿Eh?". Fue la pregunta que se escuchó cuatro veces, de cuatro bocas distintas.

"Je, esa fue la misma respuesta cada vez que me les respondía", junto a ese comentario, vino la risa y sonrisa que se acompañó por el comentario que venía con ellos, "Pero si, esa era la razón de los diferentes colores, verán, se que entre los jedis existen varios colores de sable a parte de azul y verde, a diferencia de los blaster que si no recuerdo mal solo hay como tres o cuatro colores. Y me dije, debe ser aburrido ver los mismos colores, por lo menos cuando te disparen a parte de esquivar, a mi me gustaría también tratar de adivinar con qué color me querrían matar".

"¿Y dices algo así de normal? ¿Cuántas veces te han disparado para que pensamientos como ese empiecen a rondar por tu mente?", preguntó un tanto consternado el capitán de piel morena.

A lo que en realidad pareció pensar con bastante detenimiento Naruto, "Mmm, en realidad no lo sé, creo que dejé de contar después de las trescientas. Supongo que mi mentó no quiso seguir quemándose en tratar de recordar cuál fue el último tipo que quiso matarme para seguir con una cuenta que puede que no acabe nunca".

Bueno, en realidad nadie parecía tener una respuesta para eso, así que hicieron lo mejor que se les ocurrió, lo cual fue simplemente olvidar que para empezar la conversación se hizo, y pasaron a la siguiente parte que les quería mostrar el Uzumaki.

"¿Ahora que nos va a mostrar, señor Uzumaki?", preguntó Padme, después de un rato de caminar y no haberse detenido en ningún lugar.

"No sean impacientes, ya lo verán cuando lleguemos, no falta mucho", aseguró, mientras le daba vuelta a una esquina, siendo seguido por todos, "Y aquí es".

Cuando dijo eso, todos detrás de él miraron al lugar donde los había llevado el pelirrojo, y al darle una buena revisada, se quedaron impactados por lo que había en ese lugar. Lo que había ahí, eran cientos de vehículos diferentes.

Los vehículos que vieron en el lugar, según su vista, fueron dividos en dos tipos. Siendo el primer tipo, naves que por lo que mostraban su diseños, estaban destinadas a combates en el espacio o mínimo en el cielo.

Esas naves se dividían en 4 diferentes diseños, la primera, y de la que más se veía en el lugar, era la nave que los escoltó al llegar.

En segundo lugar de las más presentes naves, fue una de color negro, su diseño lo hacía similar a una punta de flecha, con las únicas diferencias siendo que en vez de que en la parte de arriba y abajo tuvieran punta, en ambas lados estaban planos, arriba para poner la cabina que se encontraba casi al final de la nave, y abajo para que se pudiera dejar estacionada en tierra. Otra diferencia a la punta de flecha, era que, en la parte de hasta adelante no tenía la parte con punta de esta figura, en su lugar, dos boquillas de blaster eran visibles, a parte de todo eso, tenía unido al cuerpo principal dos objetos que se quedaban a los lados. Estos eran en forma de cilindros ovalados que se alargaban hasta ser más largos que la mitad de la nave misma. Los cilindros ovalados parecían vacíos por adelante, mientras que atrás se veían unas turbinas, que supusieron, eran para darle el impulso para viajar.

La tercera nave era más difícil de describir. Para empezar, su tamaño era mayor al de las otras dos naves, como para transportar varias personas en vez de solo una o dos como los otros. Se podría decir que se dividía en tres partes, la parte de adelante, donde estaba la cabina para los pilotos, protegida por metal y un cristal oscuro que no les dejaba ver adentró de esta.

La parte de en medio, que era la más alargada, donde las pasajeros extras parecían quedarse, pues se podía ver una puerta que se podría abrir hacia arriba, en esa misma sección también tenían unas alas para una mayor estabilidad, que se habían equipado con blasters y lanzadores de miles. Y por último la parte de hasta atrás, que es donde estaban los motores, unos muy grandes, con un par de alerones los cuales en la punta parecían tener una especie de pequeños blasters.

Aunque esa nave en específico, también parecía tener una segunda variante, en donde la parte de en medio estaba vacía, sin el espacio en donde se supone deberían estar los pasajeros extra. En su lugar, en el techo que aún se mantenía junto con las alas, se encontraba una gran placa de metal plateada.

La cuarta y última nave en esa parte del hangar, era la más grande, parecía ser capaz de albergar algunas unidades de las otras tres naves, junto con varias personas, era de color negro con varios toques de rojo, era larga, con la parte delantera de este siendo más grande y ancho que el resto de su cuerpo. En el medio, en la parte más delgada se podían ver varias torretas blaster pesadas y ligeras, así como varios lanzadores de misiles.

Mientras que en el otro extremo cerca del final, parecía estar rodeado por un triángulo que tenía en las vértices cilindros ovalados similares a las de la segunda nave, y para finalizar, en la parte de hasta el final, cuatro piezas metálicas en forma triangular, se habían posicionado de una forma que rodeaban los motores.

Esos, eran las del primer tipo, pero antes de que el grupo de Qui-Gon pudiera estudiar el segundo, la voz de Naruto les interrumpió, "Cómo ven, al igual que con las tropas, estamos muy bien surtidos de naves de combate para diferentes situaciones y terrenos aéreos. Por lo que no se tendrán que preocupar mucho del ataque aéreo, lo mismo con el terrestre".

Esa última línea, hizo que el soldado originario de Naboo lo mirara dudoso, acción que reflejaron tanto Padme como el maestro jedi. El único que no le miró dudoso, fue el padawan del último, que en su lugar, mantuvo una mirada sorprendida ante el gran número de naves que veía, pues era la primera vez que veían tantos vehículos para la guerra.

"Acaso... ¿Dijo terrestre?", preguntó Padme, que ahora empezó a ver el segundo grupo de naves, o mejor dicho, vehículos terrestres que estaban al lado de las naves aéreas.

En ese grupo, las diversidad era un poco menor, en vez de 4 diferentes diseños, el número se había reducido en uno. El primero, era una construcción que obviamente fue diseñada para destruir o causar un gran daño de no pasar lo primero.

Su diseño estaba pintado en negro con varios toques de verde, tenía cuatro largas patas como de araña, las cuales sostenían una gran construcción de acero, que empezaba con un cuadro de metal en donde se afianzaban las patas, arriba de ese cuadro se mostraba la que posiblemente era la cabina de control, en donde solo la parte de adelante era visible gracias al cristal un poco oscurecido. Sobre eso, se vio lo que sólo se podría describir como un armamento anti ejércitos. Con sólo una primera vista, Panaka pudo contar un mínimo de 5 torretas minigun de un lado, un lanza cohetes en una esquina de la construcción y otras armas más pequeñas.

Pero eso no era lo más importante de ese vehículo, lo más importante y prominente, fue el gigantesco cañón en medio de la construcción, un cañón que obviamente fue diseñado para disparar una gran y poderosa munición, que sin duda podría destruir lo que sea que se encontrará a su paso. Pero a pesar de ese tamaño y gran armamento, se noto, que era la menos numerosa.

Aquella que le superaba en número, era la que se parecía más a un tanque de guerra humano tradicional. Completamente pintado de color negro, en lugar de ser movido por dos grandes series de ruedas dentro de dos orugas como el tanque tradicional, lo que lo movían eran cuatro series de seis ruedas que al igual que el tanque normal estaban dentro de orugas. También, a diferencia del tanque tradicional, estaba cada uno puesto en diagonal en vez de vertical, haciendo que solo las puntas de cada serie tocarán el suelo.

Otra diferencia del tanque de guerra normal, fue que en lugar de un diseño de caja, este era más bajo y anormal en forma, en frente, en vez de una pared, tenía la mitad de un octágono. En la parte trasera, dos lanzacohetes de doce rondas se ubicaban a cada lado del tanque. En el medio, un círculo de metal tenía en la parte delantera el cañón principal del tanque, uno que aunque no era tan grande como el del anterior vehículo, si era por lo menos lo suficientemente grande como para lanzar algo igualmente grande y poderoso.

Y para finalizar, el tercer dispositivo de transporte, y que superaba en numero incluso al anterior, era una especie de motocicleta de color roja, era un poco más alargada que la moto promedio, en el frente, a los lados tenía un cañón blaster, las llantas parecían estar compuestas por 2, en lugar de una solo rueda. A los lados, en la parte de hasta atrás tenía unas bolsas de cuero negro, y para finalizar adelante de donde estaban los manubrios para mover las ruedas delanteras, tenía una protección hecha de un cristal, que al igual que con todos los vehículos anteriores, parecía estar parcialmente oscurecido.

"Sí, dije terrestre, y estoy seguro de que ustedes saben el por que estoy preparando las cosas necesarias para un asalto en la superficie del planeta", cuando en lugar de asentimientos, o miradas que le dieran una confirmación de esa declaración, Naruto noto que solo le dieron caras dudosas, o por lo menos en su mayoría, el único que parecía entender fue el capitán Panaka, _"Supongo que pensaron que con atacar la nave que controla a los droides sería suficiente"_, pensó para sí mismo, y en si, era un pensamiento que entendió bastante bien, después de todo, esos eran en su mayoría, la misma clase de pensamientos que tenía antes, simples hasta cierto punto, pensamientos que ignoraban en su mayoría las consecuencias que podrían tener esas acciones o la falta de estas.

"Si... Yo, creo que logro entender por qué se necesitan las tropas terrestre", habló Panaka, llamando la atención de los otros tres oyentes, "Se necesita, como una distracción, para mantener las fuerzas de la Federación separadas, y distraídas. Si no me equivoco, tu plan es distraerlos al mandar una considerable fuerza enemiga al planeta, fuerza además de que evitarán que los droides hagan algo contra los civiles al tener que enviar a tantos de los suyos a ese lugar, también dejará en estado de alerta a la nave central, lo que los dejará más débil ante el ataque de la naves, ¿Correcto?".

"Je, veo por qué te nombraron el capitán de la guardia Real, tienes una buena cabeza sobre tus hombros. Y si, ese es básicamente el plan resumido", respondió el shinobi pelirrojo, quien solo siguió viendo como las naves frente a él eran reparadas o recibían algunas modificaciones.

"Mmm, pero...", esa simple palabra le hizo parar de ver lo que pasaba frente a él, para volver de nuevo su atención al capitán de piel oscura, "Aunque yo logro entender eso, tengo que preguntar, ¿Por que estas destinando tantos recursos para esa fuerza terrestre? Aunque no estoy seguro de que sean exactos mis cálculos, a parte de que parecen ser más de las que podrían ser capaz de operar tus propias tropas a la vez, no creo que sean necesarios tantos recursos para la cantidad de droides que llegaron a Naboo".

"Si, tiene razón", coincidió Qui-Gon en la afirmación, puede que no fuera un general militar experimentado, ni siquiera uno completamente entrenado, pero incluso él, después de lo que vio, de las tropas compuestas por droides que se desplegaron en el planeta originario del capitán que habló, pudo comparar los números, y coincidir de que se podría decir que sería un desperdicio el llevar tantos elementos para el número de droides que se tendrían que distraer o destruir.

"Pues estaría de acuerdo, pero parece que los neimodeanos están mejor enterados de lo que pensé", antes de que alguno tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar a qué se refería, Naruto acercó la mano a uno de los sellos pintado en sus brazos, de donde, tras aplicar un poco de chakra, sacó su holopad personal, en donde empezó a teclear unas cosas, "Verán, hace un par de horas, uno de los agentes que tengo en Coruscant y Naboo me reportaron un par de cosas. Los que estaban en nuestro sistema vecino, me han notificado de la llegada del Conde Nute Gunray, junto con su séquito al planeta".

"¡¿Que?! ¿Pero que está haciendo ahí? ¿Dejo el bloqueo?", empezó a preguntar frenéticamente Padme ante el nuevo y revelador dato, sabía que el mencionado neimodiano era quien dirigía el bloqueo del que era víctima su mundo. Si se había ido, podía significar muchas cosas, y las cuales no creía que pudieran ser buenas.

"El que está haciendo ahí, no es del todo claro, por lo que escucho mi contacto, después de que lo siguiera, lo único que hizo, y que se pudiera considerar importante, fue que se encontró con una figura encapuchada, la cual le dio algo y después se fue. Mientras que lo del bloqueo, me temo que, gracias a una línea especial que me permite seguir contactándome con mi hombre en Naboo, me ha dicho que este sigue en pie, y lo malo es, que se volvió peor"

"¿Peor? ¿Cómo que peor?", volteando su cabeza para ver a Padme, quien le había hecho la pregunta, Naruto suspiro, y tras presionar un último botón en la holopad se la entregó.

"Pues, parece que han sabido interpretar muy bien el retraso que han sufrido con respecto a su llegada a Coruscant", después de que la aludida tomará y leyera la tableta, sus ojos mientras más viajaban por las letras que ahí se mostraban, pasaban de reflejar duda, a reflejar shock, y al final, mostrar horror.

"N-no puede ser", tapándose la boca con la mano, dejó que la siguiente persona tomará el tablero y leyera lo que le dejó en tal shock.

"Si, si es posible. Parece que después de que no llegarán a Coruscant el día de ayer, el conde, o alguien de su séquito, por alguna razón pensaron que estaban buscando alguna forma de ayuda alterna a la República, por lo que se prepararon para eso, al hacer una nueva llamada que mi hombre logró interceptar, esta fue una llamada pidiendo refuerzos. Refuerzos que incluyeron otra nave capital llena de droides de combate", afirmó justo cuando Obi-Wan había terminado de leer el mismo informe, "Lo que significa, que cuando lleguen, lo cual será antes que nosotros lo hagamos, Naboo tendrá el doble de droides de cuando se fueron", eso dejó a todos en un parcial shock, y con miradas muy serias, "Es por eso que se prepararon tantos vehículos, estas nuevas unidades droides no sólo serán ubicadas en la ciudad principal, se repartirán en las ciudades más cercanas e importantes a esta, por lo que se necesitarán".

"Bien, entiendo eso, ¿Pero quién las van a manejar? Siguen siendo demasiadas para que solo tus hombres las lleven de forma efectiva", volvió a preguntar Panaka, remarcando ese hecho que no le había respondido Naruto aún.

"Pues, las manejarán la resistencia".

"¿Resistencia? ¿Qué resistencia?", preguntó Qui-Gon.

"La que se formó en Naboo claro está", afirmó, haciendo que todos le miraran sorprendidos, "Después de que se fueran, un buen número de civiles y soldados de la fuerza del planeta, crearon una fuerza de resistencia, la cual a destruído a algunos pelotones de droides, son bueno. Y le pediremos ayuda, mandare los vehículos antes de que empecemos el combate para enseñarles a manejarlos. Por fortuna, estos fueron diseñados para ser fáciles de conducir, por lo que no les tomará mucho tiempo aprender. Lo tengo todo planeado, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse", sin darles más tiempo para hablar de ese tema, se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar, "Ahora, si me acompañan, les mostraré lo último que tengo preparado para destruir ese bloqueo".

Después de que todos se volvieron a poner al día con el paso de Naruto, la mujer con las ropas de dama de compañía hizo la pregunta que todos parecieron querer hacerle, "¿Tiene algo más preparado? ¿Qué más se podría necesitar a parte de lo que ya nos mostró?".

Dejando salir un resoplido divertido, les dirigió, no sólo a la autora de la pregunta, si no también al resto de su público, una sonrisa zorruna, "¿Pues que más?, en donde todos iremos, en donde todas las naves, vehículos, tropas y armamento será subido para ir hasta Naboo".

Eso les confundió un poco, de qué hablaba ahora, ¿Qué acaso no irían en esas grandes naves alargadas que vieron antes?

Al darse la vuelta en una esquina, vieron de los que les estaba hablando, "En esto, nos iremos, les presento, '¡El Hokage!'", exclamó, mostrando lo que estaba al final del hangar.

Y lo que vieron solo podía ser descrito de una manera, "... Grande".

* * *

**_-Coruscant, en ese mismo momento-_**

En una gran plataforma flotante de los barrios superiores del planeta, una muy curiosa reunión se estaba llevando a cabo.

Una reunión compuesto por sólo dos hombres, ambos completamente cubiertos por gruesas túnicas oscuras, que tapaban la mayoría de sus rasgos.

"La Reina Amidala sigue sin llegar, ¿Cree que su retraso tenga que ver con esas personas de Tatooine maestro?", la figura, de la cual sólo se podían ver unos ojos amarillentos, y lo que parecían unos cuernos de su cabeza, le habló a la figura a su derecha.

Figura de la cual sólo se podía ver parte de su nariz y barbilla típicas de un humano, "Es muy posible mi aprendiz, no sabemos aún los alcances que pueden tener esa nueva facción, así que puede que hayan interferido de alguna manera que desconocemos", le respondió, con una voz siniestra, y cargada con una gran cantidad de emociones negativas, una voz que aunque no lo demostró, puso un poco nervioso al llamado aprendiz, "Y si está facción logra hacer algo, para evitar que la reina Amidala venga en busca de ayuda de la República, nuestros planes se verán muy afectados", volvió a hablar, pero está vez, con un tono más fuerte y enojado que el anterior. Mostrando su irritación ante este nuevo elemento, que para él, sólo representaba una nueva molestia, que estaban atrasando sus planes de gobernar sobre esta galaxia.

"... ¿Qué es lo que necesita que haga maestro?", preguntó con una voz un poco más suave la primera figura, pero igualmente siniestra, a lo que después, siguió un absoluto silencio de su parte. Mientras esperaba para ver qué le diría su maestro, qué orden solitaria para qué él, su fiel asesino, siguiera a la perfección.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para el aprendiz, el maestro, pareció terminar de reflexionar sobre su siguiente orden. Dándose vuelta ligeramente, para que se pudiera ver los rostros, el maestro habló, con un tono, que para su oyente, fue más que claro, "Iras a Naboo, en donde dirigiras las fuerzas droides desde las sombras, y causarás terror en los habitantes del planeta. Un terror, que los obligará a pedir ayuda a su reina, para que, si no estaba en sus planes, ahora sí, pida ayuda de la República".

Dijo claramente, en el tono que para su aprendiz, significaba sólo una cosa. Que si no quería ser reemplazado con otro aprendiz o asesino, la falla en esta encomienda, era una idea, que ni siquiera debía darle la oportunidad de llegar a su mente.

"Así se hará maestro", inclinándose levemente, pero con sumo respeto ante la otra figura encapuchada, el estudiante se dio la vuelta, con la intención de empezar su caminata hacia el lugar donde su nave estaba estacionada.

"Pero antes de eso...", solo para ser detenido cuando su maestro, que volvió a hablar, también se movió lentamente, para mirar a un lugar lejano detrás de ellos, "... Encárgate de esa rata, no necesitamos más testigos de los necesarios", comentó, viendo un punto sobre un edificio que estaba detrás de ellos, "Si llega a ser de esa nueva facción, sacale toda la información que puedas y después elimínalo", terminó de dar su orden.

Una que tras terminar de formular para que la oyera su estudiante, empezó a moverse, lo que noto el estudiante, "Ahora mismo maestro", fue lo último que se escuchó en la oscuridad de la noche, sobre esa plataforma, antes de que las dos figuras se dieran vuelta y la dejarán.

Una, caminando, para regresar a sus aposentos en su hogar cercano al lugar donde los cancilleres, y mayores poderes políticos de la galaxia se reunían. Mientras que la otra, corriendo, en busca de aquella tonta alma que se atrevió a espiarlos a él y a su maestro.

* * *

**_-Persecución en los techos de Coruscant-_**

Normalmente, uno cuando ve hacia arriba, lo que puede ver, tienden a ser dos cosas. O ya sean los cielos del planeta donde viven, o en el caso de un lugar como el planeta Coruscant, donde estaba completamente lleno de enormes edificaciones, los techos y puntos más altos de los edificios.

Pero si alguien hubiera levantado su cabeza, hubieran visto esas dos cosas, pero también hubieran visto un tercer y cuarto elemento, los cuales eran una figura que saltaba entre los tejados de los edificios, seguida de cerca por el cuarto elemento, que era una segunda figura que al igual que la primera, saltaba por los tejados con gran maestría.

La segunda figura, era la misma forma encapuchada que se había visto hablando con con la otra persona oculta por gruesas túnicas en la plataforma.

Pero la primera, era una diferente. Esta, al verse de cerca, se darían cuenta de que pertenecería a la de un alienígena de la raza aqualish, específicamente, de la subespecie ualaq. Esto lo hacía más obvió, los característicos colmillos de gran tamaño, similares a los de una tarántula, que estaban debajo de un par de ojos mas pequeños en comparación a otros dos más arriba de esos, ambos pares completamente negros, sin pupila o iris visibles. Con su cráneo completamente calvo, sin un solo pelo, mostrando su piel café, y una barba que rodeaba toda la circunferencia del lugar donde estaban sus colmillos.

Media como un metro ochenta, vestía completamente de negro, con unos pantalones de cuero, y una chamarra de manga larga, igualmente de cuero negra, que estaba abierta, mostrando que debajo traía puesta una playera, igualmente negra. Puesto en sus pies, unas botas de combate con puntas de metal. En varias partes de sus ropas, también tenían placas de metal pegadas, como en las espinillas, antebrazos y pecho.

Y cómo dos últimos elementos que se podrían marcar como notorios en él, serían la gran empuñadura que se podía ver salir de en su espalda, junto con lo que parecían unos grandes y gruesos visores hechos de metal para los de su especie, si los cuatro lentes eran una indicación.

Aunque este último, que normalmente se debería traer puesto en su cabeza a la altura de sus ojos. Fueron retirados de su cabeza, por sus manos de tres dedos, y mientras aún corría, lo tomaba firme, mientras a la vez presionaba de forma rápida, casi frenética, varios botones al lado de este aparato, junto con algunos otros de un pequeño dispositivo circular, del cual salía un cable que se conectaba directamente a los visores.

Deteniendo por unos segundos de las múltiples presiones, y desviando levemente su vista para ver detrás de él, el ualaq se encontró maldiciendo en voz alta en su lengua nativa, al ver que el maldito al que había estado espiando con sus visores, estaba acortando cada vez más el espacio entre ellos.

**"Maldicion, si que es insistente el desgraciado"**, volteando a ver de nuevo a los visores y el holocomunicador que traía en sus manos, reanudó sus constantes movimientos de sus dedos en los controles, **"Espero que esto llegue"**, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras presionaba lo que parecía ser, el último botón que necesitaba en la secuencia para la tarea que necesitaba que realizarán en este momento.

Dando un salto particularmente largo para llegar al siguiente edificio, al tocar el suelo, dio una vuelta sobre su espalda, y rápidamente se levantó para seguir corriendo mientras veía lo que ahora salía en el holograma generado por el disco. Lo que se mostró en el holograma azul, fueron los siguientes mensajes.

**_-Transferencia de audio y video completado-_**

**_-Mensaje entregado-_**

Sonriendo ante su aparente logro, el ser con colmillos de tarántula, usando un poco de su fuerza, cerró el puño en donde tenía el holocomunicador, causando que con la presión de su mano destruyera el pequeño disco de metal y circuitos. Al abrir su mano, observó los restos del alguna vez funcional dispositivo, y los tiró debajo de él, cuándo volvió a saltar entre el espacio, ahora más corto, de entre dos edificaciones.

Mirando de nuevo detrás de él, se percató de que, de nueva cuenta, la figura que le había estado persiguiendo, había acortado un poco más el espacio entre ellos.

Frunciendo el ceño por eso, y mirando hacia adelante, profundizó aún más ese fruncimiento de ceño al darse cuenta de que en realidad, este era el último edificio en el que pudo saltar. Pues al ver delante de él, se dio cuenta de que por desgracia, había llegado a un camino sin salida, o bueno, si había salida, sólo que estaba a varios metros debajo de él, hasta la siguiente calle o plataforma flotante en la que podría aterrizar.

**"(Tch, parece que no me quedara otra opción)"**, se dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, viendo, que al no haber otro lugar al que ir en el corto plazo, sólo quedaba la opción de darse la vuelta y enfrentar a su perseguidor, **"¡Bien maldito, si quieres tratar de sacarme algo, no lo aras sin pelear! "**.

Grito en su idioma, aún cuando sabía que no le entendería su enemigo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de debajo de su chamarra, un par de blasters modelo DH-17 que mostraban ligeras modificaciones. Armas que apuntó y disparó directo a la forma encapuchada que lo seguía.

Quién, al igual de rápido que el ualaq, sacó de su cintura, un cilindro de metal plateado con unos botones en uno de los costados. Al presionar uno de los botones en ese cilindro, activó el dispositivo, haciendo que de cada uno de los extremos del cilindro sacará dos hojas de plasma de un bello rojo carmesí, revelando que era un sable de luz de doble hoja.

Sable que empezó a mover su usuario en rápidos y fluidos movimientos, para que las hojas hechas de energía, detuvieran los proyectiles de color... _"¿Morado?"._

Se preguntó por un segundo la figura encapuchada, al notar de verdad el color de las balas que estaba desviando. Sacudiendo la cabeza e ignorando eso por el momento, volvió a concentrar toda su energía en la tarea actual, de desviar la lluvia de fuego morado que quería llegar y quemar su piel.

El ualaq vestido de negro, empezó a retroceder y buscar cobertura detrás de unos cuantos tubos que se encontraban en el techo, cuando uno de los disparos redirigidos por el sith, estuvo muy cerca de darle en la cara, quemando levemente unos cuantos pelos de su barba.

Al llegar a los tubos y acomodarse lo más rápido que pudo detrás de estos, le llevó a detener su lluvia de fuego por unos segundos. Segundos que decidió aprovechar el sith, para acercarse unos cuantos metros más a su víctima.

Aunque sólo fueron unos pocos pasos, por qué el ualaq, que se había acomodado rápidamente, volvió a levantarse levemente, sacando un poco de su cabeza y su mano, para volver a apuntar y reanudar su lluvia de balas moradas contra el sith.

Obligando de nueva cuenta al aprendiz a ponerse a la defensiva, teniendo que bloquear y redirigir los peligrosos proyectiles que amenazaban con quitarle su vida, hechos por el alienígena del otro lado del techo.

Este acto, fue uno que se siguió por un buen rato, con uno buscando cada segundo y oportunidad, para disparar a cualquier lado, en busca de encontrar un agujero en la defensa aparentemente impenetrable de su enemigo, o para cambiar de posición, en busca de poner el mayor espacio entre los dos.

Y con el otro, batallando al tratar ver y predecir todas las balas que se le disparaban, y batallando también, con tratar de acercarse lo suficiente como para ver a su enemigo, y someterlo o matarlo.

**("Si esto sigue así, me quedaré sin municiones antes de que el se canse")**, pensó el tirador, después de que se empezó a percatar, de que, a parte de que el era el que mostraba más heridas, por balas redirigidas, que casi le dan en la cara, u otras parte de sus cuerpo, que salieron de la protección de sus barricadas. Sus armas de mayor alcance empezaban a quedarse sin balas, gracias a una modificación que le mostraba que tan llenas estaban sus armas de proyectiles, indicación que en estos momento, le notificaban que le quedaba menos de veinte disparos a cada una de sus armas, **("Creo que tendré que usar esto")**.

Volvió a pensar, cuando uno de los blasters, había disparado su última bala, misma que fue redireccionada por el sable del sith, lo que le obligó a guardarla. Y con la mano ahora libre, tomar el mango que sobresalía de su espalda.

Después de pensarlo un poco, y disparar unas cuantas balas extra, para ver que fueron las últimas, se dio cuenta, de que en verdad, no tenía muchas opciones. Suspirando con exasperación, tomó con más fuerza el mango, y le dio una, podría decirse semi vuelta, que pareció liberar un sello, el cual a su vez, le permitió sacar de la aparente vaina, al objeto que traía.

Después de que redirigió el último disparo, y no ver o sentir con la fuerza que vendría otro, la forma encapuchada del sith, se había preparado para ver salir al alienígena con apariencia insectoide, disparándole, y buscando de nuevo lugar para esconderse y poner más terreno entre los dos. Para lo que no estaba preparado, era para ver salir al mencionado tirador, pero que en vez de ir hacia un lado, con sus dos blasters disparándole cómo medio de distracción para llegar a un nuevo escondite.

Saliera corriendo hacia su dirección con una nueva arma en su mano, arma, que reveló ser una katana hecha acero, sujetada por sus dos manos. Y que mientras se acercaba a él, tenía sujeta a su costado derecho, lista para lanzar un tajo cuando estuviera cerca de su enemigo.

_"Je, debió quedarse sin munición que disparar"_, riéndose ante lo que para él fue, un movimiento desesperado de su contrincante al quedarse sin balas, de una forma lenta, casi perezosa, movió su sable de luz, para que una de las hojas gemelas de plasma escarlata, estuviera en el camino, donde su omonimo hecha de metal pasaría.

Y estaba listo para ver como el arma, hecha de un material inferior a la suya, entraría en contacto con el plasma, en donde se derretiría y dejaría el arma inútil para su uso ofensivo, dejando a su usuario abierto para que él lo atacará.

Para lo que no estaba preparado, era para ver como la espada, en vez de pasar inofensivamente por su sable de luz y derretirse, en realidad logró chocar con su propia arma, sin que el metal mostrará siquiera que se estuviera volviéndose rojo por el calor que emanaba. La leve sorpresa, junto con que no estuviera agarrando de forma correcta su sable, fueron los dos factores que causaron que su sable de luz logrará moverse hasta rozar la pierna de su usuario, creando una herida de quemadura.

Pero por fortuna para el sith en entrenamiento, gracias a sus reflejos mejorados dados por la fuerza y su entrenamiento. Consiguió reaccionar a tiempo, y afirmar su agarre y posición, con el objetivo de detener el arma para que no terminarán de cortarle el miembro.

En vez de dejar que el dolor lo doblegará y desconcentrara, uso este dolor que ahora sufría por culpa de la herida causada por la quemadura, al transformarlo en fuerza y poder que utilizó para alejar la espada. Gruñendo y entrecerrando sus ojos por la furia y el esfuerzo, logró terminar de alejar el pedazo de metal ofensivo de su cuerpo, junto con la persona que le empuñaba.

Solo que el alejarlo unos metros, no fue suficiente, por que poco después, el ualaq, volvió a atacar con la misma velocidad y fuerza que la primera vez, cosa que ahora que estaba preparado para recibir el usuario de sable, no causó el mismo efecto que antes.

En su lugar, el choque entre plasma y metal terminó en un punto muerto, mientras cada uno trataba de ganar ventaja en este enfrentamiento.

Tras unos segundos de que se quedara así y ninguno viera avances, saltaron unos cuantos metros atrás, para de nuevo tratar de cortarse con otro tajo de sus armas. Con el sith tratando de ir esta vez por el costado izquierdo de su contrincante, solo para ser detenido cuando, él logró poner su arma entre su cuerpo y el sable de luz.

Seguido de esto, movió el sable, pero esta vez con la intención de mover su otro extremo con plasma a la cabeza calva del alienígena. Movimiento que no llegó a conectar de nueva cuenta con su objetivo, pero siendo en esta ocasión el obstáculo, el hecho de que su enemigo logrará moverse a tiempo para evitar el golpe mortal, haciendo que en su lugar, el sable rojo golpeara y cortará parte del techo donde los dos estaban parados.

Y así fue durante varios minutos, con los dos lanzando cortes y estocadas que casi lograban dar sus objetivos, solo para escapar por unos pocos milímetros de un golpe mortal o devastador, para volver a repetirlo una y otra vez.

Después de unos minutos de estos rápidos y mortales movimientos, los dos se separaron para ver los resultados de sus ataques.

El sith, no se veía tan mal, a parte de él corte causado por un sable en su pierna que aún sacaba un poco de humo, ahora también mostraba unos pequeños cortes extra en sus ropas que sacaban un poco de sangre, junto con otro nuevo corte superficial con quemadura en su brazo derecho.

Pero el alienígena con colmillos de tarántula, no estaba tan bien, tenía varios cortes de sables de luz en sus brazos y piernas, entre esos cortes, algunos habían logrado conectar con las placas de metal que tenía en sus antebrazos y espinillas.

Respirando entrecortado por la pelea, el ualaq empezó a temblar un poco por el dolor, **("Maldición, me alegro de que el jefe me hubiera dado este espada de hierro mandaloriano, si no, esto hubiera acabado antes de lo que pensaba")**, pensó el ualaq, mientras recibía otro golpe del sable de luz que desvío con el lado filoso de su espada, **("Será mejor que busque la forma de alejarme, o matarlo antes de que logre hacerme un verdadero daño")**.

Haciendo sus ataques con la velocidad y fuerza que pudo reunir, espero y espero, parando y redirigiendo las estocadas del sith, hasta encontrar el momento que él pensó, fue el adecuado para atacar, que fue ahora.

Lanzando una estocada, detuvo la vuelta con el sable que estaba haciendo, y lanzó su ataque, uno, que no se esperaba para nada el sith.

Levantando su brazo izquierdo, puso su palma en paralela al cuerpo de la figura encapuchada, y lo movió de golpe hacia adelante, como si estuviera empujando algo, y de inmediato, una onda de choque, hecha por la fuerza golpeó al usuario de sable, lanzandolo varios metros hacia atrás, casi en la esquina del edificio.

El sith, después de que su cerebro registrará correctamente lo que pasó, se levantó y preparó para recibir el golpe que seguramente el alienígena, que ahora para su sorpresa, demostró ser un usuario de la fuerza entrenado, lanzaría.

Solo para encontrarse con la mitad del techo opuesta a la suya, desprovisto de la vida con la que había estado peleando por tanto tiempo.

"¡¿Donde estas?!", grito/preguntó el sith, mientras a su vez daba vueltas sobre su propio eje, buscando en donde podría estar escondido el ualaq.

Tras unos segundos, que se convirtieron en un minuto, de búsquedas sin resultados, el usuario de sable doble, dejó que su arma predilecta se apagará. Corriendo hacia la esquina, donde se veía el gran agujero de cientos de kilómetros de profundidad, busco cualquier indicación, de que su enemigo los hubiera usado como un ruta de escape desesperada. E igualmente no encontrar nada, el sith maldijo por las que considero como una falla al cumplir su misión, y se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar y empezar su viaje hacia Naboo.

Ya había fallado en una de las misiones encomendadas por su maestro, ahora tendría que cumplir, o cumplir con la misión de Naboo, si no quería sufrir la ira de su maestro.

Tarea que ahora también se vería más difícil de cumplir, gracias a las nuevas heridas causadas por el ualaq, bueno, ya se encargaría de eso en su momento, por ahora, tenía que llegar a Naboo, lo antes posible.

**_-Fin capitulo 7-_**

* * *

**¡Listo! Por fin, séptimo capitulo de este gran fic, escrito y publicado, la verdad, no tengo las suficientes palabras o formas para decirles cuanto lamento el haberles dejado sin este capítulo a todos de ustedes que lo esperaban con ansias, pero entre las tareas y cosas de la universidad, que por acá donde vivo se a estado inundando por ****constantes**** lluvias, junto con problemas de saludo tanto propios, como de otros integrantes de mi familia, han hecho que el escribir no este entre las primeras cosas de mi agenda, por lo que de nuevo perdón.**

**Je, a parte de eso, y de recordarles que si quieren participar en el reto de adivinar los planetas de Naruto para la ultima chica del harem para el chico bigotudo, lo cual se puede hacer en los comentarios, no tengo nada más que decirle o en este caso, pedirles****, que compartan con sus amigos si les gusto, sigan la historia, comenten que les gusto y que creen que pueda mejorar y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**-Ja ne-**


End file.
